Destino y Esperanza
by Niveneh
Summary: Diez largos años han pasado desde que Shaoran regresó a Hong Kong. Muchos cambios han ocurrido, sin embargo ahora las vidas de nuestros personajes se unirán nuevamente.
1. Introducción

Destino y Esperanza  
Por: Meiko Akiyama.  
  
  
Introducción  
  
Aunque realmente no hubiera mucho que observar, él estaba ensimismado mirando   
por la ventana del avión. Había mirado su reloj hacía poco tiempo y sabía que   
llegarían a su destino en menos de una hora. Había tratado de dormir, pero no lo   
había conseguido, cada vez que cerraba los ojos ella aparecía. No podía dejar de   
pensar en ella, dejar de pensar que estaría alejado de ella, eso no lo   
soportaba, eso no lo dejaba en paz.   
Dio un profundo suspiro, no sabía cuándo la volvería a ver, tal vez el tiempo y   
la distancia surtían efectos en ella, y se olvidara de su promesa.   
Sus mejillas no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al pensar en ella, en esa sonrisa que   
le dio en el aeropuerto, le dijo que lo esperaría, y él confiaba en ella.   
-Joven Shaoran- Wei lo sacó de sus pensamientos e hizo que dirigiera su mirada   
hacia él- ¿le ocurre algo?  
-No- suspira.  
-Es que lo noto un poco triste y distraído…  
-No es nada…  
Wei iba a hablar, pero decidió dejar al pequeño hechicero tranquilo, se le veía   
triste y era mejor dejarlo solo, él más que nadie sabía cuándo el pequeño   
Shaoran necesitaba un poco de soledad.   
Shaoran cerró los ojos y concilió el sueño.  
  
"Ya no está… ella ya no está conmigo. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Ya no la tengo conmigo   
¿qué me queda ahora? Estoy solo… ¿qué me queda?"  
//"La Esperanza… la esperanza"//  
  
Li Shaoran abrió sus ojos ante estas últimas palabras. "Esperanza" tal vez tenía   
razón y lo único que le quedaba era la esperanza, la esperanza de volver a ver a   
Sakura algún día.   
-Ya estamos llegando a Hong Kong- le anunció Wei.  
-Sí, gracias…- dice acomodándose en su asiento.  
Arribaron en Hong Kong casi al atardecer. Wei se apuró con el   
equipaje y ya tenía un taxi preparado para que los condujera a la residencia del   
Clan Li. Durante el camino Wei notó que Shaoran venía más animado y se   
tranquilizó.   
Ambos llegaron a casa exhaustos por el viaje, Wei abrió la puerta y Shaoran se   
dispuso a entrar. Justo cuando tenía unos segundos adentro de su casa sintió   
cómo alguien le abrazaba con fuerza y, como no se lo esperaba, perdió el   
equilibrio y cayó junto con quien le dio el abrazo.   
-¡¡Shaoran!!- sonreía Mei Ling- ¡¡me alegra tanto volverte a ver!!  
En vez de reprenderle como siempre lo hacía, Li se limitó a suspirar con   
resignación. Cuando se puso de pie llegaron sus hermanas, quienes también lo   
recibieron efusivamente.   
-¡Al fin regresas!  
-¡Te extrañamos!  
-Pero bueno, aunque nos alegre verte- dijo la hermana mayor- debes de ir con   
mamá, que ella te está esperando. Desea hablar contigo de algo muy urgente…  
Shaoran asintió y se dirigió al aposento de su madre, por lo menos ahora se   
había librado del "cariñoso" recibimiento de sus hermanas y prima.   
Subió las escaleras rápidamente y abrió la inmensa puerta que conducía al   
habitación de la Sra. Li. Ella se encontraba sentada en su cama, como esperando   
a su hijo. Cuando él entró ella le miró fijamente y le hizo un gesto indicándole   
que se acercara.   
-Así que… ya has regresado- le dijo su madre sonriendo.  
-Sí- se limitó a decir su hijo.  
-Me alegra que hayas regresado con bien. Pero ahora tengo un asunto muy   
importante del cual tengo que hablar contigo… Pai, pasa por favor…  
Al pronunciar estas palabras entró por la puerta una niña de la edad de Shaoran.   
Vestía ropas chinas, tenía la piel blanca, se podría decir que era pálida. Tenía   
unos largos cabellos café cuyas puntas tenían un ligero color dorado, sus ojos   
eran de un color azul marino, como el mar mismo. Se acercó hasta unos cuantos   
metros de Li y se quedó estática, como esperando que le ordenaran que se   
acercase más.   
-Ella es Pai- le presenta a la recién llegada. Li voltea a mirar a la niña y la   
observa detenidamente, a pesar de su corta edad, tiene una belleza bastante   
notoria. Ella tiene la vista en el piso, si Shaoran pudiera contemplar sus ojos;   
podría notar al instante la infinita tristeza que se vislumbra en ellos.   
-Pai es hija de un gran amigo de tu padre- continúa su madre, él voltea la vista   
hacia ella- el padre de Pai pertenece a una familia de hechiceros que no es muy   
conocida, pero es muy poderosa. Practican tanto la magia blanca como la magia   
negra, saben dominar esta última a la perfección, utilizándola a su   
conveniencia. Ella se encuentra aquí porque alguien totalmente desconocido para   
nosotros ha matado a toda su familia. Sólo ella ha sobrevivido y como su padre   
también era un gran amigo mío, he decidido alojarla en nuestra casa. Pai- dirige   
la mirada a la pequeña y ella alza la mirada- él es mi hijo Shaoran, acércate;   
quiero que ustedes dos se conozcan…  
La pequeña se acerca tímidamente y se coloca ante Shaoran, quien la mira   
fijamente.   
Ella alza su mirada y él contempla sus hermosos ojos azules como el mar, pero   
tristes como los de él. Al instante se da cuenta de que ambos tienen algo en   
común: han perdido a un ser querido. Aunque en el caso de Pai sea más doloroso,   
ya que ella jamás lo volverá a ver.   
-Yo soy Shaoran Li…  
-Me place conocerlo, joven Li- dice bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto.   
-Pai, quiero hablar con mi hijo ¿podrías dejarnos a solas?  
-Con permiso- dice Pai retirándose tan silenciosamente como se presentó.  
-Hijo… tengo algo importante que decirte ahora que estamos solos. El Consejo de   
Hechiceros aún no sabe qué o quien mató a la familia de Pai, pero de algo   
estamos seguros: lo que los mató pudo perfectamente haber matado a Pai también,   
pero como vez, la dejó con vida, aún no sabemos con qué razón. Por eso, ya que   
tú serás el siguiente jefe de nuestra familia, quiero que tú la cuides- dice   
tomando las manos de su hijo- quiero que te encargues de protegerla…   
-Sí, mamá- asiente Shaoran- te prometo que yo no dejaré que la maten.   
-Gracias- sonríe su madre- yo sabía que tú no me fallarías…   
Justo en ese momento Wei entra en la habitación.   
-Creo que iré a descansar- Shaoran se despide de su madre y sale de la   
habitación.  
-Sus hijas me han contado la situación de la niña Pai.  
-Me han ahorrado la sorpresa- suspira.  
-¿Es cierto que ni siquiera los superiores del Consejo saben quién mató a sus   
familiares?  
-Así es… pero por lo que me dijeron la pobre presenció la muerte de toda su   
familia. ¿Puedes creerlo? Vio cómo mataban a todos los miembros de su familia   
uno a uno. ¡Es demasiado cruel para una niña de su edad!  
-Pobre pequeña- se entristece Wei- debe ser muy duro para ella.  
-Pero siempre procura no demostrar nada…   
-Los recuerdos tristes no nos hacen bien- dice Wei.   
-Sí, pero ahora procuraré que mi hijo la cuide- sonríe. Wei conoce esa sonrisa.  
-¿Qué pretende?  
-Quiero que ambos afiancen sus conocimientos sobre magia juntos. Tienen la misma   
edad y creo que se llevarán bien, ambos son de personalidad callada.  
-Polos iguales se repelen- dice Wei tranquilamente- pero ¿qué quiere lograr con   
esto?  
-Wei… cuando Shaoran tome su lugar como jefe de nuestro Clan deberá tener a su   
lado a una joven que sea lo suficientemente entregada como para adquirir junto   
con él todo el peso de la responsabilidad que esto conlleva. Mei Ling lo quiere   
lo suficiente como para eso, pero también necesita alguien que pueda responder,   
pero con magia si la situación lo requiere y ella carece de esa habilidad. Pai,   
por el contrario, tiene ambas cualidades, pero sobre todo la última; que para mí   
es más importante.  
-O sea que…  
-Pronto, Wei… muy pronto…  
  
***  
Shaoran dudaba si entrar a su casa o no, después de todo había tenido un día   
pesado con los estudios y sabía que al llegar a su casa sus hermanas de seguro   
alguna fiesta habían preparado. Bueno, era su cumpleaños, pero él nunca gustó de   
esas fiestas, prefería cenar con su familia y listo, nada importante. Pero sus   
hermanas y Mei Ling pensaban de una manera muy diferente.   
Finalmente se decidió a abrir la puerta, lo hizo cuidadosamente, como si fuera   
un ladrón y no el propietario de la casa.   
Cuando abrió se escucharon gritos y felicitaciones de parte de sus hermanas y   
Mei Ling corrió a abrazarle. Esta vez no le tomó por sorpresa como siempre lo   
hacía, y no quedaron ambos en el suelo.   
-¡¡Felicitaciones Shaoran!!- le abrazaba Mei Ling.  
-Gracias- se sonrojó un poco al ver lo que había ella hecho en complicidad con   
sus hermanas y tal vez Wei también se había prestado para eso- pero no tenían   
que hacer algo así…  
-¡¡Cómo no!!- sonrió una de sus hermanas- ¡¡es tu cumpleaños número 20!!  
-¡¡Claro!! ¡¡Es de suma importancia!!  
-¡¡Shaoran!!- se escuchaba una voz desde arriba- ¡¡Me alegro que hayas venido!!  
Por las escaleras bajó una hermosa joven vestida con un hermoso traje azul, que   
hacía juego con sus ojos.  
-¡Pai!- sonríe Shaoran- ¡veo que tú también estabas en esto!  
-En realidad no ayudé mucho- sonríe- porque me has dicho que no te gustan las   
fiestas… pero de todas formas creo que debíamos de hacer algo para celebrar tus   
20 años ¿no?  
-Bueno, se los agradezco…  
-¡Lo hicimos con mucho gusto!- dice Mei Ling.  
-¡Felicidades Hijo!- su madre se encuentra observándolos a todos desde las   
escaleras- ¡Veo que todos han hecho algo para homenajearte!  
-¡¡Vamos a partir el pastel!!- dice Mei Ling tomándolo de la mano y   
conduciéndolo hasta el pastel- no tienes idea de lo mucho que me esforcé en   
terminarlo esta mañana…  
Shaoran partió el pastel ante los aplausos de sus hermanas y probó el pastel.   
Mei Ling esperaba ansiosa una respuesta.  
-¡¡Está delicioso!!- sonríe el joven. Mei Ling no puede disimular su alegría y   
salta a los brazos del chico, quien lo toman por sorpresa y pierden el   
equilibrio, cayendo encima del pastel.  
-Creo que hasta allí duró la creación de la señorita Mei Ling- sonríe Wei.  
Después de que Shaoran y Mei Ling se limpiasen y que se limpiara lo que quedó   
del pastel, todos se dirigieron al comedor para disfrutar de su cena.   
-¡Lamento lo del pastel!- se sonroja Mei Ling- ¡¡es que no pude evitar abrazar a   
Shaoran!  
Entonces sus primas empezaron a reprenderla y ella a defenderse. Lo que acabó en   
una discusión familiar, que era observaba por una sonriente Pai.   
-No hay duda en que mi decisión es la más acertada- sonríe la madre de Shaoran   
mirando a Mei Ling, quien tenía un tenedor dispuesta a atacar a una de sus   
hijas, y luego a Pai, quien mirada divertida la escena.   
-Hijo- esta palabra bastó para que la discusión terminara- todas te han regalado   
algo… pero yo aún no te he dado mi regalo.  
-No es necesario- se sonroja Li- no es…  
-¡¡Déjale, hermanito!!   
-¡¡Si te lo mereces!!  
Estos comentarios hicieron que Shaoran se apenara más aún.  
-Shaoran… he pensando mucho en mi regalo, y creo que más que un regalo es algo   
así como un favor que te hago. Como futuro heredero de la dinastía Li, debes   
escoger a una buena compañera…- Mei Ling se emocionó visiblemente antes estas   
palabras, porque no dudaba que su tía hablaba de ella- por eso es que he   
decidido que tu prometida será… será Pai.  
El ruido del vaso de Mei Ling rompiéndose impuso algo de ritmo a la escena.   
-Mi decisión está tomada- dice levantándose.  
Pocos segundos después Mei Ling también se retiró, se escucharon sus sollozos   
antes de que se encerrara en su habitación. Las hermanas de Shaoran fueron tras   
ella para consolarla, por lo que en el comedor sólo quedaron Shaoran y Pai;   
quienes se miraban fijamente.   
-Shaoran… yo… yo no sabía la decisión de su madre…  
-Lo sé- sonríe nervioso el joven- creo que ninguno de los dos lo esperábamos,   
nadie lo esperaba…  
-Tienes razón…- se sonroja ella levemente cuando le mira- ¿qué piensas hacer?  
-Nada- dice levantándose de la mesa- que tengas buenas noches…  
-Tú también…- Pai miró su plato y suspiró. Alejó el plato de ella.  
-¿No piensa comer más?- dice Wei.  
-No gracias, Wei. Me iré a dormir…- dice parándose- buenas noches…  
  
Pai se derrumbó en su cama con una sola idea en la mente: su compromiso con   
Shaoran. ¿Por qué la madre de él decidió eso? ¿Podría ella dejar de por medio a   
Mei Ling y aceptar el compromiso? Y lo más importante ¿Shaoran en verdad querría   
casarse con ella? Porque si no fueran esos sus deseos ¿Por qué no se opuso ante   
los deseos de su madre? ¿Por qué cuando ella le preguntó qué harían él le dijo   
que "nada"? Es cierto que ella le tenía un cariño muy especial y que con el   
tiempo él se había convertido en un chico muy apuesto, pero ¿era eso suficiente   
como para casarse con él?   
Shaoran también se encontraba pensando en lo mismo. No había ninguna en que Pai   
era una mujer muy hermosa, además de poseer grandes poderes mágicos y no dudaba   
que ella aceptara sin reclamos la decisión tomada por su madre. Y él… ¿qué   
pensaba de todo esto? La verdad es que estaba haciéndose la idea de que ya tenía   
que casarse, pero se imaginaba, como casi todos los de su familia, que sería con   
Mei Ling con quien se casaría. Pero de todas formas pensaba aceptar sin   
reproches ¿Por qué era diferente con Pai? No había duda de que ellos se querían   
mucho pero ¿Podría eso alguna vez convertirse en amor?  
-Espero que sí- suspira- no lo digo tanto por mí, sino por ella… no quiero   
presionarla a que se case…   
Y entre esos pensamientos, el joven se durmió.   
-¡Joven Shaoran! ¡Despierte! ¡Su madre le espera! – le dice Wei.  
-¿Qué?- dice el aludido despertándose.  
Shaoran se vistió rápidamente y acudió al llamado de su madre.  
-Me alegras te hayas levantado con ánimos este día- sonríe su madre.  
-Buenos días- entonces el joven se percata de que Pai también se encuentra   
allí-… a las dos.  
-Hay problemas- empezó su madre- creemos que una extraña fuerza pretende   
desequilibrar la magia astral…  
-¿La magia Astral? Eso quiere decir que…  
-Así es… sabes que si se pierde el equilibrio de la magia astral todo estará   
perdido. He estado investigando y el único punto que puede romper ese equilibrio   
se encuentra en la capital de Japón, Tokio.   
-¿Quieres que vaya? ¿No es así?  
-Quiero que ambos vayan- corrige su madre. Shaoran mira a Pai, al parecer ella   
está decidida a ir.   
-Prepararé todo para el viaje- dice saliendo del salón.   
-Será también una buena oportunidad de que ambos estén solos- sonríe su madre-   
he decidido que después de que regreses de Tokio tomes tu lugar como jefe de la   
familia. Y sabrás que también tendrás que casarte pronto…  
Su hijo no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a hacer un extraño movimiento con la   
cabeza, y se retiró.   
-Wei- dice mirando al hombre- prepara todo rápido, hoy mismo salgo para Tokio   
junto con Pai.   
  
Continuará.  
  
Notas de la Autora: ¡Bien he aquí mi primera historia de CCS! ¿Qué les ha   
parecido? Lamento si la introducción ha sido un poco larga, generalmente mis   
introducciones no son así, lo que pasa es que si no lo ponía así el primer   
capítulo me quedaría larguísimo. Ah! Para los fanáticos de S+S se estarán   
preguntando ¿por qué Shaoran aceptó sin reclamos a la decisión de su madre? Pues   
porque han pasado como 9 ó 10 años desde que se fue de Tokio… allí tienen su   
respuesta, es natural que ya no piense en ella ¿o sí? Esta historia será un poco   
larguita, tendrá como unos 10 o 12 capítulos; pero su primer capítulo tendrá que   
esperar, porque quiero terminar la historia de Ranma primero, pero es que no me   
pude quedar con las ganas de escribir esto, para obligarme a construir mi idea.   
Je,je aún así espero sus comentarios.   
  
En el siguiente capítulo: Pai y Shaoran llegan a Tokio y se instalan en una casa   
de huéspedes y ¿a que no adivinan quien la dirige? Descubriremos qué onda con   
Sakura en estos diez años, quien empieza a sentir una extraña presencia, una que   
no había sentido en mucho tiempo; que le hace abrir "The Clow" otra vez. Además   
de que veremos que alguien persigue a la pareja de comprometidos, y su blanco no   
es precisamente Shaoran…   
Desde ahora voy a obligarme a poner los avances de los siguientes capítulos en   
todas mis historias largas, para seguir en orden mis ideas. ^-^U  
Comentarios a rei01@tokyo-3.com   
  
Shaoran, Sakura y demás personajes no son míos, ya quisiera yo ^^; son propiedad   
de CLAMP. Pai y otros personajes que aparecerán a lo largo de la historia son de   
mi propiedad.   
  
P.D.: ¡¡Gomen por las larguísimas notas de autor!! Lo que pasa es que hoy estuve   
inspirada y escribí de todo, ya ven y hasta escribí eso de lo del derecho de   
autor, cosa que nunca hago en mis historias =P 


	2. Tokio: Diez Años Después

Destino y Esperanza   
Por: Meiko Akiyama  
  
  
Capítulo 1: "Tokio. Diez años después".   
  
Pai contemplaba todo cuidadosamente, era la primera vez que salía del país y,   
por ello, también era la primera vez que se montaba en un avión. Su viaje le   
había parecido divertido y ahora estaba en el extranjero, en Tokio. Parecía una   
niña pequeña observando todo en el aeropuerto.   
-Ya está todo listo- le dice Shaoran, quien sonríe al ver a su acompañante   
emocionada- ¿ocurre algo?  
-Es que nunca había estado en otro país- le sonríe- ¡Esto es un sueño para mí!  
-Lástima que no vengamos aquí por placer- suspira seriamente- vamos que un taxi   
nos espera…- toma de la mano a la chica. Él no nota que ella se sonroja ante   
este gesto. El chico le abre la puerta del taxi a su prometida y ella entra. En   
el camino no deja de observar todo desde la ventana del auto.   
-¿Sabes dónde pasaremos la noche?- pregunta Pai sin dejar de mirar.  
-Sí, no es un hotel de cinco estrellas; más bien es una casa de huéspedes… lo   
que ocurre es que quería que estuviera cerca de ese punto…  
-Lo entiendo- se voltea hacia él- no te preocupes, lo importante es que estemos   
cómodos ¿no?  
En ese momento el auto se detiene. Shaoran le paga y agradece al conductor   
mientras Pai examina la casa. Es una amplia casa de dos pisos, se puede observar   
un hermoso patio. La chica no lo piensa más y toca el timbre. No tarda en   
contestar un apuesto joven de ojos y cabellos café.   
-Sí ¿Qué desea?- pregunta el joven.  
-Supimos que aquí podemos hospedarnos ¿no es así?- le sonríe la joven china.  
-Así es- justo en ese momento Shaoran se les une- pasen…   
Al entrar el chico saca una libreta y una pluma.  
-¿A nombre de quién les hago la reservación?- pregunta.  
-De Sha…  
-De Pai- interrumpe a Shaoran- de Pai Li.  
-Perfecto- dice escribiendo el nombre de la chica en la libreta- ¿cuánto tiempo   
se quedarán?  
-Aún no lo hemos decidido- dice Shaoran.   
-Lo que ocurre es que estamos de Luna de Miel- sonríe Pai, y Shaoran se le queda   
viendo extrañado (y sonrojado ^^U)- y no hemos decidido aún cuánto tiempo nos   
quedaremos. ¿Cierto Airen?  
-Está bien- suspira en joven- pero les advierto que se paga por cada 15 días   
estadía si es por tiempo indefinido. Su habitación será la conyugal ¿les   
parece?- Pai asiente inocentemente y Shaoran está estático- se las mostraré…-   
dice mientras levanta las maletas de Pai y Shaoran apenas y puede llevar la   
suya.   
La habitación tiene una cama doble y es muy espaciosa, contiene un baño y varios   
muebles.  
-Espero que sea de su agrado- dice el joven y la sonrisa de Pai se lo confirma-   
los dejaré solos. La comida se servirá dentro de poco, avísenme si desean comer   
o tal vez desean salir a comer ustedes…- dice cerrando la habitación.   
-¿No te parece linda la habitación?- dice abriendo las cortinas y dejando que la   
luz entrara un poco en la habitación.   
-Pai…- susurra Shaoran.  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Por qué le dijiste a ese hombre que estábamos de Luna de Miel?- se le oye un   
poco molesto.  
-Shaoran- dice sentándose en la cama- lo hice para protegerte… por eso registré   
a mi nombre. Si realmente están conspirando para destruir la Magia Astral lo más   
lógico es que estén enterados de quien entra y sale de Hong Kong y no   
sospecharán de Pai Li ¿o sí?- le sonríe- además tampoco sospecharán de dos   
recién casados…  
-Tienes razón- baja la mirada apenado, se había disgustado con ella y ella sólo   
intentaba protegerle. Se sienta a su lado- yo… fui un tonto… pero, ahora me   
siento cansado- dice recostándose en la cama.  
-Voy a pedirle al joven que me dé un té para traértelo- dice abriendo la puerta.   
  
Pai se encamina a la cocina y se encuentra con el joven.  
-Hola- sonríe- joven, no tendrá ¿té?  
-Sí, pero no me diga joven, mi nombre es Touya Kinomoto- le sonríe.  
-Mucho gusto entonces, Touya.- dice tomando el té- se lo llevaré a Airen…  
-Sé que no es mi asunto, pero ¿no son muy jóvenes para casarse?- preguntó Touya.  
-Somos de los que piensan que el amor es lo que cuenta- sonríe Pai.   
En ese momento entra un joven de cabellos grises, ojos de un color café claro y   
unos lentes que lo hacían ver más guapo aún. Saludó a Touya y le sonríe a Pai,   
quien le devuelve la sonrisa.  
-¿Quién es ella Touya?- pregunta el recién llegado- no me digas que es tu nueva   
novia…  
-Es una nueva inquilina- dice sonrojado ante la suposición del joven- vino aquí   
de Luna de Miel junto con su esposo…  
-Mi nombre es Pai Li- sonríe- mucho gusto.  
-Yo soy Yukito Tsugishiro, mucho gusto.  
-Con permiso- dice Pai- tengo que llevarle este té a Airen…  
-Es muy hermosa- dice Yukito mirando a Touya, quien se encoge de hombros.  
-¿Y eso qué? Ya está ocupada-  
  
Al llegar a la habitación se encuentra con Shaoran dormido.  
-Creo que traje esto por el gusto- dice mirando la taza de té. La coloca en la   
mesita que hay al lado de la cama y observa la Luna. Piensa en lo que le dijo a   
Touya hace algunos minutos.  
"Somos de los que piensan que el amor es lo que cuenta" sonríe mientras recuerda   
estas palabras. Dirige su mirada hacia la Luna entonces sus ojos se tornan de un   
color plateado, ya no tienen ese brillo de vida. Lleva sus manos a su pecho y   
las aprieta contra él fuertemente. Mira a la Luna de nuevo, repitiendo   
incansablemente una sola palabra.  
-Yue…  
  
-¿Pasa algo Touya?- pregunta Yukito mirando a su amigo- te noto intranquilo…  
-Es que de repente sentí… esa sensación extraña que sólo tenía cuando un   
espíritu o algo parecido estaba cerca…  
-¿En serio?- se preocupó- yo también sentí como si me llamaran, no a mí, si no a   
mi verdadera forma, pero fue un presentimiento rápido.  
  
Pai despierta del trance un poco asustada, nota que su respiración es agitada y   
que su corazón late muy rápido.   
-¿Qué pasó?- dice llevándose las manos a la cabeza- siento que me estalla…  
La chica se recuesta al lado de Shaoran y, sin darse cuenta, el sueño y el   
cansancio del viaje le vencen y se queda dormida.  
  
El amanecer cogió desprevenido a Touya, quien se levantó rápido, porque tenía   
que preparar el desayuno para todos los inquilinos. Justo en ese momento tocan   
al puerta. El chico la abre y se encuentra con una hermosa joven de ojos verdes   
que le sonríe.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Touya indiferente.  
-¡Qué malo eres!- le reprende la chica entrando- ¿Acaso no puedo venir porque me   
preocupo por ti?  
-¡Uf!- se escuchó de parte de Touya-¿acaso no tienes que ir a la Universidad?  
-Tengo clases hasta la tarde- dice tomando una sartén- ¿qué quieres de desayuno?  
-No quiero morir por intoxicación- sonríe maliciosamente Touya.  
-¡Basta con eso!- dice la chica enojada- ¡Ya sé cocinar perfectamente! ¡Y no soy   
una niña!  
-No… pero sigues siendo un monstruo!  
-¡¡Hermano!!- la chica alzó el sartén peligrosamente hacia Touya.  
-¡Buenos días Sakura!- saludó Yukito entrando en la cocina- ¿cómo has estado?  
-Bien, gracias- sonríe- recuerda que hoy tengo el turno de la noche… así que nos   
veremos en el hospital.  
-Tienes razón. ¿Prepararás el desayuno?  
-No dejaré que los nuevos inquilinos se quejen de la mala comida en su primer   
día de estadía!- suspira Touya encendiendo la estufa.  
-¡Hermano!- Sakura le mira enojada, pero luego mira a Yukito- ¿nuevos   
inquilinos?  
-Sí- dice Touya espaldas a ella, cocinando- es una pareja de recién casados,   
vienen de Hong Kong y me dijeron que se encontraban de Luna de Miel, calculo que   
la chica tendrá tu edad, Sakura.   
-¿Mi edad? ¿Y ya está casada?- pregunta sorprendida.  
-Sí, tienen extrañas tradiciones ¿no te parece?  
  
Shaoran abrió los ojos lentamente. Había dormido realmente bien la noche   
anterior. Se sentía muy cansado y necesitaba descansar por el pesado viaje,   
además de que hoy mismo empezaría a buscar la manera de impedir que se rompa el   
equilibrio de la Magia Astral. Entonces sintió algo sobre su pecho, y pensó que   
era una almohada y cuando coloca su mano sobre ella para retirarla de allí se   
lleva la sorpresa de su vida al descubrir que se trata de Pai!. La chica yacía   
plácidamente dormida sobre su pecho, estaba colocada como si estuviera buscando   
un refugio, ya que lo tenía rodeado con sus brazos.   
-Pai- dice colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica- Pai…   
La chica empieza a moverse y se voltea hacia él sonriendo, aún un poco   
adormilada.  
-Buenos días Shaoran…  
Entonces Pai notó en la posición en que estaba y se sonrojó al instante.  
-¡¡Lo siento!!- dice quitándose inmediatamente- ¡¡no me di cuenta!!  
-No te preocupes- dice Shaoran tratando de evitar su mirada, porque él también   
estaba sonrojadísimo- ¿te parece si salimos a desayunar afuera? Conozco un   
restaurante cerca de aquí, además hay que empezar a buscar ese punto Astral…  
-Sí, me cambio enseguida…  
  
-¡¡Me voy, hermano!!-dice Sakura mientras cierra la puerta. La chica se sube a   
su bicicleta y sale rumbo a su apartamento. Al llegar allí, que quedaba a varias   
calles de la casa en que ahora vivía su hermano, se quitó la chaqueta y quedó   
con la camisilla sin mangas que traía debajo de ésta. Se soltó sus cabellos que   
le llegaban hasta el cuello, nunca le había gustado del todo el cabello largo,   
de este largo le gustaba más. En la mesa de centro de la sala encontró varios   
libros de diseños de modas, que no dudaba que su compañera de apartamento   
hubiera dejado allí.   
-Imagino que alguien le llamó y se apresuró tanto en salir que dejó esto allí   
mismo…  
-No soy tan descuidada- salió a su encuentro una hermosa joven de cabellos   
negros y largos, quien estaba vestida con un pantalón corto gris y una camisa de   
delgadas tiras de color blanco- lo que ocurre es que los dejé allí mientras iba   
al baño… ¿de dónde vienes?  
-De casa de mi hermano- dice colocando los libros de nuevo en la mesa- me ofrecí   
a preparar el desayuno pero él no me dejó… y me llamó "monstruo"!- dice enojada.  
-No cambia nunca- sonríe la chica- aún no se le quita la costumbre de llamarte   
así…  
-¡Y eso que le he dicho como diez mil veces que ya no soy una niña!!  
-Eso él lo sabe, sólo que aún te ve como a su "hermanita" como a "su monstruo"-   
dice sentándose.  
-No sé cómo demostrarle que ya soy una mujer madura- dice mirando a su amiga- es   
fácil para ti, Tomoyo, eres una chica madura, además de…  
-Sakura- suspira Tomoyo- ¿vas a empezar otra vez?  
-No… en realidad quería decirte que anoche sentí algo muy extraño… algo que no   
sentía desde hace casi 10 años… era una presencia… una presencia de…  
-¿Una carta?- pregunta Tomoyo.  
-¡Eso mismo!- dice mientras una gota de sudor aparecía sobre su cabeza- ¡casi se   
me olvida!  
-Si no fuera porque regularmente veo los videos que grabé de niña tal vez hasta   
te habrías olvidado de todo este asunto- dice su amiga sonriendo resignada.  
-¡Es que no sé cómo te pones a ver esas cosas!- se sonroja- me da vergüenza…  
-Si no lo hago se llenarían de moho, además no podemos dejar en el olvido esa   
experiencia que no vive cualquiera, no podemos olvidarnos de Kero, Yue, Mei Ling   
o Li…  
-Hablando de ellos dos- dice Sakura- últimamente he pensando mucho en ellos   
¿cómo estarán? ¿Se habrán casado finalmente?  
-¿No estarán algo jóvenes aún?  
-Pues para ellos no, porque casualmente mi hermano me dijo que dos de sus   
inquilinos era una pareja de recién casados que provenía de China…  
  
Y esa misma pareja ahora estaba sentada en una de las mesas de un café al aire   
libre de Tokio.  
-¿Aún no logras sentir nada?- pregunta Pai.  
-No- dice Shaoran abriendo los ojos.  
-Yo lo intentaré- Pai coloca sus dedos índice y anular sobre su frente y un leve   
brillo emana de allí. Pasan varios minutos hasta que la chica abre los ojos y   
mira al joven tristemente.  
-Lo siento… aún nada…  
-No hay problema… ¿qué te parece si vamos a la Torre de Tokio? Tal vez te sea   
más fácil allí y hay una bonita vista.  
Los ojos de Pai se iluminan y sonríe.   
-Por cierto- dice ella de camino a la Torre de Tokio- una de tus hermanas me   
comentó que ya habías estado aquí en Tokio, cuando eras más pequeño ¿en cierto   
eso?  
-Sí… cuando era un niño… porque venía a buscar las cartas Clow…  
-Cartas Clow- repite Pai, como tratando de recordar algo.  
-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunta Shaoran.  
-No… sólo que me pareció escuchar eso antes…  
-Seguro- suspiró- Mei lo menciona a cada rato.  
-Ella te quiere mucho- dice bajando la mirada- ¿qué crees que ocurra cuando nos   
casemos? ¿Cómo lo tomará?  
-Ya viste como se puso el día en que mamá anunció nuestro compromiso… la verdad   
es que ella nunca ha entendido que la quiero, pero como quiero a mis hermanas;   
no como podría querer a una esposa…  
-Y… ¿a mí?- se pregunta Pai- ¿a mí me querrá como para casarse conmigo? Porque   
según las leyes del consejo no hay divorcio, o sea que será para toda la vida…  
Shaoran miró a Pai detenidamente. Era muy hermosa y sin duda sería una buena   
esposa pero ¿estaba ella dispuesta a casarse con él? Pero una extraña sensación   
lo interrumpió. Era un sudor frío que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal, era una   
sensación extraña, una sensación que sabía que había sentido antes… era la   
presencia de una…  
-¡Carta Clow!- exclama poniéndose de pie y mirando a su alrededor. No podía   
estar equivocado, se trataba de una carta pero ¿qué aquella Card Captor no las   
había sellado todas y convertido? ¿Sería que ella la estaba utilizando? No,   
porque esta carta tenía una energía extraña, una energía malévola. Estaba   
tratando de encontrar a alguien para eliminarlo. Se encontraba cerca de ellos,   
de hecho, estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre….  
-¡¡Pai!!- Shaoran abrazó a la chica provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo. Desde   
allí observaron como una ráfaga de viento dejaba la mesa en donde estaban hecha   
añicos.   
-¿Estás bien?- pregunta Shaoran mirando a Pai, quien estaba perpleja.  
-¿Qué fue eso?- dice con voz temblorosa.  
-Es mejor que nos vayamos- dice tomándola del brazo- hay algo de todo esto que   
no me gusta nada…  
En el camino Shaoran no cruzó palabra con Pai, quien también guardó silencio. El   
chico estaba preocupado. ¿Acaso existían otras cartas Clow? ¿Qué significaba   
eso? Y lo que más le preocupaba ¿por qué los había atacado? El ataque iba   
directamente a Pai, si él no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo la chica ya estaría   
muerta. Fue entonces cuando notó que sus manos aún seguían unidas, ella le   
apretaba fuertemente la suya.   
-Pai…- Shaoran evita mirarla-… no te preocupes ¿sí? Pase lo que pase, yo te   
protegeré…  
-No te preocupes por mí- dice soltando su mano y mirándolo a los ojos- yo tengo   
la esperanza de que todo salga bien… yo sé que todo saldrá bien… al final de   
todo… regresaremos a casa y… todo volverá a la normalidad.  
-No, Pai. Esto que ocurrió hoy es una muestra de lo que pasará cuando sea el   
Jefe del Clan Li. Pasarán cosas peores, créeme, por ello quiero que lo medites…   
porque de aceptar casarte conmigo…  
Pero Pai colocó sus dedos sobre los labios del chico.  
-Sé perfectamente a lo que me acojo si me convierto en tu esposa… Shaoran… ése   
no es el punto, sabes que no soy una inútil, sé defenderme muy bien. Lo que yo   
quiero saber es si tú estás dispuesto a casarte conmigo… Mei me comentó que hace   
tiempo a ti te gustaba una chica, casualmente vivía aquí en Tokio.  
-Pai, eso fue hace casi 10 años, ¿no crees que ella ya ni me recuerde?- pregunta   
él sonriendo.  
-¿Y tú?- dice mirándolo fijamente- ¿tú ya no piensas en ella?   
Al no obtener una respuesta, Pai se adelantó hacia la casa. Pensó que Shaoran le   
seguiría, pero no sucedió.   
-Que reflexione un rato- pensó. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta,   
alguien la abrió desde dentro. Se encontró con la hermana de Touya, quien se   
encontraba allí.  
-¡Hola!- le sonríe la chica.  
-Hola- sonríe Pai- ¿eres inquilina?  
-No, soy hermana de Touya…  
-…y es el monstruo…- se escucha la voz de Touya desde adentro. Una vena se   
dibujó en la frente de la aludida.  
-¡¡Hermano!! ¡No soy ningún monstruo!!! ¡¡¿Quedó claro???!!  
-Yo soy Pai- dice disimulando la risa que la causó la escena anterior- Pai Li,   
mucho gusto.  
-Sakura Kinomoto- dice estrechando la mano de Pai.  
-¿Y tu esposo?- pregunta Touya al notar la ausencia del chico.  
-Airen regresará después- dice un poco distante.   
Pai sube rápidamente a la habitación y cierra la puerta un poco brusca. Se   
suelta el cabello y deja caer la cinta rosa en el suelo.   
-Shaoran- murmura mientras se peina sus largos cabellos- Shaoran Li… ¿quién iba   
a decir que terminaríamos comprometidos? No quiero que se case por obligación…   
yo quiero que él "desee" casarse conmigo. Sé que eso que llegó a sentir por   
aquella Card Captor fue hace muchísimo tiempo pero imagino que él nunca perdió   
la esperanza de volverla a ver…   
Pai dio un profundo suspiro y abrió la ventana. Sintió como una ráfaga helada   
entró en la habitación, era la misma que había estado con Shaoran y ella esa   
tarde.   
-Esto no me agrada- pensó. Pai sacó un medallón de entre sus ropas y lo alzó con   
las dos manos, recitando un conjuro, al momento ella se rodeó de un aura dorada.   
  
-¿Crees que con eso impedirás que te haga daño?- una voz siniestra se escucha en   
toda la habitación.   
-¿Quién eres? ¡No dejaré que le hagas daño a la Magia Astral!  
-¡¡Tonta!! ¿Acaso no entiendes que no estoy interesada en eso?  
-¿No?- Pai ha quedado confundida- ¿entonces por qué otro motivo nos atacaste   
hoy?  
-Porque quiero que tú enfrentes tu destino…  
-¿Mi destino?- Pai cada vez entiende menos.  
Al decir esto Pai se elevó a unos centímetros del suelo, pero era porque, al   
parecer, esa extraña fuerza la estaba asfixiando; porque tenía sus manos cerca   
del cuello, como tratando de quitar algo.   
-¿Ahora quién acudirá en tu auxilio? Debo advertirte que esta casa la he   
trasladado a otra dimensión y a su vez esta habitación está en otra dimensión   
aún más alejada, por lo tanto será inútil todo esfuerzo que hagas…   
-¿Será mi fin?- piensa Pai tratando inútilmente de librarse- no… no puedo morir…   
no sé, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que ahora menos que nunca puedo morir.   
¡Shaoran! ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡¡YUE!!!  
"¡¡YUE!!!!"  
  
Tomoyo se encontraba limpiando el cuarto de estudio, porque al día siguiente   
ella, Sakura y otra amiga estudiarían allí para un examen muy difícil y debían   
prepararse adecuadamente. Justo en ese momento una potente luz hizo que volteara   
la mirada y encontró un libro que se había caído, de él emanaba aquella luz.   
-¡¡Ya llegué Tomoyo!! ¡¡Traje la comida!! ¡¡La preparó mi hermano!!-dice Sakura   
entrando al cuarto- me alegra ver que estés arreglando un poco este lugar…   
Tomoyo ¿ocurre algo?- su amiga sólo alcanzó a señalar el libro con el dedo   
índice.   
-Este libro- dice Sakura acercándose un poco- lo recuerdo… era de cuando era una   
Card Captor… pero hace tiempo que lo dejé allí con su guardián… ¿Por qué ahora   
está así?… algo me dice que debo abrirlo…  
Sakura coloca su mano derecha sobre el libro y siente una extraña sensación.   
Abre el libro y de él, en medio de una luz dorada, emana un pequeño leoncito de   
aspecto de peluche, de color amarillo. Dio un ligero bostezo y luego, al darse   
cuenta en dónde se encontraba, empezó a mirar a su alrededor y se encontró con   
las dos jóvenes que le miraban fijamente.  
-¡¡AH!!- se espanta- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién me despertó de su largo sueño? ¿Y mi ama?   
¿Qué hicieron con mi ama, niñas? ¿Acaso no saben con quién se meten? Soy el gran   
Kerberos! Y El que atente en contra de mi ama Sakura, estará en serios problemas   
conmigo!!  
-¿Kero?- le sonríe la chica de los ojos verdes- ¿eres Kero?  
-¿Kero?- la mira extrañada el animalito- ¿Cómo es que tú me dices así? ¡¡Soy el   
Gran Kerberos para ti, niña!!  
-¡¡Oh Kero!!- sonríe Tomoyo- ¡¡Sigues siendo el mismo!!  
-¿Qué? ¿De qué rayos hablan?  
-Kero. ¡¡En verdad eres malo!! ¿Acaso ya no me recuerdas?  
El animalito voló alrededor de Sakura. La miró con detenimiento y al verle a los   
ojos abrió la boca tan grande como el fue posible.  
-¡¡Sakurita!!!- dice abalanzándose sobre ella- ¡¡¡¿En verdad eres tú??!!  
-Así es…- sonríe Sakura.  
-¡¡Has cambiado mucho!!- ella se sonroja un poco- ¡¡entonces tú eres Tomoyo!!-   
dice señalando a la otra joven, quien le sonríe afirmativamente.   
-Pero ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?  
-Casi 10 años…- suspira Tomoyo.  
-¿Tanto? Pues para mí han sido como 10… minutos… pero ahora, ¿no habrá algo que   
comer? Tengo mucha hambre. De preferencia un dulce- dice relamiéndose.   
-¡Un momento!- le detiene Sakura- ¿cómo es que despertaste así de repente?  
-¡Cierto!- dice Kero- es que sentí como si alguien me llamara, me pedía que le   
ayudara y de repente una extraña fuerza me cubrió y de repente…estaba aquí.  
-¿Alguien te llamó? ¿Quién?- se pregunta Sakura- ¿y porqué querría que le   
ayudaras?  
-No lo sé…- suspira Kero.  
-Yo tampoco- escuchan una voz detrás de ellos. Era una voz conocida, que no   
escuchaban en algo de tiempo.  
-¡¡Yue!!- sonríe Sakura- ¡¡eres tú!!  
-Gusto en verla otra vez, ama Sakura.  
-¿A ti también te llamó la misma presencia?- pregunta Kero.  
-Así es, pero la verdad ayer también, sólo que en mi forma humana. Esa vez no   
era tan fuerte, pero hoy fue diferente, era alguien clamando mi ayuda… y lo más   
raro es que siento que aquella voz era de alguien conocido…  
-¿Conocido?-se preocupa Sakura- ¿acaso alguien que conocimos?  
-Si es quien pienso de seguro no lo conoce- dice Yue, dejando confundida a   
Sakura.  
  
Ya había pensado bastante y no había llegado a ninguna conclusión. La verdad se   
sintió mal por dejar a Pai sola y no seguirla pero creía que era mejor   
reflexionar un rato. No tanto por aquella Card Captor, si no por el riesgo que   
ambos corrían, era evidente que quienes querían destruir el equilibrio Astral ya   
sabían que estaban en Tokio. Y no habían dudado en atacar.   
Entró en su habitación y se quitó la chaqueta. Hacía un poco de frío y se   
dirigió a cerrar la ventana y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el cuerpo   
de Pai tirado en el suelo. Rápidamente revisó sus signos vitales y descubrió que   
se encontraba bien, solo inconsciente.   
-Pero estoy seguro de que no se desmayó sólo porque sí- dice cargando a la   
chica- alguien la atacó, pero al parecer se defendió bien…  
Coloca a la chica cuidadosamente en la cama y la arropa. Luego le da un beso en   
la frente, colocándose a su lado.  
-No te preocupes, Pai, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño… primero pasan sobre   
mí…- dice acariciando los sedosos cabellos de su prometida.  
  
CONTINURÁ…  
  
Notas: Bien… un capítulo bastante largo por lo que han podido observar. Se me   
ocurrió porque mi inspiración para un capítulo de Ranma se había ido. De modo   
que estaba de ociosa en la PC y me decidí a empezar a escribir el primer   
capítulo y quedé tan metida en la historia que en un solo día lo terminé.   
¿Ven lo tierno que es Shaoran? ^_^ Tampoco me pude resistir a poner a Yue   
(sonrojo) en el primer capítulo n_n ¡Esa va para todas las fans de Yue! (Que me   
consta que son muchas)   
Por cierto, Sakura y Shaoran han estado más cerca de lo que se imaginan… ¿cómo   
será la reacción de cada uno al volverse a ver?   
Se dieron cuenta de que puse a Yukito de doctor ¿por qué? No sé, me dio la   
corazonada de que la haría bien de médico (y que más de una lucharía por ser su   
paciente). También que Tomoyo y Sakura son compañeras de apartamento…¿no les   
parece? Después de todo eran muy buenas amigas. (No dudo que Sonomi haya pagado   
el apartamento con tal de que Tomoyo y la hija de su querida Nadesiko estuvieran   
juntas ¿no creen? Aunque ya me imagino la cara que puso cuando se lo comunicaron   
a Fujikata)   
  
En el próximo capítulo: Yue y Kero empiezan a pensar en quién los llamó e hizo   
que despertaran. Conoceremos a una nueva amiga de Sakura, que está enamorada de…   
¿Adivinan?   
Y en Hong Kong, Mei Ling le hace doble berrinche a la madre de Shaoran por su   
decisión tomada y ella le reprende mucho. Shaoran y Pai son atacados otra vez,   
nuevamente el blanco es Pai y Shaoran al tratar de protegerla no sale muy bien   
librado. Pai en un momento de angustia vuelve a llamar a Yue, éste aparece ante   
ella. Shaoran entonces es trasladado al hospital en donde trabaja Yukito y… ¿a   
que tampoco adivinan quien está haciendo el turno nocturno? ^_^  
  
Comentarios a meiko_kisses@hotmail.com o a kendappa_o@kaitou.org  
  
¡¡Gomen por las notas largas otra vez!! 


	3. Buscando al Enemigo

Destino y Esperanza.   
Por: Meiko Akiyama.  
  
  
Capítulo 2: "Buscando al enemigo "  
  
Empieza a abrir los ojos lentamente. Siente un dolor en todo el cuerpo, lo   
último que recuerda es haber estado tratando de quitarse de encima a aquella   
fuerza que la estaba dejando sin respiración. Estaba tratando de quitarla cuando   
empezó a pedir ayuda a Shaoran telepáticamente, pero no lo encontró porque las   
dimensiones estaban muy alejadas y no estaba en condiciones de usar su poder al   
máximo. Luego llamó a… llamó a…   
-¡Qué extraño!- piensa frunciendo el ceño- ¡no recuerdo a quien más traté de   
llamar!  
-¿Ya estás despierta?- ella alza la mirada y entonces descubre que está rodeada   
por los brazos de su prometido, quien le sonríe; aunque parece preocupado- me   
alegra ¿qué ocurrió anoche, antes de que yo llegara?  
-Algo confuso- dice tocándose la frente- sentí de nuevo esa fuerza, no tuve   
mucho tiempo para reaccionar y cuando me di cuenta empecé a sentir como si   
alguien me estrangulara, traté de hacer contacto telepático contigo, pero quien   
me atacó me dijo que había encerrado la habitación en otra dimensión, de modo   
que nadie me escucharía… luego… intenté llamar a otra persona, sólo que no   
recuerdo a quien…  
-No te preocupes- suspira- por lo menos estoy seguro de que no es un hechicero   
cualquiera el que nos persigue, de lo contrario no se hubiera tomado la molestia   
de trasladar la habitación a otra dimensión y, a juzgar por su poder, no le   
gusta usar intermediarios… quiere destruir a su enemigo personalmente.  
-¿Quieres decir que quien me atacó era nuestro enemigo?  
-Así es, sólo que aún no me imagino quién pudo haber sido…   
-Lo más poderosos de cada clan siempre son sus jefes y no hemos sabido que   
ningunos de ellos hayan salido siquiera de Hong Kong. ¿Entonces quién puede ser?   
¿Contra quién nos enfrentamos?  
-No lo sé… debo investigar eso, hoy estableceré comunicación con mamá- dice   
concentrándose, pero Pai le detiene.  
-¡¡Espera!! Recuerda que si nuestro enemigo es muy poderoso, seguramente podrá   
rastrear tu hechizo, de modo que lo mejor es que emplees el método tradicional-   
le sonríe.   
-Tienes razón- dice levantándose- la llamaré por teléfono, pero desde aquí no;   
no me gustaría causarle tantos gastos al dueño de la casa… saldré a llamar a   
mamá y luego pasaré por la biblioteca. Tú quédate aquí ¿entendido? Estás un poco   
cansada por la pelea de ayer y no quiero que te pase nada, prometí que te   
cuidaría.  
-Tú también cuídate- suspira.  
Shaoran se coloca su chaqueta y sale de la habitación.  
-Nuestro enemigo…- suspira Pai- pero tampoco me quedaré aquí sin hacer nada-   
dice parándose y buscando entre sus maletas y de ellas saca un libro- veré qué   
tipo de magia usa, así conoceré más o menos su poder aproximado y podré   
combatirlo si se aparece de nuevo…  
En ese momento tocan a la puerta y la chica esconde el libro entre las sábanas.  
-Buenos días- le sonríe Touya.  
-Igualmente, Touya.  
-Ví que tu esposo salió ¿ocurre algo entre ustedes?  
-No, lo que ocurre es que a parte de la Luna de Miel, Airen está arreglando unos   
cuantos asuntos personales en Tokio. Yo me quedé porque ayer me sentía un poco   
mareada y él insistió en que me quedara…  
-Hace bien- dice el joven- le traeré un delicioso desayuno.  
-¡¡Hola!!- Sakura entra a la habitación- ¡¡Pai!! ¿Qué haces? ¿Y tu esposo?  
-¡Cómo preguntas monstruo!- dice Touya maliciosamente. Una vena se dibuja en la   
frente de su hermana menor.  
-¡¡¡NO soy monstruo!!!- grita elevando el puño derecho- ¿quedó claro?- se voltea   
a Pai- ¡¿Y tu esposo?!  
-Airen salió para llamar a su madre y arreglar unos asuntos- le sonríe Pai a   
Sakura- me dijo que me quedara porque ayer me sentí un poco mareada…  
-¿No será un embarazo?- pregunta Sakura acercándose y tocando levemente el   
vientre de Pai, quien se sonroja hasta el tope.  
-¡¡Pero qué indiscreta eres, monstruo!!- dice tomando a su hermana de la mano y   
llevándosela fuera de la habitación- ¡¡regreso luego con tu desayuno, Pai!!  
Pai aún permanecía sonrojada y bajó su mirada hacia su vientre y poco a poco   
acercó su mano hasta allí y la colocó.  
-Un hijo- dice acariciando su vientre- un hijo… mío… ¿y de Shaoran?- dice   
alzando la mirada angustiada- bueno, si nos casamos es obvio que eso tenga que   
ocurrir… ¿no?   
  
Tomoyo abrió la puerta sonriente. Invitó a pasar a una hermosa chica de   
cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color. La recién llegada se sentó en el sofá y   
le sonrió a Tomoyo.  
-¿Y Sakura?  
-Ella…- es interrumpida por el sonido del timbre- ya está aquí…  
Sakura entra y le sonríe afectuosamente a la chica.  
-¡¡Kogane!! ¡¡Qué bueno que ya estás aquí!! ¡Así podremos empezar a trabajar de   
una vez!  
-Bueno- Tomoyo se dirige a su cuarto- yo las dejo solas…  
Sakura colocó varios libros sobre la mesa.  
-El proyecto tomará algo de tiempo, no creo que terminemos hoy… ¿podrías venir   
mañana también?  
-Sabes que no tengo que pedirle permiso a nadie, vivo sola. Por mí está bien en   
venir mañana, a esta hora… Sakura… antes de iniciar ¿hoy tendrás turno nocturno   
como voluntaria en el hospital?  
-Sí, así es. ¿Por qué?  
-¿Yukito también tendrá turno nocturno?- el color de sus mejillas es rojizo.  
-Sip- sonríe Sakura mientras observa a la chica.  
-¿No podrías darle un poco del pastel que hice la otra vez? para que coma algo,   
no es bueno no comer…- se sonroja aún más.  
-Claro- sonríe su amiga- ¡¡Sabes que todo lo que tenga que ver con comida a   
Yukito le encanta!! ¡¡Y sé que le encantará ese pastel que tú haces! ¡Queda tan   
rico!!  
-¿En serio?- la joven se ve entusiasmada.  
-¡¡Por supuesto!! ¡¡A Yukito le gustará!!- asegura Sakura.  
  
Mei Ling aún seguía encerrada en su alcoba. No había querido salir ni siquiera   
para despedir a Shaoran. Se sentía muy triste, ella en verdad creía que su tía   
la consideraba una buena candidata a esposa para Shaoran, pero se equivocó. Por   
lo visto ante sus ojos ella era "poca cosa" para su hijo. Apretó los puños   
fuertemente, como tratando de expulsar su dolor. Sin embargo, este no se iba; ya   
había llorado hasta el cansancio, pero el dolor no se difundía con las lágrimas,   
se quedaba allí. Ella se sentía derrotada, le había ganado Pai y lo peor era que   
Pai no había hecho nada para ganarse a Shaoran, incluso le había ayudado a ella   
cuando se trataba de hablar con él. Pai nunca trató de "arrebatárselo", ella   
siempre era quien abogaba por ella ante la madre de Li, era ella quien le   
ayudaba en la cocina para prepararles ricos postres a Shaoran. Y, por qué no   
decirlo, era mucho más madura y "mujer" que ella. Pero lo que más le importaba a   
su madre no era que Pai fuera una chica educada, madura, callada y sensata, lo   
que importaba era que ella poseía un don: la magia. Eso era lo importante y allí   
era en donde más le dolía a Mei Ling. Ella siempre había tratado de ayudar a   
Shaoran en su captura de cartas, aún cuando ella no era de gran ayuda, pero en   
cambio Pai, de haber estado para la captura de cartas, habría hecho que Shaoran   
que quedara con todas las cartas y habría dejado por fuera a la Card Captor   
Japonesa.   
-Pai…- suspira haciendo una mueca de dolor- me ganaste… y limpiamente…  
Escuchó el ruido del teléfono y entreabrió su puerta. Pudo ver claramente a Wei   
tomar el auricular.  
-¡Joven Shaoran!- escuchó decir al hombre- ¡Me alegra que llame! Sí, enseguida   
le comunico con su madre.  
Cuando el hombre se hubo retirado supo que su tía tomaría la llamada desde su   
habitación. Por lo que tomó el teléfono y se dispuso a escuchar la conversación.  
-Hijo- escuchó a su tía- me alegra que estés bien.   
-Sí madre- era la voz de Shaoran- estoy bien.  
-¿Y Pai?- Mei Ling hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar este nombre.  
-Ella está bien, madre, lo que ocurre es que se quedó descansando.  
-¿Cómo están las cosas?-  
-Bien… dentro de lo que cabe. Ayer nos atacó una extraña fuerza y dos veces…  
-Pero por lo que veo salieron con bien. ¿No?  
-Sí, pero aún no sabemos a quién o qué nos enfrentamos y tú que estás en Hong   
Kong, ¿no podrías averiguar los movimientos de todos los jefes de Clanes?   
-Pues hasta ahora no ha ocurrido nada que llame la atención, o ya me habría   
enterado- suspira su madre.  
-Mamá… es que… la presencia que nos atacó ayer parecía la de una carta- Shaoran   
se oye preocupado.  
-Bueno ¿Qué en Tokio no había una Maestra de Cartas?-la voz de la mujer parecía   
tranquila- tal vez ella sea quien las estaba usando… o tal vez te confundiste,   
hace mucho tiempo que no sabes de las cartas clow.  
-Sí… tal vez sólo lo haya imaginado. ¿No crees?- pero la voz de Shaoran no   
sonaba muy convincente.  
-Sí, hijo, ahora lo importante es que encuentren a quien desea destruir el   
equilibrio de la Magia Astral, luego regresaran y entonces podrás tomar tu lugar   
como jefe de la familia, y casarte pronto…  
Mei Ling cerró el teléfono al escuchar esto. No quería escuchar más de esa   
conversación. Se dirigió a su habitación y se tendió en la cama, dejando fluir   
las lágrimas una vez más.  
  
Kero esperaba impaciente a que la puerta se abriera. Sabía que sería Tomoyo   
quien le traía un pedazo de pastel de chocolate.   
Sintió un ruido en la ventana y volteó la mirada hacia ella. La ventana se abrió   
dando paso a Yue, Kero dio un suspiro al ver al guardián.  
-¿Y eso Yue?- sonríe burlonamente- ¿ahora entras por las ventanas?  
-No es eso- dice serenamente- es que una niña estaba con Sakura y no quería   
entrar. Porque imagino que mis alas no pasarán desapercibidas.  
-Hubieras venido en tu forma humana- dice Kero en tono de "elemental, Yue".  
-Es que quería hablar contigo de una vez… sobre la persona que nos llamó esa   
vez…- dice sentándose en la cama de Tomoyo.  
-Sí… pues a decir verdad yo también he tratado de averiguar quién es, pero   
solamente sentí su presencia esa única vez y por eso no he podido rastrearla.   
-Ya veo… yo tampoco he podido hacer mucho, pero ¿no tienes siquiera una idea de   
quién pudo ser?  
-Pues la verdad, no. Imagino que tú tampoco- suspira Kero mirando a Yue.  
-¿Crees que si supiera algo estaría aquí contigo?- dice un poco enojado- si   
supiera algo estaría aquí diciéndote que solucioné todo…  
-¡Qué modesto!- piensa Kero mientras una ligera venita se asoma ligeramente en   
la parte derecha de su frente. A pesar de el paso de los años, Yue no había   
cambiado mucho que digamos.  
-¿Pero crees que venga a atacar a Sakura?- pregunta Kero, tratando de olvidar el   
anterior comentario.  
-Quien nos llamó no fue ella… pero tampoco podemos descartarlo…- dice sin mirar   
a Kero.   
-Eso significa que debemos cuidar a Sakura…-Kero miró a Yue, parecía sereno,   
aunque sabía que él también estaba preocupado por su ama.  
-Y que debe estar preparada si hay que usar las cartas otra vez.  
-He allí el problema- suspira Kero.  
-¿Qué problema?- Yue parece preocupado.  
-Esa noche, cuando desperté, ella me dijo que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no   
practicaba la magia. Según ella la dejo de practicar un mes después de que yo me   
encerré en el libro junto con las cartas. Dice que ya no había ningún motivo por   
el cual se debía practicar la magia…-  
-¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo estabas encerrado en ese libro?- lo corta Yue   
temiendo un poco la respuesta de Kero  
-Según ellas fueron como 8 ó 9 … años…- murmuró Kero, que sabía perfectamente   
cómo iba a reaccionar Yue.  
-¡¿9 Años?!- Yue se puso de pie. No había que ser muy observador para notar que   
estaba más que furioso- ¡Pero cómo pudo ser tan descuidada! ¡¿Acaso no entiende   
que la magia es un don que no se le da a cualquiera??! ¿Y ella lo deja así como   
si nada?!  
-¡¡Hey!!- Kero trata de defender a Sakura- ¡¡tu deber también es estar con   
Sakura y por lo que veo desde que Eriol se fue tú tampoco apareciste más!! ¿O   
acaso me equivoco?  
Yue guardó silencio y se sentó nuevamente. Lamentablemente Kerberos tenía razón,   
él había estado ausente en mucho tiempo, de modo que no tenía mucho que   
reclamarle a Sakura.  
-Bueno- dice cambiando de tema- seguiré investigando, si descubro algo se lo   
haré saber a Sakura…- entonces se retira ante la sonrisa de Kero, quien se da   
cuenta de que ha logrado callar a su camarada.  
  
Shaoran entró en la casa, estaba exhausto, después de hablar con su madre se   
había dirigido a la biblioteca pero no encontró nada de lo que buscaba y luego   
se dirigió a la Torre de Tokio, a ver si sentía esa presencia extraña, pero   
tampoco dio buenos resultados, por lo tanto se resignó a regresar a casa. Abrió   
la puerta y no había nadie, era de casi de noche, pensó que el dueño estaría   
preparando la cena. Las luces de la entrada estaban apagadas y entonces tropezó   
con alguien.  
-¡¡Auch!!- escuchó un quejido. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre alguien, que   
por la voz parecía una chica.  
-Lo siento- trató de disculparse. Como no había mucha luz, pero desde la ventana   
la luz de luna llena dejaba ver los hermosos ojos verdes de la chica, quien le   
miraba fijamente. Luego de acostumbrarse a las sombras, Shaoran pudo distinguir   
mejor a la joven. Tenía los ojos de un color verde que casi brillaban en la   
noche, sus cabellos los llevaba al descuido, le llegaban hasta el cuello. Ella   
le sonrió levemente, pero no podía dejar de ver las facciones de Shaoran, que   
dejarían impresionadas a cualquier chica, ya que con el pasar de los años el   
joven hechicero se había convertido en un joven muy apuesto. La chica bajó la   
cabeza para que Shaoran no viera como sus mejillas se tornaban un poco rojas.   
(Aunque francamente dudo que se haya dado cuenta con la poca luz que había)  
Justo en ese momento la luz se encendió y sorprendió a ambos jóvenes.  
-¿Qué hacen allí?- Touya los miraba extrañado.  
-¡¡Lo siento!!- dice Shaoran ayudando a ponerse de pie a la chica- es que había   
muy poca luz y… me descuidé…  
-No hay problema- le sonríe la chica. Él se siente extraño al ver cómo le   
sonríe, siente que ya lo ha visto antes- yo ya me iba. Adiós hermano…  
-¡¡Airen!!!- Pai baja las escaleras y queda frente a Shaoran- ¡¡Qué bueno que ya   
estás aquí!!  
Shaoran sonríe. ¡Cuán diferente es Pai de Mei Ling! (NA: no lo duden)  
-¿Así que él es tu esposo?- pregunta la chica- mucho gusto, pero yo ya me voy-   
ella tomó su chaqueta y salió de la casa.  
Pai toma a Shaoran de la mano.  
-¡Vamos a nuestra habitación!- dice subiendo por las escaleras con él- ¡¡Touya   
por favor tráenos la comida!!  
-Está bien- dice el aludido entrando a la cocina.  
-¿Touya?- piensa Shaoran como recordando algo. Pero Pai le saca de los   
pensamientos.  
-¿Qué lograste averiguar?- dice sentándose en la cama y Shaoran se recuesta a su   
lado con mirada de derrota.  
-Nada interesante… sólo que nuestro enemigo no está en China…  
-¿En serio? Esto complica un poco las cosas ¿no?  
-Si tú lo dices- suspira el hechicero- hablé con mamá y… dice que cuando   
regresemos… tomaré mi puesto como jefe del clan y…  
-… te tendrás que casar pronto- Pai termina la frase por él.  
-Sí…- Shaoran evita la mirada de Pai.  
-¡No te preocupes!- sonríe Pai tomando su mano y juguetea con ella- ¡¡eso ya   
pensaremos después!!  
-¡Pai esto es serio!!- dice mirándola, pero ella sigue jugando con la mano de   
él- ¿Qué pasará cuando regresemos a casa? Tendremos que casarnos! ¡Para mí esto   
es algo serio!!  
-Para mí también- dice soltando la mano de Shaoran- pero es que… yo… la verdad…   
no estoy segura… de eso…  
Shaoran se acercó a ella y colocó su mano en su mejilla, haciendo que ella le   
mirara.  
-Pai… yo… si no estás segura de querer casarte… yo…  
-Shaoran- ella coloca el dedo índice sobre su boca- no pensemos ahora. Dime ¿Qué   
sentimos justo ahora?  
Ambos se miraron.   
Shaoran observa a Pai detenidamente. Ya sabía que era una chica muy hermosa, eso   
cualquiera lo notaría, pero no sólo era un cuerpo bello, era una chica lista,   
sincera y muy tierna. Además de muy madura, eso contrastaba con cualquiera otra   
de las chicas que andaban tras él, estaba seguro que sería una perfecta esposa   
y… madre.   
Pai también observa con detenimiento a Shaoran. No cabía duda de que era   
guapísimo y sería un buen hechicero muy pronto. Era un chico serio, callado y   
tímido en algunas situaciones, él era perfecto, por lo menos ante sus ojos y los   
de otras tantas chicas chinas que buscaban una oportunidad con él. ¿Qué sentía   
ahora?  
¿Qué sentían ambos en ese momento? Pues ambos tenían ganas de experimentar algo…   
algo nuevo para ellos.  
Pai no lo pensó más y acercó sus labios a los suyos, él no se movió, estaba como   
esperándola, esperando el beso. Ambos cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo y se   
siguieron acercando con cuidado, hasta que…  
-¡¡La comida está lista!!- les anunció Touya tocando la puerta. Shaoran se quedó   
allí pero Pai se paró a abrir a puerta.  
-Gracias- sonríe. Y luego cierra la puerta con la bandeja en sus manos, la   
coloca en la cama y espera que Shaoran empiece a comer.   
-¿No vas a comer?- dice dando el primer bocado- se ve delicioso…  
-¿Qué íbamos a hacer?- dice visiblemente sonrojado.  
-No lo sé- dice sonrojándose- pero esto está delicioso…  
Shaoran entendió que ella quería cambiar el tema y le siguió el juego, de modo   
que empezó a comer.  
-Tienes razón…  
Luego de comer y conversar un rato, Shaoran se dispuso a dormir, pero vio que   
Pai estaba mirando por la ventana.  
-¿No vas a dormir? Mira que ya es tarde- pero su prometida ni volteó a verle,   
entonces él se paró y se colocó al lado suyo- ¿ocurre algo?  
-La luna- señala Pai sin mirarlo- está preciosa…  
Shaoran observa la Luna, Pai tiene razón, se ve hermosa y omnipotente ya que no   
hay ninguna estrella a su alrededor, por lo que puede lucirse en todo su   
esplendor.  
-Tenemos que acabar con quien quiere destruir la Magia Astral- suspira Pai- no   
quiero que este espectáculo tan bonito se pierda…  
-Claro- sonríe Shaoran. Pero él tiene un poco de sueño, por lo que se dispone a   
dormir, supone que Pai lo hará luego, así que se acuesta tranquilamente en su   
cama. Entonces una ráfaga de viento frío entra en la habitación. Shaoran se pone   
de pie inmediatamente.  
-¿Lo sentiste?- pregunta Shaoran. Pai asiente.  
-Está aquí- dice Pai mirando a su alrededor- puedo sentirlo…  
-Claro que pueden sentirme- se escucha una voz femenina en toda la habitación-   
por algo son poderosos hechiceros ¿no?   
-¡¿Quién eres?!- dice Shaoran sacando su espada- ¡¡te exijo que te presentes!!  
-¡No me hagas reír! ¿Qué puedes hacer tú contra mí?- la voz sonaba muy segura.  
-Shaoran, ten cuidado, percibo una energía muy poderosa- dice Pai.  
-Él no se debe cuidar- se burla la voz- porque a quien quiero es a ti…  
-¿Qué?- pregunta Pai atónita, pero luego recuerda lo que le dijo esa voz la   
noche anterior.  
-¡No dejaré que la toques!- dice Shaoran poniéndose enfrente de Pai- ¡primero   
pasas sobre mí!  
-¡Eso es exactamente lo que haré, no tienes ni que decirlo!  
En pocos minutos Shaoran estaba en el aire, estaba siendo estrangulado de la   
misma forma que Pai.   
-¡¡Shaoran!!- Pai estaba desesperada- ¡¡ya déjalo!!   
-¡Pero si él se lo buscó!  
-¡Ya déjalo!- suplica Pai- ¡¡Me buscas a mí!!  
Pero Shaoran seguía en el aire.  
-¡¡Basta!!- Pai tomó la espada de Shaoran e invocó un hechizo- ¡¡Share Dios   
protector!! ¡¡Ven a mí!!  
Una luz dorada emergió de la espada y Shaoran cayó en el piso. Pai fue a su lado   
de inmediato.  
-¿Estás bien?- pregunta.  
-Sí… gracias-   
Pai sonríe, pero luego voltea a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar a su   
enemigo.  
-¿Dónde demonios está?- se pregunta.  
-Estoy aquí para que enfrentes tu destino- escuchó la misma voz dentro de sí- no   
puedes huir de mí… y no podrás derrotarme hasta que encuentres tu destino…  
-¿Mi destino?- Pai suelta la espada de Shaoran y se tapa los oídos, tratando de   
no escuchar lo que le dice aquella voz.  
-Así es, no puedes dejar de afrontar lo que está fijado para ti… si no quieres   
tendrás que morir…  
Pai alzó la mirada y sintió como la fuerza iba directo hacia ella. Tenía tiempo   
de esquivarla, pero algo le impedía moverse, tal vez su propio miedo, sólo podía   
observar cómo la energía se dirigía hacia ella.  
-¡¡Pai!!- Shaoran reaccionó y empujó a la chica a un lado y de este modo la sacó   
del trayecto de la energía, pero él no logró esquivarla a tiempo y le energía le   
dio de lleno y lo arrojó hasta la pared. Un quejido de dolor de parte del chico   
sacó a Pai del trance.  
-¡¡Shaoran!!!- se voltea a ver al chico inconsciente.   
-Ahora es tu turno- la extraña energía se empezó a ser visible. Se trataba de   
una chica, pero estaba rodeada de un aura plateada, por lo que no se podía   
distinguir bien su aspecto.  
-¿Quién eres?  
-Tu destino- dice acercándose a Pai con una espada- lo lamento…si hubieras   
reaccionado a tiempo tal vez no tendría que hacer esto…  
-¿De qué hablas?- pregunta Pai serena, aunque está conciente de que en cualquier   
momento puede morir.  
-Tú lo sabes, pero no lo recuerdas…  
-¿Me matará?- piensa- No… algo me dice que ahora no puedo dejarme morir… pero   
¿qué puedo hacer? Se vé que es mucho más poderosa que yo… me derrotaría   
fácilmente… ¡Qué alguien me ayude!! ¡¡Yue!!!   
"¡¡YUE!!"  
La extraña chica alza su espada y Pai sólo puede cubrirse con el brazo derecho   
del golpe. Pasaron unos segundos y nada.  
-¡¡Maldito!!- escuchó decir a la chica y alcanzó a ver como desaparecía.  
-Regresaré… aún no he terminado mi trabajo…- se escuchó la voz en toda la   
habitación nuevamente. Pai permanecía con la mirada en el piso, trataba de   
asimilar todo lo que esa chica le había dicho. Que tenía que enfrentar su   
destino, pero no sabía a qué destino se refería.  
-¿Estás bien?- una voz masculina le hizo alzar la mirada y se encontró con un   
joven de cabellos largos y alas. La miraba con unos ojos de color plateado. Pai   
se paró y le miró a los ojos.  
-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó la chica.  
-Deberías de saberlo ¿no?- dice el chico- tú me llamaste…  
-¿Yo?- dice extendiendo su mano, acercándola a la cara de su salvador- tú eres…   
eres…  
Al momento de tocar la mejilla de Yue, Pai se desmayó. A Yue no le quedó más   
remedio que colocarla en la cama. Luego iba a transformarse en Yukito, pero   
observó una vez más a aquella chica. Su belleza resaltaba a la luz de la luna.   
Sin darse cuenta, Yue sintió como si ya la hubiera visto antes, como si le fuera   
familiar.  
-Esta chica es muy extraña- piensa acariciando sus cabellos- pidió mi ayuda y ni   
siquiera sabe quién soy…  
-¿Pasa algo?- Touya entró en la habitación para encontrarse con Yukito, quien   
miraba a la chica con ternura- ¿Yuki?  
Pai empezó a despertar.  
-¿Qué...? ¿Qué paso?- se paró y recordó a Shaoran- ¡¡¿Y Shaoran??!!  
-¿Shaoran?- pensó Touya- ¿dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes?  
Pai encontró el cuerpo del chico inconsciente y se abrazó a él y empezó a   
llorar.  
-Creo que debemos llevarlo a un hospital- dice Yukito colocando su mano sobre el   
hombro de la chica, quien asintió en silencio.  
-Yuki trabaja en uno que queda cerca de aquí- dice Touya ayudando a Yukito a   
cargar a Shaoran- ven con nosotros…  
-Claro- dice Pai tomando su cartera.  
  
Shaoran fue llevado al hospital en donde trabajaba Yukito y éste empezó a   
hacerle análisis para saber su estado exacto. Le dijo a Pai que él tenía que   
quedarse allí esa noche y ella le insistió tanto que Yukito aceptó que ella   
pasara la noche en el cuarto del paciente.  
-Entonces diré que te traigan unas sábanas, si no te molesta dormir en el sofá-   
-Claro que no- suspira tristemente- sólo quiero cuidarlo, ya que por mi culpa   
está así…  
-¡¡Perdón!!- dice una enfermera entrando al cuarto- ¡¡me pongo a tus órdenes   
Yukito!!  
-Gracias, Sakura- sonríe el doctor- por favor arregla el sofá para que la   
señorita duerma aquí…  
Sakura reconoció a Pai al instante.  
-¡¡Pai!! ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué pasó con tu esposo?-   
La chica no puede aguantar y abraza a Sakura mientras llora. Sakura no entiende   
mucho, pero le devuelve el abrazo.  
-¡Es que todo es mi culpa!- dice mientras llora- ¡todo es mi culpa!!  
Sakura logra calmar a Pai y ambas están conversando en el sofá.  
-¿Segura que no quieres que me valla?- pregunta Sakura- debes estar cansada…  
-No, no tengo sueño, además creo que necesito compañía… pero ¿no estarás tú   
ocupada?  
-No- dice cruzando los brazos- esta noche no hay mucho movimiento en el   
hospital… casi hasta podría tomar una siesta…  
Yukito entra en la habitación.  
-Pai, pues debo decirte que tu esposo no está tan mal como yo creía- sonríe-   
sólo recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y una que otra herida leve… debe   
permanecer unos días bajo cuidado, pero creo que se repondrá pronto. Pero   
necesito su nombre por favor…  
-Sí… y gracias Yukito… el nombre de mi esposo es Li… Shaoran Li…  
Mientras Yukito copiaba el nombre tranquilamente en los informes que tenía,   
Sakura permanecía estática mirando al joven que yacía en la cama, al esposo de   
Pai.  
-Shaoran… Shaoran Li…- pensaba sin dejar de mirar al joven- ¿eres tú?  
  
CONTINUARÁ…  
  
Notas:   
Okiss… un capítulo un poco… no sé como llamarlo la verdad =P espero que les haya   
gustado.   
¿Vieron el momento romántico? Je, je, ¡¡pero no se preocupen admiradores de   
S+S!! ¡¡Sakura es para Shaoran!! Sólo es que no puedo evitar jugar con esta   
nueva parejita que me está empezando a gustar así que tal vez haga que Sakura se   
una a cualquier secta del Tíbet y desaparezca… je, je… mentira… creo…  
¿Les gustó el primer encuentro entre Sakura y Shaoran? Digo, aunque no se   
reconocieran no podía dejar ese momento como cualquier otro ¿o sí?. Por cierto,   
creo que ya he dicho mínimo 3 veces en la historia que Shaoran se ha convertido   
en un joven muuy apuesto y tal vez algunos digan: "¡¡Sí, ya lo sabemos!! ¡¡No lo   
repitas tanto!!" pero ¿les digo algo? ¡¡No me cansaré de decirlo!!  
Mmm… creo que me estoy pasando en lo protector que es Shaoran con Pai y también   
en los momentos románticos que viven esos dos… pero ¿saben algo? ¡No me   
importa!! Ñaca, ñaca!! Jej, jej… ya sé que soy muuuy mala chic@s  
¿Por qué será que Pai llama a Yue (suspiro y sonrojo) cada vez que está en   
peligro? Pues la merita verdad si se los digo ahora ya no tendría gracia (¿O   
será que ni yo misma le he encontrado una explicación lógica a eso?). Pero   
díganme algo ¿qué chic@ en su sano juicio no querría que alguien con Yue la   
rescatara? ¡No se hagan que me consta que son muchas las fans de Yue en toda la   
red!   
Je, je ¿Cuál será la imagen que tendrá Sakurita del "airen" de Pai ahora que   
sabe que es "su" Shaoran?   
Ah! Pero ya vieron a Kogane? ¡Está enamoradísima de Yuki-chan! (Bueno… no es que   
me caiga del todo bien… pero… bueno, hay muchas que también suspiran por él)   
Por cierto, para los que no sabes que es "airen" pues les digo que es esposo en   
chino. (Vean Ranma 1/2, así es como Shampoo llama a Ranma)  
Mmm… bueno… en vista de que no tengo nada más que decir pues les mando un avance   
del siguiente capítulo: Sakura está desconcertada al descubrir la identidad del   
airen de Pai. Tomoyo recibe una llamada telefónica de un viejo conocido ^_^   
quien regresará a Tokio para decirles lo que está ocurriendo y se darán cuenta   
de por qué lo que han sentido son presencias de Cartas. Shaoran despierta justo   
cuando una linda enfermera de ojos verdes está limpiando su cuarto. Sakura le   
dice a Shaoran quién es y este casi se le cae la mandíbula (o eso creo) entonces   
cuando todos se encuentras hay reunión general en la casa Kinomoto y se producen   
varias reacciones al ver a Shaoran (ya se imaginarán las caras de Touya y Kero)   
las cosas se empiezan a poner color de hormiga entre Shaoran y Sakura, ya que   
esta última está… ¿celosa?  
*Como se darán cuenta el siguiente capítulo será muy largo… y un poco gracioso   
^_^U   
Comentarios, quejas, tomatazos (de estos últimos no tantos) a   
meiko_kisses@hotmail.com o a kendappa_o@kaitou.org  
Por cierto ¡¡Felicidades a todos los que han sido capaces de leer estas   
larguísimas notas de autor!! ¡¡En verdad mis respetos!! ¡¡Creo que esto ya se me   
está haciendo costumbre en este fic!! ¡Les prometo que para la próxima no será   
tan largo!! (les advierto que no soy muy buena cumpliendo promesas ^^U) 


	4. Reencuentros y Explicaciones

Destino y Esperanza  
Por: Meiko Akiyama.  
  
Capítulo 3: "Reencuentros y explicaciones"  
  
Sakura Kinomoto no dejaba de observar al joven chino que yacía en la cama. Es   
cierto que ya lo había visto y le había parecido un chico muy apuesto, incluso   
pensó que Pai era muy afortunada al tener como esposo a ese chico. Pero ahora   
que había escuchado su nombre, no podía dejar de contemplarlo, trataba de   
encontrar en ese joven al pequeño niño serio y callado que había llegado desde   
Hong Kong a reclamar las cartas Clow y que había terminado siendo su primer   
amor.   
-¿Ocurre algo, Sakura?- la voz de Pai la interrumpió. Volteó a mirar a la chica,   
quien le sonreía sentada en el sofá.   
-No… nada… es… es que…- por alguna razón, las palabras no salían de la boca de   
Sakura. Sólo quería volver a mirar a Shaoran, quería seguir observando a ese   
chico, porque aún no podía creer que fuera el mismo niño que hacía más de nueve   
años que no veía.   
Sakura recostó su cabeza contra el sofá y sin darse cuenta, quedó sumida en un   
profundo sueño.   
Al amanecer se encontró con la sonrisa de Pai.  
-Voy un momento a la cafetería ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?  
-No, gracias…  
Al momento en que Pai se retiró de la habitación, Sakura se acercó a la cama del   
paciente. Colocó su mano sobre el pecho del chico y acercó su rostro al suyo.   
-Li…- suspira-…no puedo creer que seas tú…  
  
El ruido del teléfono hace que Tomoyo se despierte. Como el aparato está en su   
cuarto no puede evitar oírlo y se pone de pie de mala gana.   
-¡Rayos!- murmura enojada- ¡y hoy que quería descansar! ¿Quién será el educado   
que llamará a estas horas? ¿Será Sakura? No, no lo creo…  
Tomó el teléfono y se recostó de nuevo en su cama, aún no tenía ganas de   
pararse.   
-¿Sí? ¿Quién habla?- dice con voz adormilada, pero suena molesta.   
-Disculpe ¿Allí reside la Srta. Sakura Kinomoto?- es una voz varonil.  
-Sí, pero ella ahora no se encuentra. ¿Quiere dejarle un recado?- dice   
frotándose el ojo derecho y dando un leve bostezo.   
-No, es decir, sí ¿Podría decirme a qué hora llegará?  
-Pues la verdad yo no estoy muy segura, pero si la llama después del mediodía   
seguro y la encuentra…  
-¿Después del mediodía?- la voz suena preocupada.  
-Y a todo esto…- dice Tomoyo sentándose en la cama- ¿Quién me habla?   
-Disculpe, señorita, pero ¿será que usted puede decirle a Sakura que me venga a   
buscar?  
-¿?- Tomoyo cada vez entendía menos y ya se estaba desesperando- ¿Para qué   
quiere eso?  
-Es que soy un viejo… conocido… de ella y quisiera volverla a ver…  
-¿Viejo conocido?- Tomoyo bosteza de nuevo- ¿Me da su nombre?  
-Hiirarizagua… Hiirarizagua Eriol…  
-¿Eriol?- Tomoyo trata de recordar algo- ¿Eriol? ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre   
antes? ¿Eriol? ¡¡¡Eriol!!! ¿En realidad eres tú??- esto bastó para que el sueño   
se le escapara y quedara de pie.  
-Sí… pero ¿me conoces?-  
-¡¡Soy Tomoyo!!- sonríe la chica.  
-¿Tomoyo?- Eriol sonríe al recordar a la chica- ¡¡Tomoyo Daidouji!!   
-¿Y cómo has estado?  
-Bien… de hecho me alegro que seas tú, verás me encuentro en un aprieto, estoy   
aquí en Tokio, en el aeropuerto y no tengo a nadie que me venga a recoger…  
-¡¡No te preocupes!!- sonríe Tomoyo- ¡¡estaré allí en unos minutos!! ¡¡Nos   
vemos!!  
Tomoyo cierra el teléfono y se dispone a cambiarse de ropa.   
-Pero… ¿Cómo te reconoceré?- pregunta el chico observando el teléfono que aún   
permanece en su mano- porque imagino que has cambiado mucho en estos años…- así   
que se dispone a hacer un cartel que diga "Tomoyo" en letras rojas.   
  
Shaoran empieza a despertar. Siente un dolor terrible en todo el cuerpo,   
especialmente en la cabeza. Lo último que recuerda es que había impedido que Pai   
fuera dañada por esa energía extraña. Pero ¿y después de eso?  
-¡Pai!- dice tratando de sentarse en la cama, pero no puede.  
-¿Está bien?- se le acerca una joven. Cuando Shaoran la mira con detenimiento se   
da cuenta de que es la misma a quien había conocido la noche anterior.  
-Sí… pero ¿y Pai?- pregunta.  
-Ella está bien- sonríe la chica- sólo está en la cafetería, pasó la noche aquí,   
cuidándole…  
-¡Qué alivio!- suspira Shaoran- pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No eras la chica de   
anoche?  
-Sí, soy yo. Es que soy voluntaria en el hospital, ayer tenía el turno nocturno   
y me quedé con su esposa, pero como no ha llegado quien me reemplazará me han   
pedido que me quede hasta que llegue… y decidí limpiar esta habitación…  
-Ya veo… gracias por cuidar a Pai- le sonríe.  
-No se preocupe. Ella es una buena chica…  
-Pero, según tengo entendido eres la hermana del dueño de la casa en donde   
estamos hospedados ¿no?   
-Sí…- dice dándole su mejor sonrisa.  
-Esos ojos- piensa Shaoran- me parece que ya los había visto anteriormente… y   
esa sonrisa… ¿dónde le he visto antes?  
-¡Shaoran!- Pai entra y abraza tiernamente al chico- ¡me alegra que ya estés   
bien!  
-No te preocupes- sonríe el chico y ambos se miran fijamente por unos minutos.  
-Lo siento- dice Pai tratando de retener las lágrimas- esto es mi culpa…  
-No, no te culpes…- Shaoran quita las lágrimas de su rostro- lo hice con mucho   
gusto…  
-Veo que has despertado- entra el doctor- no quería irme sin ver como te   
encontrabas…  
-¡¡Yukito!!- sonríe Sakura.  
-¿Yukito?- Shaoran voltea, mira al joven doctor y le reconoce. A pesar de los   
años que han pasado, Yukito sigue teniendo esa mirada dulce de siempre. Yukito,   
desde que Pai le dio su nombre, también le había recordado.   
-¿Eres tú, Yukito?- aunque Shaoran sabía perfectamente que se trataba de él.   
-Veo que me recuerdas- sonríe Yukito.  
-¿Se conocen?- pregunta Pai.  
-Sí, lo conocí cuando vine por primera vez a Japón- le explica Shaoran.  
-Pero veo que aún no has reconocido a mi amiga- sonríe tomando a Sakura de la   
mano, quien está levemente sonrojada- ella es Sakura… ¿No la recuerdas? Espero   
que sí…  
Shaoran no cree aún lo que le ha dicho Yukito, mira de pies a cabeza a la chica   
que tiene delante de él, no puede ser que sea la misma niña que se convirtió en   
Maestra de Cartas hacía más de nueve años. Ahora era una mujer, y muy atractiva.  
-¿Sakura Kinomoto?- pregunta Shaoran.  
-Sí, soy yo, Li…- sonríe levemente Sakura.  
-¿Ella es la Card Captor Japonesa?- pregunta Pai poniéndose enfrente de Sakura y   
mirándola fijamente. Era Sakura de quien Mei tanto hablaba, era Sakura por quien   
había discutido con Shaoran hacía unos días, esa chica era Sakura.   
-¿Pero qué hacen en Japón?- pregunta Yukito, cambiando el tema.  
-Problemas con la Magia Astral…- dice Shaoran.  
-¿Magia Astral?- Sakura no entiende, pero recuerda la extraña sensación que tuvo   
hace poco- pero ¿no sentiste la presencia de una carta Clow?  
Shaoran asintió.  
-Creo que deberíamos reunirnos- dice Pai- ¿Qué tal en la casa ahora? Porque creo   
que Shaoran debe descansar…  
-Sí, entonces nos veremos luego- Sakura y Yukito se retiran del cuarto.  
-¿Sorprendido de volverla a ver?- dice Pai sin mirar a Shaoran. Algo dentro de   
su corazón no está bien, tenía miedo de que encontraran a la Card Captor. Ahora   
que la han encontrado, que Shaoran la ha vuelto a ver, ella está ¿celosa?  
-Algo así…- suspira- ha cambiado bastante… pero ya decía yo que esos ojos se me   
hacían familiares…  
Sakura piensa lo mismo que Pai. Ella no podía creer que Shaoran estuviera   
casado, siempre pensó que él volvería. Aún recordaba que le escribió los   
primeros 5 meses que estuvieron separados todos los días, aunque fueran pocas   
líneas. Ella siempre esperaba el correo con ansias, sin embargo, él nunca   
respondió. Sakura se empezó a preocupar, entonces empezó a escribirle una vez   
por semana, luego una vez al mes y luego de vez en cuando, hasta que dejó de   
escribirle y enterró el sentimiento hacia Li en el fondo de su corazón. Pero   
ahora él había vuelto ¿Debería preguntarle por qué nunca contestó sus cartas?   
No, eso no estaría bien. Después de todo, él ahora estaba casado. Jamás se lo   
hubiera imaginado, ahora ella ya no podía hacer nada. Lo único que podía hacer   
era… ¿sentirse celosa? Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que sentía ahora por   
Shaoran.   
  
Tomoyo había llegado al aeropuerto y se había puesto a buscar por todos lados,   
pero no encontraba a nadie conocido.  
-Soy una tonta- dice- ¡debí preguntarle cómo iba vestido o algo por el estilo!   
Ahora que lo pienso ¿qué tanto habrá cambiado Eriol en todos estos años?  
Entonces su mirada se cruzó con unos ojos azules y profundos. Provenían de un   
chico alto, de cabellos obscuros y de un cierto color azul, de lentes que lo   
hacían ver más maduro, ya que Tomoyo le calculó que tenían la misma edad. Estaba   
vestido con una camisa negra y nos pantalones del mismo color. Entonces notó que   
el chico sostenía un cartel que decía claramente en letras rojas: "TOMOYO"   
-¿Eriol?- pregunta Tomoyo esbozando una sonrisa.  
-Sí Tomoyo, gusto en verte- le sonríe el chico.   
¡Vaya! Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonrojarse; ya que el joven que estaba frente a   
ella era muy apuesto ^_^  
Tomoyo condujo a Eriol a su auto, el chico colocó su equipaje en la parte   
trasera y subió al asiento del copiloto.  
-Dime Eriol ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-La verdad es que me gustaría hablarlo con Sakura…  
-O sea que has venido hasta aquí sólo para hablar con Sakura- sonríe   
maliciosamente Tomoyo- ¿puedo saber el tema? ¿O es que me vas a pedir consejo   
para el anillo de compromiso?  
-¿Qué?- la sonrisa de la chica se hizo aún más grande al ver cómo Eriol se   
sonrojaba- ¡Mira las cosas que piensas! He venido hasta aquí por las cartas…  
-¿Las cartas?- Tomoyo recordó que Sakura había sentido una presencia algunos   
días atrás- Sakura sintió una presencia parecida a la de una carta no hace   
mucho…  
-¿En serio? Pues eso me facilita la explicaciones… pero aún así quiero hablarlo   
personalmente con ella…  
-Vaya- sonríe Tomoyo- ¡Qué insistencia en ver a mi amiga!  
-¿Soy yo o es que no captaste el mensaje?- dice mirando a la chica   
detenidamente. No cabe duda que con el pasar de los años Tomoyo se ha convertido   
en toda una mujer y muy hermosa, por cierto ^_^, y Eriol no podía creer que   
fuera la misma niña que se divertía grabando a su mejor amiga.   
-¿Y Nakuru y Spinel?- pregunta Tomoyo mientras pisa el freno- ¿los dejaste   
observando el Támesis?  
-Por ahora no los necesito, pero no descarto la posibilidad de que vengan a   
Japón…  
-¡Hemos llegado!!- dice bajándose del auto y señalando el edificio a Eriol-   
bienvenido a nuestro hogar…  
-¿Compartes la residencia con Sakura?- pregunta mientras entran al ascensor.  
-Sí, la verdad al principio la idea fue de mi madre, yo la apoyé y Sakura   
terminó por aceptar…- sonríe mientras recuerda aquellos momentos, en que su   
madre convencía a Sakura para que aceptara- no tienes idea de lo que le dijo mi   
madre para que al final ella aceptara…   
Los dos entran al apartamento, bellamente decorado y ordenado.   
-Se ve que has metido tu mano aquí- sonríe Eriol.  
-Toma- dice ofreciéndole una taza de té- imagino que debes estar cansado…  
-Gracias…  
El ruido del teléfono hace que Tomoyo se ponga de pie y vaya atender la llamada.  
-¡¡Sakura!!- sonríe al reconocer la voz- ¡¡NO imaginas quién está aquí!!  
-Lo mismo te digo- se escucha la voz al otro lado de la línea- ¡me encontré con   
Li Shaoran!!  
-¿Con Li?- cuando Tomoyo mencionó ese nombre Eriol se puso de pie- ¡Qué bien!   
¡Aquí en el apartamento está Eriol!  
-¿Eriol? ¿Pero qué hace allí?- se sorprende Sakura.  
-Vino a verte- sonríe Tomoyo pícaramente.  
-¿A verme? Pues ahora sí que entiendo menos…  
-¿Por qué no vienen los dos al apartamento?  
-No, es que Li no está en buenas condiciones. Vayan ustedes a la casa de Touya.  
-Está bien, salimos para allá ahora mismo.- Tomoyo cierra el teléfono.  
-¿Li Shaoran está aquí en Japón?- preguntó Eriol una vez que la chica dejara a   
Sakura.  
-Así es y pidió que nos reuniéramos en su casa… bueno, la que antes era, ahora   
Touya vive allí y renta las demás habitaciones…  
-Ya veo, pues vamos de una vez…  
-¡¡Espera!!- entra a la biblioteca- ¡¡Kero!! ¡¡Kero, ven aquí!!  
  
Shaoran, Sakura y Pai habían llegado a la casa gracias a que Yukito les llevó en   
su auto. Shaoran aún no se encontraba del todo bien y Pai le ayudaba a caminar.   
Sakura les observaba, repitiéndose una y otra vez "están casados", aún no podía   
creerlo. Shaoran estaba casado, siempre se imaginó que tal vez terminaría así   
pero con… bueno con Mei Ling, no con esta chica llamada Pai. Suspiró tristemente   
y se encaminó a la pareja. Touya les abrió la puerta a los cuatro, ya que Yukito   
también se bajó del auto.  
Pai ayudó a Shaoran a colocarse en el sofá, mientras Sakura hablaba con Touya y   
Yukito en la cocina. Sakura le contó a Touya lo ocurrido y la identidad del   
esposo de Pai.  
-De modo que el esposo de Pai no era otro que el mocoso- refunfuñó Touya   
sentándose- ¡Qué alegría me da escuchar eso!- dice irónico.  
-Hermano…- Sakura le mira suplicante- él está recuperándose, por favor no hagas   
escándalo ¿sí? Además al parecer están aquí por algo relacionado con la magia y…  
-…te vas a poner de alma caritativa y les vas a ayudar!- se enoja su hermano-   
¡te prohíbo que lo hagas!  
-¡Pero hermano!  
-¡No dejaré que te lastimes por ayudar a ese mocoso!- dice poniéndose de pie-   
¡¡¡Le prometí a papá que te cuidaría y eso es lo que haré!! ¿Quedó claro?  
-Touya…  
-¡¡¡He dicho que si quedó claro!!-   
-Aún no saben a lo que se enfrentan- dice Yukito entrando a la conversación- Yue   
sintió la presencia de una carta y si es contra eso a lo que tienen que   
enfrentar, Sakura deberá combatir; ella es una maestra de cartas ¿o no?  
Ante este comentario Touya guardó silencio, Yukito tenía razón. Si su enemigo   
eran cartas, a su hermana no le quedaba otro remedio que enfrentarlas. Aunque no   
le gustaba la idea de que su hermanita estuviera en peligro, y por culpa del   
"antiguo mocoso".  
Sakura preparó una bandeja de té y se las llevó a los jóvenes que estaban en el   
sofá.  
-Gracias- sonríe Pai mientras toma el té.  
Touya entró en la sala y no pudo evitar de mirar a Shaoran. Después de todo, era   
el "mocoso" que tiempo atrás le había causado problemas y lágrimas a su hermana   
menor, a su "monstruo" y ahora regresaba como si nada.   
-Pero si él cree que las cosas se quedarán así, está más que equivocado- dice   
mirando con enojo al joven chino.  
Shaoran nota la mirada de odio que le dirige Touya y da un largo suspiro. Por lo   
visto el mayor de los Kinomoto no ha cambiado mucho. Aún piensa que va a   
quitarle a Sakura, pero no entiende que ahora su compromiso es con su clan y   
con… Pai.   
El timbre suena y Sakura va a abrir, sonríe al reconocer a Tomoyo. Entonces nota   
que a su lado está un joven muy apuesto, quien imagina que es Eriol.  
-¿Eriol?- pregunta y el chico sonríe afirmativamente.  
-¡¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!!- sonríe Sakura y le abraza y les invita a pasar.   
-¿Eriol?- Shaoran hace un esfuerzo y se pone de pie, al igual que Pai- ¿Qué   
haces aquí?  
-Por lo que veo me relacionan con las malas noticias- dice viendo el rostro de   
preocupación de Shaoran- creo que ya te imaginarás que hago aquí…  
-¡¡¿Dónde está ese mocoso??!! ¡¡¿Dónde está?!!- dice Kero saliendo del bolso de   
Tomoyo y mirando a todos lados, hasta que se encuentra con la mirada de Li-   
¡¡¿Tú?!! ¡¡¿Tú eres el mocoso?!!  
Una vena salió en la frente de Shaoran mientras miraba al peluche con enojo. Sí,   
definitivamente algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.   
-¿Por qué te dice mocoso, Shaoran?- pregunta Pai un poco confundida por el trato   
que le daba el pequeño guardián.  
-Es una larga historia…- suspira Shaoran mirando a la chica.  
-¡¡¿Y esa es la chiquilla?!!- pregunta Kero mirando a Pai de pies a cabeza.   
Obviamente está confundido, ya que no se parece en nada a Mei Ling.   
-No, ella no es Mei Ling- dice Shaoran sin mirar a Kero- su nombre es Pai…  
-Noto una gran fuerza mágica- dice Eriol sentándose- ¿quién es ella, Shaoran?  
-Es su esposa- dice Sakura sentándose.  
-¡¡¿Su esposa?!!- exclaman Tomoyo, Kero y Eriol al unísono.  
-Vaya Li, yo pensé que acabarías con Mei Ling a fin de cuentas…- sonríe Tomoyo.  
-Yo la verdad no creí que tuvieras siquiera el valor suficiente como para   
declarártele a una chica- se burla Eriol. El pobre de Li está apenado y Pai sólo   
suspira sonriente.   
-¡¡¿Entonces ya dejarás a mi ama tranquila?!!- pregunta Kero aún enojado.  
Sakura le dio un golpecito en la cabeza a Kero, haciendo que se callara; Shaoran   
no dijo nada ante este comentario pero Pai sí quedo pensativa.   
-Bueno, al grano, por favor- dice Touya quien, junto con Yukito, se había unido   
al grupo.  
-Cierto Eriol ¿Qué haces en Japón?- pregunta Shaoran.   
-¿Yo? Más bien qué haces tú aquí- sonríe mirando maliciosamente a Pai, quien se   
sonroja ante la indirecta.  
-Están de luna de miel- dice Touya sin mirar a nadie.  
-Bueno…- dice Pai- la verdad es que venimos prácticamente de incógnitos, alguien   
quiere destruir el equilibrio de la magia astral y venimos aquí a impedirlo…  
-¿Magia Astral?- pregunta Eriol mirando a Pai detenidamente- pues debes de ser   
una hechicera muy poderosa…  
-Es muy poderosa- corrige Shaoran- por eso está acompañándome, porque con ella   
el trabajo se hará muy rápido y tenemos que regresar a China, para hacer algo   
importante…  
Pai entiende que el "algo importante" a lo que se refiere Shaoran es que él sea   
nombrado como líder del Clan Li y… ¿casarse con ella?  
-Desprendes un aura mágica muy especial- dice Eriol observando a Pai- ¿Cómo   
dices que te llamas?  
-Pai… - ella le observaba detenidamente, como si tratara de recordar algo- ¿Y   
cuál es tu nombre?  
-¡Cierto!- se apena Sakura- ¡Había olvidado presentarlos! Pai, ella es mi amiga   
Tomoyo- dice señalando a Tomoyo, quien le sonríe a Pai, ésta le devuelve la   
sonrisa- y él es Eriol, un antiguo amigo nuestro.  
Eriol estrecha la mano de Pai, en señal de amistad y ella le sonríe levemente.   
-Mucho gusto, entonces.  
-Pero hay algo que no me ha quedado claro- pregunta Tomoyo- ¿Qué es la Magia   
Astral?  
-Es todo lo que rige este mundo- explica Pai, todos prestan atención, a   
excepción de Eriol y Shaoran, que saben del tema- verán, la luz y la oscuridad   
vienen de la misma naturaleza, pero si la oscuridad llegara a aumentar, creo que   
sabrían las consecuencias. Todo en este mundo, por más opuesto que parezca,   
tiene relación. La Magia Astral es esa fuerza que se encarga de mantener en   
equilibrio entre ambas. Si ese equilibrio se rompe…  
-… un desastre sería inminente- concluye Sakura.  
-Es por eso que ambos estamos aquí- dice Shaoran- para impedir eso…  
-Pero eso no explica la presencia de la carta que sentí hace unos días…- suspira   
confundida Sakura, quien pensaba que tendrían que enfrentarse a una carta o algo   
parecido.  
Shaoran miró a la chica, ella también había sentido la presencia de una carta!.   
-Veo que tenía razón- suspira Eriol- no te preocupes Sakura, que yo tengo la   
respuesta a eso…  
-¿En serio?- parpadea Sakura mirando a Eriol.  
-Hace pocos días yo también pude sentir la presencia de una carta… digo no la   
sentí con tanta intensidad por la distancia, pero algo me decía que no era una   
carta común.  
-Shaoran. ¿Acaso tú también sentiste esa presencia? Me pareció que hace dos días   
tú me lo comentaste…  
Todas las miradas se posaron en el hechicero, que asintió en silencio.   
-Bien- sonríe Eriol- esto nos facilita las explicaciones…  
-¿Pero qué Sakura no transformó todas las cartas ya?- pregunta Tomoyo   
preocupada.  
-Y por lo que pude sentir, estas no son cartas comunes- comenta Shaoran.  
-Así es… pero por más que trato de encontrar una explicación lógica a esto… no   
la encuentro…  
-Tal vez yo sí pueda- todos voltearon la mirada para encontrarse con la figura   
de Yue.   
-¡Yue!- sonríe Sakura- ¡Qué bueno es volverte a ver!  
-Sí ama, pero ahora les contaré lo que sé: creo saber cuáles son esas cartas…   
tal vez Eriol no lo recuerde, después de todo es sólo la reencarnación del amo   
Clow- este comentario no le agradó al aludido (¡Y no es para menos!)- como todos   
saben, Clow creó todas las cartas que ahora son las Sakura Cards, sin embargo,   
cuando él supo que su vida estaba llegando a su fin, supo que sus cartas   
necesitarían de un nuevo Amo. Esa persona tenía que ser muy especial, tenía que   
tener el suficiente poder mágico para abrir el sello- miró a Sakura- esa persona   
eres tú, Sakura. Pero ese nuevo amo jamás podría dejar de ejercer su labor, si   
eso llegara a suceder, actuarían dos cartas especiales, creadas con el único   
propósito de hacerle recordar al Card Captor su misión… estas cartas son el   
Destino y la Esperanza…  
Yue no se da cuenta, pero mientras él sigue relatando la historia de esas cards,   
Pai no puede dejar de observar al guardián. Algo dentro de sí no permite   
quitarle la mirada de encima, el guardián entonces voltea su cabeza un poco y   
ambas miradas se cruzan. Durante unos segundos, ambos buscan respuestas en los   
ojos del otro. Pai intenta encontrar la respuesta a por qué Yue se le hace   
conocido y éste trata de averiguar por qué Pai le llamó a él precisamente, pudo   
pedirle ayuda a Shaoran, incluso a Touya pero no, en cambio le había llamado a   
él. Pero, contrario a toda lógica, ella no le reconocía, entonces ¿cómo era   
posible que le pidiera ayuda? Entonces se dio cuenta de que ella también le   
había llamado aquella vez, cuando estaba en su forma humana, en ese entonces   
había pensado que era su imaginación, porque había sido algo muy tenue, pero   
cuando acudió ayer en su ayuda, todo estuvo claro.   
-¿Destino y Esperanza?- pregunta Touya, sacando de sus pensamientos al guardián-   
¿Y qué poderes tienen?  
-La carta destino, como su nombre lo dice, tiene como misión hacerle ver a   
Sakura, en este caso, su destino, su camino… la Esperanza es la carta más   
especial creada por el amo Clow. Recuerdo que era una chica muy dulce y, sobre   
todo, leal a Clow, lo trataba casi como a un padre. Aunque, realmente no sé por   
qué Clow la creó, ya que si destino hacía su trabajo ella no tendría por qué   
actuar.  
-Es decir que de quien tenemos que cuidarnos es el de la carta Destino- concluye   
Tomoyo.  
-¿Pero por qué dices que era una chica?- Shaoran también está confundido ante la   
explicación de la existencia de esas cartas.  
-Como dije antes esas no eran cartas comunes, sólo actuarían en un caso   
especial. Por eso, el amo Clow no las selló. Ellas pueden adquirir una forma   
humana, por lo que es mucho más difícil sentir su presencia, el único momento en   
que podemos sentir su presencia es cuando ellas mismas se muestren como cards…   
mientras estén en su forma humana es imposible saber que son "Destino" o   
"Esperanza"- terminó de decir Yue.   
-¿Pero por qué yo no recuerdo eso?- pregunta Eriol. Después de todo, él era la   
reencarnación del amo Clow y debía de tener todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos.   
El que se le escapara este lo dejaba atónito.  
-El amo Clow no pensó que esto sucedería- dice Yue mirando a Sakura- él pensó   
que la persona elegida jamás olvidaría lo importante que es la magia de las   
cartas…  
-Entonces…- Shaoran miró a Sakura- ¿no me digas que dejaste de practicar la   
magia?  
-¿Cómo hiciste algo así?- Eriol también miraba a la chica extrañado- ¿por qué   
motivo?  
-Es que… es que yo…- Sakura no podía hablar, las lágrimas se lo impedían, dio   
media vuelta y se fue.   
Touya les dirigió una mirada de enojo a Yue, Eriol y Shaoran.  
-¡¡¿Cómo se atreven?!! ¡¡¿Acaso saben por lo que ha pasado Sakura en este   
tiempo?!!  
-¿Pues qué es lo que pasado que es tan importante?- pregunta Yue y es Tomoyo   
quien le responde.  
-¡Muchas cosas!- ella también luce enojada- como por ejemplo… ¡¡¿Que su padre   
haya muerto hace 2 años y aún no está completamente recuperada??!! ¿O que su   
novio la haya engañado con otra vilmente? ¿Qué tal? ¿Es suficiente o les cuento   
cómo era atormentada por extrañas pesadillas una y otra vez?   
Tomoyo no puede seguir hablando más y rompe en llanto. Hay un silencio en la   
sala, Eriol se acerca con cuidado a Tomoyo.  
-Lo siento… no sabíamos…- murmura Shaoran bajando la mirada.  
-¡¡Claro que no sabías!!- se coloca de pie bruscamente- ¡¡porque tampoco tuviste   
la decencia de contestarle siquiera una de las tantas cartas que ella te mandaba   
con tanto cariño, ella llegó a pensar que tú…!!- Tomoyo se detuvo en seco al ver   
la cara de Pai, quien lucía mal al oír hablar de ese tema- iré con Sakura, con   
permiso…  
-¡¡Ves lo que provocas, chiquillo!!- dice Kero mirando a Shaoran- ¡¡¿Ves lo que   
le has hecho a mi ama?!!  
La discusión siguió cuando Touya se unió a Kero y ambos le reprochaban a Shaoran   
todos esos años de indiferencia por parte suya. Ninguno de ellos, excepto Eriol   
que no participaba en la "animada" charla, notó que el rostro de Pai palidecía a   
cada palabra de Kero y Touya.   
-Shaoran- le tomó la mano unos segundos- voy a la habitación, que creo que me   
siento un poco mal…   
La chica se levantó ante las miradas de los presentes, le sonrió levemente al   
hechicero y subió las escaleras pausadamente, tratando de retener las lágrimas   
en su camino; pero al encontrarse en la tranquilidad de la habitación estas   
fluyeron con toda libertad. Se sentó en el piso y colocó su cabeza entre las   
rodillas y continuó con su llanto.   
  
Abajo la discusión seguía, Shaoran no había dicho palabra, para mantenerse   
tranquilo, pero Kero y Touya estaban consiguiendo que perdiera la calma. Yue   
había vuelto a su forma humana, y trataba de controlar a su mejor amigo. Sakura   
se encaminó junto con Tomoyo y sonrió al ver la escena.  
-Ya tranquilícense- dice la chica- no es para que se pongan así…  
-Sí, que los gritos se escuchan afuera de la casa- dice Tomoyo, que había   
recuperado su actitud normal.   
-Bien- Shaoran se pone de pie- si me disculpan voy a ver qué le ocurre a Pai.   
Cuando Shaoran hubo subido las escaleras Tomoyo volteó a Eriol.   
-¿No me digas que ella escuchó todo lo que Touya y Kero decían?  
-Sí y dijo que se sentía mal y subió a la habitación- suspiró Eriol- pero era   
obvio que tenía unas ganas terribles de llorar.  
-¿Acaso no tienen vergüenza?- preguntó Tomoyo a Kero y Touya.   
-Está bien eso de defenderme- suspira Sakura- pero no tenían que decir esas   
cosas y menos enfrente de Pai, además Shaoran no tiene la culpa de nada…  
Kero iba a defenderse, pero Eriol continuó.  
-Además no creo que a ella le gustó el hecho de escuchar cómo su esposo y Sakura   
se querían… ¿o sí?  
  
Pai detuvo su llanto cuando escuchó a Shaoran forzar la puerta. Se secó las   
lágrimas rápidamente y se echó agua en la cara, no quería que él se enterara; no   
quería causarle lástima y, mucho menos, presionarle para que se casaran. Después   
de disimular bien el rastro de las lágrimas en su rostro le abrió la puerta a su   
prometido.   
-¿Por qué cerraste la puerta?  
-No me di cuenta- trata de fingir un bostezo- es que me sentía cansada…  
-¿Estás asustada?- sonríe- no te preocupes… venceremos a esas cartas…  
-Pero no vienen por mí- dice evitando su mirada- sino por Sakura. Así que de   
quien tienes que preocuparte es por ella.  
Shaoran notó dolor en sus últimas palabras, Pai estaba sufriendo. Por lo visto   
sí le afectó el hecho de reencontrarse con "la Card Captor Japonesa" de la que   
Mei Ling tanto había hablado, la chica que le había robado el corazón a Shaoran   
por primera vez. Se sentía mal al verla así, tan triste; tenía unas ganas de   
consolarla. Pero él no era bueno para comunicarse con las chicas, de hecho, con   
la única que realmente había llevado una relación más profunda, era con Pai,   
pero ahora no sabía qué decirle. Sólo atinó a abrazarla levemente, mientras   
trataba de encontrar algunas palabras que le subieran el ánimo.  
-Pai… Pai yo…  
-No digas nada- piensa la chica mientras cierra los ojos- no me digas nada,   
sólo… sólo abrázame…  
  
CONTINUARÁ…  
  
Notas: Bien… creo que no hay mucho que decir en este capítulo, sólo unas cuantas   
cosillas. Como ven ya saben por qué el nombre de fic "Destino y Esperanza" que   
son el nombre de estas cartas, que ya sabrán más de ellas dentro de poco. Y como   
ven Pai se está dando cuenta de cuánto amó Shaoran a Sakura. ¿Ya ven que el   
pobre de Fujitaka se murió? Por cierto, para que no crean que estoy loca: Tomoyo   
le dice a Eriol que tardaron en convencer al padre de Sakura, pero él murió   
después de que ambas vivieran juntas ¿Okiss?  
¿Vieron que apareció Eriol? ¡¡Lo amo!!  
En el siguiente capítulo: Yue sigue explicando algunas características   
especiales que poseen "Destino" y "Esperanza". Él y Shaoran van a investigar más   
a fondo viejos escritos de Clow y encuentran datillos interesantes. Eriol y Pai   
se encuentran en una biblioteca y tienen una charla muy amena. Mientras que   
Sakura empieza a utilizar la magia otra vez.   
  
Comentarios a meiko_kisses@hotmail.com o a kendappa_o@kaitou.org  
¡Ven que las notas no me quedaron tan largas!! ¡¡Promesa cumplida!! ^_^ 


	5. Un Poco de Magia

Destino y Esperanza.  
Por: Meiko Akiyama.  
  
Capítulo 4: "Un poco de Magia"  
  
Casi cinco horas, casi cinco horas rebuscando entre los viejos escritos del Mago   
Clow tratando de encontrar alguna otra información acerca de las cartas   
"Destino" y "Esperanza"; especialmente de la primera, que era la más peligrosa.   
Pero esa tarea habían dejado agotados a Yue y a Shaoran, quienes descansaban un   
rato. A pesar de haberse esforzado en la búsqueda no habían encontrado nada   
aparte de lo ya mencionado por Yue.   
-Debemos continuar- dice Yue poniéndose de pie- hay que seguir buscando…  
-Ya se ve que no encontraremos nada- dice Shaoran con cara de cansancio extremo-   
regresemos…  
-Vete tú si lo prefieres- dice Yue sin levantar la voz y dirigirle la mirada- yo   
seguiré. Sakura corre peligro, la carta destino no descansará hasta encontrarla   
y cuando lo haga no dudará en cumplir la misión que se le ha encomendado…  
-Sólo una pregunta antes de irme. Si "Destino" es quien le hará ver a Sakura su   
misión, ¿por qué "Esperanza" fue creada?   
-La verdad no tengo una buena respuesta a eso- suspira Yue.  
Shaoran esta a punto de retirarse cuando la voz del guardián le detiene.  
-¿Qué tipo de Magia utiliza Pai? ¿De qué familia de hechiceros proviene?  
-Utiliza muchos tipos de magia. En cuanto a su familia, pues murió, más bien fue   
asesinada; cuando ella era apenas una niña pequeña. Por ello mi madre la acogió   
en nuestra casa y vivió con nosotros desde entonces. ¿Por qué la pregunta?  
-Creo que tampoco tengo una respuesta a eso- dice.  
El hechicero queda extrañado, pero no pregunta más y se retira. Dejando a Yue   
más confundido que nunca. Siente que conoce a Pai desde hace años, siente que   
ella le es familiar y, por otra razón desconocida, siente que debe protegerla a   
toda costa. De lo único que está seguro, es de eso, que debe protegerla y   
cuidarla del peligro que se avecina.   
Justo entonces, se cae unos cuantos libros de un escaparate, Yue suspira y, al   
coger uno, un papel sale de entre sus páginas. Yue lo toma y observa que tiene   
la marca de Clow. Lo abre cuidadosamente y se asombra al leer su contenido.  
  
Suspira otra vez. Un extraño sentimiento se aloja en su pecho y no puede   
definirlo muy bien. Sentía ganas de llorar, sonreír y gritar al mismo tiempo,   
pero no podía hacer nada.  
-…más que vivir…- murmuró terminando sus pensamientos.   
Observó como un par de niños jugaban alegremente con una pelota. Sonrió   
amargamente dando un hondo y triste suspiro.   
-¿A qué debe que tu rostro se ensombrezca?- se escucha una voz varonil a sus   
espaldas. Levanta la mirada y se encuentra con un par de hermosos ojos azules.   
Ella examina el rostro del joven y le reconoce, esboza una sonrisa tímida.  
-Hola, Eriol…  
-¿Qué haces tan sola, Pai? Pensé que estarías con Shaoran- dice atrayendo una   
silla a la mesa de Pai y sentándose frente a ella.  
-He… estado pensando en todo lo que ha ocurrido en estos últimos días…- dice.  
-Han sido unos días un poco extraños para todos- sonríe el joven.   
-Tienes razón… pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso…- suspira.  
-¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo!- dice tomando a Pai de la mano y levantándola-   
¡¡vámonos!! ¡Te voy a enseñar un lugar muy especial!!  
Pai siguió al chico en silencio, contemplando cada detalle de su rostro. Eriol   
era muy apuesto y se veía que tenía una gran confianza en sí mismo, y podía   
sentir de él una poderosa presencia mágica; debía ser un hechicero muy poderoso.   
Esa aura mágica le recordaba a la de su padre.   
Eriol paró repentinamente y volteó hacia ella sonriéndole. Pai alzó la mirada y   
se encontró con la impotente vista de la Torre de Tokio.   
-¿Subimos?- pregunta Eriol quien obtiene una sonrisa como respuesta.   
Ambos se encuentran en la cima de la torre, desde donde se puede ver claramente   
todo Tokio. Pai no deja de sonreír ante la hermosa vista.  
-Te ves mejor así… cuando sonríes…- dice mirando a la chica.  
-Gracias- sonríe otra vez- gracias por esto… se ve hermoso…  
La mirada de los dos jóvenes se cruza. Eriol se perdió tratando de encontrar   
límite a la profundidad de los ojos de Pai, era realmente una chica muy hermosa,   
envidiaba a Shaoran por tener una esposa como ella.   
-Bueno- dice desviando un poco la mirada- ¡cuéntame de ti!   
-¿De mí?- pregunta Pai mirando de nuevo la ciudad- no hay mucho que decir en   
realidad…  
-Vamos- le sonríe- ¡cuéntame!  
-Cuando era una niña asesinaron a gran parte de mi familia. La verdad nunca   
descubrieron al asesino, así siguieron matando a toda la familia, por lo que   
sólo quedamos mi padre, mi hermano, mi hermana y yo. Ellos dos son a los que más   
recuerdo. Mi hermana era mi melliza, como teníamos la misma edad nos llevábamos   
de las mil maravillas… éramos muchísimo más que hermanas. Mi hermano mayor   
siempre nos protegía a ambas, nos decía que debíamos cuidarnos de todo, que no   
confiáramos en nadie… creo que en el fondo él temía que quién asesinó al resto   
de la familia ahora fuera contra nosotras… aunque a veces era un poco frío, en   
el fondo era una persona muy dulce. Papá era diferente… él siempre confiaba en   
las personas… siempre procuraba ayudar a los demás… era un poderoso hechicero y   
con su magia ayudaba a los demás… me enseñó todo lo que sé… era y es mi ídolo…   
-Yo… yo no quise…- Eriol trató de disculparse, sabiendo que esos recuerdos   
serían dolorosos para Pai.  
-No te disculpes- le sonríe- la verdad es que eso lo superé desde hace tiempo,   
pero ahora es tu turno. Cuéntame de tu vida…- apoya su cabeza sobre ambas manos   
y espera sonriente la historia de su acompañante.  
-Como debes saber, soy la reencarnación del Mago Clow. Cuando era un niño vine   
desde Inglaterra y me instalé con Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun, mis guardianes, en la   
antigua casa de Clow. Desde allí logré que Sakura transformara todas las cartas   
Clow en cartas de Sakura. Luego regresé a Inglaterra y reinicié mi vida normal…   
hasta ahora…  
-Veo que ambos tenemos historias interesantes- dice la chica- ¿sabes? Sé que   
esto no viene al caso… pero tu presencia mágica me recuerda mucho a la de mi   
padre…  
-Me dijo Shaoran que era un poderoso hechicero…  
-Así es… pero no tanto como Clow…  
-No hagas elevar mi ego, Pai- se burla Eriol.  
-Tengo entendido que le hiciste pasar muchas dificultades a Sakura- sonríe ella.  
-Bueno… así fue- se avergüenza un poco el chico- pero al final y eran por una   
buena causa… ¿no?  
-Shaoran me contó que Sakura jamás sospechó de ti, en cambio él nunca te tuvo   
mucha confianza ¿no es así?  
-Sí… creo que él me tenía… muchos…- Eriol omitió la palabra "celos" no hacerle   
pasar otro mal rato a Pai- mucha… desconfianza… él es así… aunque imagino que tú   
lo debes de conocer más que nadie…  
-Algo así… - sonríe ella.   
  
-¡¡¡Aquí está, ahora no podrás poner excusas!!- exclamaba el pequeño Kero, que   
tenía en el cuello la llave mágica de Sakura.  
-Ya sé, Kero- decía Sakura mientras observaba la llave fijamente.   
-Imagino que recuerdas el conjuro mágico- dice Kero depositando la llave en las   
manos de su ama.   
Sakura trataba de ocultarlo, pero tenía miedo. Miedo de que al utilizar la magia   
de nuevo todo volviera a ser como antes, cuando todos corrían peligro, ella   
sabía que todos los que la rodeaban ahora corrían un gran peligro.  
-¿Qué haré?- piensa Sakura mientras contempla la llave- pero si no lo hago los   
demás tendrán más problemas. No puedo dejar a Eriol y a Shaoran con todo el   
trabajo, no puedo arriesgar a Yue y a Kero tampoco, la carta "Destino" me busca   
a mí, por lo tanto seré yo quien combatiré contra ella…-  
Sakura cerró sus ojos y se concentró, dejando que las palabras fluyeran por sí   
solas.  
-"Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante   
Sakura; quien aceptó esta misión contigo… ¡¡¡Libérate!!!"- la llave fue tomando   
su forma original y la insignia de la estrella apareció a los pies de Sakura.   
Ella tomó el báculo y en ese momento el libro se abrió y las cartas salieron,   
formando un círculo alrededor de ella.  
-Perdónenme…- les sonríe- las he descuidado muchísimo, pero eso no volverá a   
pasar. Ahora se acerca alguien a quien debemos enfrentar juntas!  
Kero, Touya y Tomoyo contemplaron la escena sonriendo satisfechos. Sakura la   
Maestra de cartas, había regresado.   
  
Aunque estaba lejos de ella, Yue sintió la presencia de su ama y sonrió. Lo   
mismo pasó con Eriol y Pai, quienes notaron eso enseguida.   
Desde cerca de allí, sentada en la rama de un árbol, una figura femenina   
observaba la casa de los Kinomoto. Tenía una extraña apariencia, porque tenía   
una apariencia semitransparente, como si fuera una especie de reflejo. Pero,   
fuera lo que fuera, había sentido perfectamente la presencia de la Maestra de   
cartas, quien había abierto su magia de nuevo, después de mucho tiempo y sonrió   
satisfecha.  
-Justo lo que esperaba…- dijo esbozando de nuevo una sonrisa- ahora sí que   
empezaré a divertirme…  
Shaoran, quien se encontraba en su cuarto (Nota: Sakura estaba en la casa de   
Touya) notó la presencia de Sakura y sonrió también. Entonces observa una cajita   
que tiene entre sus manos, y da un profundo suspiro. Abre la cajita y lentamente   
se revela su contenido: es un hermoso anillo, bañado en oro, con una pequeña   
piedra rosada de forma circular en el centro. Toma el delicado objeto entre sus   
manos y trata de imaginarse a sí mismo en la puerta de la Iglesia, esperando a   
su novia. Por más que trató, no pudo encajar la cara de Pai con la mujer vestida   
de blanco. Habría sido fácil imaginarse a Mei Ling, incluso a Sakura, pero a Pai   
no. Tenía que hablar con ella muy seriamente.   
A los pocos minutos después de que tomara esa decisión, Sakura entró sonriendo a   
su habitación.  
-¡Ya lo hice!!- saltó a su alrededor contenta.  
-Ahora tendrás que estar alerta, esa era la señal que "Destino" esperaba- dice   
tratando de disimular su alegría.  
-Sí- le sonríe- pero ahora con mis cartas todo será más fácil!  
Shaoran sonrió ante el optimismo de Sakura, ella nunca cambiaría. Ambos se   
miraron fijamente, viendo todos los cambios ocurridos en ellos durante esos diez   
largos años en que estuvieron separados.  
Esa "romántica" escena era contemplada desde la calle por Pai y Eriol, ya que   
Shaoran y Sakura estaban en la ventana (que estaba abierta de par en par) y   
podían verse claramente desde la calle, en donde se encontraban ellos dos. Pai   
contempló la escena atónita, entonces descubrió que realmente sí tenía miedo de   
perder a Shaoran.  
-Pai… ¿Estás bien?- le pregunta Eriol.   
-Sí- trató de disimular- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?  
En ese momento Eriol pudo sentir claramente la presencia de una carta y Pai   
también.  
-¿Esa presencia es la de una carta?- pregunta la chica.  
-Sí…- dice mirando a su alrededor- cuidado…  
-De acuerdo…  
-¿Sentiste eso?- le pregunta Shaoran a Sakura, quien asiente. Shaoran se asoma   
por la ventana y cuál es su sorpresa al contemplar a Pai junto con Eriol.   
-Pai…- murmura extrañado de que la chica esté con Eriol.  
Una ráfaga plateada se aproxima a la casa de los Kinomoto, pasa por al lado de   
Eriol y Pai y se detiene en seco por unos minutos y entonces emprende su marcha   
hacia los dos muchachos.  
-¡¡Pai!!- Shaoran salta desde la ventana para ir en auxilio de la chica.   
-¡¡Dios Mío!!- exclama Sakura mientras contempla la escena petrificada.  
-¡¡Cuidado!!- Eriol y Pai saltan al mismo tiempo y esquivan el ataque justo a   
tiempo. Ambos jóvenes permanecen aferrados el uno al otro. La energía se dirige   
de nuevo a ellos a una velocidad impresionante.  
-¡¡Nos dará alcance si permanecemos juntos!!- dice Pai empujando a Eriol para   
separarse de él y la energía cruza entre ambos jóvenes.   
Eriol corre intentando distraer a la energía, pero ésta parece interesarse más   
en Pai.   
-¡¡Pai corre!!- la chica hace caso del consejo de Shaoran y corre. Sin embargo   
se da cuenta de que esa energía está siendo controlada por alguien, y debe   
descubrir por quién para acabar con esto.  
-¿Dónde podrá estar la persona que lo controla? ¡Si no la encuentro rápido   
estaré en problemas!- piensa mientras sigue corriendo. Entonces tropieza y cae-   
¡¡mi tobillo!!- dice tomándose el tobillo izquierdo. La energía se acerca   
peligrosamente a Pai quien trata de cubrirse, pero es rescatada por el Guardián   
Yue, quien la toma en brazos justo a tiempo.  
-Yue…- Pai se asombra al reconocer a su salvador.  
-¿Estás bien?- la chica asiente- me alegro… ¡¡Sakura!! ¡¡Utiliza tu magia!!  
-Lo haré…- en el fondo, Sakura tenía miedo. La energía se aproximaba a ella y no   
le dio otra opción que utilizar una carta- "¡¡Salto!!"  
En vez de utilizar alguna de las cartas de ataque, Sakura continuó usando el   
Salto y evitando a la energía. Esta actitud desconcierta a todos.   
-¡¡Por Dios, Sakura utiliza una carta y acaba con ella!!- dice Shaoran.  
-No puede- murmura Yue, a quien sólo Pai logra oír- hace mucho que practica la   
magia con las cartas… no sabe cuál usar… y creo que en el fondo…  
-…tiene miedo de usar la magia- termina Pai la frase, aún en los brazos de Yue.  
-Pai… creo que debo ayudarla…- dice, tratando de decirle que se baje.  
-No es necesario- dice Pai aferrándose cada vez más a los brazos del Guardián-   
llévame hasta allá y yo terminaré con esa energía…  
Yue iba a protestar, diciendo que era su deber defender a Sakura, pero la mirada   
de Pai le decía que ella no cambiaría de manera de pensar. De modo que no le   
quedó otro remedio que hacerle caso. La tomó por la cintura mientras Pai   
murmuraba un hechizo, llegaron a toda velocidad y se detuvieron justo arriba de   
la energía, cuando Pai terminó de recitar aquellas extrañas palabras, el cielo   
se tornó de un color extraño y una luz dorada emanó de las manos de Pai. Esa luz   
se dirigió directamente hacia la energía, dándole de lleno, y destruyéndola por   
completo.   
-Impresionante- Eriol fue el primero en hablar.   
-Gracias- sonríe Pai una vez en tierra y dirigiéndose hacia Sakura- ¿estás bien?  
-Sí, muchísimas gracias. En verdad utilizas muy bien tus poderes mágicos…- dice   
ella un poco avergonzada.  
-Tú también los podrás utilizar así, no te sientas mal. Hacía mucho tiempo que   
no practicabas; pronto verás que te harás toda una experta.   
-Eso espero…  
-Pai…- Shaoran se acercó a ella- eso realmente me dejó impresionado… eres una   
gran hechicera…  
-No por nada soy tu esposa- dice guiñándole el ojo en señal de complicidad y   
sonriendo.   
  
"Estaré un poco ocupada, así que no me llames, yo lo haré. No te preocupes,   
terminaremos el proyecto a tiempo" Kogane recordaba las palabras de Sakura la   
última vez que la llamó por teléfono. Su amiga había sonado un poco preocupada,   
y no había ido hoy a la universidad, al igual que Tomoyo. Eso le preocupaba ¿qué   
podía estar pasando? Desde la secundaria, ella, Sakura y Tomoyo eran las mejores   
amigas y nada las había separado. Sin embargo, ahora sentía que ellas le estaban   
ocultando algo, se sentía rechazada. ¿Qué había hecho ella mal? ¿Estarían ellas   
disgustadas con ella? Y si así fuera ¿Por qué? Todas esas preguntas rondaban en   
su cabeza sin respuesta alguna. Acababa de salir del baño, había tomado una   
ducha tibia para relajarse, pero eso tampoco le había quitado la sensación de   
intranquilidad que tenía. Justo en ese momento, el timbre de su casa sonó.   
-¿Qué me estarán ocultando?- piensa mientras abre la puerta.   
Cuando abre la puerta y observa quién es, su rostro queda totalmente   
sorprendido. Quien la observa es un muchacho de unos 20 años, alto, de tez   
blanca, buen mozo, de cabellos cafés y ojos verdes. Cuando Kogane le reconoce su   
mirada cambia totalmente a una llena de rencor.   
-¿Se puede saber cómo se te ocurre venir aquí??- le pregunta.  
-Vine a hablar las cosas…- dice pausadamente.  
-¡¡Pues no hay nada de qué hablar!!- dice tratando de cerrar la puerta, pero el   
joven se lo impide.  
-¡¡Es en serio!! ¡¡Necesito que me ayudes!! ¡¡Por favor, Kogane!!- su voz sonaba   
triste y desolada y sus ojos se veían vidriosos- Kogane… por favor… yo necesito   
hablar con ella…  
-Yo dudo que ella quiera hablar contigo- le responde, aún sin dejarle entrar.  
-Por eso vine a verte a ti primero, para que me ayudes.  
-Yo no te pienso ayudar en nada- Kogane mira al chico con recelo. Ante sus ojos   
se encuentra un chico que hizo muy infeliz a una de sus mejores amigas, pero   
ahora él realmente se veía arrepentido y, dentro de su corazón Kogane quería que   
lo estuviera, para que así su amiga volviera a ser tan feliz como lo era antes.   
-Bueno- le indicó que pasara- te escucharé…  
-Gracias.  
  
Aeropuerto internacional de Tokio. Como era natural en ese lugar, todo el mundo   
caminaba de un lado para otro, buscando su vuelo, o para encontrarse con algún   
familiar.   
-"Se aproxima a la pista de aterrizaje el vuelo 125697874, proveniente de   
Inglaterra. Los pasajeros descenderán en los próximos minutos, si usted espera a   
alguna persona de este vuelo, favor esperar en la sala de espera. Repetimos, se   
aproxima a la pista…"- se escuchaba desde el altavoz del aeropuerto.   
Tal y como fue anunciado, a los pocos minutos los pasajeros del vuelo 125697874   
descendieron de su avión. Todos corrieron a reencontrarse con sus familiares,   
algunos niños corrieron a los brazos de sus padres, unas chicas abrazaban a sus   
novios, las señoras recibían a sus esposos; pero de todos esos pasajeros, había   
una chica a quien nadie había ido a recibir. A ella nadie la esperaba, para ella   
no había ninguna sonrisa amable, ningún rostro conocido.  
Terminó de recoger y ordenar todo su equipaje y llamó a un taxi. Era una chica   
de unos 20 años, de cabellos rojizos y ojos claros, entre gris y café, de tez   
blanca y facciones delicadas. Lleva puesto una camisa blanca que dejaba al   
descubierto sus hombros, con una chaqueta gris y una falda negra que le llega a   
los tobillos. Tiene en su cuello un hermoso collar de oro, que tiene un dije con   
el símbolo E&S. Agarra con su mano derecha el dije y da un profundo suspiro.   
-¿Adónde quiere que la lleve señorita?- le preguntó el conductor del taxi una   
vez que ella estuvo dentro.  
-Al hotel más cercano, por favor.   
-Enseguida.  
La chica tomó de nuevo el dije y lo apretó con fuerza. En su rostro se podía   
vislumbrar el descontento y la tristeza.  
-Sé que me pediste que te esperara, pero lo siento. Estoy cansada de este juego.   
¿Cómo pudiste venirte a Japón justo cuando faltaban unas semanas para nuestra   
boda? Sé que también me prometiste que regresarías una semana antes de la boda,   
que yo me encargara de todo… pero estoy harta… hemos retrasado la boda por mucho   
tiempo y ya me cansé. He venido hasta Japón por ti… pronto nos volveremos a ver…   
y nos casaremos… no habrá más excusas…   
  
-Gracias- dice Pai tomando el té que le ofrecía Touya.  
-Gracias tú, por ayudar a mi hermana- dice sentándose en el sofá de la sala.  
-No fue nada… lo hubiera hecho cualquiera- sonríe humildemente.  
-El hechizo que hiciste no lo hace cualquiera- Eriol se une a la conversación-   
en realidad sabes muchísimo sobre magia, tienes que tener un gran conocimiento   
para realizar ese conjuro.  
-Pero si lo aprendí desde pequeña- sonríe nerviosamente- sólo que lo perfeccioné   
después…  
-Gracias- entra Sakura- en verdad te debo la vida.  
-Ya te dije que no hay ningún problema…  
-¿Creen que quien nos atacó es la carta Destino?- pregunta Shaoran cambiando   
bruscamente la conversación.  
-De eso no hay ninguna duda- dice Yue. Sentado junto a Touya, para estar más   
cómodo, el guardián decidió guardar sus alas.   
-Pero ella no se presentó directamente- dice Pai- ¿Por qué?  
-Por cierto- dice Yue- después de que te fuiste, encontré esto…- dice sacando un   
manuscrito antiguo, que tiene la insignia del brujo Clow.  
-¡¡Es de Clow!!- exclama Sakura.  
-Leeré lo que está escrito aquí: "Has sido creada para mostrarle a mi sucesor su   
destino, una responsabilidad que jamás podrá olvidar. Por el poder de a quien   
concierne, yo exijo que despiertes ahora. Muéstrate en tu verdadera forma,   
Destino".  
-¿Qué significa eso?- pregunta Tomoyo confundida.  
-Es un conjuro para liberar a la carta Destino- dice Pai tomando el papel entre   
sus manos- lo que significa que era por eso que no nos atacaba ella   
directamente.   
-Es decir que era ella quien nos atacaba, pero no estaba conciente de ello-   
concluye Eriol.  
-Así es- dice Pai.  
-Pero el mago Clow era el único que podía despertarla- dice Sakura- por lo tanto   
no podremos enfrentarla nunca…  
-Te equivocas- dice Pai leyendo de nuevo el papel- aquí dice: "por el poder de a   
quien concierne". Eso quiere decir que cualquiera que lea este conjuro y tenga   
aunque sea el mínimo poder mágico, podrá liberar a Destino…  
-¿Es la primera vez que lees esto?- le pregunta Shaoran a Yue en tono   
preocupado.  
-Así es, preferí leerlo cuando estuviéramos todos juntos- dice el guardián.   
Todos los reunidos en la sala se miran con preocupación.   
-Eso quiere decir que…  
-… la carta Destino ha sido liberada…- Sakura termina la frase iniciada por   
Eriol.  
  
-¡¡Kogane!! ¡¡Kogane!!- el chico trata de hacer reaccionar a Kogane, pero se da   
cuenta de que todo es inútil. Coloca cuidadosamente a Kogane en el sillón.  
Entonces se queda pensativo. Él estaba hablando tranquilamente con Kogane,   
cuando de pronto la chica llevó las manos a la cabeza y expulsó un grito de   
dolor, luego, a los pocos segundos, se encontraba en el suelo.   
-¿Qué le habrá pasado?- se pregunta mientras la observa- no entiendo por qué se   
habrá desmayado así.  
El chico no lo sabía, pero el desmayo de Kogane había tenido su razón de ser.   
Una razón de la que nadie se imagina, una razón que Kogane ignora; pero que   
influirá muchísimo en varias vidas… muy pronto.  
  
CONTINUARÁ…  
  
Notas: Okis… otro capítulo aquí… ¿qué les puedo decir? ^^ Estoy más que contenta   
con esta historia. Como ven las cosas se están complicando cada vez más. Ahora   
resulta que la carta destino está despertando y ya puede hacerle más daño a   
nuestros amigos. ¿Qué tal les pareció la conversación de Pai y Eriol? Ya se va   
conociendo un poco más de nuestra querida amiga.   
¿Quién era ese chico que estaba con Kogane? En el siguiente Capítulo lo verán…   
jej, je, ni se imaginan quién es. Por cierto, no le puse nombre porque aún   
pienso en uno ^^U   
¿Quién es la chica de aeropuerto? Jej… ni se imaginan quién podrá ser ¿cierto?…   
Aunque algunos a leer bien esa parte se pueden dar una idea de con quién tiene   
que ver. ¡Anden! ¡Lean de nuevo ese párrafo y se darán una idea!  
¿Qué le pasó a Kogane? Ja, ja, a que tampoco les pasa por la mente.   
¡¡Este capítulo va para Gaby-chan… una chica que en pocos días se ha convertido   
en una buena y especial amiguita!!. ¡¡Saludos desde aquí, chica!!   
  
Avances: Pai y Shaoran tienen una charla muy amena con respecto a su matrimonio.   
Sakura se reencuentra con alguien a quien no quería ver. Kogane cuestiona a   
Tomoyo, tratando de averiguar qué le ocultan sus amigas. Eriol también recibe   
una visita, de alguien a quien él no esperaba(¡Pobre de mi niño ^^!) Y con más   
visitas, Touya también recibe una, aunque esta será un poco feliz. Y,   
finalmente, la carta Destino revela su identidad.  
  
Como ven el próximo capítulo tendrá muchas visitas y encuentros inesperados.   
Algunos realmente desagradables y otros un poco… bueno, sólo léanlo.  
Comentarios (me han llegado muchos, ¡¡Gracias!!) a meiko_kisses@hotmail.com o a kendappa_o@kaitou.org  
Otra vez notas largas… ¿qué quieren que haga? =P ustedes sólo excúsenme. 


	6. Decisiones y Visitas Inesperadas

Destino y Esperanza.  
Por: Meiko Akiyama  
  
Capítulo 5: "Decisiones y visitas inesperadas".  
  
Se había retrasado. ¿Será que no quería hablar con ella? No, porque él fue quien   
la citó, de modo que el interesado, que era él, ahora no podía arrepentirse ¿o   
sí?. Últimamente ni sabía lo que quería, su vida tomaba un rumbo que ella no   
podía dirigir. ¿Y si en esta batalla moría? ¿A él le importaría? O aún peor ¿si   
él perdía la vida? ¿Cómo lo tomaría ella? La sola idea de verlo muerto le helaba   
la sangre.   
-Lamento llegar tarde- se disculpó Shaoran sentándose frente a su prometida,   
quien le miraba pensativa, con todas esas ideas rondándole en la mente y,   
también, lastimándole el corazón.  
-No, no hay problema- dice ella cortante- ¿de qué quieres hablarme?  
Shaoran la miró confundido. ¿Qué no era obvio? Tal vez ella quería hacerse la   
desentendida de ese tema, pero él ya estaba cansado de darle vueltas al asunto;   
era el momento de tomar una decisión con respecto a ese matrimonio.   
-¿De qué más?- sonríe un poco, para tratar de disminuir el aire de tensión que   
se sentía cada vez más- sobre nuestro compromiso…  
-Ya me lo imaginaba- dice Pai sin mucho entusiasmo.  
-Pai yo…  
-Shaoran, por favor, ya estoy cansada de todos estos rodeos, de modo que por   
favor, sé explícito- dice ella con voz serena.  
-Es que…  
-Te lo haré más fácil- dijo ella viendo el carácter tímido de su prometido- ¿te   
vas a casar conmigo, o no?  
Shaoran la miró incrédulo, jamás había esperado una pregunta tan directa.   
Observó a Pai por unos instantes, tratando de imaginársela junto a él… para   
siempre. La observó con los rayos matutinos y le pareció más hermosa que nunca.   
Sus ojos brillaban como jamás los había visto… entonces supo que su decisión   
estaba tomada. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó cuidadosamente la cajita.   
Pai había interpretado el silencio de Shaoran como una negativa, era obvio que   
él no sentía más allá que una amistad por ella. Estaba dispuesta a retirarse   
cuando vio que él deslizaba una cajita negra hacia ella. Cuando estuvo a escasos   
centímetros de ella, él la abrió cuidadosamente, dejando observar su interior.   
El delicado anillo salió a la vista, dejando a Pai atónita, sin poder decir una   
sola palabra. Ya que su corazón lo sentía atravesado en la garganta. No opuso   
resistencia cuando Shaoran tomó su mano y colocó dedicadamente el anillo en su   
dedo. Él dio un suspiro y trató de hablar.  
-Pai… escucha yo…  
-No me digas nada- sonríe ella, tratando de disimular las lágrimas de felicidad,   
así es, en el fondo su corazón se desbordaba de felicidad.  
Como realmente ninguno sabe qué decirse, ambos optan por darse un abrazo.   
Shaoran no sabe si ama lo suficiente a Pai, pero está seguro de que ella, de   
entre todas las demás, es la elegida; no se arrepentirá… al menos por ahora,   
cuando su corazón aún no ha redescubierto un viejo sentimiento, que muy pronto   
saldrá a la luz… y cambiará su vida completamente.   
  
Sakura realmente habría deseado no abrir la puerta. Ella se encontraba   
preparando su desayuno muy tranquilamente cuando escuchó el ruido del timbre, le   
resultó un tanto extraño, ya que no se imaginaba quién podría ser a esas horas   
tan prematuras del día. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la bella sonrisa de   
un joven, un joven a quien ella no quería ver, a quien quería olvidar.   
-Ken…- murmuró el nombre del chico.   
Entonces ella tomó una actitud muy a extraña en ella, se comportó de una manera   
muy poco usual para la tierna Sakura. Su rostro cambió súbitamente   
convirtiéndose en una expresión de enojo y furia.   
-¿Qué haces aquí? Que yo sepa no tengo nada que hablar contigo- dice tratando de   
cerrarle la puerta, pero el chico se lo impide.   
-¡¡Por favor, Sakura, sé que cometí un error!!… pero por favor déjame hablar… me   
tomó mucho trabajo tomar la decisión de venir a hablarte…  
Sakura había dejado entrar al chico, él empezó a dar explicaciones: "¡Ella fue   
quien se me insinuó! ¡Es de humanos errar! ¡No he podido olvidarte!" y otras   
frases se dejaban escuchar en la sala, mientras Sakura mantenía la cabeza entre   
sus manos, apretando los labios y conteniendo las ganas de llorar.  
-¿Por qué volviste?- le dice ahogándose en sus propias palabras- eso ya quedó en   
el pasado…  
-Sakura- el chico tomó sus manos y las besó con ternura- yo no quiero perderte…   
eres lo más importante en mi vida…  
-Ken… escucha… yo confié en ti… te amé como no tienes idea. Pero me   
traicionaste, y la imagen tuya besándote con esa chica aún no la logro sacar de   
mi mente…y mi corazón- dice con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que luchan por   
salir, pero que la chica reprime con voluntad.  
-Sakura… sólo… sólo te pido otra oportunidad… ¿sí?   
Sakura observó nuevamente al chico, en el fondo ella quería darle una   
oportunidad… y también a ella misma. En ese momento evocó los momentos felices   
que había pasado al lado de Ken, las sonrisas y alegrías. ¿Por qué no intentar   
ser feliz de nuevo? No podría tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra ¿o sí?   
Pero, sin saber por qué, justo en ese momento llegó a su mente la imagen de Pai   
y Shaoran juntos (y felices) y eso la orilló a tomar una decisión.   
-Está bien Ken… vamos a intentarlo de nuevo- Sakura trató por todos lo medios de   
darle una de sus mejores sonrisas, pero lo único que pudo regalarle fue una   
pequeña sonrisa forzada.   
El único problema era que justo ahora que venía un problema grande, Ken aparecía   
de nuevo. Tendría que ocultarle que era una Maestra de Cartas, él nunca lo   
entendería y, en caso tal de que le creyera, no la dejaría sola y eso sólo   
provocaría que corriera peligro.  
  
Eriol estaba realmente cansado. No quería admitirlo, pero se sentía derrotado.   
Siempre había sido él el que colocaba las pistas de modo que fuera otro quien   
las interpretara. Era él quien creaba los misterios, y ahora él se encontraba   
del otro lado: era él quien se sentía atrapado. Lo que más le molestaba era que   
no había podido recordar nada sobre "Destino" y "Esperanza".  
-¿Por qué no pude recordar eso?- pensaba acostado boca arriba en la cama de su   
habitación- como reencarnación de Clow… era ése mi deber… tal vez soy sólo eso,   
una simple "reencarnación"…  
Justo en ese momento el teléfono suena, y saca al chico de sus pensamientos,   
obligándolo a contestar la llamada.  
-Le llamamos desde la recepción- le anuncia una voz femenina del otro lado de la   
línea- le informamos que tiene una visita, joven.   
-¿Una visita?- se sorprende Eriol- ¿de quién se trata?  
-Es de una jovencita, aunque no nos ha dado su nombre, dijo que le era muy   
urgente comunicarse con usted ¿le decimos que suba?  
-No, dígale que se quede allí abajo, yo ya voy para allá. Gracias- Eriol se   
apresura a ir a la recepción, imagina que debe ser Sakura, o tal vez Tomoyo,   
incluso Pai; aunque no está seguro de cual de las tres puede ser. O en caso   
extremo puede ser Nakuru quien vino de Inglaterra porque se sentía aburrida y se   
trajo a Spinel con ella. De modo que se colocó su chaqueta y partió rumbo a la   
recepción.  
Una vez allí, empezó a recorrer con la mirada a todas las personas que se   
encontraban ahí, buscando algún rostro conocido, esperando encontrarse con el de   
Sakura o Tomoyo. Pero cuál es su sorpresa al encontrarse con un par de ojos de   
un color gris-café (o algo así, es un color que no se puede describir; mejor   
dicho que su servidora no puede describir) y con un hermoso cabello rojizo   
recogido en una trenza. La chica le sonrió y se fue acercando a él, Eriol por su   
parte, no se movía; estaba totalmente desconcertado, jamás se hubiera esperado   
que ella, precisamente ella, estuviera en Japón.   
-Samantha…- suspira Eriol cuando la chica está a escasos centímetros de sus   
labios. Entonces reacciona y la aparta con leve brusquedad. La chica lo nota y   
se enfada.  
-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunta.  
Él no dijo nada y la tomó por el brazo, llevándola por el corredor en silencio,   
no le dirigió palabra hasta que ambos estuvieron en su habitación.  
-¡¡Te dije claramente que te quedaras en casa!!- Eriol se ve disgustado.  
-Ya lo sé- la voz de Samantha se escucha serena, pero en el fondo se ve que la   
está forzando- pero es que ya me tenías preocupada…  
-¡¡Yo te dije que volvería pronto!!- suspira Eriol.  
-¿Pronto?- la chica se pone de pie- ¿Pronto? ¡¡Faltaban tres semanas para   
nuestra boda!!  
-¡¡Yo iba a regresar antes de eso!!  
-¿Cuándo? ¿Quieres decirme? ¡Porque serías capaz de aparecerte el mismo día   
antes de la ceremonia!   
-¡¡Basta!!- Eriol también se pone de pie, junto a la chica- ¿Acaso creías que   
tenía pensado dejarte plantada?   
La chica guarda silencio ante este comentario y baja la mirada. Era cierto, ella   
tenía miedo de que Eriol se fuera a Japón y no regresara más a su lado. Porque   
la verdad es que no encontraba sentido del por qué su prometido se iba justo   
ahora que su boda estaba próxima a realizarse.   
-Sam…- la voz de Eriol se torna dulce y se acerca a la chica- sabes que te amo…   
-Eriol…- Samantha empieza a llorar- lo siento… es que tenía miedo de que algo   
pasara y al final la boda se tuviera que posponer… de nuevo…  
Eriol notó que ella pronunció "de nuevo" con una inmensa amargura. Era cierto,   
ya sería la tercera vez que posponían la boda y no sólo eso, las dos veces era   
siempre él quien tenía que cancelar la boda a último minuto. Él ya no podía   
hacerle eso, en cierto modo él mismo provocó que ella estuviera en Japón.   
-Ya Sam…- le sonríe y la abraza- te prometo que terminaré unos asuntos y   
regresaré a Inglaterra y nos casaremos tal y como lo teníamos planeado.   
-Está bien, pero yo no me iré. Me quedaré contigo…- dice la chica- quiero   
quedarme contigo… es que ya no quiero separarme de ti más… déjame quedarme   
Eriol. No creo que sea una molestia para ti ¿o sí?  
-No… en realidad no…- Eriol suspira mientras la chica le abraza.   
Eso era precisamente lo que él no quería. Samantha era su prometida, la quería   
muchísimo. Ella era alguien demasiado importante para él, sin embargo, no estaba   
enterada de su pasado como Clow Lee. Él era muy reservado en ese asunto y   
solamente lo sabían sus guardianes y Kaho, nadie más en Inglaterra imaginaba   
siquiera el secreto de Eriol. Él no quería involucrar a Samantha en esta   
batalla, pero tampoco podía alejarla más de él, porque si le pedía que se   
marchara ella sospecharía. Ahora debía de encontrar la forma de mantenerla al   
margen de todo este asunto. Su otro problema también sería el factor tiempo,   
porque no estaba completamente seguro de que toda esta batalla se resolvería en   
menos de tres semanas, por lo que debería ir trazando un plan para aplazar la   
boda otra vez más.   
-Ahora dime, Eriol. ¿Qué son estos asuntos que te han traído a Japón con tanta   
urgencia?- sonríe la chica aún en brazos de su novio- porque debe de ser algo   
muy importante para que ni siquiera hayas tomado tiempo de despedirte…  
Esa era la pregunta que Eriol quería evitar.  
-Ni hablar- pensó suspirando- no hay otra salida…  
-Samantha…- Eriol tomó el rostro de su novia entre sus manos e hizo que ésta lo   
mirara a los ojos. Eriol murmuró unas cuantas palabras y la chica fue perdiendo   
el conocimiento poco a poco, hasta finalmente caer inconsciente en los brazos de   
Eriol.   
¡Fantástico! Ahora había llegado al punto de hechizar a su propia novia, para   
impedir que descubriera su secreto.  
Dio un profundo suspiro de culpa, mientras colocaba a Samantha en su cama.   
-Perdóname- dice besándole en los labios- pero esto es por tu bien.  
Empezó a escribirle una nota y la dejó en un lugar visible, al momento se retiró   
de la habitación.  
  
Tomoyo sonríe al encontrarse con la mirada de Kogane en el centro comercial. Ni   
ella ni Sakura habían hablado con Kogane desde que supieron la situación en la   
que estaban. A Tomoyo le parecía un poco injusto hacer a un lado a Kogane,   
después de todo, ellas tres habían sido las mejores amigas desde la secundaria.   
Sin embargo, sería muy difícil explicarle todo lo de las cartas Clow y menos   
ahora, sólo para hacerla parte de algo que pondría en peligro su vida. Ahora   
ambas conversan animadamente y Tomoyo se alegra de que Kogane no haya sacado a   
relucir nada de esto.   
-Me alegra haberte encontrado- sonríe Kogane- tenía varios días que no te veía   
ni a ti ni a Sakura…  
-Es que hemos estado algo ocupadas- dice Tomoyo.  
-Imagino, porque Sakura no es de dejar trabajos a medio hacer por cualquier   
tontería, debe pasarle algo importante…- sutilmente, Kogane estaba llegando el   
punto temido por Tomoyo, ya sería inevitable la siguiente pregunta- ¿Qué es lo   
que le ocurre? ¿Tú sabes?  
-Algo un poco complicado de explicar- allí estuvo la mejor respuesta que Tomoyo   
pudo dar. Ya que no le quería mentir, pero tampoco quería contarle todo.   
-¿Es algo que no me pueden contar?- inquirió Kogane, con voz apagada.   
-No… no es eso Kogane… es que…  
-¿Por qué no pueden confiar en mí?- suspira ella- ¿acaso no somos amigas desde   
hace ya mucho tiempo?  
-Sí, eso es cierto… pero Kogane, eso fue desde antes de conocerte. El problema   
que tenemos ahora había surgido desde mucho antes de conocerte…- trató de   
calmarla Tomoyo.  
-¿Todos estos años y no me habían dicho? ¡Les hubiera podido ayudar en algo!- se   
queja la chica.  
-No podías ayudar… si te digo ahora lo único que conseguiré es preocuparte… tú   
no tienes nada que ver en esto- sonríe Tomoyo- no te lo decimos para no causarte   
molestias.  
-¡¡Pero me siento apartada!!- Kogane empieza a llorar- ¡¡siento que no me tienen   
la confianza que creía!  
-No! ¡Eso sí que no es cierto! ¡Te dije que es para no meterte en problemas!   
-¿Sabes Tomoyo?- la chica se seca las lágrimas- dile a Sakura que no se   
preocupe, yo terminaré el resto del trabajo sola, le diré al profesor que el   
proyecto lo hicimos entre ambas. Además dile que no se moleste en llamarme, no   
quiero que se tome molestias hablando conmigo- Kogane dio media vuelta, pero   
sintió un dolor terrible en el pecho y cae de rodillas.  
-¡¡Kogane!!- Tomoyo corrió a ayudar a su amiga y la ayudó a levantarse- ¿estás   
bien? ¿Qué te ocurre?  
-No es nada- dice ella- aunque lo mismo me pasó ayer…  
-¿En serio? ¿Y no has ido a un doctor?- Tomoyo luce preocupada.  
Kogane miró a Tomoyo, preocupada por ella, entonces sonrió de nuevo.  
-No creo que sea nada grave. Tomoyo… lo siento, toda persona tiene sus secretos   
y la amistad de tú y Sakura lleva muchísimos años y tienes razón, sé que si   
hubieran querido mi ayuda me la habrían pedido… pero no fue así… de modo que en   
nada puedo ayudar. Ya no voy a insistir más. Nos vemos luego…  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- le pregunta Tomoyo.  
-No… pero por cierto, creo que Sakura necesitará de tu ayuda… Ken fue a mi casa   
ayer- al pronunciar ese nombre el rostro de Tomoyo se tornó de desconcierto- lo   
veía mal Tomoyo… me pidió ayuda, al principio me rehusé, pensé que no merecía el   
perdón de Sakura. Pero cuando ví sus ojos… se veía tan arrepentido.  
-Entiendo- Tomoyo lucía descontenta- la verdad yo jamás lo perdonaría, pero la   
última palabra la tiene nuestra amiga…  
Kogane se despidió de su amiga y se fue. Tomoyo dio un suspiro sonriendo, estaba   
feliz de que todo acabara bien.   
  
La contempla por unos minutos más, tratando de hacerse a la idea de que ha   
regresado de nuevo. Tenía ya casi un año de no verla, no había cambiado mucho…   
seguía teniendo esa mirada cautivante y misteriosa, esos ojos profundos y   
penetrantes. Se habían separado por asuntos ajenos a ambos, él ya casi se había   
hecho a la idea no volverla a ver jamás y ahora, que la tenía frente a sus ojos,   
no lo podía creer. Ahora más que nunca él la necesitaba, necesitaba su apoyo   
porque sabía que no podría solo con esta desesperación que lo carcomía por   
dentro. Ella le sonríe y rompe el silencio, el silencio en que han estado   
sumidos ambos desde hace casi un año.  
-Me alegra volver a verte- su voz sigue siendo la misma de siempre.  
-¿A qué has venido?- pregunta él.  
-Me gustaría darte por repuesta que volví porque quería saludarte y saber de ti…   
pero no puedo mentir y menos a ti- suspira.  
-Sabía que no te quedarías con los brazos cruzados en una situación como esta-   
sonríe Touya al saber que su amiga no ha cambiado- ¿me ayudarás?  
Ella le abraza, un abrazo en el que va envuelta la respuesta que Touya Kinomoto   
esperaba.  
-Gracias por volver, Kaho… realmente necesito de tu apoyo ahora…  
Ella sonríe nuevamente, sin embargo, su sonrisa no maquilla el semblante de   
preocupación en su rostro.  
Ambos permanecen abrazados unos instantes, recobrando en esos minutos todo el   
tiempo perdido.   
-Lo que se acerca es algo muy peligroso…- murmura Touya Kinomoto.  
-Tengo miedo…- Kaho se aferra a él.  
-Temo por mi hermana… no sé si ella podrá con esto…- suspira él.  
-Temo por Eriol… algo me dice que él no saldrá bien librado…- a Kaho le tiemblan   
los ojos.  
-Cuidaré de Sakura… no sé cómo, pero lo haré…- Touya nota que Kaho tiembla   
ligeramente, él la abraza más fuerte, tratando de transmitirle su fortaleza.   
-Debemos de estar alertas… el mínimo signo puede ser una predicción… una   
predicción mortal… porque alguien perderá la vida…- Kaho empieza a llorar- esas   
imágenes no salen de mi cabeza…   
-¿Qué ves?- pregunta Touya, temiendo cada vez más por la vida de Sakura.  
-Alguien cayendo sin sentido… por proteger a otro… sangre en el suelo… gritos…   
lágrimas… tristeza… muerte… dolor…- se lleva las manos cubriéndose el rostro-   
temo que alguien muerta, Touya.  
-Kaho… -Touya no encuentra las palabras correctas para consolar a la joven.   
Ahora estaba más seguro que nunca de que debía proteger a su hermana.  
-Vamos a tu casa- dice Kaho tomando su mano y empezando a caminar- allí estarán   
todos… nos reuniremos…  
Touya siguió a la joven en silencio, tratando de pensar qué haría para   
protegerla a ella y a Sakura.  
  
Kaho tenía razón. En la casa de Touya habían llegado hacía rato Shaoran y Pai,   
quienes ahora sí parecían una pareja de recién casados, Pai lo demostrada sin   
reservas y Shaoran se veía muy feliz. Yukito les había recibido y Tomoyo había   
llegado hacía media hora. Ella también había notado el cambio en la pareja y,   
sobre todo, el hermoso anillo que brillaba en el dedo de Pai. Justo entonces la   
puerta se abrió, dando paso a Sakura quien venía con un apuesto joven. Shaoran y   
Pai (principalmente el primero) se desconcertaron al ver a la joven tomada de la   
mano con el chico. Yukito trató de sonreír al ver esta escena, pero no lo logró   
y Tomoyo puso cara de enojo.   
-Veo que lo perdonaste- dice con indiferencia fingida- me alegro por ti.  
-Así es…- sonríe Sakura- ahora ya estamos bien.   
La conversación siguió animada, hasta que Ken tuvo que irse (mejor porque si   
Touya lo encontraba para qué les cuento) y se despidió de Sakura con un beso en   
los labios.   
Al ver este gesto, Shaoran quedó perplejo, el ver a Sakura en los labios de   
otro… produjo dentro de él una sensación demasiada extraña como para poderla   
describir, una sensación que mezclaba varios sentimientos, algunos que ni él   
mismo conocía. De lo que estaba seguro, es que quería hacer trizas al tal Ken.   
A los pocos minutos de haberse ido Ken, aparecieron Kaho y Touya. A Sakura le   
asombró verlos juntos, ya que suponía a Kaho en Inglaterra. En el fondo se   
alegró de que ella hubiera regresado, ya que su hermano le tenía un gran aprecio   
y seguro que ella le ayudaba para contarle que había vuelto con Ken. No quería   
ni imaginarse la reacción de Touya, de seguro le diría que lo dejara, que ya la   
había hecho sufrir demasiado.   
-Tus poderes no han cambiando- sonríe Touya- aquí están todos.   
-Falta Eriol…- dice Kaho preocupada.  
-Ya llegará- la tranquiliza Touya- ahora vamos a sentarnos ¿sí?  
-Me parece que esto le concierne más a Yue que a mí- dice Yukito al momento de   
transformarse a su forma original.   
-Veo que "éste" también está aquí- Touya mira a Shaoran despectivamente.   
Shaoran murmuró algunos insultos y masculló algunas cosas, que hicieron que Pai   
sonriera nerviosa.  
Kaho sonrió, dándose cuenta de que, aún con el pasar de los años, Touya Kinomoto   
jamás cambiaría.   
-¿Debemos esperar a Eriol para comenzar a hablar?- pregunta Yue impaciente.   
-Tal vez demore más de lo debido- suspira Kaho- es que yo le dije a Samantha   
dónde encontrarlo… de modo que debió tomar el primer vuelo a Japón…  
-¿Samantha?- pregunta Tomoyo extrañada.  
-Sí, es su prometida- le aclara Kaho.   
-Bueno, si dices que va a demorar pues habla y después le cuentas a él- dice   
Touya.  
-Bien, he regresado porque he sentido lo que va a ocurrir…  
-¿Te refieres a lo de las cartas?- pregunta Sakura.  
-Así es- Kaho observa a Sakura- he visto varias cosas… hay demasiadas cosas que   
contar… pero omitiré las triviales y mi iré a lo importante: debes prepararte   
bien Sakura… no estoy segura hasta qué punto "Destino" obedezca las órdenes de   
Clow.   
-Lo sé… he estado practicando con mucho empeño- dice ella- estaré preparada.  
Kaho iba a decir sobre las visiones que no la dejaban tranquila, que alguno de   
los presentes corría el riesgo de morir, pero ella aún estaba afectada y, como   
no esta del todo segura, no quería provocarles más miedos a todos.   
  
-Realmente creo que es momento de decírselo… es momento de hablarle con la   
verdad a Samantha- suspira Eriol mientras se mece en uno de los columpios que   
hay en el parque- ella tiene derecho a saberlo, después de todo voy a unir mi   
vida con la suya. ¿Estaré seguro de casarme? Esa sí que es una buena pregunta…   
una muy buena interrogante… si le planteo a Samantha mis dudas de seguro pondría   
el grito en el cielo… ya no voy a preocuparla más con el matrimonio… está   
decidido, me caso con ella.   
-Debes estar seguro de casarte…- se escucha una voz femenina a sus espaldas.  
Eriol se voltea y observa frente a él a una hermosa chica, de largos y sedosos   
cabellos negros, ojos de igual color, de tez blanca. No la ha visto nunca en su   
vida, pero le parece familiar.   
-Hola- le sonríe la chica- mi nombre es Kogane… y soy amiga de Sakura.  
-¿Sakura?  
-Sí, te ví en estos días con ella- sonríe.   
-Yo soy Eriol…- extiende el chico, apretando su mano con la de Kogane- mucho   
gusto…  
-¿Preocupado por no querer lo suficiente a tu novia?- dice la chica sentándose   
en el columpio de al lado.  
-Así es… pensaba que…- entonces Eriol se da cuenta de algo que no encaja- un   
momento… ¡¡yo estaba pensando!! ¡¡Jamás mencioné eso en alto!! ¿Cómo es que lo   
sabes?  
Kogane se pone de pie y se coloca frente a Eriol. El chico siente impotencia   
ante la mirada de la chica.  
-¿Eres muy amigo de Sakura?- ella ignora por completo la pregunta de Eriol.  
-¡No has respondido mi pregunta!- dice él.  
-Eres su amigo desde la primaria… así es- Eriol escucha estupefacto mientras   
Kogane le recita la historia. Pero no se extraña tanto, tal vez Sakura se la   
relató- le causaste muchas dificultades a la pequeña Sakura, también al pequeño   
Shaoran… todo porque tenías el deber de cumplir con tu misión- allí fue cuando   
Eriol se empezó a preocupar- porque eres la reencarnación de Clow Li…  
-¿Sakura te ha contado todo esto?- pregunta extrañado y con un poco de temor.  
-No…- dice ella sonriendo- yo lo sé… lo sé porque acabo de leer tus recuerdos…  
-¿Qué?- Eriol siente un temor inmenso hacia esa chica.  
-No tengas miedo…- entonces la expresión del rostro de Kogane cambia   
radicalmente, tornándose más infantil- yo no voy a hacerte daño… no podría   
hacerte daño… no temas de mí…- la chica se acerca poco a poco a Eriol, quien   
mantiene una actitud muy arisca ante la chica.   
-¿Por qué debería hacerte caso?- Eriol logra ponerse de pie.   
-Por que yo sería incapaz de hacerte daño… padre…- la voz de Kogane se oía dulce   
y, en ese momento, Eriol descubrió su identidad.  
-¿Destino?- pregunta acercándose a ella- ¿eres tú?  
Kogane sonríe cuando Eriol le reconoce. Para ella el solo hecho de volver a ver   
a su padre le llena de gozo, tenía ganas de saber de él, de saber que estuviera   
bien.   
-Sí, padre… soy yo… me alegra volver a verte…- en ese momento, Kogane muestra su   
verdadera identidad y su verdadera forma. Eriol puede sentir su inmenso poder   
emanar, es una fuerza incapaz de describir.  
El aspecto de Kogane no cambia del todo, sólo que ahora está envuelta en una luz   
plateada, Eriol puede notar que está sonriendo… él también sonríe, olvidándose   
por un momento que ahora el verdadero peligro empezará.  
  
CONTINUARÁ…   
  
Notas: ¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado este capítulo? Espero que sí… me costó bastante   
terminarlo y pulirlo bien. Me gustó la parte primera, con Shaoran y Pai. ¡Qué   
romántico! ¿no les parece? ¡Sí, ya sé que me quieren matar porque Shaoran le dio   
a Pai el anillo de compromiso! Como dice el dicho "mucho ruido y poca acción"   
(aún no ha besado a Pai y ni quiero que lo haga) ¿vieron que mi Eriol tiene una   
novia? (¿saben? Creo que debí ponerle Marissa y no Samantha! =P) Por cierto   
¿alguien sabe el nombre del Parque que quedaba cerca de Tomoeda? ¡Es que ya se   
me olvidó! =P  
¿Se imaginaban que Kogane era la carta "Destino"? ¿Sí? ¡¡Pues no les creo!!   
Mentira, la verdad es que creo que tal vez se lo imaginaban. ¿Pero saben quién   
es "Esperanza"? Ja, ja!! ¡No les digo!! Tendrán que seguir leyendo la historia.   
(Que aún va para laaaaarga)   
-Kero: ¡¡¡MARISSAAA!! ¿Porqué yo soy el que menos participación ha tenido?  
Calma Kero, pronto tendrás tu participación, no te preocupes.   
-Spi: ¿Y yo? ¿Por qué sólo lo tomas a él en cuenta?  
No te preocupes, Spi ya llegarás.  
-Nakuru: ¡¡Oye!! ¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios hago yo en Inglaterra cuando   
MI Touya está con Kaho? ¡¡DIMEEEEE!!!  
Calma Nakuru, tú llegarás de Inglaterra pronto. Y a propósito ¿quién te dijo que   
Kaho y Touya son pareja? Ellos son sólo amigos; o al menos eso dicen, ¿ustedes   
qué opinan? De paso mando esto para generar una encuesta: ¿Kaho o Yukito? Manden   
su respuesta a mi mail (más abajo) y quien gane la encuesta se quedará como   
pareja de Touya (suspiro n_n) en este fic)   
-Nakuru: ¿Cómo? ¿Se puede saber por qué no me pones como candidata a pareja de   
MI Touya? ¡¡¡Explícate!!  
Ejem… creo que daré lo que viene en el siguiente capítulo.   
Avances: todos quedan realmente sorprendidos al descubrir la identidad de la   
carta Destino, quien les aclara algunas cosas. Pai queda impresionada por el   
inmenso poder de "Destino" y le hace a Eriol una impresionante revelación.   
Samantha empieza a sospechar que su novio le oculta algo y trata de averiguar   
qué es, aunque no averigua nada en concreto; sus sospechas empiezan a tomar una   
mejor forma. "Destino" les dice unas cuántas cosillas que hacen que toda la   
pandilla tenga que tomar un avión para salir de Japón lo más pronto posible. Y,   
directito de Inglaterra, llegarán dos amigos (para que ya no molesten)  
  
-Nakuru: ¡¡¡YUPIII!! ¡¡Gracias Marissa, eres de lo mejor!! ¡¡Si me necesitas   
para otro fic me llamas, ¿okiss?  
-Touya: ¡¡NOOO!! ¡¡Marissa!! ¿Por qué me haces esto??  
  
Ejem… Comentarios (Si es que ya no me han trinchado) a meiko_kisses@hotmail.com o a kendappa_o@kaitou.org  
Gomen por las notas de autor, pero se me ha salido de las manos (¡Échenle la   
bronca a Kero, Spi y Nakuru!) 


	7. ¿Tú eres Destino?

Destino y Esperanza.  
Por: Meiko Akiyama  
  
Capítulo 6: "¿Tú eres Destino?"   
  
Todos lo habían sentido. Esa extraña energía provenía de la carta "Destino"   
quien ya había despertado.   
-¡¡Eriol!!- Kaho fue la primera en presentir que el joven corría peligro.   
La mujer no esperó a nadie y se dirigió hacia donde se sintió la presencia de   
"Destino".  
Los demás tardaron algo más en reaccionar. Uno de los primeros en hacerlo fue   
Yue.  
-Es hora… Ama Sakura-  
Con estas palabras Sakura comprendió que el momento había llegado.  
Touya miró a su hermanita menor, a su "monstruo"; comprendía que a partir de   
ahora ella correría peligro de muerte, pero eso no importara; porque pasara lo   
que pasara, él la protegería.  
Los únicos que quedaron en la casa de los Kinomoto fueron Shaoran y Pai. Ambos   
se miraron, tratando de encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que sentían.   
-Pai…- Shaoran fue el primero en hablar- yo…  
-Debes proteger a Sakura- dice ella secamente- si la pasa algo muchísimas   
personas no te lo perdonarían…   
-Pero…  
-Yo sé cuidarme sola- sonríe- recuerda que la carta Destino es muy poderosa…  
Shaoran no pudo más que sonreír.   
Cuando él le dio la espalda, la cara de Pai cambió totalmente. Tenía miedo,   
temía no sólo por la vida de Shaoran, sino por la de todos los presentes. Hace   
pocos minutos, cuando Destino mostró su identidad y se pudo sentir su poder,   
ella tuvo la impresión de haber sentido su presencia antes. Pero ahora estaba   
segura de que sí la había sentido antes, pero si era lo que estaba pensando…  
-…sería demasiado ilógico… no pudo ser ella… en ese momento aún no había   
despertado… ¡¡es que acaba de despertar!! ¡¡Pero estoy segura de que era la   
misma energía!! ¡¡Jamás podré borrar de mi corazón esa energía!!- en ese   
momento, recuerdos llegan a la mente de Pai.  
-¡¡Papá!!- la pequeña niña extiende su mano hacia el cuerpo ensangrentado del   
hombre.  
-¡Ya está muerto!- escucha una voz femenina a sus espaldas.  
-¡¡Hermana!! ¡¡Hermano!!- la niña se voltea y observa el cuerpo de una niña más   
o menos de su edad y el otro cuerpo de un joven, ambos llenos de heridas y de   
sangre.   
-¡¡¿Por qué?!!- llora la niña- ¿por qué los mataste?? ¡¿Qué te hicieron?!!   
¡¡Contéstame!!!  
-Era parte de tu destino…-  
Las palabras se las lleva el viento, porque cuando la pequeña voltea ya no hay   
nadie. Ella no puede hacer más que sollozar en medio de los inertes cuerpos de   
sus familiares. A su alrededor no hay más que sangre, lágrimas y silencio.   
-Los recuerdos de esa noche jamás me han abandonado, no pude verle bien el   
rostro a esa persona… pero su energía es inconfundible… sin embargo esto que   
estoy suponiendo… no es posible…- piensa Pai confundida.  
-¿Pai?- la voz de Tomoyo corta sus pensamientos- ¿estás bien?  
-Sí… sólo un poco confundida… jamás pensé que Destino fuera tan poderosa- se   
excusa.  
-¿En serio tiene tanto poder?- pregunta- lo supongo por el rostro que han puesto   
todos… sabes que yo no tengo pero nada de magia- dice con leve vergüenza.  
-Sí… ella es muy poderosa y no te preocupes por no tener magia- sonríe ella- que   
tal vez por eso Destino ni te determine y estés fuera de peligro, no como   
nosotros; ahora vamos con los demás ¿sí?  
Tomoyo asiente en silencio. Ella era muy intuitiva y pudo notar sin mayor   
dificultad que a Pai no sólo le preocupaba la aparición de Destino, sino algo   
más… pero como no tenía confianza con ella, decidió mejor no preguntar. Pero se   
lo contaría a Shaoran, después de todo él era su esposo.  
  
Sakura no podía creer lo que veía. Justo allí, ante sus ojos, estaba la carta   
Destino. Tenía la apariencia de una mujer muy hermosa, de largos cabellos de un   
tono grisáceo. Está vestida con un traje gris largo, y está rodeaba de una aura   
plateada. Pero aunque esté así de cambiada, Sakura no puede evitar reconocer a   
quien fue su amiga desde la secundaria.   
-Kogane…- murmura- ¿eres tú?  
-Así es…- dice Eriol saliendo de las sombras- ella, a quien conociste como   
Kogane, es en realidad la carta Destino.  
-¿Tú sabías de esto?- pregunta Touya mirando desconfiado a Eriol.  
-Él no sabía de nada- se escucha la voz de Destino- yo fue quien lo buscó… tenía   
ganas de hablar con mi padre…  
-Kogane… ¿Cómo es que…  
-¿Qué no notaste mi presencia?- sonríe Destino- sencillo. Recuerda que Kogane   
era mi apariencia humana y lo fue así desde hace casi veinte años… Clow nos creó   
de tal manera de que en nuestra forma humana no se pudiera vislumbrar nuestro   
poder. Eso imagino que se lo ha de haber contado mi hermano- dice mirando a Yue.  
-¿Hermano?- pregunta Sakura confundida.  
-Es Yue…- sonríe Destino observando al guardián alado junto a Sakura.  
-Yue y tú… ¿son hermanos?- Sakura observa sorprendida a Yue.  
-Nos tratábamos como si lo fuéramos…-aclara Yue.  
-Veo que hay muchas cosas que debes de aclarar- dice Shaoran, poniéndose delante   
de Sakura.  
-No hay duda de ello- sonríe nuevamente- ¿por dónde empezar?  
-Vamos al punto…- dice el hechicero sin preámbulos.  
-¡Espera!- Sakura corta a Shaoran- quiero saber un poco más… ¿desde siempre has   
sabido que eres la carta Destino?  
Destino niega con la cabeza.  
-No… nunca estuve consciente hasta ahora…- les cuenta- cuando desperté pude   
recuperar todos mis recuerdos.  
En ese momento Pai y Tomoyo se reúnen con todos. Tomoyo corre al lado de su   
amiga Sakura, pero Pai se queda estática, observando a Destino, tratando de   
encontrarla en sus recuerdos, en los recuerdos de esa noche; pero no lo   
consigue.  
-De acuerdo- sonríe Destino- siguiente pregunta…  
-¿Estás segura de que acabas de despertar?- todos voltearon para ver a Pai,   
quien había formulado esa pregunta.  
-Muy segura- dice sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.  
-Es que… me pareció haberte visto antes- dice Pai.  
-En serio… ¡Qué curioso! También tú te me haces conocida…- dice mirando a la   
chica fijamente.  
-Bueno… ¿Y sabes quién es "Esperanza"?- pregunta Yue obligando a Destino a   
quitarle la vista a Pai.  
-Pues la verdad no… aún no, pero tengo mis sospechas- dice.  
-¿De quién sospechas?- pregunta Shaoran.  
-Me reservo eso, descendiente de Clow- le dice ella evadiendo su pregunta.  
-¿Cuándo nos dirás quién es ella?- Yue se ve impaciente porque ella conteste   
sobre el paradero de Esperanza.  
-Paciencia, mi querido hermano- dice, en su voz se vislumbra lo que parece ser   
tristeza-… aún Esperanza sigue siendo tu favorita…  
-¡¡Ese no es el punto!!- se defiende el guardián.  
-No voy a discutir eso ahora- dice mirando a Sakura- vamos ahora a lo   
importante, mi querida Sakura. Has olvidado tu deber como Card Captor y habías   
dejado de practicar la magia… pudiste haber provocado que las Cartas   
desaparecieran, al igual que los guardianes ¿Eso era lo que querías?  
-No… pero es que ya no me parecía necesario…- se excusa la joven.  
-¿Ya no te parecía necesario?- por primera vez, Destino dejaba traslucir un poco   
de enojo- ¿Sabes cuál es el trabajo de una Maestra de Cartas? Si no sabes te lo   
diré: es cuidar de las cartas y utilizarlas para fines benévolos. También es tu   
deber brindarles la magia necesaria para que sus poderes no disminuyan. ¿Quieres   
ver las consecuencias de tus actos? Intenta atacarme con cualquiera de las   
cartas. Puedes utilizar más de una si lo deseas y utiliza las cartas más   
poderosas o sea la de los cuatro elementos principales: Tierra, Fuego, Agua y   
Viento.  
-Está bien…-  
Sakura sacó dos cartas: Tierra y Fuego. Eran dos de las cartas más poderosas;   
aunque aún no podía medir la magnitud del poder de Destino, estaba segura de que   
por lo menos algún daño podrían hacerle.  
-Por favor- piensa mientras observa ambas cartas en sus manos- sé que las   
descuidé mucho… pero ayúdenme ¿sí?  
Ella arroja ambas cartas al aire y las toca con su báculo. Haciendo aparecer a   
Fuego y Tierra en su forma original. Ambas cartas se dirigen en conjunto contra   
Destino, pero justo a pocos metros, las cartas se detienen. Lucen un poco   
débiles.  
-¿Qué les ocurre?- pregunta Sakura preocupada.  
-Lo que te dije- dice Destino observando a las débiles cartas- sus poderes han   
disminuido demasiado… lo lamento por ellas- al decir esto, Destino lanza una   
energía en forma de un rayo plateado que arremete en contra de Fuego y Tierra,   
quienes reciben el impacto de lleno y quedan tiradas en el suelo. Sakura se   
estremece al ver esta escena. Aunque las cartas están fuera de combate, Destino   
sigue dañándolas más con sus poderes.   
-¡¡Basta!!- a Sakura le salen lágrimas- ¡¡Ya detente!!  
-¡Esto es una de las consecuencias de tus actos!- sonríe- ¡Y esta es otra!- al   
decir estas palabras, ella chasquea los dedos y un aura plateada cubre a Kero y   
a Yue. Los gritos de dolor de ambos guardianes no se hace esperar. Sakura está   
paralizada de terror. Shaoran, Touya, Kaho y Tomoyo observan estáticos también,   
asombrados al ver el inmenso poder de la carta Destino. Eriol contempla la   
escena un poco triste, viendo cómo las cartas y los guardianes están sufriendo y   
al ver también cómo está Sakura de afectada, pero él sabe que no puede   
intervenir, nadie puede, sólo Sakura puede combatir a Destino.  
Pai también está estática, observa cómo las cartas son lastimadas. Entonces   
voltea la mirada hacia Yue, ella siente que debe ayudarle, él la salvó. Aunque   
él está envuelto en esa aura dorada, se puede ver su rostro, que refleja dolor.   
Pai cierra los ojos y aprieta los puños, recita un conjuro y una espada aparece   
en su mano derecha.   
-¡¡Detente!!!- grita mientras lágrimas salen de sus ojos y se eleva, con espada   
en mano, en contra de Destino, quien voltea y observa cómo Pai alza su espada   
contra ella.   
Destino trata de evitarla, pero Pai logra herirla en el costado izquierdo; unas   
cuantas gotas de sangre caen al piso. Entonces los guardianes quedan liberados,   
Kero cae en manos de Tomoyo (no estaba en su forma original) y Yue cae de   
rodillas, sudando y lleno de heridas. Todos los demás contemplan esa escena   
totalmente asombrados.   
Pai aterriza y voltea su mirada hacia Destino, en sus ojos se refleja claramente   
la ira. Destino también la mira desafiante y, sin mayor dificultad, sana sus   
heridas.   
-Te admiro- dice Destino- debes ser una hechicera muy poderosa. Nunca pensé que   
nadie pudiera hacerme un daño así y tan directo…   
-Me complace tener ese honor- dice Pai.   
-¿Quieres ver si ahora puedes contra mí?- sonríe Destino, elevándose en el aire-   
te advierto que ahora sí que estaré preparada…  
-Te advierto que aún no muestro todo mi poder…- Pai también le sonríe a Destino.  
-De eso estoy segura…  
Ambas sonríen complacidas.  
Al contemplar esta escena, un recuerdo cruza por la mente de Yue.   
-¿Quieres ver si ahora puedes contra mí?- pregunta una niña poniéndose en   
posición de batalla y sonriendo- te advierto que ahora sí estoy preparada ¿eh?  
-Te advierto que aún no muestro todo mi poder- responde otra niña, igual de   
sonriente.  
-De eso estoy segura…  
Yue trata de pararse, pero cae de nuevo al suelo. Sakura corre hacia él para   
ayudarle.  
-Aún estás débil- dice arrodillándose junto a él- lo lamento- baja la mirada-   
creo que no podré contra ella…   
-No digas eso- dice Yue sin mirar a Pai y a Destino. Sakura lo nota, pero   
prefiere no preguntar.  
Destino también saca una espada y, sin dejar de sonreír, se lanza contra Pai.   
Sin embargo, no puede hacerle daño, ya que ella al parecer está protegida por un   
campo de energía. La energía es tan poderosa, que hace retroceder a Destino   
bruscamente.  
-Vaya, creo que esto será más interesante de lo que creí.  
-No lo dudes- dice Pai acercándose a ella.   
-¡Ya basta!- Eriol se interpone entre ambas- este no es el momento de pelear sin   
sentido.  
Entonces otro recuerdo viene a la mente de Yue.  
-Admito que estás mejorando- sonríe la niña.  
-Tú también- la otra se coloca nuevamente en posición de ataque.  
-¡Ya basta!- la figura de un hombre se coloca entre las dos pequeñas- este no es   
el momento de estar peleando sin sentido!  
-¡¿Por qué justo ahora me asaltan esos recuerdos?!- dice el guardián moviendo su   
cabeza, como tratando de alejar esos recuerdos.  
-Tienes razón, padre- sonríe Destino elevándose nuevamente y mirando a Sakura-   
creo que es hora de que te diga las reglas de juego, Sakura: creo que has notado   
que debes aumentar tu magia, para eso puedes utilizar un conjuro de Clow. Pero   
está en Hong Kong … debes encontrarlos antes del día sin luna. Después del día   
sin Luna yo iré por ti… y tengas o no el conjuro, pelearé contra ti.   
-¿Por qué no pelea contra ella ahora, si puede derrotarla sin mayor dificultad?-   
se pregunta Shaoran confundido.   
-Órdenes de Clow, Shaoran Li- dice Destino respondiendo a los pensamientos del   
joven, quien se asombra al notar que ella ha leído su mente, ella sólo sonríe-   
es un poder extra… no lo utilizo mucho… también puedo ver que hay dentro de tu   
corazón… pero soy muy discreta, no te preocupes.   
Destino pasa su mirada sobre todos los presentes y luego desciende con calma.   
Antes los ojos de todos los presentes, ella se transforma nuevamente en Kogane.   
-Debo irme ahora… y recuerda Sakura, que no puedes huir de esto. Es parte de tu   
destino- dice  
Pai se voltea de inmediato.   
-¡¡Esa voz!!- piensa- ¡¡Esa voz!!  
-Era parte de tu destino….  
Pai ahora está segura de sus sospechas: Destino mató a su familia. No sabe cómo   
es esto posible, ya que ella misma le ha aclarado que acaba de despertar; pero   
está segura de que ella mató a su familia. ¿Con qué motivo? No lo sabe, pero lo   
va a averiguar.  
-Bien, espero que hayas entendido que el libro que contiene el conjuro está en   
Hong Kong, si quieres conseguirlo es problema tuyo. Nos veremos hasta después de   
la próxima noche sin luna- Kogane sale de allí, sólo le dirige una mirada a   
Eriol, quien está sonriéndole (NA: ¿Pueden creerlo? Bueno, así es Eriol) Luego   
observa a Yue y por último a Pai, a quien nuevamente le dirige una mirada   
desafiante.  
Después de esto, la imagen de Kogane va desapareciendo poco a poco hasta   
perderse en las sombras.  
Todos permanecieron en silencio. Shaoran observó fijamente a Pai, ella había   
sido la única que combatió a Destino frente a frente y que logró hacerle algún   
daño. Nunca había visto a Pai así, tan enojada y con la mirada tan diferente.   
Sakura se acercó a Pai, un poco avergonzada de que hubiera sido ella quien salvó   
a las cartas y a los guardianes.  
-Gracias…- dice bajando la mirada- si no hubiera sido por ti…  
-No te preocupes- sonríe Pai nerviosa- tú pronto podrás combatirla y mejor que   
yo… ahora tengo que irme… creo que me siento un poco cansada.   
Shaoran quiso acompañarla pero ella le negó con la cabeza.   
-Necesito estar sola un momento- dice, Eriol nota que hay lágrimas en sus ojos.   
Sin que nadie se dé cuenta, decide seguirla, un impulso extraño lo obliga a   
hacerlo.  
-Creo que también debo retirarme, sanaré mis heridas- dice Yue elevándose.   
  
Pai se sentó en uno de los tantos columpios que hay en el parque Ueno y dio un   
profundo suspiro. ¿Por qué se había comportado de esa forma? Ella no era así, no   
actuaba impulsivamente sin conocer el poder de su adversario, pero esta vez una   
fuerza interior la había llamado, la había obligado a hacer eso. Sentía que esa   
carta le había arrebatada su felicidad… ella lo sabía. Cuando la escuchó decir   
esas palabras… lo había dicho igual hacía ya muchos años atrás… pero su voz se   
le quedó grabada en el corazón… como recuerdo de aquella noche fatal.   
-Pai… dime ¿estás bien?- pregunta la voz de Eriol, sacándole de sus   
pensamientos.   
-Dije que quería estar sola- dice la chica sin alzar la mirada.  
-Pero es que te veo un poco mal… me quedaré contigo…  
-No es necesario…  
-Me quedaré contigo- insiste Eriol.  
Eriol nota en Pai cierto aire de tristeza, mezclado con miedo. El chico toma la   
mano de Pai y la aprieta con fuerza.  
-Puedes contar conmigo- le dice- cuéntame lo que te pasa…  
-Tengo miedo…- dice con un hilo de voz.  
-Destino busca a Sakura…  
-Una vez me buscó a mí- dice con voz temblorosa. Eriol frunce el seño.  
-No te entiendo…  
-Eriol… esa… esa carta mató a mi familia…  
La cara de asombro de Eriol era evidente. ¿Cómo era posible eso si Destino   
acababa de despertar?   
Sin embargo Pai lo afirmaba de tal forma, que era imposible no creerle.   
-Pai… yo… - Eriol se había quedado de pronto sin palabras.  
Eriol estaba a punto de abrazarla, no podía evitarlo, algo en su interior lo   
obligaba, pero justo en ese momento…  
-¡¡Eriol!!!!- una voz que el aludido reconoce perfectamente se escucha. El   
problema es que no se escucha muy contenta. El chico se prepara para lo que   
viene.  
-¿Se puede saber qué significa ESTO?- y la figura de Samantha aparece detrás de   
un árbol.  
-Samantha… realmente no es lo que tú crees- a pesar de la situación, Eriol   
conserva la calma.  
-No es lo que yo crea… mi querido Eriol… ¡¡es lo que acabo de presenciar!!- el   
tono de voz de Samantha aumentaba considerablemente a cada momento.  
Entonces volteó su mirada hacia Pai y la ira se dibujó en su rostro.  
-¿Tienes idea de quién pueda ser?- le pregunta.  
En vista de que Pai no respondió, Samantha se enojó más, su cara ya estaba roja   
de furia.  
-¡¡Soy la prometida de Eriol!!!- dice tomando a Eriol del brazo.  
-Eriol, con permiso, no quise molestar.- sin mirar siquiera a Samantha, Pai se   
retira de la vista de ambos.  
Eriol la vio alejarse con tristeza, pobre Pai se veía desecha. Aunque se   
quedaron sus palabras en su mente "esa carta mató a mi familia" realmente aún   
no lo encajar. De lo que estaba seguro era que tendrían que tomar el primer   
vuelo a Hong Kong. No era problema, él lo pagaría. El "verdadero" problema era   
la chica que tenía frente así. ¿Cómo explicarle que tendría que ir a Hong Kong?   
Y el que estuviera enojada no arregla la situación mucho.  
-¿Y bien? Espero tu explicación- dice la chica sentándose en un columpio.  
Eriol dio un gran suspiro.   
Iba a ser una noche muy larga, después de todo.  
  
No podía alejar de su mente esos recuerdos. ¿Por qué lo recordaba justo ahora?   
¿Tendría acaso alguna relación con todo lo que ocurría? No, eso no podía ser y   
él los sabía.  
Trató de olvidarse de ello por un momento y dedicarse a sanar sus heridas, pero   
no logró sacar de su mente esos pensamientos.  
-Veo que tú también estás un poco solitario..- escucha una voz a sus espaldas.  
-…- permaneció en silencio.  
-Estás herido-  
-…-  
-Sanaré tus heridas.  
-No necesito de tus cuidados, Pai- dice Yue.  
-¿Te molesta mi presencia?- pregunta ella, tratando de sonreírle.  
-No.  
-Bien- se arrodilla junto al guardián- entonces deja que sane tus heridas…  
Yue no opuso más resistencia y dejó que Pai empezara a sanar sus heridas,   
distribuidas por todo el cuerpo, las más profundas se encontraban en el pecho y   
espalda. Aunque estaba utilizando hechizos efectivos para sanar heridas, Yue   
lanzó un quejido cuando ella curaba una herida grave.  
-Lo siento- se disculpa- pero aunque duela un poco ya verás que en tu apariencia   
humana no quedará ni rastro de estas heridas.  
Sin darse cuenta, otro recuerdo llegó a la mente de Yue.  
-¡En serio estoy bien!- insiste Yue.  
-¡Estás muy herido! ¡Eso te pasa por forzarte demasiado! ¡Voy a curarte!  
-¡Te digo que no es necesario!- dice Yue un poco enojado.  
-¡Te voy a curar y no hay excusa que valga! ¿Oíste?  
-¿Sabes?- las palabras de Pai hacen que el recuerdo se pierda- solía sanar las   
heridas de mi hermano todo el tiempo… siempre estaba con raspones por todos   
lados… era obstinado.   
-Escuché que murió- dice fríamente.  
-Así es… ví cómo lo mataron…- dice- nunca olvidaré eso.  
-¡¡Hermano!! ¡Dime que estás bien!- la niña se acerca al cuerpo del joven, que   
yace en el piso, en un mar de sangre.   
La niña sacude el cuerpo y el joven despierta levemente, abriendo los ojos y   
observando a su hermanita por última vez. Sonríe y acaricia la mejilla de la   
niña.  
-Cuídate…- al decir esto, la débil mano del joven se desliza y cae en el suelo   
inmóvil. Un grito de horror de la pequeña se deja escuchar.  
Unas lágrimas caen al suelo. Yue nota que Pai está llorando y se voltea; observa   
que realmente parece afectada por recordar aquellas cosas.   
-¿Sabes qué es lo peor? ¡Que fue Destino quien los mató!- dice entre sollozos.  
-¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Ella acaba de despertar!- dice Yue atónito.  
-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé, Yue! Pero nunca olvidé la energía de la persona que mató a mi   
padre y a mis hermanos. Su voz también ha quedado en mi memoria… cuando vi a   
Destino no tuve dudas.   
-Pai- Yue roza la mejilla de la chica con su mano- Sakura se encargará de ella…  
-Eso también lo sé- suspira sentándose más cerca del guardián- pero cuando   
descubrí que había sido ella quien mató a mi familia… sentí un rencor terrible y   
quise destruirla yo misma…   
-Y lo lograste- Yue la observa- lograste hacerle daño… eres muy poderosa… me   
equivoqué, al principio no creía eso de que eras una gran hechicera… pero al ver   
cómo te lanzaste en contra de la carta… fue impresionante.  
Pai sonríe nerviosamente, un poco avergonzada.  
-Gracias- se sonroja con vergüenza- creo que exageré un poco… ya estás sanado.  
-Gracias- dice Yue antes de transformarse en Yukito.   
-Cambiando el tema ¿irán todos a Hong Kong?- pregunta Pai al joven.  
-En principio sólo debería ir Sakura… pero Tomoyo insistirá tanto que irá con   
ella, Eriol irá porque le interesa la batalla que se avecina, Kaho irá con Eriol   
y Touya… bueno… él no dejará a Sakura sola por nada de este mundo- suspira   
sonriendo.  
-Nosotros también nos iremos- dice Pai- ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí… pero   
supongo que seguiremos ayudándolos.  
Pai suspira con tristeza, regresar a Hong Kong sólo implica una cosa: casarse   
con Shaoran. Observó el anillo en su dedo y jugó con él por unos minutos.  
-Yukito… si te digo algo ¿prometes guardar el secreto?- pregunta sin dejar de   
ver el anillo.  
-De acuerdo, puedes confiar en mí- dice él.  
-Si voy a Hong Kong… me tendré que casar con Shaoran.   
-Pero ¿ustedes no están casados?- Yukito pregunta extrañado.  
Pai niega con la cabeza lentamente.  
-A decir verdad dijimos que estábamos casados para que supuestamente los que   
quería acabar con la Magia Astral no sospecharan. Pero las cosas se fueron dando   
tan rápido que seguimos con este montaje.  
-De modo que tú eres…  
-…su prometida- le aclara Pai- cuando regresemos el Concilio exigirá nuestra   
unión, puedo asegurarlo.  
-Veo que estás insegura de lo que sientes- dice Yukito.  
-Es que a veces… no sé… -suspira la chica con desilusión.  
Yukito le sonríe con ternura y le da un consejo que ella tomará muy a pecho más   
adelante.  
-El amor consiste en la felicidad del otro. Mientras él sea feliz tú también lo   
serás- al decir esto, le tiende la mano a Pai para que regresen juntos. Ella   
sonríe, sintiéndose más tranquila y serena a partir de ahora y toma la mano de   
Yukito, ambos se van a la casa de los Kinomoto.   
  
Allí, están todos reunidos; tratando de analizando la situación. Aunque no   
podían hablar abiertamente del tema porque Samantha se encontraba con ellos.   
Eriol, usando todo su poder de convencimiento y todas las excusas creíbles que   
se le ocurrieron, logró convencerla de aplazar la boda una semana más. Sin   
embargo, no le había dado una razón concreta del vuelo a Hong Kong. Pero, fuera   
lo que fuera, ella lo acompañaría, allí no había nada que la hiciera decidir lo   
contrario.   
Mientras, Sakura hablaba por teléfono con Ken para decirle que se iría a Hong   
Kong.   
-En serio, es de suma urgencia que viaje a Hong Kong- decía Sakura.   
-Sí, entiendo que sea importante pero ¿por qué?- insiste el chico.  
-Algo muy complicado de explicar- se excusa con una razón lo más cercana a la   
verdad.  
-Bien, entonces yo iré contigo- le dice el chico.  
-¿Qué?- Sakura se espanta con esa idea- ¡¡NO!! ¡No es necesario!  
-Sakura, tú me estás ocultando algo- dice el chico notando el nerviosismo de su   
novia.  
-No, Ken, para nada- la ceja de Touya, que pasaba por allí, se levanto al   
escuchar este nombre de los labios de su hermana. La sola idea de que la chica   
estuviera hablando con Ken le hervía la sangre, de modo que tomó el teléfono de   
las manos de su hermana.  
-¿Quién habla?- pregunta Touya.  
-Lo mismo pregunto, yo estoy hablando con mi novia- dice Ken- quien quiera que   
sea usted pásela al teléfono, por favor.  
-¡¡No te la pasaré!!- rugió Touya, grito que hizo que Shaoran, Eriol, Samantha y   
Kaho se encaminaran hacia donde él se encontraba- ¡No dejaré que te le   
acerques!!  
-¿Touya?- Ken se escucha asombrado.  
Antes de que Touya pudiera decir algo más, Sakura le arrebató el teléfono y le   
dirigió una cara de enojo inusual en ella.  
-¿Sí?- dice sin dejar de ver a su hermano en forma desafiante- no te preocupes   
por él, Ken. ¿Sabes, "amor"?- esto último lo enfatizó mucho- pensé mejor las   
cosas y… ¡¡me encantaría que fueras a Hong Kong conmigo!! ¡¡Te hablo después   
para decirte nuestro vuelo y a qué hora parte!! ¡¡Adiós!!  
Al cerrar la llamada le sonríe sarcásticamente a Touya y luego se dibuja en sus   
labios una sonrisa de triunfo. Ella dio media vuelta y le sonrió a Tomoyo.  
-¿Me acompañas a arreglar mi equipaje?- ambas se dirigen a la escalera. Sakura   
sabe que faltan pocos segundos para que su hermano estalle. Tres… dos… uno…  
-¡¡¡Ni creas que dejaré que lleves a "ese" a Hong Kong!!! ¡¡A ver a quién se le   
arrima para que le pague el pasaje!! ¡¡Porque a quien observas aquí no pondrá un   
centavo!!!  
Sakura volteó a ver a Eriol.  
-Por el dinero no te preocupes, hermano -dice sonriendo- ¿Eriol?  
-No hay problema- sonríe sabiendo la reacción de Touya.  
-¡¡No lo permitiré!!- dice exaltado Touya ante la sonrisa de Sakura y Eriol.   
Detrás de él, Kaho deja asomar una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Touya jamás   
cambiaría.   
-Algún día te pagaré el favor, Eriol- sonríe Sakura antes de subir a su   
habitación. Touya, al verse derrotado, sólo puede murmurar maldiciones en contra   
de Ken y dirigirse a la cocina. Shaoran se va detrás de él.  
-Disculpa, Touya- dice detrás de él- ¿podría saber por qué odias tanto a ese tal   
Ken?   
-Él la hizo sufrir- dice mientras se sirve una taza de café- la hizo sufrir   
mucho- bebe un sorbo y luego ve a Shaoran con hostilidad- creo que incluso más   
de lo que tú lo hiciste.  
-¿Sufrió por mí?- dice en un tono casi inocente.  
-¡¡Pero claro que sí!!- se enojó Touya- ¡¡Tú nunca te molestaste en escribirle   
cuando ella te mandaba sus cartas todos los días!!!  
Shaoran se quedó pensando en esto.  
Touya iba a reclamarle, pero en ese momento llegaron Pai y Yukito a la casa,   
preguntando si ya tenían todo listo. Cuando Samantha la vio entrar, le dirigió   
una mirada desafiante. A Eriol sólo le apareció una gotita en su frente y rió   
nerviosamente. Sabía que el hecho de que Pai viajara no le hacía mucha gracia.  
-Como te dije antes- dice parándose y tomando a Eriol del brazo- Eriol es mi   
prometido…  
-¡Por cierto!- sonríe Pai con una mirada divertida y señalando a Shaoran- a   
quien ves allá junto con Touya Kinomoto es mi esposo, Shaoran Li, creo que aún   
no te lo había dicho.  
-Es cierto eso- pregunta Samantha atónita. Eriol y Yukito asienten en silencio.   
Esta afirmación hizo que Samantha pusiera una cara de enojo nuevamente.  
-¡Me alegro por ti!!- dice sentándose de nuevo.  
Pai y Yukito lanzan una risita burlona, principalmente por el secreto que ahora   
ambos comparten. Eriol, al notar que la ira de Samantha iba en aumento, les hizo   
una seña para que se retiraran.  
  
Como realmente la ansiedad no los dejaría tranquilos, decidieron tomar el vuelo   
nocturno rumbo a Hong Kong. Todos estaban en el aeropuerto. Sakura había   
procurado mantener a Ken alejado de Touya y viceversa. Ella estaba sentada en el   
asiento contiguo al de Ken, mientras que Touya y Kaho estaban sentados unos tres   
asientos atrás. En esos tres pares de asientos restantes estaban los demás.  
Samantha, por su parte, descansaba abrazada a Eriol, quien no dormía pero   
abrazaba a su prometida.  
Yukito iba al lado de Tomoyo, quien leía un libro, mientras que Kero descansaba   
en el bolso que estaba en medio de ambos, para que fuera más difícil que alguien   
lo viera.   
Shaoran y Pai estaban un poco más alejados del grupo, ellos estaban más   
adelante. Debían ser los primeros en bajar del avión, para ser reconocidos por   
los del Concilio ya que, horas antes de abordar el avión, habían acordado que   
todos se quedarían en casa de Shaoran, para ahorrarle ese gasto a Eriol; ya que   
no era justo que el joven vaciara su cuenta bancaria con vísperas de su boda. No   
había sido muy difícil convencer a la madre de Shaoran de que hospedaran a   
todos, ella siempre había sido muy hospitalaria y más si se trataba de la   
reencarnación de Clow Li. Shaoran se imaginaba la cara de alegría de Mei Ling al   
ver de nuevo a Sakura y Tomoyo.   
-Se les avisa a los pasajeros que llegaremos a Hong Kong en pocos minutos. Favor   
de colocarse el cinturón de seguridad- les anunció el capitán por el alta voz.  
-Samantha…- llama Eriol a su prometida- ya vamos a llegar a nuestro destino…   
levántate…  
Mei Ling observó cómo el avión tocó tierra sin mayor dificultad. Estaba   
esperando junto con enviados del Concilio a Shaoran y los demás. Sentía su   
corazón acelerado, estaba impaciente por volver a ver a Sakura una vez más ¿qué   
tanto habría cambiado en estos años?   
En ese momento los pasajeros empezaron a descender del avión. Mei vio como   
bajaban su primo y Pai y al poco tiempo se les unieron a ellos otras personas.   
Reconoció al instante a Yukito, quien en todos esos años no había cambiado su   
dulce sonrisa. Movió su mano para llamar a su primo, quien les indicó a los   
demás que le siguieran.  
-¡Shaoran!!- Mei Ling abraza a su primo- ¡Qué alegría volver a verte!!   
Observó a Pai y le sonrió, Pai no se esperaba esta reacción, creía que Mei Ling   
la detestaba desde que se anunció su compromiso con Shaoran, pero al ver ese   
gesto notó que a ella ya no le importaba ese asunto, por lo que sintió que un   
gran peso se le quitaba de encima.  
-¿Mei Ling?- sonríe Sakura observando a la hermosa joven china que tiene delante   
suyo- ¿eres tú, Mei Ling?  
-¿Kinomoto?- pregunta asombrada- ¿Sakura Kinomoto?.   
Sakura asiente entre sonrisas y ambas se abrazan.  
-¡Me alegra tanto volver a verte!!- dice Sakura.  
-¡A mí también! ¡Aunque lástima que sea en estas condiciones!!  
-Lo importante es que nos volvimos a ver- se escucha una voz detrás de ellas.   
Mei Ling se voltea y observa a la hermosa joven que tiene delante suyo y la   
reconoce de inmediato.  
-Daidouji!!- dice abrazando a Tomoyo- ¡¡sigues siendo tan hermosa como siempre!!  
-Tú también te has convertido en una hermosa joven, Mei Ling.  
-Bueno, está bien que platiquen- sonríe Shaoran- pero creo que deberíamos llegar   
a casa primero.  
Shaoran tomó a Mei Ling del brazo y la apartó del grupo un momento, mientras Pai   
conduce a los demás al auto que los llevará a su destino.  
-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunta Mei Ling, quien ha notado que su primo está preocupado.  
-¿Qué ha pasado en el Concilio mientras Pai y yo nos ausentamos?.- pregunta sin   
rodeos.  
-Nada fuera de lo común. Pero creo que hay reunión de jefes en estos días…   
tendrías que preguntarle a tu madre, ella sí sabría informarte bien- dice su   
prima.  
-Gracias Mei Ling- la besa en la frente.  
-No hay por qué… pero ¿puedo saber por qué trajiste a Sakura, Tomoyo y sus   
amigos? ¿Algo que tiene que ver con las Cartas?- pregunta Mei.  
-Así es- le sonríe- pero no es nada de preocupación.  
El rostro de Mei Ling recupera su sonrisa al escuchar estas palabras.  
-Y Mei Ling- dice Shaoran mientras caminan para alcanzar a los demás- no les   
digas a ellos que Pai es mi prometida…  
-¿? No te entiendo-  
-Ellos creen que Pai es mi esposa- dice Shaoran.   
¿? Mei Ling casi se cae del asombro.  
-¿Cómo? ¡¡¿Es que no les dijiste que ella era tu FUTURA esposa??- pregunta   
exaltada.  
-Las cosas sucedieron muy rápido- dice él sonriendo- pero luego te explicaré ¿de   
acuerdo?  
  
La casa de la familia Li estaba mucho más grande de lo que Sakura recordaba. Mei   
Ling le explicó que habían hecho algunas remodelaciones y agregado más   
habitaciones y salones a la casa, por eso la encontraba tan diferente. Como aún   
era de noche, la madre de Shaoran y sus hermanas estaban durmiendo. Mei Ling se   
había ofrecido a ir al aeropuerto a recogerlos, y le había insistido a su tía y   
primas que se durmieran con confianza, que ya al día siguiente recibirían a los   
invitados. Cuando llegaron observaron la sonriente figura de Wei esperándolos en   
la puerta principal.  
-Bienvenidos a casa, joven Shaoran, señorita Pai- les sonríe el hombre.  
-Gusto en verte- sonríe Pai- ¿podrías conducirlos a sus habitaciones?   
-Claro, síganme…- Wei conduce a Sakura y Tomoyo a una habitación, mientras que   
Kaho y Samantha dormirán en la de al lado. Touya y Yukito compartirán una,   
mientras que Ken y Eriol otra.   
-¡¡Tengo un sueño terrible!!- dice Tomoyo tirándose en la cama y dando un   
bostezo- Eriol dice que Nakuru llegará pronto… pobrecita, mira que ir de   
Inglaterra a Tokio y ahora tener que tomar un vuelo para Hong Kong debe ser algo   
realmente agotado ¿no te parece?- Tomoyo notó que su amiga no le estaba   
prestando el mínimo de atención- ¿pasa algo Sakura? ¿preocupada por lo del   
conjuro? Mañana podrás preguntarle todo con más detalle a la madre de Shaoran.  
-No, a decir verdad no es eso. Es que me quedé con una duda, Tomoyo. Si Shaoran   
y Pai están casados ¿Wei no debió llamarles "señor Shaoran" y "señora Pai"? ¿Por   
qué entonces usó "joven" y "señorita"?  
-Ahora que lo dices… pues sí, es curioso… aunque tal vez sea sólo porque Wei ha   
estado acostumbrado ¿no?  
-Sí…- suspira Sakura tendiéndose en su cama- ¡pero ahora a dormir!!  
-Por favor Kaho- suspira Samantha en la otra habitación- ¡Yo sé que Eriol me   
oculta algo! ¡Dime qué es!  
-Samantha, ¿crees que él te ocultaría algo a pocos días de su boda? Ahora,   
déjame dormir…  
-Buenas noches- dice Samantha no muy convencida. Claro que Eriol le escondía   
algo y ella, pasara lo que pasara, averiguaría qué era.   
  
  
-¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!!- una joven de cabellos cafés se ve desilusionada al leer una   
nota- ¿Hong Kong? ¡Qué rayos! ¡Por lo menos Eriol me dio fondos!- sonríe   
haciendo señal en la carretera- ¡¡Taxi!!  
La chica le dice al taxi que por favor la conduzca al aeropuerto.  
-¿Se va de viaje, señorita?- pregunta el conductor a manera de sacar   
conversación.  
-Sí, imagínese que acabé de llegar a Japón; pero la persona a quien estaba   
esperando ahora se fue a Hong Kong, de modo que no me queda otro remedio que   
tomar un vuelo hacia allá.  
-¿No será cansado para usted?-   
-Bueno, es que es muy importante para mí ver a Eriol- sonríe la chica.  
-¿Eriol? ¿Es su novio?- pregunta el hombre.  
-No precisamente… es un muy buen amigo. Aunque aparte de Eriol hay alguien a   
quien quiero ver- sonríe con un poco de malicia.  
Cuando llegan al aeropuerto la chica se despide del conductor y le agradece que   
no le haya cobrado tanto, ya que sus fondos son limitados y le alcanzaría justo   
para comprar su pasaje.   
-¿Ya compraste el boleto, Nakuru?- se escucha una vocecita dentro de su bolso.  
-Sí, ya no te desesperes Spi- sonríe la chica mirando el bolso- nuestro avión   
partirá en media hora.  
-Espero ver a Eriol pronto- dice la vocecita.  
-¡¡AY!!- sin darse cuenta, Nakuru había chocado con otra chica, provocando que   
el bolso de la chica se cayera al piso regando un poco su contenido- ¡¡Lo   
siento!! ¡¡Estaba distraída!!  
Nakuru se agacha a recoger las cosas que se cayeron.  
-¡No hay problema!- le sonríe la chica- yo también iba distraída…  
Nakuru y la joven terminaron de recoger las bolsas y Nakuru se excusó   
nuevamente. La joven le dijo nuevamente que perdiera cuidado y, dejando a Nakuru   
atrás, se encaminó a comprar su boleto.  
-Buenas noches- le sonríe a la señora- ¿podría darme un boleto para el próximo   
vuelo a Hong Kong?  
-Sí… ¿me podría dar su nombre?- pregunta la señora.  
-Tatami… Tatami Kogane- sonríe la chica.   
  
CONTINUARÁ…  
  
Notas de autora: ¡¡¿Qué tal?!! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, como   
ven fue algo largo…  
¿Cómo vieron la parte de la pelea entre Pai y Destino? Espero que la haya   
descrito bien… no soy muy buena describiendo peleas -_-U   
¿Qué son todos esos recuerdos de Pai y Yue? ¿Qué relación tienen con todo lo que   
está ocurriendo? Paciencia, paciencia… esto ya se irá resolviendo.   
¡Ya era hora de que apareciera Mei Ling n_n! ¿No creen?   
Y como ven Kogane también irá a Hong Kong… los siguientes capítulos no tendrán   
tanta acción, sino mucho suspenso y misterios que se empiezan a resolver.   
Avances: Nakuru llega a Hong Kong y ¿adivinen a quién empieza a perseguir? (¡Sí,   
adivinaron!) Shaoran se pone al tanto de lo que ha ocurrido en su ausencia,   
habrá reunión del Concilio muy pronto y ¿adivinen en dónde? Pai conduce a Sakura   
y a Eriol a un lugar muy especial, en donde encuentran muchas cosas   
interesantes. Shaoran y Sakura hablan abiertamente, por primera vez en mucho   
tiempo   
  
Bueno, fanáticos de S+S; no pueden dejar de ver el siguiente capítulo ya que   
esa conversación estará muy romántica n_n(O al menos tengo la intención de   
hacerla muy romántica)  
  
Comentarios, sugerencias a meiko_kisses@hotmail.com o a kendappa_o@kaitou.org 


	8. Incidentes en Hong Kong

Destino y Esperanza  
Por: Meiko Akiyama.  
  
Capítulo 7: "Incidentes en Hong Kong"  
  
Shaoran al despertarse se había apresurado en vestirse y bajar al comedor de   
inmediato. Tenía que hablar con su madre sobre algunas cosas. Wei le había dicho   
que su madre estaba en el comedor, esperándole. Entró al comedor y cuál es su   
sorpresa al encontrarse con Sakura y los demás, que ya estaban desayunando junto   
con su madre y hermanas.  
-¡¡Shaoran!!- sonríe una de sus hermanas- ¡¡Qué bueno que ya despertaste!!  
-¡¡Ya te acusábamos de dormilón!!- dice otra de ellas.  
Shaoran se avergonzó por este comentario, pero enseguida notó la ausencia de Pai   
y Mei Ling y de Touya, la ausencia de este último no le preocupó, por el   
contrario de conocer el paradero de su prima y prometida.  
-¿Y Pai y Mei Ling?- preguntó sentándose.  
-Ellas fueron a arreglar algunas cosas con el Concilio- dice su madre- me alegra   
tenerte aquí de nuevo, hijo.  
-¿Qué clase de asuntos?- inquirió Shaoran.   
-Nada de importancia- sonríe su madre.   
-¿El matrimonio?- se pregunta Shaoran.  
En ese instante la puerta se abre y entran Pai y Mei Ling, ninguna de las dos se   
ven muy contentas.  
-¿Qué pasó?- pregunta Shaoran al ver las caras de enfado de ambas.  
-Habrá reunión de jefes de clanes mañana…- dice Pai sentándose.  
-…y será en nuestra casa…- suspira con enojo Mei Ling.  
-…tratamos de decirles que teníamos invitados que nada tenían que ver con el   
Concilio y que por favor o la aplazaran o cambiaran de lugar de reunión…-   
continúa Pai.  
-…¡¡Pero ni caso nos hicieron!!- termina Mei Ling.  
La cara de espanto de Eriol era previsible. ¿Cómo podría explicarle eso a   
Samantha? Tendría que ocurrírsele algo rápido porque su novia ya estaba con cara   
confundida. No podría evitar que ella ahora preguntara…  
-¿De qué Concilio hablan?-   
Definitivamente la intuición de Eriol nunca fallaba.   
Pai se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más. Miró a Eriol y sonrió   
nerviosamente.   
-No me han dicho de qué Concilio hablan- insiste Samantha. Ken también pone cara   
confusa. La situación empezaba a tornarse un poco incómoda, hasta que de   
repente…  
-¡¡¡SUÉLTAME!!!- se escuchó un grito proveniente de Touya Kinomoto.   
Todos voltearon hacia donde provino esa exclamación. Aunque era prácticamente   
una súplica, proveniente de Touya, de quien Nakuru estaba prendida de su brazo   
derecho. Una gotita apareció en la cabeza de todos los presentes, en especial   
Eriol, quien ya preveía esa escena. Lo supo desde que Nakuru le avisó que iría a   
Japón. Él sabía que, una de las poderosas razones que la orillaron a tomar esa   
decisión, era porque quería volver a ver a Touya.   
Con el paso de los años, la belleza de Nakuru se había incrementado, más de un   
joven inglés la había pretendido, pero ella había rechazado a la mayoría; Eriol   
nunca entró muy a fondo en su vida sentimental, pero ella siempre trataba de   
excusarse con él. "Es que no teníamos nada en común" "La verdad creo que no lo   
quiero como esperaba" y otras excusas eran siempre las mismas, repetidas en   
incansables ocasiones.   
Al parecer, con el único hombre de quien nunca se había cansado era de Touya   
Kinomoto, tal vez porque seguía siendo el único que se le resistía. ^^U  
-Nakuru…- sonrió Sakura- por favor… ¿vamos a desayunar, sí?  
-Pai y yo ya terminamos- mintió Shaoran- de modo que pueden sentarse aquí…  
A Touya no le agradó para nada la idea de desayunar al lado de Nakuru. Aunque   
pudo notar perfectamente que el plato de Shaoran estaba casi intacto, semejante   
al de Pai. Una vena surgió de su frente, comprendiendo que todo lo había   
planeado Shaoran.   
Mientras salían del comedor, Pai pudo notar en Shaoran una sonrisa de…   
¿¿satisfacción??  
Kaho volvió a sonreír en silencio. Definitivamente era el destino de esos dos   
detestarse para siempre.   
  
-Pai… quiero que me hagas un favor- dice Shaoran cuando ambos estuvieron afuera   
de la casa.  
-El que sea, no hay problema…  
-Quiero que lleves a Sakura a la casa donde Clow vivía antes de irse a Japón- le   
dice Shaoran- lo más seguro es que el conjuro se encuentre allí, además tal vez   
encuentren más información que le pueda servir.   
-Entiendo- suspira- ¿pero tú donde estarás?  
-Tengo que arreglar asuntos con el Concilio- dice evadiendo la mirada de Pai.  
-Shaoran… Mei Ling me comentó que eres uno de los posibles candidatos para ser   
el jefe del Concilio- dice Pai- es con lo que siempre has soñado… no lo eches a   
perder por una discusión tonta con respecto al lugar de reunión.  
-No es sólo el lugar de reunión- le corrige Shaoran- es… es todo…   
-¿Todo?- Pai se confunde.  
-Sí… mi posible elección como Jefe… la posición de mi Clan… nuestro matrimonio…  
Shaoran se detuvo en ese punto, para observar la reacción de Pai.  
-¿Ocurre algo con nuestro compromiso?- pregunta ella.  
-¡¡Oye mocoso!!!- Kero llegó y se colocó entre ambos jóvenes- ¡¡¿Puedo saber   
cuándo nos llevarás a donde vivía Clow??!!   
-Yo los llevaré, Kerberos- sonríe Pai- es que Shaoran tienen asuntos que   
atender.  
-Bueno…- dice el guardián cruzándose de brazos- eso me alegra, porque tú me caes   
mucho mejor que este mocoso, aún no sé cómo puedes ser su esposa. ¡Pobrecita de   
ti!!  
-Mira… "Bestia del Sello"- Shaoran dice esto último en forma sarcástica mientras   
observa la pequeña figura de Kero frente a sí- te advierto que he incrementado   
mucho mis poderes y que…  
-¡¡Pues yo también soy MUY poderoso!! ¡¡Así que más vale que me tengas   
respeto!!- dice Kero desafiante. A Pai le aparece una gotita en el cuello,   
mientras ríe nerviosamente. ¿Cómo puede Shaoran ponerse a discutir por algo tan   
tonto?   
-¿Poderoso?- se burla Shaoran- ¡¡Por favor!! ¡¡Si Sakura no ha practicado la   
magia en años!! ¡¡Si acaso y puedes volver a tu forma original!!  
-¡¡¡¿Qué dijiste??!!- grita Kero- ¡¡Sakura está practicando magia otra vez!!  
-¡¡No se puede recuperar en dos días lo que se ha dejado de practicar por años!!   
¡¡Su magia es muy débil e incomparable con la mía!!  
-Shaoran…- Pai señaló detrás del chico, este y Kero observaron en la dirección   
que ella señalaba; entonces observaron a Sakura que estaba justo atrás de   
Shaoran y había escuchado perfectamente toda la conversación.   
-Sakura…- Shaoran se pone rojo de la pena- ¿desde hace cuánto estás allí?   
-Lo suficiente para escuchar la verdad- dice en un tono frío y sin mirarlo. Al   
ver a Sakura, dirigiéndole esa indiferencia, Shaoran sintió que algo dentro de   
sí se quebraba- también escuché que Pai será quien nos llevará a la antigua casa   
de Clow… Eriol también quiere ir ¿nos vamos ya?  
-Seguro- dice Pai- entonces nos veremos después Shaoran, que tengas suerte con   
los del Concilio.  
Shaoran no puede hablar, sólo observa los verdes ojos de Sakura, nunca la había   
visto así, sin una sonrisa en su rostro. Sin esa sonrisa tan hermosa que sólo   
ella podía dar. Sin ese brillo en sus ojos, ese brillo que movía su corazón de   
un vuelco cada vez que los veía. En ese momento Sakura alzó la mirada y le miró   
a los ojos, ojos fríos, pero con la hermosura de siempre. Inconscientemente,   
Shaoran se sonrojó hasta el tope, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía… desde que era un   
niño… desde que decidió enterrar su amor por Sakura…  
Debía ofrecerle una disculpa, pero, cuando pudo reaccionar, Sakura y Pai ya se   
habían ido.   
  
Ahora era su oportunidad. Eriol se había ido, aunque no le agradaba la idea de   
que se fuera con esa chica Pai, pero de todas formas irían con esa chica, ¿cómo   
era su nombre? ¡Cierto! Sakura. Un nombre ordinario, pensó Samantha para sus   
adentros.   
Entonces analizó bien la situación: Eriol le escondía un secreto a pocos días de   
su boda, obviamente él no se lo iba a decir y anoche comprobó que Kaho tampoco   
soltaría palabra. ¿Qué tal esa chica de cabellos negros? ¿O aquel apuesto joven   
que era médico? Tal vez y hasta la chica que los había recibido ayer en el   
aeropuerto también podría ayudarla. Pero entonces se detuvo en seco: si eran   
amigos de Eriol, seguro y él les había pedido que guardaran el secreto, de modo   
que optaría por un método más sutil. Los espiaría.   
-¿Y cómo ha estado, Srta. Misuki?- escucha a Mei Ling, quien viene acompañada de   
Kaho, Samantha se esconde para poder escuchar la conversación.   
-Muy bien… espero que tú igual- sonríe Kaho.  
-A decir verdad sí. Pero veo que no han venido a Hong Kong por buenas razones-   
dice Mei sentándose en un sillón, Kaho hace lo mismo- Shaoran no pudo explicarme   
mucho… pero según lo que entendí es que es por las cartas…  
-¿Cartas?- se pregunta Samantha.  
-Así es… al parecer hay dos cartas especiales "Destino" y "Esperanza", la   
primera se creó para hacerle recordar al Maestro de Cartas su responsabilidad.   
Por si no sabías, Sakura había dejado de practicar la magia, por eso apareció   
Destino… quien le dijo que aquí podría encontrar un conjuro de Clow para   
recuperar sus poderes…   
-Estás completamente enterada- se sorprende Mei Ling- pero esto tiene que ver   
con Sakura, en todo caso vendrían Tomoyo y Touya, ¿Qué hace Eriol aquí?   
A Samantha le empezaba a gustar el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.   
-Está desesperado porque no recordaba la creación de esas cartas. Fue un golpe   
duro para él no recordarlo, él siempre había estado satisfecho de poseer todos   
los recuerdos de Clow como si fueran suyos; el no recordar un aspecto tan   
importante como este realmente lo afectó.   
-O sea que está aquí por una frustración emocional- concluyó Mei Ling.   
Kaho sonrió.  
-Pero ¿el novio de Sakura conoce la razón del porqué están aquí?-  
-Me parece que él no sabe, no estoy segura- dice Kaho- pero quien ignora   
completamente de este asunto es Samantha…  
Samantha sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco al oír mencionar su nombre.  
-¿La novia de Eriol?- pregunta Mei Ling- pero ella parece que le tiene tanta   
confianza… yo pensé que ella sabía…  
-Para nada- niega Kaho- Eriol quiere mantenerla al margen de este asunto…  
-¿De qué asunto?- Samantha empieza a desesperarse. Por lo visto el secreto de   
Eriol no es tan "secreto" ya que esa chica china también lo sabe.   
-Sabes que Eriol no es como Shaoran, Shaoran es un hechicero que ha vivido en un   
ambiente de acuerdo a él, su magia no es ningún "defecto". En cambio, si Eriol   
hubiera platicado y demostrado abiertamente sus poderes… ¿Cómo habría sido   
tratado? Como un fenómeno, seguramente. Por eso, esa parte de su vida no la ha   
compartido con nadie, excepción mía y de Nakuru y Spinel, porque son sus   
guardianes.   
Los ojos de Samantha estaban llenos de lágrimas que clamaban por salir, pero   
ella las reprimía, no podía ceder ahora; tendría que escuchar todo hasta el   
final.  
-Tienes razón- suspira Mei Ling- esa chica jamás lo hubiera comprendido.  
-Ahora que lo sabes, por favor, trata de seguir como si nada. Eriol no quiere se   
Samantha se entere-   
-No te preocupes, si se llegara a enterar, no será por mí- sonríe parándose.  
-Tampoco por mí- también sonríe Kaho y se va junto con Mei Ling.   
Samantha tarda un poco en reaccionar. Sale de donde estaba escondida y da un   
profundo suspiro.   
-Bien- piensa- por lo visto mi novio es más "único" de lo que aparenta.   
Levanta la mirada con una idea fija en su mente, se encamina a su habitación,   
en el camino las lágrimas fluyen libremente, pero ella no cambia su rostro frío.   
No hay sollozos ni gemidos de tristeza, sólo lágrimas a lo largo de su rostro.   
Abre la puerta de su habitación y, mecánicamente, empieza a hacer sus maletas.   
Una por una, sus ropas quedan en la maleta. Lo arregla todo sin prisa, dejando   
todo impecable. Arregla las sábanas de su cama, las deja como si ella nunca   
hubiera estado allí. Se sienta en el escritorio y traza un par de párrafos en un   
papel de color gris, dobla el papel y coloca "ERIOL" en el sobre.   
-Samantha…- Kaho observa las maletas de la chica y se alarma- ¿Qué ocurre?! ¿Por   
qué estás con esa maleta?  
-Mi madre me llamó- miente la chica- tengo que partir a Inglaterra lo más pronto   
posible. Dáselo a Eriol de mi parte- dice dándole el papel- allí le explico todo   
claramente.   
Samantha voltea a ver a Kaho y una sonrisa sale de su rostro. Aunque le hubiera   
ocultado todo, Kaho siempre había sido para ella como la hermana mayor que nunca   
tuvo.  
-Kaho… gracias por todo- la abraza fraternalmente- en serio muchas gracias.  
Así, sin más nada que decir, salió por la puerta, dispuesta a no volver nunca   
más a la vida de Eriol, o quien quiera que fuera ese joven con quien estuvo a   
pocos pasos del altar.  
-¿Pasa algo?- pregunta Ken al observar las maletas de Samantha.  
Samantha le mira a los ojos, él tampoco sabe nada, ni siquiera lo sospecha, no   
dejará que él sufra una decepción como ella.   
-Pregúntale a Sakura la razón de por qué están aquí. Si ella lo evade, dile que   
ya sabes todo… que estás consciente de lo que ella es…- le dice y se encamina   
fuera de la casa.  
-¡¡Espera!!- le grita Ken- ¡¿Qué quieres decirme?!! ¡¡¿Y por qué me lo dices?!!  
-No quiero que pases lo que yo…- murmura para sí.   
  
La antigua residencia de Clow era casi idéntica a la que tenía en Tokio, sólo   
que esta se veía más abandonada.   
-Realmente Clow tenía gustos bien definidos- dice Sakura- entremos.   
Un terrible olor a polvo los invadió apenas hubieron entrado. Pai los condujo   
hasta la biblioteca. El lugar estaba lleno de libros, manuscritos y   
cuadernillos; los que no cabían en los estantes estaban organizados por filas en   
el piso, las filas le llegaban casi a la cintura de los jóvenes y casi todo el   
piso contenía libros, por lo que les resultaba difícil movilizarse.   
-Menudo trabajo, este- masculló Pai tratando de hacerse paso entre las filas de   
libros y documentos.  
-Nos tomará mucho tiempo- suspira Sakura observando los libros.  
-No crean…- dice Eriol mientras cierra los ojos, un aura azul empieza a   
rodearlo. Cuando abre los ojos señala un libro- allí está el conjuro.  
Las chicas sonrieron aliviadas al saber que por lo menos no les tomaría una   
eternidad buscar entre los libros de Clow, pero la sonrisa salió de sus rostros   
cuando vieron en dónde estaba el libro: se encontraba en la cima de un estante,   
en la esquina más alejada del cuarto.  
-Parece que sí nos llevará algo de tiempo- sonríe Pai resignada.  
Sakura, esquivando las pilas de libros a su alrededor, logra acercarse hasta el   
estante. Se encarama en un banquito y estira su cuerpo para alcanzar el libro.   
Justo cuando lo toma en sus manos tropieza y se resbala, haciendo que todo el   
contenido del estante caiga sobre ella.  
-¡¡¡AYYY!!!!- alcanza a gritar Sakura antes de caer al suelo.   
-¿Estás bien?- dice Pai acercándose a ella.  
-Lo tengo…- se ve la mano de Sakura alzando el libro victoriosa.  
Una gotita aparece en las cabezas de Eriol y Pai.  
Ambos ayudan a levantar a Sakura, quien al estar de pie abre el libro   
inmediatamente. Pai acerca una lámpara por la poca luz en la habitación.  
-Aquí está- dice Sakura-   
Luego aparece sobre su rostro un enorme signo de interrogación.   
-¿Pasa algo?- pregunta Pai al ver la cara de desconcierto de Sakura.  
-Leeré- dice Eriol- aquí dice que:   
"Los escogidos para continuar con mi tarea de cuidar de las cartas y sus   
guardianes, deben tener en cuenta algo muy importante: la magia de que las   
cartas se alimentan debe ser muy poderosa, si es una magia débil está en peligro   
la vida misma del Maestro. Pero la magia que las mantiene con vida no sólo   
radica en el poder mágico del maestro de cartas, debe depender sobre todo del   
poder interno de la persona. Eso es lo que más se debe tomar en cuenta.  
Clow Read".  
-¿Este era el conjuro?-se pregunta Sakura- ¿esto era???  
-Tal vez no era un conjuro- dice Pai- sino era una especie regla que debes   
seguir.  
-¿Significa eso que mi vida peligra?- se pregunta Sakura.  
-Así es… aunque eso deberías de saberlo- dice Pai en tono de "elemental"- pero   
no te preocupes por eso, yo puedo enseñarte como canalizar bien tu magia-   
sonríe.  
-Bueno, en vista de que ya sabes que necesitas tu poder interior, creo que es   
mejor irnos de aquí- sonríe Eriol. (Si supiera que la novia lo despachó no   
estaría tan contento)  
Sakura y Eriol van saliendo de la habitación. Pai contempla un poco más la   
biblioteca de Clow, en realidad poseía muchos libros sobre hechicería muy   
antiguos, se preguntó por qué estaban entonces guardados allí. En ese momento   
observó con detenimiento un libro en particular: tenía una cubierta gruesa, de   
color oscuro, y tenía en el centro con letras de color dorado un extraño   
símbolo; lo que parecía una pequeña letra"E" encerrada en una círculo semejante   
a la letra "D". Algo dentro de ella la impulsó a tomar el libro.  
-¿Pasa algo?- pregunta Eriol.  
-No- sonríe con el libro en sus manos- vámonos ya.  
  
***  
-¿Qué Samantha se fue?- pregunta Tomoyo atónita.  
-Así es…- le dice Kaho con voz de profunda tristeza.  
-¿Leíste la carta?- pregunta Mei Ling al ver que la carta en la mano de Kaho   
está intacta.  
-No…- dice Kaho- pero me bastó ver su mirada, supe que mentía con eso de que su   
madre la llamaba, pero ví que estaba decidida a marcharse y yo no podía   
impedirlo…   
-Tu sexto sentido nunca falla ¿verdad?- trata de sonreír Tomoyo.  
-No sé cómo decírselo a Eriol…- suspira Kaho- …pero imagino que se enteró de su   
verdadera identidad.  
-Pero ¿Cómo?- pregunta Mei Ling- porque según lo que tú me dijiste ella jamás   
sospechó.  
Kaho se sentó en la cama, se veía realmente afectada, ella quería muchísimo a su   
hermana, como su ella fuera su hermana menor. Adoraba la idea de que fuera la   
esposa de Eriol. Había conocido a Samantha desde pequeña y sabía que, aunque   
fuera muy dulce y comprensiva, jamás le perdonaría a Eriol que le hubiera   
ocultado su identidad como Clow.  
Mientras Mei Ling intentaba animar a Kaho, Tomoyo la contemplaba. Era la primera   
vez que la antigua profesora de primaria dejaba traslucir tristeza y   
desesperación en su rostro. Se sintió muy mal por ello, Tomoyo sentía que, hasta   
ahora, no había hecho nada importante. Sus amigos estaban pasando por momentos   
difíciles y ella no había hecho nada para ayudarles. Aunque no tuviera poderes   
mágicos, tenía la obligación de hacer algo. No dejaría que Kaho asumiera tal   
responsabilidad, eso nunca; esta era su oportunidad de sentirse útil.   
Se acercó a Kaho y le tomó la mano.  
-No se preocupe, yo me encargaré de comunicárselo a Eriol- dice dándole una de   
sus mejores sonrisas.  
-No… es mi deber…- pero Tomoyo la cortó.  
-Por favor- le suplica- déjeme sentirme útil…  
Después de decir esto, salió de la habitación.  
Kaho sonrió, agradeciéndole en silencio a Tomoyo.  
  
***  
-¿Entonces la vida de Sakura corre peligro?- dice Touya moviendo bruscamente a   
Kero- ¡¡¿Es cierto lo que dices?!!!  
-¡¡Sí!!!- dice el pequeño guardián safándose de las manos de Touya- decidí   
decírtelo porque sé que ella se enterará ahora cuando encuentren el escrito de   
Clow… y estoy seguro de que ella te lo ocultará.  
Touya se deja caer en el sofá. Su hermanita, "su monstruo" ¿en peligro de   
muerte?. ¡¡Maldición!! Él esta vez no podía hacer mucho, por no decir nada, por   
ayudarla.  
-Yo la cuidaré, Touya- Yukito hace acto de presencia.  
-Yuki…- Touya voltea a ver al joven que se acerca a él.  
-No te preocupes- dice colocando la mano en el hombro de Touya- yo la cuidaré…  
En ese momento entran a la habitación, Sakura, Pai y Eriol; seguidos por Kaho,   
Mei Ling, Nakuru y por último Shaoran.  
Nakuru se sentó de inmediato al lado de Touya, quien puso cara de enfado al   
instante, provocando una risita burlona de todos los presentes.  
Sakura enseguida les contó lo que habían encontrado en el libro de Clow,   
omitiendo la parte de que su vida corría peligro, tal y como Kero lo había   
predicho.   
-Bueno, creo que es obvio que a partir de ahora tengo que ir tomando la magia en   
serio- sonríe Sakura. Ella sintió miradas de preocupación sobre ella- ¡No se   
preocupen! ¡Estaré bien! Pai se ha ofrecido a ser mi sensei, de modo que no   
tendré muchos problemas.   
Tomoyo entra a la habitación, seguida por Ken.   
-Eriol, necesito hablar contigo- dice Tomoyo tomando de la mano a Eriol.  
-Sakura, necesitamos hablar- dice Ken llevándose a Sakura fuera de la   
habitación. Touya iba a ir tras ellos, pero es detenido por el abrazo de Nakuru.  
-¡¡¡SUÉLTAMEEEEE!!- suplica Touya, pero la chica hace caso omiso.  
  
***  
-¿De qué quieres hablar Tomoyo?- dice Eriol sentándose en una banca en el patio   
de la familia Li.  
-Eriol- Tomoyo da un hondo suspiro- lo que tengo que decirte probablemente no te   
agrade.  
-¿Qué podría ser?- sonríe Eriol.  
-Es sobre… tu prometida-  
-¿Samantha? ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Está bien?  
Tomoyo niega con la cabeza. Le extiende la carta que la chica le dejó y él la   
toma.   
La abre cuidadosamente y empieza a leer su contenido.   
"Eriol:  
Me enteré de tu secreto. De tu tan bien guardado secreto. ¿Era esa la razón por   
la que fuiste a Japón?  
Si me fijo bien ahora muchas encajan.   
No voy a discutir los motivos por los cuales me ocultaste todo, pero tampoco los   
voy a justificar.   
¿Qué si te perdono? Pues NO. En realidad no es que seas un "hechicero" o algo   
así, eso no es lo que me molesta, lo que me molesta es que nunca me lo hayas   
dicho. ¡¡Estábamos a unos días de nuestra boda y por lo que veía no tenías   
intenciones de decírmelo!! ¡¡¿Cuándo me lo dirías?!!! ¡¡¿Cuándo??!! Aunque ya no   
voy a cuestionarte eso, porque ya no tiene caso.   
Realmente lo siento muchísimo, pero esto se terminó Eriol, se terminó para   
siempre. Cuando regreses a Inglaterra (si es que regresas) no intentes buscarme,   
porque no quiero verte más en mi vida. No es porque no te ame, es porque no   
estoy preparada para casarme con alguien que no ha sido honesto conmigo.   
¡¡Yo hubiera entendido!! ¡¡Te juro que hubiera entendido si me lo decías de   
frente!!  
Pero ya no hay nada que hacer.   
Tuya siempre,   
Samantha."   
Eriol observó que adentro del sobre, también estaba el collar con el dije que   
tenía grabadas sus iniciales, el que él le había regalado el día en que le   
propuso matrimonio. Ella siempre lo llevaba consigo "simboliza nuestro amor"   
decía siempre.   
Tomoyo observó cómo a su amigo se le humedecieron los ojos y se cubrió el rostro   
con las manos. Era la primera vez que veía a Eriol tan devastado. Él, siempre   
tan tranquilo, parecía imperturbable, como si nada llegara a incomodarle. Pero   
ahora, al verlo allí, triste y desconsolado, sintió que algo dentro de sí se   
resquebrajó.   
-Realmente la amaba mucho…- pensó. Inconscientemente, Tomoyo deseó ocupar el   
lugar de Samantha en el corazón de Eriol.   
-Lo siento mucho- dice Tomoyo abrazando a su amigo, éste se deja abrazar,   
llorando como un niño pequeño.  
-Realmente una escena conmovedora- sonríe Kogane, quien los observa detrás de un   
árbol. No se había podido resistir a la idea de ver a su padre y al encontrarlo   
en esta situación con una joven tan hermosa como lo es Tomoyo, lo pudo más que   
alegrarse por su padre- espero que pronto suplante a la inglesa esa por esta   
hermosa chica… y si él se demora más de lo que debe es mi deber como hija   
adelantar los hechos un poco- sonríe Kogane mientras acaricia sus cabellos.  
-Me alegra verte, porque quiero que me aclares ciertas dudas…- dice una voz   
frente a ella.  
Kogane sonríe al darse cuenta de que se trata de Pai.  
-Me dijiste que me recordabas- dice Pai- ¿acaso eres tú quién mató a mi familia?  
Kogane continuó sin decir palabra, sólo observando a Pai detenidamente.  
-¡Respóndeme! ¿Por qué mataste a mi familia? ¿Qué te hicieron ellos?- dice Pai   
visiblemente enojada.  
La otra chica sólo sonríe fríamente y le contesta.  
-Te lo dije una vez y te lo repito… era parte de tu destino-  
-¿Por qué era parte de mi destino? ¿Qué es lo que sabes?- Pai está al borde del   
llanto.  
-Sólo te puedo decir que matar a tu padre y hermanos no lo hice por gusto.   
Fueron órdenes que me fueron dadas- sonríe ella.  
-¿Órdenes? ¿De quién?  
-Hasta allí te informo- dice caminando- del resto te podrás enterar tú sola…  
Así, Kogane se fue, dejando a Pai sumida en un mar de confusión.  
***  
-¡¡Dime qué es lo que me estás ocultando!!!- le exige Ken por enésima vez a   
Sakura.  
-Te digo que no te oculto nada- y, por enésima vez, Sakura le da la misma   
respuesta.  
-No te creo! Sakura, por favor, dime lo que me ocultas- le dice el chico en tono   
de súplica.  
-Ken… yo… es que… es tan difícil…  
-Prometo entender…  
Sakura miró al chico a los ojos. Sabía que esto podría significar que su   
relación terminara, pero estaba decidida a no mentir más; debía afrontar todo lo   
que viniera de frente, sin esconderse.  
Se quitó la llave de su cuello y lentamente recitó el conjuro.  
-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella…- tiene la mano extendida con la   
llave- muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura…- lentamente la llave fue   
creciendo, ante la atónita mirada de Ken- … quien aceptó esta misión   
contigo…-Ken observaba como a los pies de su novia estaba un extraño símbolo en   
forma circular que brillaba de un leve color dorado-…¡¡LIBÉRATE!!…-la llave   
entonces tomó su forma original.  
-Sakura… ¿Qué significa esto?- pregunta atónito.  
Ella no formuló palabra, sólo sacó el libro que contenía las cartas y sacó una   
de ellas.  
-¡¡VUELO!!- al momento, Ken observó cómo a Sakura le crecieron dos alas en la   
espalda.  
-Ken…lo lamento…- dice la chica cuando el efecto de la carta Vuelo termina- pero   
como ves es algo que no podía decirte…  
-¿Qué eres?- le pregunta.  
Sakura suspira, dispuesta a contarle todo desde el principio; aunque le llevara   
un buen rato.  
Después de escuchar todo sobre la cacería de cartas, cuando Eriol, y ahora el   
reencuentro con todos sus amigos y el descubrimiento de Destino.   
-Ya veo…- suspira el chico- entonces ahora sé por qué Samantha se fue…   
-¿?-  
-Eso no importa, lo importante ahora es que yo no seré como ella. Aunque debo   
admitir que me duele el hecho de que no me hayas contado todo… porque era parte   
de tu vida. Pero también comprendo que quisieras mantenerlo en secreto. Por eso,   
te pido que me des un poco de tiempo para asimilar todo- dice el chico- no digo   
que lo nuestro termine definitivamente… pero sí que por favor deja nos demos un   
tiempo ¿sí? Para ver realmente lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. Pero me   
quedaré contigo- sonríe mirando a la chica.  
-Gracias…- sonríe ella abrazándole.  
-¿Sabes por qué te pido tiempo?- dice mirándola a los ojos- creo que no estoy   
preparado para ser el novio de una Maestra de Cartas…-   
Ante este comentario ambos intercambian sonrisas.  
  
***  
Pai se hallaba totalmente absorta, distraída, pensando en la conversación que   
tuvo con Kogane minutos atrás. ¿Qué había querido decirle? Se sentía abrumada,   
como si estuviera en un cuarto lleno de sombras, sin saber a dónde ir, temiendo   
lo que hay delante.   
Entonces vislumbró el libro que había traído de la biblioteca de Clow. ¿Por qué   
lo había tomado del cuarto de Clow? ¿Por qué habría llamado su atención tan   
repentinamente? Por su aspecto debía ser un libro muy antiguo, aún se preguntaba   
qué podría significar ese extraño símbolo en la portada. Frotó el símbolo,   
eliminando un poco el polvo de él y notó que era una E encerrada en una D. Lo   
tomó entre sus manos, dispuesta a abrirlo, cuando…  
-¡¡Hola!!- la saluda Mei Ling- ¿Cómo has estado?????  
-Bien- sonríe Pai, dejando el libro a un lado.  
-Lamento interrumpirte, pero es que tenía que preguntarte algo muy importante.   
Como sabes que hay reunión de jefes de clanes en casa- esto lo dijo con   
amargura- les prometí a Sakura, Nakuru, Kaho y Tomoyo llevarlas de compras,   
porque no trajeron vestuario apropiado para la ocasión y ni modo que se queden   
encerradas en sus habitaciones hasta que termine la reunión.  
-Bueno, creo que distraernos un rato no nos vendrá nada mal, sobre todo a la   
Srta. Kaho, porque la veo un poco triste.- dice Pai.  
-Y de paso le compraremos algo a los chicos- sonríe Mei con malicia- ¡¡ya quiero   
ver al novio de Sakura con un traje todo elegante!!  
-Mei Ling…- dice Pai con aire intuitivo- ¿Por qué específicamente el novio de   
Sakura?  
-Pues por que está guapísimo ¿o a ti no te parece?- sonríe.  
-¿Cómo crees?- se sonroja- ¡Yo no veo a los que ya tienen un compromiso!!  
-¡Entonces me quedaré con el hermano de Sakura!!- sonríe Mei dando un saltito-   
aunque creo que ese ya está ocupado…  
Ambas rieron al recordar la escena de Nakuru pegada a Touya.  
-Yukito está soltero- sonríe Pai- y está muy guapo…  
-¡¡Pero está medio serio!! ¡¡Y así no me gustan!!- se queja.  
-Pero sí te gustaba Shaoran- sonríe.  
-Pues sí… pero eso era distinto…  
-¿En qué sentido?  
Mei en ese momento recordó lo que su primo le había dicho en el aeropuerto.  
-Oye. ¿Por qué ellos piensan que tú eres la esposa de Shaoran?  
-Es que la verdad nos hospedamos, por casualidad, en la casa de Touya y al   
momento de presentarnos, pues dijimos que éramos marido y mujer, pensando que   
nadie sospecharía. Luego las cosas se fueron dando tan rápido que no pudimos   
explicarlo- le dice Pai.  
-¿Entonces para cuándo en la boda?- dice Mei sentándose junto Pai- porque   
segurito que los jefes tocan ese tema…   
-Será pronto…- sonríe Pai mostrándole el anillo a Mei Ling quien abre sus ojos   
de par en par.   
-¿No me digas que ese anillo es…?- Pai asiente con la cabeza y Mei Ling da un   
brinco- ¡¡O_o!! ¡¡No puede ser!! ¿O sí??- Pai sólo afirmaba con la cabeza- ¡¡NO   
lo puedo creer!! ¡¡¿Cómo te lo propuso?!! ¡¡Es que no encaja!! ¡¡No puedo   
imaginarme a Shaoran pidiéndote matrimonio!!  
Pai sólo sonríe, viendo como Mei Ling salía de la habitación entre "¡Le tengo   
que preguntar a Shaoran" "¡Hay boda! ¡Hay boda!". Eso en el fondo le alegra, ya   
que ahora sí confirma que Mei le ha olvidado, mejor para ella; así ya no tendrá   
que martirizarse más.   
Entonces suspira, tomando el libro y, tras observarlo unos cuantos minutos,   
finalmente lo abre. Al ver la primera página ve que es un libro un poco   
especial: está escrito a puño y letra del mago Clow. Cuando lee de qué trata el   
libro siente que su corazón da un vuelco terrible. El libro cayó al piso,   
cerrándose.   
En ese momento Yukito entró en el cuarto y observó a Pai en un estado de shock.  
-Pai…- la llamó suavemente- ¿acaso ocurre algo malo?  
-Sin ofender…- dice-…pero creo que necesito a Yue.  
Yukito sonrió y al momento se transformó en su verdadera forma, quien ocultó sus   
alas para poder estar más cómodo en la sala.   
-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-  
Pai no dice nada, sólo toma el libro del piso y lo coloca sobre sus rodillas.   
-Yue… tengo que decirte algo muy importante que acabo de descubrir…  
  
  
***  
Shaoran caminaba por el pasillo que daba al patio. Había logrado safarse de Mei   
Ling con sus preguntas sobre cómo le pidió matrimonio a Pai. Pero sabía que la   
tranquilidad duraría poco, ya que cuando sus hermanas se enteraran armarían un   
escándalo tremendo.  
Entonces se detuvo en seco, observando un hermoso paisaje: Sakura, sentada con   
un hermoso traje color blanco, observando el paisaje que ofrecía su patio, que   
era realmente espectacular, ya que por su antigüedad la casa tenía monumentos,   
fuentes, árboles y estanques que asombrarían a cualquiera y serían la   
inspiración perfecta para un pintor. Sus cabellos se movían con el viento, al   
igual que su vestido, sus ojos permanecían atentos al panorama y en sus labios   
se dibujaba una bella sonrisa.  
-Hermoso…- sonríe la chica.  
-Tienes razón…- dice Shaoran.   
Sakura se sorprende al verle. Es la primera vez, desde que le volvió a ver, que   
lo tiene tan cerca. Para Shaoran es lo mismo. Ambos pueden observan todos los   
cambios que han pasado por ellos en estos largos años. Ahora ella es una hermosa   
joven, no hay duda que los años no han hecho más que reafirmar su belleza y   
sigue poseyendo aquel brillo atrapante en sus ojos verdes. Ella puede observar   
que él sigue siendo un chico muy apuesto, aunque ahora sus facciones son más   
maduras, y su rostro aún refleja esa seriedad que siempre hubo en él.   
-Lamento lo que dije hoy…- se disculpa bajando la mirada. Ella niega con la   
cabeza.  
-En cierta forma tienes razón… pero ahora practicaré la magia a diario… lo   
prometo…  
Shaoran la mira nuevamente y sonríe.  
-Has cambiado mucho…- le murmura él-… en verdad mucho.  
-Tú también… pero estoy segura de que por dentro seguimos siendo los mismos…   
-¿Los mismos?- pregunta- ¿los mismos niños que al principio sólo peleaban por   
obtener más cartas Clow? ¿Aquellos niños que peleaban por el "amor" de Yukito?   
¿Aquellos que…  
-…se enamoraron?- termina Sakura la pregunta.   
Esto hizo que ambos se miraran a los ojos. Es cierto, sus ojos reflejaban que   
aún eran esos mismos niños que se peleaban por quién tenía más cartas, aquellos   
que se peleaban por Yukito. Pero también aquellos que alguna vez, se enamoraron,   
ese tierno amor de infancia que, no por gusto, dicen que NUNCA se olvida.   
Justo en ese momento, quisieron volver a ser esos dos niños, esos dos niños que   
se enamoraron hace ya tanto tiempo. Sakura necesitaba el apoyo que ese niño le   
dio años atrás. Shaoran entendió la indirecta y colocó sus manos en la cintura   
de Sakura, ella por su parte, envolvió el cuello del joven entre sus manos.  
-No sabes cuándo me gustó volverte a ver…- murmura él abrazándola.  
-Ahora necesito tu ayuda… como cuando éramos niños y siempre me apoyabas… ahora   
más que nunca necesito que me apoyes… porque tengo miedo… mucho miedo de lo que   
pueda ocurrir. ¿Sabes? es curioso, pero eres la primera persona a quien se lo   
digo- sonríe ella- ni siquiera a Tomoyo… por eso te pido que me apoyes en esto…   
lo necesito…  
-Así lo haré…- le promete él. Hay un leve silencio entre ambos.   
-Deseo volver a ser un niño…- dice él acercando sus rostros con cuidado.  
-Yo también… entonces cuando éramos rivales en el amor…-  
-…y en las cartas…-  
-Esos niños que…  
-…que se amaron…- Shaoran y Sakura estaban tan cerca que podían sentir su   
respiración. Sakura olvidó por un momento de la existencia de Pai y Shaoran, por   
su parte, sacó de su memoria la existencia de Ken. Sólo deseaban volver a ser   
niños y poder ser libres, para quererse igual que antes.  
Sus labios se acercaron lentamente y se rozaron un poco. Fueron unos segundos,   
pero bastaron para que sus sentimientos florecieran nuevamente.   
-¡¡SHAORANN!!!- los gritos de sus hermanas les sacaron de su letargo y ambos   
reaccionaron, dándose cuenta de la situación en la que estaban. No pudieron más   
que separarse al instante y sonrojarse.  
-Te dejo- sonríe Sakura dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla- que tus hermanas   
seguro quieren hablar contigo de algo importante…  
-Adiós…- dice observando como la esbelta figura de Sakura se va alejando poco a   
poco.  
Las hermanas de Shaoran llegaron y cercaron al chico, quien aún estaba como   
absorto, y empezaron a hacerle preguntas y exclamaciones.  
-¿Es cierto que le propusiste a Pai matrimonio?-  
-¿Cómo fue?  
-¿Por qué la decisión?  
-¡Al fin y haces algo sin pena hermanito!!  
-¡¡Espero que nos des descendencia rápidamente!!  
-¡¡Espera a que mamá se entere!!  
-¿Cómo fue que reuniste el valor necesario??   
-¡¡Hay boda!! ¡¡Hasta que al fin!!!  
Pero todos estos comentarios él no los escuchaba, porque ahora mismo no había   
espacio para Pai en su corazón y pensamientos, sólo había espacio para aquella   
hermosa joven de cabellos cafés, aquella que alguna vez fue la niña de quien se   
enamoró. En su corazón había vuelto ese sentimiento… o tal vez nunca se fue…   
sólo se mantuvo oculto, esperando el momento, ese momento en que tendría que   
volver a aparecer; porque tal vez era parte del "Destino" de ambos jóvenes el   
volver a encontrarse y encontrar sus corazones, dándose cuenta de que los   
sentimientos a veces no cambian con el pasar del tiempo, sólo se mantienen   
ocultos, esperando el momento preciso para volver a surgir.   
  
***  
Y, aunque nadie lo haya notado. El libro Sakura, que contiene las cartas, se ha   
abierto. Dejando salir una carta, que se eleva en la habitación por unos   
minutos, brillando. Era la carta que Sakura había creado el día que supo que   
Shaoran regresaría a Hong Kong. Al crearse, la carta no tenía inscrito el   
nombre, pero justo en ese momento, el nombre empezó a aparecer lentamente, con   
letras doradas. Cuando el nombre estuvo listo, la carta regresó al libro y quedó   
en la cima de la pila de cartas, con su símbolo hacia arriba, donde se podía   
apreciar claramente el nombre recién colocado: THE LOVE.  
  
CONTINUARÁ…  
  
Notas de autora: "¡¡¡AL FIN!!" dicen los lectores emocionados al terminar de   
leer la historia "¡Al fin un momento romántico entre Sakura y Shaoran!".   
Pues qué les puedo decir ¿cómo me ha quedado? Les confieso que este capítulo ha   
sido para el que más me he inspirado, y eso que lo terminé un día en que tenía   
examen de geometría (miren que yo soy de las que se inspiran bajo presión =P)   
Por cierto… la última para con la carta Amor, pues en el último capítulo de la   
serie no se ve que tenga el nombre inscrito como las otras cartas. La carta   
quedó totalmente lista cuando el sentimiento que la creó renació en los   
corazones de Sakura y Shaoran (¿Muy cursi? ¡¡Pues a mí me gustó!! =P) Ah! Y no   
he visto la segunda película, sólo leído algunos resúmenes, y no recuerdo si la   
carta queda con el nombre al final, para los que la han visto y en caso de que   
esto ocurra, favor de ignorarlo, ya que este fic empieza a partir del final de   
la serie (como lo habrán notado) y no tiene relación alguna con la historia de   
la segunda película.  
  
*Especialmente este capítulo se lo dedico con todo cariño a todos los que me   
mandaron cartas diciéndome que pusiera S+S y yo les decía "paciencia,   
paciencia"; si eres a los que les mandé esas cartas y estas leyendo esto ¡¡Este   
capítulo va dedicado para ti con todo mi cariño!!   
Mmm… pero además de la parte S+S hubo otra parte que me encantó: T+E (o sea   
Tomo-chan y Eriol) ¿Verdad que hacen una kawaii parejita?? A mí en lo personal   
me fascinan. ¿Vieron que el pobrecito de Eriol lloró mucho? ¡¡Tonta esa de   
Samantha, que no sabe lo que se pierde!! Bien, ahora queda el chico este   
solterito y Tomo-chan también, aunque los polos iguales dicen que se repelen   
¡¡Aunque en esta historia todo puede suceder!!   
*Je, je ¿Y qué tal Touya y Nakuru?? ^_^U pobre del chico, en verdad debe de ser   
traumante tener a Nakuru pegada todo el día.   
Touya: ¡¡¡Marissa!! ¡¡¿Cuánto quieres que te pague para que mandes a "esta" de   
vuelta a Inglaterra??!!  
¿Bajo qué pretexto?  
Touya: ¡¡¡El que sea pero que se vaya YAAAA!!!  
^_^U   
*Okiss, ahora sí a lo bueno:  
Avances del siguiente Capítulo: Pai le enseña a Yue lo que encontró en el libro,   
que resulta ser algo asombrante. Al escuchar eso, Yue empieza a recordar muchas   
cosas, que harán que se muestre vulnerable ante todo. Las chicas van de compras   
y se encuentran con una persona muy especial, que hará que los nervios de todas   
se pongan de punta. Al fin llega el día en que se reunirán los jefes de clanes   
en la residencia de la familia Li y todos están dispuestos a mostrar su mejor   
imagen. En esa reunión le proponen a Shaoran algo muy importante, un sueño que   
siempre él ha tenido pero ¿adivinen cuál es la condición más importante para   
poder realizarlo?   
  
Comentarios, quejas, dudas y demás favor de comunicarse a meiko_kisses@hotmail.com o a kendappa_o@kaitou.org  
Muuuuuchos beshos!! n_n   
Marissa (¡Me encanta esa carita!)  
  
(Se cierra el telón ¿? Y luego aparece Touya saliendo de las cortinas.   
Imaginárselo con carita suplicante.)   
-Touya: ¡¡Por favoooorrr!!! Se les ruega participar en la votación "Escoge a la   
pareja de Touya en Destino y Esperanza" favor mandar su propuesta (Kaho/ Yukito/   
Nakuru) al correo de Marissa. Se agradece que no den su voto a Nakuru,   
suficiente ya con que Marissa la haya traído a Hong Kong para fastidiarme.   
-Nakuru: ¡¡No sean malos!! ¡¡Voten por mí!!  
-Touya: ¡¡NOOO!!!  
Nakuru de un brinco se pega al brazo de Touya, y ambos caen detrás del   
escenario, provocando que todo quede en silencio y las luces se apaguen. 


	9. Una Propuesta Importante

Destino y Esperanza.  
Por: Meiko Akiyama.  
  
Capítulo 8: "Una propuesta Importante".  
  
Yue no podía creer lo que había oído minutos antes. ¿Cómo era posible? El Mago   
Clow era una persona previsora pero, esto era demasiado. Podía ver como Pai le   
observaba, ella también se veía asombrada. Yue ocultó sus alas y se dejó caer en   
el sillón, en su rostro se podía dejar ver el asombro y desconcierto. Si Kero   
hubiera podido verlo, se habría sorprendido, ya que el rostro de Yue casi nunca   
dejaba traslucir sentimiento alguno. El antiguo juez de las cartas observó el   
libro nuevamente y lo tomó en sus manos.   
-¿Qué pretendía realmente Clow al crear a estas dos cartas?- dice Yue.  
-Él sabía lo que hacía- dictó Pai- no creo que nosotros debamos cuestionar su   
actitud…  
Yue contempló a Pai por unos instantes.   
-¿Quién diría que el Mago Clow escribiría sus memorias, como cualquier otra   
persona?- sonríe Pai.  
-Yo nunca supe de esto, estoy tan asombrado como tú- le dice Yue.  
-Eso se puede notar claramente- dice mirando a Yue.  
-… es una suerte que estas memorias correspondan a los días en que "Destino" y   
"Esperanza" fueron creadas.  
Yue tomó el libro y se puso de pie.   
-Yo me quedaré con él- dice en tono autoritario.  
-No iba a negarme- dice Pai encogiéndose de hombros.  
Yue regresa a la habitación que su falsa forma comparte con Touya, pero no tiene   
intención de convertirse en Yukito. Abre el libro una vez más y comienza a leer.  
"…mi vida terminará muy pronto… pero estoy conciente de que no puedo dejar   
desprotegidos a Yue, Keroberos y a las cartas. Alguien debe continuar mi tarea.   
Ya he dicho que será Keroberos quien lo escoja y Yue será quien lo juzgue, él   
estará muy enojado al saber la noticia, estoy seguro. Pero debo pensar en el   
futuro, debo asegurarme de quien sea el escogido para continuar mi labor jamás   
olvide su cometido. Por eso crearé dos cartas más, una que le recuerde su misión   
al elegido. Se llamará Destino. La otra carta se llamará Esperanza, porque   
estará destinada a…"  
Cerró el libro, no quiere leer más. ¡¡No quiere atormentarse más!! Porque   
recuerda que, en la primera página del libro, decía: "…crearé esas cartas, les   
indicaré su trabajo y les alimentaré con todo mi poder mágico. Cuando estén   
listas para cumplir su labor, podré partir…"   
-¿Él les dio todo su poder mágico?- se pregunta Yue- eso significa que…   
Yue comprendió perfectamente que, si Destino se lo proponía, podía acabar con   
todos ellos, incluso con Eriol.   
  
***  
El viaje de compras realmente le había hecho bien a Pai, quien había quedado   
asombrada por lo encontrado en el libro y necesitaba relajarse. Por su parte,   
Tomoyo contemplaba los vestidos, sin encontrar uno "lo suficientemente elegante   
y lo suficientemente juvenil", según sus propias palabras. Mei Ling había   
comprado un vestido lila, abierto en la espalda, hasta los tobillos. Kaho compró   
un vestido crema largo, muy sencillo pero hacía resaltar su hermosa figura.   
Entre Tomoyo y Mei Ling le habían convencido de comprar un collar que combinara   
perfectamente con el vestido. Nakuru, por su parte, no dejaba de recorrer todas   
las tiendas, tomando y probándose cientos de vestidos, porque…  
-¡¡Touya debe verme hermosa!!- dice cada vez que se probaba un vestido.   
Sakura, al igual que Pai, no se había interesado por nada en particular. Mei y   
Tomoyo lo notaron rápidamente.   
-¿Ocurre algo, Sakura?- pregunta Tomoyo.  
-No… -suspira- …bueno, sí, pero es mejor no decirlo…  
Sakura sabía perfectamente lo que decía ¿Cómo decir que había "besado" a   
Shaoran, prácticamente? Eso traería problemas con Pai y ella no quería eso.  
-Mei Ling…- miró a la joven china- ¿Cómo es Shaoran con Pai?  
-¿Por qué la pregunta?- dice Mei sonriendo.  
-Es que… no sé… a veces no parecen una pareja de casados- dice Sakura.  
Mei Ling observa a Pai, quien mira un vestido que Kaho y Nakuru le muestran,   
Sakura no sabía que ella en realidad no estaba casada con Shaoran, pero pronto   
lo estaría.   
-¡¡Pai se probará ese vestido!!- llega Nakuru interrumpiendo los pensamientos de   
Mei.  
-Bien, esperaremos a que salga- dice Sakura sentándose, al igual que las demás.   
-Tomoyo- Kaho mira a la chica- ¿Cómo tomó Eriol la partida de Samantha?   
-Pues a decir verdad- Tomoyo se sonrojó- lloró…  
-¡¡¿¿Eriol??!!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Sakura y Nakuru- ¡¡No te lo creo!!  
-Sí… por lo visto la amaba mucho…- suspira Tomoyo- …jamás había visto a Eriol   
tan vulnerable como en ese momento… lo veía tan triste… tan desolado…  
Kaho observó el rostro de Tomoyo al momento de decir estas palabras y supo antes   
que nadie, incluso antes que la misma Tomoyo, los sentimientos de la chica.   
-¿Cómo me veo?- escucharon la voz de Pai y todas voltearon a verle. Las chicas   
no pudieron más que asombrarse.  
-¿Es que me veo tan mal?- se preocupó la chica.   
***15 minutos después***  
-¿Segura que debí comprarme ese vestido?- pregunta aún Pai indecisa.   
-¡¡Claro que sí!!- Mei Ling se acerca y le susurra al oído- los asombrarás a   
todos, en especial a tu "esposo".  
-¿Tú crees?-  
-Confía en mí- le guiña el ojo.  
Una figura se acerca a ellas.  
-Hola- saluda.   
Todas sienten como un sudor frío recorre sus espaldas. Allí, justo frente a   
ellas, se encuentra Kogane. La recién llegada mira a Sakura, quién a diferencia   
de la primera vez le mira de manera desafiante, diciéndole que está dispuesta a   
vencerle. Pai no deja de mirar a Kogane, no puede evitarlo después de enterarse   
que ella tiene dentro de sí el poder legítimo del mago Clow.   
-Kogane…  
-Sólo vine a decirte que falta un día para que sea la noche sin luna. Espero que   
estés preparada- le dice.  
Sakura asiente, sin cambiar su mirada. Kogane sonríe, se ha dado cuenta que   
Sakura está dispuesta a aceptar su destino. Entonces observa a Tomoyo, está   
dispuesta a darle un empujoncito a su padre.   
Por último mira a Pai, por alguna extraña razón, sabe que ella ha descubierto su   
secreto. En el fondo se asombra de que Pai no halla descubierto algo más, algo   
que les concierne a ambas. Kogane se va retirando, pasa al lado de las chicas,   
al pasar junto a Pai le susurra en el oído.   
-¿Buscas respuestas? Pues en el libro las encontrarás-   
Pai se voltea, sólo para ver a la chica alejarse.   
-Mañana por la noche…- suspira Sakura- Pai… ¿crees que estaré lista para mañana   
en la noche?  
-Sí…- le contesta Pai por instinto- si durante todo el día de mañana practicas   
podrás vencerla… debes vencerla- esta última frase la piensa.   
  
***  
Las hermanas de Shaoran están metidas en la cocina, encargándose del banquete   
personalmente. La madre de Shaoran está en el recibidor, esperando que lleguen   
los jefes de clanes. Está preocupada porque las jóvenes aún no han llegado, al   
igual que Shaoran y Touya. Ambos chicos se pasean por la sala, esperando que la   
puerta se abra y aparezcan las chicas. Yukito, Eriol y Ken, por su parte, están   
tranquilamente sentados conversando. Ken está interesado en saber más sobre los   
tiempos de Sakura como Card Captor y Eriol le complace, contándole con detalles   
la época en que él había ido a Tokio para provocar que Sakura transformara las   
cartas.   
Finalmente, la puerta principal se abrió, dando paso a las jóvenes, los rostros   
de Shaoran y Touya se tornan más tranquilos.   
-¿Se puede saber por qué tardaron tanto?- pregunta Touya un poco enojado. Aunque   
la pregunta era obviamente dirigida a Sakura, Nakuru la contestó.  
-¡¡Es que teníamos que encontrar el vestido ideal!!- sonríe mostrándole a Touya   
los paquetes que traía- ¡¡Y ya verás que la demora valió la pena!!  
-En tu caso lo dudo…- murmura Touya, pero en un tono en que Nakuru lo escuchara.   
La chica dio por ignorado el comentario.   
-¡¡Vamos a vestirnos!!- anuncia Mei Ling- ¡¡Que los invitados están por llegar   
de un momento a otro!!  
Mientras esperan a que las jóvenes se alisten, Shaoran y los demás se sientan en   
la sala.  
-¿Qué clase de vestido habrán comprado?- se pregunta Eriol.  
-En el caso de Nakuru, imagino que uno bien provocativo- dice Yukito mirando a   
Touya.  
-No me preocupa que el vestido sea provocativo- dice el joven- me preocupa a   
quién quiera provocar con él…  
Ante este comentario todos emiten una risita burlona, pero la mirada fulminante   
de Touya Kinomoto los hace callar.   
-Ella es muy persistente, es una de sus grandes cualidades- suspira Eriol   
mirando a Touya.  
-Jamás lo habría adivinado- dice él sarcásticamente.   
-Entrando en otro tema- Ken mira a Shaoran nervioso- ¿Qué es lo que vienen a   
hacer esos hombres aquí?  
-A arreglar algunos asuntos del concilio. La elección del próximo jefe será   
dentro de pocos meses e imagino que ese será el tema principal… entre otras   
cosas- dice pensando en su matrimonio con Pai. Últimamente ha dudado de sus   
deseos de casarse… con Pai. ¿Es por…  
-¿Les molestará que estemos aquí?- Ken le saca de sus pensamientos. Shaoran la   
mira. Él es el NOVIO de Sakura. ¿Alguna otra duda?   
-No- dice evitando esos pensamientos- a decir verdad imagino que no, les   
avisamos que tendríamos invitados, no creo que se molesten.  
-Por favor, Ken- le sugiere Eriol- mantente alejado de los jefes de clanes…  
-NO tienes ni qué decirlo- sonríe el chico.  
-Yo me encargaré de él- sonríe una voz a sus espaldas.   
Se trata de Mei Ling. Todos, especialmente Ken, se asombran de su belleza. Su   
vestido es lila, le llega hasta los tobillos, con una abertura a media pierna y   
es descubierto en la espalda (N.A.: sí, ya sé que lo había descrito, pero ahora   
es con más detalle). La chica había dejado su cabello suelto y se veía   
realmente hermoso.   
-¿Tú encargarte de mí?- pregunta Ken una vez reaccionó.  
-Pues sí… tiene mi permiso- sonríe Sakura; apareciendo con un vestido largo   
blanco, de mangas largas, el vestido era pegado al cuerpo, que dibujaba su   
figura a la perfección.   
Shaoran quedó embelesado al verla, realmente la pequeña Sakura se había   
transformado en toda una mujer.  
-Cierren la boca, que se les cae la baba- anunció Nakuru, quien venía acompañada   
de Tomoyo y Kaho. La primera vestía un conjunto de falda larga y blusa. Ambas de   
color azul oscuro y con dos aberturas a los lados, que enseñaban sus bien   
formadas piernas.   
-No te puedes quejar- le dice Ken a Touya- esa chica es una verdadera belleza…  
De Touya se pudieron escuchar pequeños murmullos, pero el joven Kinomoto no se   
atrevería a negar que Nakuru se veía hermosa. Tomoyo lucía un vestido crema sin   
mangas, con una ligera abertura en la pierna derecha, había recogido su cabello,   
dejando dos mechones al descubierto. Kaho, por su parte, también vestía un traje   
muy sencillo color crema, que era resaltado por un hermoso collar, fruto del   
poder de convencimiento de Tomoyo y Mei Ling.   
-¿Y Pai?- pregunta Yukito al notar la ausencia de la joven.  
-Está terminando de arreglarse- sonríe Mei Ling- se ve realmente espectacular…  
-¡¡Llegaron!!- anuncia una de las hermanas de Shaoran.   
Entraron a la sala cuatro hombres y una mujer. Los cinco tenían aspecto de gente   
muy importante, se acercaron al grupo y saludaron con un poco de distancia y   
luego se acercaron a Shaoran. Él le hizo ademán a los demás que se quedaran   
allí.  
-¿Y su prometida?- pregunta la mujer.  
-Estará pronto aquí Tsi Chiang- responde Shaoran.   
-¡¡Mil disculpas el retraso!!- se escucha la voz de Pai a sus espaldas, Shaoran   
se volteó y observó a Pai por unos momentos, contemplando a su prometida,   
vestida con un vestido largo de color negro, con los hombros al descubierto y un   
ligero escote. Hasta los cuatro jefes, que tenían aspecto de ser hombres serios,   
dejaron vislumbrar asombro en sus rostros.  
Pai notó que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella.  
-Lo siento- se disculpa sonrojada- me dijeron que era una reunión oficial y…  
-No te disculpes, Pai- dice Tsi rompiendo el hielo y sonriendo- yo también estoy   
vestida para ocasión formal, porque lo es.  
-Vamos al comedor- les invita a pasar Shaoran.   
-Te seremos francos- empieza a hablar el hombre más joven, se veía que tenía más   
o menos la edad de Shaoran- nuestros clanes quieren un cambio para el concilio y   
creemos que tú también.  
-Así es, Xiao- dice Shaoran.  
-Creemos que debemos proponer como candidato a alguien joven, pero lo   
suficientemente capaz como para dirigirlo con bien- suspira Tsi.  
-En conclusión- suspira otro joven- creemos que tú eres un perfecto candidato.  
Shaoran y Pai se esperaban esta propuesta.  
-Se necesitan por lo menos que diez clanes apoyen esto- dice Shaoran   
humildemente- yo acepto con gusto pero necesitamos que más clanes me apoyen.  
-En eso también hemos pensado- le dice otro joven- y ya dos clanes más nos han   
dado su apoyo.  
-Serían siete- concluye Pai- aún faltarían otros dos para llegar a los que se   
requieren.  
-Mi clan tiene buenas relaciones con el clan Feng- dice el último joven, que   
parece tener aspecto más maduro de todos- he tratado de hablar con Tao, pero no   
me dado nada cierto.  
-¿Tao Feng?- dice Pai- si tenemos a Tao de nuestra parte sería un gran avance.  
-Sí- dice Tsi- pero ese no es el punto… recuerda que Tao es ya un anciano y hace   
poco fue jefe del concilio, él es de los que aún piensan que para poder ser jefe   
del concilio se requiere ser un hombre maduro… y, según él, los jóvenes como   
nosotros no tenemos la experiencia necesaria.  
Las caras de Shaoran y Pai se tornan tristes. Tao Feng tiene grandes influencias   
y poder dentro del concilio, tenerlo de su lado sería como tener prácticamente   
la victoria en sus manos.   
-No se pongan así- sonríe Xiao- ya pensamos en eso…  
-…y creo que le hayamos solución- dice otro joven.  
-Si para Tao es importante mostrar como candidato de jefe del concilio a un   
hombre maduro… pues es algo muy simple, cásate con Pai lo antes posible- dice   
Tsi.  
La joven lo dice de manera tan sencilla y rápida que toma completamente por   
sorpresa a Shaoran ya Pai, a pesar de que ambos estaban esperando esa propuesta.   
Shaoran observa a Pai… piensa en aceptar la propuesta, pero enseguida viene a su   
mente el rostro de Sakura, sonriéndole y se da cuenta de que no puede casarse,   
al menos no con Pai.   
Pai, por su parte, estaba muy confundida, últimamente había estado sintiendo   
algo muy extraño por Shaoran, algo que no podía descifrar. Pero, otra parte de   
su corazón le decía que estaba tratando de alcanzar un ideal absurdo, que el   
amor de Shaoran no era para ella. Él no era su destino.   
-Bueno- sonríe Tsi- ahora que hemos terminado esta parte confidencial de nuestra   
visita, creo que podemos ir con sus invitados ¿no?.  
-Seguro- dice Pai- vamos ¿sí?- dice conduciendo a todos hacia la sala en donde   
los demás les esperan. Shaoran y Xiao se atrasaron un poco.  
-Te felicito- sonríe Xiao a su amigo.  
-¿Por qué?- pregunta Shaoran con una cara de inocencia tremenda.  
-Pues por Pai- dice mirando a la chica en cuestión- es en verdad hermosa, mi   
hermano mayor la pretendía y no sólo él, también muchos otros… eres afortunado…  
-Tal vez- suspira él.  
Mientras, del mismo tema hablaban Tsi y Pai.   
-¿Y?- sonríe Pai- ¿Cuándo formalizan las cosas tú y Xiao?  
-¡Qué cosas dices!- se sonroja Tsi y desvía la mirada de la chica. Pai sólo   
sonríe. Tsi la observa detenidamente y se atreve a preguntar- ¿tú crees que yo   
le guste?  
-¡¡Pero claro que sí!! ¡¡Eso se nota!!- sonríe Pai dándole ánimos a Tsi. Ella   
había sido su amiga desde pequeña, al igual que Xiao y ambos desde la más tierna   
infancia habían demostrado un sentimiento de afecto y cariño que con el pasar de   
los años se había transformado en un amor puro y sincero. El único problema era   
que ninguno de los dos dejaba aflorar sus sentimientos delante del otro. Pai   
siempre había resuelto ayudarles y hacía cuanto podía por ayudarles.   
-Por cierto. ¿Quiénes son sus huéspedes?- cambia Tsi el tema.  
-Pues es la Maestra de las Cartas Clow, sus guardianes y familiares. Además de   
la reencarnación del Mago Clow con sus guardianes- explica Pai.  
-¿Y qué hacen aquí?- pregunta Tsi- ¿tiene algo que ver con la energía que hemos   
estado sintiendo desde ayer?  
Pai asiente y procede a explicarle todo a su amiga.   
  
Entre tanto, en la sala, Touya trataba por todos los medios de quitarse a Nakuru   
de encima. Pero la chica era realmente insistente y no se separaba de él ni por   
un minuto. Ante esta divertida escena, Yukito sonreía, desesperando más a Touya   
por la actitud de su amigo. Tomoyo y Eriol también sonreían divertidos, junto a   
Kaho; quien observaba la cara de Touya, rogando porque alguien le ayudase a   
salir de esta situación. Los que estaban un poco más alejados del grupo eran Mei   
Ling y Ken. Ambos estaban conversando acerca de los tiempos en que Sakura era   
una Card Captor, a petición de Ken. Los dos jóvenes habían congeniado muy bien y   
ya se trataban con una confianza increíble.   
-¡¡Ya basta!! ¡¡Esta vez hablo en serio Nakuru!!- exclama Touya.  
-Ya me has dicho eso como treinta veces, Touya- sonríe Nakuru. Touya se exaspera   
ante esta respuesta.  
-Touya- sonríe Tomoyo- ¿podríamos hablar un segundo?  
-¡¡Claro!!- Touya aprovecha esta oportunidad para escaparse de Nakuru.   
-¡¡No te demores mucho!!- le avisa Nakuru.   
Tomoyo se lleva a Touya a un lugar más apartado.  
-Creo que tengo la solución- dice la muchacha feliz.  
-¿Solución?- pregunta el joven confundido- ¿a qué?  
-A tu problema con Nakuru- sonríe Tomoyo. A Touya se le ilumina el rostro.  
-¡¡Por favor, habla Tomoyo!!- suplica Touya.  
-Eriol me comentó que Nakuru te insiste porque tú eres el único que se la   
resistido… de modo que pienso que la forma más efectiva de que ella te deje en   
paz es…  
-…¿sí?…- Touya se desesperaba por oír la respuesta.  
-…teniendo una cita con ella…- termina Tomoyo.  
Al oír eso, Touya Kinomoto sintió como se desplomaba. ¿Cómo era posible que para   
que Nakuru le dejara en paz tuviera que tener una cita con ella, cuando era   
precisamente lo que NO quería?   
-¡¡Eso es absurdo!!- fue su exclamación una vez recuperó su aliento.  
-Te equivocas- negó ella con la cabeza- piensa esto: Nakuru te persigue porque   
tú no quieres nada con ella, ella está encaprichada contigo; pero una vez que tú   
le hagas caso y tengas una cita con ella, se le pasará.   
Touya analizó un poco la situación. Tal vez Tomoyo tuviera razón, si le daba a   
Nakuru el trato que ella tanto deseaba, se le pasara el capricho.   
El joven le agradeció el consejo a Tomoyo y ambos entraron nuevamente a la sala,   
en donde ya Pai les había presentado a Xiao y Tsi. Todos conversaban   
animadamente, Tomoyo se sentó junto a Eriol, pero pudo notar un brillo extraño   
en los ojos de su amiga cuando mirada a Shaoran. Ella puso un gesto de   
extrañeza.  
-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunta Eriol al notar la reacción de Tomoyo.  
-No- niega ella- no es nada… creo…  
Eriol observó a Tomoyo unos minutos más. Esa noche ella se veía hermosa. Desde   
los tiempos de las Sakura Cards, a él le había parecido una niña muy bonita,   
además de que le llamaba la atención su dulzura. Le había dolido en el alma, al   
irse de Inglaterra, no haber tenido más que un trato cordial con ella.   
-¡¡Claro, me encanta la fotografía!!- la exclamación de Tomoyo le sacó de sus   
pensamientos.   
-Pues podría aprovechar este viaje a nuestro país para tomar varias fotos- le   
sugiere Tsi.   
-¡¡Me encantaría!!- se emociona la joven.  
-Podría enseñarte lugares realmente impresionantes- sonríe Xiao, luego mira a   
Shaoran, quien le hace una seña y éste mira a Eriol-…claro si a tu novio no le   
importa…  
No hace falta decir que Eriol se sonrojó hasta el tope. A todos les divirtió esa   
escena, menos a Kaho, que se sorprendió mucho. Ella, que había visto crecer a   
Eriol, sabía que él no era de sonrojarse y avergonzarse para los asuntos del   
corazón, nunca le pasó con Samantha, aún cuando estaban en los primeros meses.   
Era la primera vez que le había visto sonrojarse de tal manera y sonrió   
entendiendo que su corazón estaba sanando y tal estaría sano más pronto de lo   
esperado.   
-No… no somos novios…- dice Eriol, tratando de mantener la seriedad (y los   
colores de sus mejillas) pero lo logra muy bien.  
-Disculpe, es que me figuré que…- Xiao trata de retener la sonrisa, y Tsi lo   
ayuda dándole un codazo en un costado.  
-…ellos son viejos amigos- dice- de modo que no saques tus propias conclusiones.  
-¡¡Pero hay que admitir que hacen una hermosa pareja!!- dice Nakuru, prendida   
del brazo de Touya. Todos se quedan callados, pero nadie tiene el valor para   
contradecirla. Ya Tomoyo está súper avergonzada y no puede disimularlo.   
-Pero me parece buena idea que vayas y tomes fotografías- dice Eriol cambiando   
el tema.   
Tomoyo le mira, él le sonríe y ella se sonroja aún (¿Aún?) más. Puede sentir el   
rápido latir de tu corazón, quien ha descubierto un nuevo sentimiento. Sakura   
pudo notar al instante el cambio en su mejor amiga; pero no tuvo tiempo para   
alegrarse, porque Tomoyo se levantó, excusándose ante todos por un dolor de   
cabeza.  
-¿Qué le pasó?- se pregunta Eriol.  
-Iré a ver- dice Sakura, presintiendo el cambio en su amiga.   
Shaoran siguió con la mirada a Sakura hasta que ella salió de la sala. Pai pudo   
notar perfectamente esta actitud y sintió que su corazón se resquebrajaba por   
pedazos, esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo.   
-Creo que iré con ellas- dice, tratando de disimular su inmensa tristeza. Pero   
Yukito pudo notar claramente las lágrimas en los ojos de la chica, antes de que   
se fuera; pero consideró mejor dejarla tranquila un momento, luego iría a verle.   
  
  
-¡¡Espera Tomoyo!!- dice Sakura alcanzando y tomando del brazo a su amiga- ¿Qué   
te ocurre?  
-¡¡Sakura!!- la chica le abraza fuerte.   
-¿Qué te ocurre?  
Pero Tomoyo no respondió, permaneció en silencio, mirando hacia el suelo, con   
sus cabellos cubriéndole el rostro.   
-Es Eriol… ¿Cierto?- intuye Sakura.  
Tomoyo levanta la mirada, está sonrojada y en sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa y   
sus ojos son los de una persona a quien le han descubierto un secreto. Asiente   
en silencio y Sakura da un saltito y gritando "¡Sí!".  
-¡Sakura!- dice Tomoyo mirando para todos lados- ¡¡Baja la voz!!  
-¡No hay nadie!- sonríe la chica- ¡¡Ahora vamos a tu habitación porque tienes   
que contarme TODO!!  
-¿Todo? ¡¡Pero si no somos nada!!-  
-¡¡Pero pronto lo serán!!- se emociona Sakura.  
La pobre de Tomoyo no tiene otra más que sonrojarse, mientras que una gotita se   
escurre por su nuca.  
  
Pai observa la Luna, está en su última fase de Cuarto Menguante, lo que   
significa que mañana por la noche el combate contra Destino comenzará. Da un   
profundo suspiro. Se siente derrotada, en el fondo ella aguardaba la esperanza   
de que Shaoran y ella terminarían casándose cuando todo esto terminara. Pero por   
lo visto eso nunca pasaría. Pero no se sorprendió que fuera Sakura quien   
ocupara el corazón de Shaoran.   
-No, eso no me extraña para nada- sonríe- creo que en cierta forma lo supe,   
desde que éramos niños…  
  
****Mei Ling, Shaoran y Pai están en el comedor, tomando su desayuno. Shaoran   
observa su desayuno sin la menor intención de comérselo, mientras Mei Ling le   
miraba con recelo y Pai sólo se limitaba a observarlos, entre bocado y bocado.   
Mei Ling estaba dispuesta a romper el silencio.  
-¡¡Pero no me has contado cómo te fue con Kinomoto!!- dice Mei Ling mientras   
toma su desayuno- ¡¡No has querido tocar el tema desde que llegaste de Japón y   
eso hace ya casi dos semanas!!  
Shaoran aún permanecía observando su desayuno.  
-¿Quién es Kinomoto?- pregunta Pai.  
-¡¡Es la chica de quien Shaoran está enamorado!!- anuncia Mei.  
Shaoran, quien se había llevado el primer bocado a la boca, tiene que devolverlo   
porque casi se atraganta con el comentario de su prima.  
-¡¡Mei Ling!!- le reprende él.  
-Ya veo- sonríe Pai al notar el rubor en las mejillas de Shaoran y…***  
  
-…el brillo en sus ojos cuando la nombraban- continúa en alto- eso era algo que   
jamás iba a cambiar y ahora menos que están juntos…  
-¡¡Muy conmovedora tu historia, chica!!- escucha una voz a sus espaldas, que   
hace que toda su sangre se hiele.  
Justo detrás de ella se encontraba Kogane.   
-Aún falta un día- dice Pai adoptando una postura defensiva.  
-Lo sé… pero no he venido a eso, por lo que puedes bajar tu defensa- dice   
acercándose a ella.   
-Entonces ¿a qué has venido?- pregunta Pai, bajando la guardia con cautela.  
-Veo que estás triste- sonríe- él nunca te pertenecerá… ¿cierto?  
Pai no contesta y Kogane continúa.  
-Creo que, muy en el fondo, tú te apegabas a la idea de que estuvieran juntos   
¿no?  
-¡¡Cállate!!- le exige Pai.  
-No lo haré, he venido porque debo hacerte ver la realidad… debo hacerte ver tu   
destino- dice Kogane acercándose más a ella.   
-¿Eso no es para Sakura?- pregunta Pai.  
-Mi misión es hacerle ver a todos su Destino…- sonríe Kogane.   
-¿Qué?- Pai no se esperaba esta respuesta.  
-No creas que sólo Sakura necesita orientación por aquí- dice caminando hacia el   
balcón- mi misión es hacerle ver a todos el destino que deben seguir…  
-Eso quiere decir que tú… ¿harás que Shaoran y Sakura…  
-Pero por supuesto. Eso va más allá que el Destino… -luego voltea y ve a Pai   
acongojada por esa respuesta- oye, no te me pongas así… él no es para ti…   
-Lo sé…- Pai baja la cabeza y poco a poco las lágrimas van saliendo de sus ojos.   
Kogane suspira y se acerca a ella, coloca su rostro entre sus manos y la obliga   
a mirarla a los ojos.  
-Él no es tu Destino, Pai, tu destino se encuentra a tu alrededor; sólo falta   
que te concentres un poco y lo entenderás…- dice secándole las lágrimas.  
-¿Lo crees?  
-Lo sé…- sonríe.  
-Gracias- dice secándose las lágrimas.   
-Dale esto a Yue de mi parte- dice colocándole un collar que tiene un hermoso   
dije en forma de corazón de color dorado que tiene una "Y" y una "E"   
entrelazadas, de un color rojo intenso.   
-Es hermoso- dice Pai observándolo- ¿es de Yue?  
-Así es, se lo daría yo, pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo; además creo que se   
te ve muy bien, deberías decirle que te lo dejara, aunque creo que cuando te lo   
vea puesto lo hará sin que se lo pidas- sonríe- nos veremos mañana, espero que   
Sakura de buena batalla…  
-Lo hará y… muchas gracias Kogane…- sonríe Pai.  
-Para eso estoy- murmura retirándose tan silenciosa como llegó.  
Justo en ese momento la puerta se abre bruscamente y aparece Yue.  
-¡¡Pude sentirlo!!- dice el guardián- ¡¿En dónde está Destino?!!  
-Acaba de irse- dice Pai sentándose en su cama.  
-¿Cómo? ¡¡Rayos!!- entonces voltea a Pai y recuerda la verdadera razón de haber   
ido a la habitación de la chica- bueno… yo… Yukito… se preocupó…  
-Gracias por preocuparse, pero ya estoy bien- sonríe.  
-¿En serio? Imagino que es por Li ¿o me equivoco?-   
Pai asiente en silencio.  
-¿A qué vino Destino?- Yue cambia el tema.  
-Pues a decir verdad no estoy segura, pero su visita me hizo sentir mucho mejor-   
sonríe. Entonces ella recuerda el collar que lleva puesto- ¡¡Es cierto!!- se   
quita la prenda- ¡¡Toma!! Me pidió que te lo entregara.  
Yue extendió su mano y tomó el collar entre sus manos. Se sorprendió muchísimo   
al ver el dije. Al ver el símbolo sintió cómo Destino le susurraba al oído. "¿La   
recuerdas, Yue? Espero que sí, casi se pierde, pero la logré recuperar y se la   
di a su dueña legítima".   
-¿Su dueña legítima?- se pregunta extrañado.   
Entonces alza la mirada y se encuentra con Pai, quien le mira con cara   
confundida.  
-¿Te ocurre algo? Es que de repente de noto sorprendido. Ella me dijo que el   
collar era tuyo ¿acaso no lo es?   
-Sí-  
-Es muy bonito- lo toma entre sus manos- pero imagino que debe ser para una   
mujer ¿no? porque dudo que un hombre use este collar ¿a quién se lo diste, Yue?  
-Pasó hace mucho tiempo…  
  
***-¿Para qué me mandaste llamar?- pregunta la joven, aunque aún presenta leves   
rasgos infantiles.   
-Hoy es tu día especial- dice Yue- por lo que te daré esto…  
Ella toma la cajita y sonríe mirando a Yue, demorando un poco el momento de   
abrirla para revelar su contenido. Entonces abre la caja y se encuentra con un   
hermoso dije de color dorado, con las letras Y y E entrelazadas.   
-¡¡Esta lindísimo!!- abraza a Yue- ¡¡Gracias!!  
-Te mereces eso y muchísimo más…- sonríe él- deja ponértelo…  
Ella se recoge un poco sus cabellos para que Yue pueda colocarle el collar, la   
sonrisa no desaparece de los labios de ambos en todo momento. Más alejados de   
ellos, un hombre y otra joven les observan.   
-¿No es cursi?- dice la joven con desgano.  
-Ese sentimiento dentro de ellos es algo que no se puede evitar- responde el   
hombre.  
-¡Papá!- exclama, como tratando de reprenderle por lo que ha dicho.  
El hombre se limita a sonreír, viendo a la feliz pareja.   
Yue la observa con el collar, le viene perfecto. Le combina con sus ojos color   
azul marino, esos ojos que parecían el mismo océano y su piel, tan blanca como   
la espuma, sus cabellos sedosos y con ese ligero toque dorado en las puntas.  
Ella continúa sonriéndole, observando, espera su aprobación de que el collar le   
queda bien.   
Yue coloca con suma suavidad sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. Sus narices   
están a unos centímetros de tocarse, ella puede sentir el corazón de Yue   
palpitar y sonríe, tal vez en el fondo se alegra de eso.   
-Yue…Yue, yo…  
Pero él no la deja terminar, acerca sus labios poco a poco hasta que al fin   
quedan ambos sumidos en un beso, un dulce beso que marcará sus destinos para   
siempre.***  
  
-Vaya…- suspira Pai.  
-Pero, como te dije, fue algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo…  
-¿La querías?- dice Pai mirando a Yue- es cuando hablabas de ella te brillaban   
los ojos…  
Yue observa el collar una vez más. A su dueña legítima, no podía alejar de su   
mente las palabras de Destino; entonces recordó que Pai era quien tenía puesto   
el collar cuando él llegó y que además Pai le había dicho que Destino le había   
dado el collar a ella.   
Entonces, sin decir una sola palabra, le colocó el collar y la observó con él.   
Le combina con sus ojos color azul marino, esos ojos que parecían el mismo   
océano y su piel, tan blanca como la espuma, sus cabellos sedosos y con ese   
ligero toque dorado en las puntas. Entonces comprendió todo. ¿Cómo no se había   
dado cuenta antes?  
Pai le miraba confundida, no comprendía nada de la actitud de Yue. ¿Por qué le   
había colocado el collar? ¿Por qué la miraba de esa manera tan extraña?   
-Yue… Yue, yo…  
Él no la deja terminar; coloca con suma suavidad y cautela sus manos sobre los   
hombros de ella. Pai le observa más confundida aún. Yue le mira a los ojos   
nuevamente, sin dejar de acercar sus labios lentamente, Pai ya se ha dado cuenta   
de su intención, pero por alguna razón no piensa detenerlo, no puede detenerlo.   
¿La razón? No está muy segura, pero algo dentro de ella quiere que Yue termine   
lo que va a hacer. Pai cierra los ojos y también acerca sus labios, hasta que   
poco a poco van llegando hasta que finalmente llega el contacto. Al principio   
fue sólo un roce inocente, luego otro roce… y otro más, hasta que ambos quedan   
sumidos en un beso, un dulce beso que marcará sus destinos… para siempre.  
El viento, con suma suavidad y dulzura, empieza a llevar un ritmo un tanto   
idílico, que poco a poco se va transformando en una hermosa canción.  
  
I'm a dreamer Hisomu pawaa  
  
Watashi no sekai  
Ai to koi to fuan de dekite 'ru  
Demo souzou mo shinai mono kakurete 'ru hazu  
  
Sora ni mukau kigi no you ni anata wo  
Massugu mitsumete 'ru  
  
Mitsuketai naa Kanaetai naa  
Shinjiru sore dake  
Koerarenai mono wa nai  
Utau you ni Kiseki no you ni  
"Omoi" ga subete wo kaete yuku yo  
Kitto kitto odoroku gurai  
  
  
  
No muy lejos de allí, sentada en la rama de un árbol, está observándolos Kogane.   
Sonríe cuando ve el beso consumado; ya una parte de su misión está lista.   
-Porque pasado, presente y futuro son sólo tres formas de llamar a la historia,   
que tarde o temprano se repite…  
  
CONTINUARÁ…  
  
  
Notas de autora: Bien… les advierto que las últimas partes del fic (desde lo de   
Tomo-chan y Eriol en adelante) no estaban planeadas para este capítulo, es más   
ni siquiera las tenía planeadas para la historia, pero de repente salieron y   
creo que me han quedado bien ¿no?   
Ahora sí ¿Qué onda con Yue y Pai? Je, jej, je ¡¡Pues no se los voy a decir!! Ya   
la historia se está como acabando, creo que será de 11 ó 12 capítulos, de modo   
que estamos ya en la recta final de este fic.  
Pero no se pongan así, que aún faltan muchas sorpresas más y otros secretos que   
revelar.  
Por cierto, creo que se habrán dado cuenta de que la canción es un fragmento de   
"Platina", el último opening de CCS.   
Avances para el capítulo 9: será el último día en que nuestros amigos estén   
tranquilos. De modo que todos los aprovecharán al máximo. Tomoyo y Eriol serán   
guiados a un hermoso lugar, en donde encontrarán algo más que paisajes para   
fotografías. Touya tiene una cita con Nakuru, que tendrá extrañas consecuencias.   
Mei Ling descubre un nuevo sentimiento gracias a alguien inesperado para ella.   
Yue le insiste a Pai que le enseñe a Sakura todo lo que necesita, pero que no se   
le ocurra pelear contra Destino. Y Shaoran no encuentra como decirle a Pai que   
al final no hay matrimonio.  
  
Eso sería todo, por favor, tengan paciencia, que como les digo esto ya se acaba.   
  
  
Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas y demás a meiko_kisses@hotmail.com o a kendappa_o@kaitou.org  
  
-Touya: ¡¡¿Cómo es eso de que voy a tener una cita con Nakuru??!!!  
  
Ejem, como dije, hasta el siguiente capítulo.  
  
-Touya: ¡¡¡MARISSAAAAA!!! ¡¡Exijo una explicación!!! 


	10. Sentimientos Encontrados

Destino y Esperanza   
  
  
Por: Meiko Akiyama  
  
Capítulo 9: "Sentimientos Encontrados".  
  
Sakura se levantó con cuidado y observó a Tomoyo, quien dormía plácidamente en   
la cama conjunta. Observó el día, era realmente hermoso. Dio un profundo   
suspiro. No podía creer que hoy en la noche fuera la fecha pactada con Destino   
para la batalla. Aunque, ahora que se ponía a pensar ¿para qué tenían que   
luchar? Eso no le había quedado muy claro que digamos; pero por lo menos sabía   
que Pai estaba dispuesta a ayudarla.   
-Bueno días- le sonrió Tomoyo desde su cama, aún acostada.  
-Buenos días, Tomoyo- Sakura se levantó rápidamente- creo que es hora de   
levantarme ya…  
-Hoy es el día cero- suspira Tomoyo mirando al techo- creo que no debí aceptar   
la propuesta de Xiao y Tsi…  
-¡¡Nada de eso!!- le reprende Sakura- ¿acaso piensas que te vas a quedar hoy,   
con un día tan hermoso, aquí sólo porque esta noche es cuando aparece Destino?   
¡¡No de lo permito!!  
-Pero Sakura… me preocupas…  
-Tomoyo- Sakura entrelaza sus manos-…créeme que estaré bien…  
-¡Buenos días!!- entra Mei a la habitación- ¡¡Tomoyo; Xiao y Tsi nos están   
esperando!!  
-¿Quiénes irán?- pregunta Tomoyo poniéndose de pie.   
-Pues yo, para empezar, creo que también Ken, Kaho no estoy segura. ¡Ah! ¡Eriol   
también irá!-   
Tomoyo se sonroja cuando mencionan este último.   
-Enseguida me cambio…- dice dándole la espalda a Mei Ling- ¿les dices que no me   
demoro?  
Mei Ling cierra la puerta y va recorriendo el pasillo, cuando se topa con la   
habitación de Pai. Era ya de por sí extraño que ella no estuviera despierta ¿Qué   
le pudo haber pasado? ¿Se sentirá enferma? Mei no lo pensó más y abrió la puerta   
con cuidado y encontró a Pai en su cama, en el más profundo de los sueños.  
Se acercó a ella y se extrañó aún más de que tuviera puesta la ropa de la noche   
anterior, lo que significaba que habría de haber tenido en realidad mucho sueño.   
  
-Pai…- la llama, moviéndola un poco-… yo creo que ya debes pararte…  
Pasan unos minutos y la chica empieza a moverse.  
-¿Qué…?- murmura entre sueños.  
-¡¡Hora de despertarse!!- le anuncia Mei quitándole las sábanas.  
Pai se sienta en la cama con cara adormilada.  
-¿Qué te pasó anoche?- pregunta Mei- ¿en verdad te sentías tan mal?   
-Kogane, la carta Destino, vino anoche- al ver la cara de Mei Ling se apresuró a   
decirle que no se preocupara- pero no fue nada importante, hablamos un rato.   
Después vino Yue y…  
Pai quedó en silencio. Recordaba perfectamente toda la conversación que había   
sostenido con Kogane, que después había llegado Yue pero ¿después?  
-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunta Mei al ver su cara de confusión.  
-Es que… no recuerdo muy bien qué pasó después… creo que…- entonces notó que   
tenía la misma ropa de la noche anterior- …debí quedarme dormida y Yue me llevó   
a la cama…  
  
Eriol observaba cómo Nakuru se movía de un lado a otro, mirando sin cesar las   
escaleras; estaba esperando que Touya bajara. El día anterior, le había   
prometido estar con ella todo el día, en pocas palabras, una cita. No había que   
describirla, se veía radiante, y desesperada porque Touya bajara, porque, como   
había comentado "podía arrepentirse". Eriol estaba casi seguro de que la   
proposición de Touya había tenido que ver con lo que Tomoyo habló con él.   
-¿Cuándo vendrá?- se pregunta Nakuru.  
-Aquí estoy Nakuru- Touya y Yukito bajaron juntos, Touya se aproximó hasta   
Nakuru y le sonrió levemente. Ella se sonrojó hasta el tope y le abrazó con   
fuerza. Pocos minutos después aparecieron Sakura, Tomoyo, Mei Ling y Pai.   
-Creo que es hora de que vayan a divertirse- sonríe Sakura.   
Tomoyo ve a su amiga y recuerda sus palabras y sonríe, sí se divertirá.   
-Nosotros iremos por nuestra cuenta- dice Touya tomando a Nakuru de la mano- nos   
veremos luego, te cuidas, "monstruo".  
-Hermano…- reprende Sakura en tono desafiante.  
-Ahora tenemos que hablar- le dice Eriol a Tomoyo.  
-¿Sí? ¿Sobre qué?- se sonroja ella.  
-Sobre Nakuru y Touya- sonríe él.  
-Ah…- suspira desilusionada.  
-¿No vas con ellos?- pregunta Pai a Yukito una vez que todos se hubieron   
retirado.  
-Creo que Yue preferiría estar con Sakura- sonríe.  
-Tienes razón…- dice Pai- creo que será mejor buscar a Shaoran.  
-¡¡Que no QUIEROOOOOOOOO!!!- el grito de Kero hizo que Pai y Yukito miraran   
hacia arriba, en donde se encontraba Sakura sonriendo nerviosamente, ante un   
Kero totalmente enojado.  
-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta Yukito.  
-¡¡Que no voy a permitir que sea el mocoso quien esté con Sakura!!- grita el   
pequeño guardián.  
-Kero, Shaoran se ofreció, además él sabe mucho de magia… seguro y me ayuda con…  
-¡¡¡QUE NOOOOOOOOO!!!!- fue la rotunda respuesta del guardián.  
-Ya dijo que yo me encargaré- dice Shaoran entrando en la sala- y no me importa   
que te opongas…  
-¡¡En principio era tu esposa quien ayudaría a Sakura!!- dice Kero mirando a Pai   
como su última esperanza.  
-Lo siento, Kero- sonríe Pai- pero creo que Shaoran le será de más ayuda a   
Sakura que yo…  
-Gracias Pai- sonríe el chico- vamos Sakura…  
-Estaremos en la biblioteca- dice Pai llevándose a Yukito (Y a Kero por la   
colita, porque éste se quería ir en sentido contrario, donde iban Sakura y   
Shaoran)  
Los tres llegaron a la biblioteca. En ese instante, Yukito se transformó en Yue.  
-¡¡Ya era hora!!- dice Kero- ¡¡Vamos a separarle de ese mocoso, AHORAAAA!!!  
-¡¡No es por eso que me he presentado Kerberos!!- dice Yue, mostrando   
desesperación ante la actitud de Kero- es para enseñarte algo más importante.  
Hizo una seña a Pai, quien se apresuró a sacar un libro, el que habían sacado de   
la casa de Clow.  
-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta Kero acercándose al libro- tiene la marca de Clow…  
Kero abre el libro y empieza a leer con detenimiento. No falta decir que a los   
pocos minutos de lectura ya estaba más que sorprendido.   
-¡¡No puedo creer esto!!- se lleva sus patitas a la cabeza.  
-Nosotros también nos sorprendimos- dice Yue mirando a Pai de reojo- Pai…  
-¿Sí?- sonríe ella volteando a verle.  
-Luego tengo que hablar contigo…-  
-De acuerdo, mientras terminas de hablar con Kero voy a ordenar un poco estos   
estantes- dice mirando todos los libros desordenados en los estantes de la   
biblioteca.  
Yue repasa lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Rozó sus labios, recordaba aún el   
sabor dulce de los labios de Pai. Lástima que ella no lo recordara.  
  
***…Pai cierra los ojos y también acerca sus labios, hasta que poco a poco van   
llegando hasta que finalmente llega el contacto. Al principio fue sólo un roce   
inocente, luego otro roce… y otro más, hasta que ambos quedan sumidos en un   
beso, un dulce beso que marcará sus destinos… para siempre.   
Poco a poco… el beso culmina y se van separando con suavidad uno del otro.  
-Yue…- suspira Pai.  
Él sonríe y la estrecha contra sí.  
-…Yue… ¿Por qué me besaste?  
La sonrisa desaparece de su rostro. Pai aún no lo sabe, eso cambia las cosas.  
La separa de sí con suavidad y la mira a los ojos.  
-Yue…-   
Pero él pone su dedo índice sobre sus labios, impidiéndole hablar.  
-Lo siento… pero aún no es el momento…  
Al decir esto un aura dorada ilumina su mano, la cual pasa por el rostro de Pai,   
quien cae dormida. Yue la toma en sus brazos y la coloca en su cama con cuidado.***   
  
  
Yue da un profundo suspiro. En el fondo le dolió tener que hacer eso, pero él   
sabe que aún no es el momento preciso. Observó a Pai de nuevo, estaba totalmente   
dedicada a su tarea de arreglar los estantes, lejana a los pensamientos de Yue.   
Él la miró de nuevo, entonces pudo escuchar que ella tarareaba una canción.   
-…Watashi no sekai…- escuchó cantar a Pai mientras acomodaba los libros- …Ai to   
koi to fuan de dekite 'ru…  
-…Demo souzou mo…- terminó Kero siguiendo el ritmo- ¿dónde he escuchado eso   
antes? Si mal no recuerdo era una canción que cantaba…  
-…la escuché en nuestros tiempos con Clow- lo corta Yue, impidiendo que se le   
escape algo inoportuno- ¿me equivoco?  
-No- dice Kero sentándose encima de la mesa, cerca de Pai- ¿Dónde escuchaste   
eso?  
-¿Yo?- Pai parece sorprendida por la pregunta- pues no estoy muy segura…   
simplemente me vino a la mente de repente… mi padre me cantaba canciones para   
dormirme cuando era más niña… ¡¡Tal vez haya sido una de tantas!!- sonríe.  
-¿Tu padre?- pregunta Kero.  
-Sí, mi padre- sonríe ella.  
-Vaya, eso suena extraño, porque generalmente son las madres las que hacen eso…  
-Sí, Kero, pero mi mamá murió cuando mi hermana y yo nacimos- dice Pai- de modo   
que papá era quien se encargaba de eso, por la ausencia de mamá.  
-¡Oh, vaya!- Kero se escucha triste- lo siento mucho…  
-No hay problema- dice sonriéndole- es algo por lo que nunca me he sentido   
triste…  
-Todo encaja- piensa Yue, escuchando la historia de Pai- definitivamente ahora   
estoy más seguro que nunca…  
  
Tomoyo estaba realmente fascinada. Jamás había visto paisajes tan hermosos,   
merecían realmente ser plasmados en una cámara, para atrapar su belleza y   
conservarla durante el pasar del tiempo. Desde que era niña siempre le había   
gustado todo lo relacionado con el video y la fotografía (eso no hay que   
aclarárselos). Cuando era niña le agradaba más el video, y no dejaba de grabar a   
Sakura. Con el pasar del tiempo se fue interesando más en la fotografía y tomó   
cursos de esta materia y se presentó en algunos concursos, quedando en los   
primeros puestos en la mayoría de ellos. Al momento de empezar sus estudios   
universitarios, como decoradora de interiores, no había tenido tiempo para   
dedicarse a la fotografía pero ahora, aunque fuera un momento de desesperación,   
había encontrado un momento para dedicarse a ello.   
Eriol, por su parte, no dejaba de mirar a Tomoyo; quien iba de un lado a otro   
tomando fotos y sonriendo. Él siempre había admirado de Tomoyo su dulzura y su   
capacidad para abrirse con los demás, siempre tratándolos con respeto. Además   
admiraba su lealtad no sólo hacía su amistad con Sakura, sino que ella se   
mantenía fiel por encima de todo a sus seres queridos. Realmente podría decirse   
que ella había sido su primer amor, o lo más cercano a él.  
Mei Ling observaba a Eriol, quien miraba fijamente a Tomoyo, mientras sonreía.   
Tomoyo se había encontrado un buen partido. Luego observó a Xiao y a Tsi, el   
comentario de Pai había hecho mucha influencia en Tsi y al parecer al fin ella y   
Xiao formalizarán su relación. Entonces se miró a sí misma, dándose cuenta que   
estaba sola.   
-¿Ocurre algo?- dice Ken acercándose a ella.  
-No- sonríe- no es nada…  
-Desde esa colina se puede observar un hermoso paisaje- sonríe Tsi- ¿Por qué no   
vas, Tomoyo? No te digo lo que es porque si no te quitaría la sorpresa.  
-¡Sí!- dice poniéndose de pie- ¿Me acompañas Eriol?  
-Tomoyo, es que…  
-¡¡Alcánzame!!- dice echándose a correr hacia la colina.  
Eriol no puede resistirse y va detrás de la chica.  
Al llegar a la cima de la colina, Tomoyo queda totalmente asombrada ante lo que   
ve: Una hermosa cascada, complementada por un pequeño arco iris que se confundía   
entre las aguas del río.   
-Hermoso- sólo pudo decir Eriol al observar el hermoso espectáculo que ofrecía   
la naturaleza.   
-Realmente no me arrepiento de haber venido- sonríe ella- a pesar de que hoy…  
El rostro de Tomoyo se ensombreció. Eriol tomó su mano con delicadeza.  
-Ella va a estar bien, Shaoran y yo la ayudaremos, al igual que los guardianes-   
sonríe él.  
-Lo sé, es que a veces me siento tan mal por no poder ayudarle y no es justo que   
ella tenga que cargar conmigo… poniéndola en peligro sólo por protegerme…  
-Tomoyo, puede no ayudes a Sakura con magia, pero el apoyarla siempre es algo   
que vale más que cualquier poder mágico…  
-Gracias- sonríe Tomoyo.  
Las miradas de ambos se cruzan. Tomoyo puede sentir como sus mejillas se van   
tornando de un leve rubor al ver los hermosos ojos azules de Eriol. Éste, por su   
parte, se siente incómodo y desvía un poco la mirada.  
-Pero… en otro tema, quisiera saber qué fue lo que le dijiste a Touya. Debió ser   
un muy buen argumento como para que invitara a Nakuru a una cita…- sonríe él.  
-Es una historia larga- dice sonriendo.  
-¿Puedes contármelo?- sonríe él sentándose e invitando a Tomoyo a que se sentara   
junto a él, ella así lo hizo.  
-Le dije que tal vez para Nakuru sí era una especie de capricho y si él le hacía   
caso, ella tal vez ya quedaría saciada y lo dejaría en paz.   
-Interesante teoría… ¿qué te hace pensar que funcionará?- dice Eriol mirándola.  
-Intuición femenina- sonríe.  
-¿Por qué ayudaste a Touya?- pregunta Eriol.  
-Creo que él realmente necesita a alguien a su lado, y con Nakuru persiguiéndole   
todo el tiempo jamás podrá encontrar a esa persona especial…- suspira ella-   
…creo que todos tenemos derecho a tener a alguien especial, que nos apoye, nos   
dé cariño y hasta nos regañe cuando sea necesario… alguien, alguien que…  
-…que nos llene por completo…- Eriol termina la frase.   
Ambos sonríen ante la coincidencia de pensamientos.   
-Parece que tenemos la misma teoría con respecto al amor- dice Tomoyo sonriendo.  
Eriol la mira de reojo. Esta vez no se quedará callado, debe decírselo, tiene   
que decírselo, de ello depende su felicidad.   
-Tal vez…- toma a Tomoyo por el mentón y hace que ella le mire a los ojos-… tal   
vez deberíamos poner en práctica esa teoría…  
Tomoyo entiende esto perfectamente y sonríe. Se acerca a Eriol lentamente y   
coloca sus manos en el rostro del chico, él por su parte; rodea la cintura de   
Tomoyo con sus manos. Sus narices pueden rozarse, pueden sentir la respiración   
del otro con claridad. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos parece querer dar el paso   
siguiente. Permanecen así por unos segundos, que para ellos parecen ser siglos,   
que sirven para examinarse el alma de cada uno y darse cuenta de que al ponerse   
en práctica, su teoría no fallará.   
-Creo que acertamos en la teoría…- dice Eriol.  
-…faltaría consumarla…- Tomoyo se decide y acerca sus labios a los de Eriol. Sus   
labios se juntan en un tierno abrazo del que no quisieran separarse jamás.   
Lejos de ellos, Mei Ling da un suspiro de tristeza.  
-Me parece que Tomoyo se me adelantó…- sonríe con amargura.  
-¿No has notado que somos los únicos sin estar en plan romántico?- dice Ken   
señalando a Tsi y Xiao, quienes también están sumidos en un beso.  
-¿Qué puedo decir?- dice Mei Ling rodeando sus rodillas por sus brazos- creo que   
siempre sí me quedaré solterona y tendré que atender a los hijos de Shaoran y   
sus hermanas en mi vejez…  
-No lo creo- sonríe Ken tendiéndose en el suelo- me parece que eres una joven   
muy interesante, además de hermosa, sólo falta que alguien lo note…   
-Como si a la gente la gustara observar- suspira ella.  
-Creo que ya alguien lo ha notado- dice el chico mirándola.  
-Gracias- sonríe Mei Ling- ¿Entonces te casarás conmigo?  
No hay palabras para describir la cara de espanto de Ken cuando escuchó la   
proposición de la joven china.   
Mei Ling lo observaba seriamente, como esperando una respuesta, pero poco a poco   
en sus labios se fue dibujando una sonrisa hasta que ésta terminó en una   
carcajada.  
-¡¡Pero si era una broma!!- dice mirándole con ternura- ¡¡Debiste ver tu   
rostro!!!   
La cara de Ken fue recobrando el color, pero luego se fue tornando rojo de   
rabia.  
-¡¡¿Qué clase de broma es esa??!!- dice enojado.  
-¡¡Una muy buena!! Pero ¿en verdad creías que te estaba proponiendo matrimonio?   
No puedo creer que te hayas puesto tan pálido- dice Mei aún riendo.  
-¡¡Es que yo no conozco sus costumbres!!- se excusa- ¡¡Y menos ahora que sé que   
son hechiceros!! ¡¡Te juro que pensaba que era una tradición que la chica se le   
declarara al chico o algo así!! ¡¿Y cómo no quieres que me ponga pálido si una   
joven hermosa a la que apenas conozco me propone matrimonio?!!  
-¿Entonces sí te parezco hermosa?- pregunta Mei Ling.  
-Lo que dije no era por cortesía- dice Ken.  
Mei Ling sonríe y se pone de pie, extendiéndole la mano.  
-Gracias, pero ahora vamos a sacar a esas dos parejitas de su letargo de amor,   
que ya tanto romance en el aire me está asfixiando!!  
Ken sonríe y toma la mano de Mei Ling, quien lo conduce hasta donde Tsi y Xiao.   
  
  
Por alguna extraña razón, Pai ya no está tan acongojada como antes al ver a   
Sakura y Shaoran juntos. Aunque, al parecer habrá alguien que siempre dará lucha   
respecto a este tema.  
-¡¡¿Cuándo va a terminar con eso?!!- insiste Kero- ¡¡¡SAKURAAA!!  
Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Pai ya había cerrado la puerta y la   
ventana, impidiendo su salida hacia el patio, en donde se encontraban los   
jóvenes.  
-¡¡Abre la puerta!!- chillaba Kero- ¡¡No me busques, muchachita!! ¡¡No quieras   
que me transforme en mi apariencia original y derrumbe esa puerta!!  
-Ella podría darte buena batalla- sentencia Yue, sin apartar la vista de lo que   
está leyendo- de modo que tú tampoco la provoques o podría irte mal…  
¬_¬  
Si las miradas destruyeran, Yue habría muerto al instante por la mirada que le   
lanzó el guardián. Sin embargo, él presenció la batalla de Pai contra Destino.   
La chica no era una hechicera improvisada. De modo que optó por acercarse a la   
ventana, para vigilar a Sakura un poco. Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando   
observó lo que ocurría afuera.  
-¡¡¡¡¿¿Por qué demonios están tan cerca?!!! ¡¡¡Aléjate de ella mocoso!!!- gritó   
golpeando la ventana, con la esperanza de que esta se rompiera.  
Efectivamente, Shaoran tenía entrelazadas sus manos con las de Sakura, y las de   
ella sostenían el báculo.  
-Como te dije, para esta batalla debes confiar en las cartas y ellas en ti. Eso   
era lo que decía el escrito de Clow, de modo que a ponerlo en práctica ¿de   
acuerdo?- sonríe él.  
-Sí- asiente ella sonriendo.  
Kero sentía que su sangre hervía al ver cómo ambos intercambiaban sonrisas.  
-Grrr… MOCOSOOOO!!!- continúa golpeando la ventana- ¡¡deja que te tenga entre   
mis manos!!!  
-Cálmate, Kerberos- se escucha una voz femenina al mismo tiempo que la puerta se   
abre- no tiene nada de malo que tu ama tenga buenos amigos tan poderosos…  
Al voltearse, pudieron notar que se trataba de Kogane, quien sonreía a los tres.   
  
-Parece que no les da gusto verme- dice acercándose y sentándose en las piernas   
de Yue- ¿tú sí, hermanito?  
-Sí- dice Yue- claro que sí, anoche fue la mejor noche gracias a ti…  
-Pues para mí no fue la mejor noche- sonríe ella- hoy será la mejor noche.  
-¡¡Sí, pero para Sakura!!- sale Kero en la defensa de su dueña- ¡¡porque ella   
hará que comas polvo!!  
-Por su bien espero que así sea, Keroberos- sonríe Kogane.  
¬_¬  
Otra mirada destructiva.  
Pai sólo puede sonreír ante esta escena que se le hace tan… ¿familiar?  
-¿Y qué me dices, Pai?- dice Kogane mirando a la chica- ¿ya arreglaste tu   
problema con Shaoran?  
Kero levanta su orejita al escuchar eso.  
-¿Problema con el Mocoso?- pregunta la bestia del sello.  
-Aún no- suspira- pero creo que antes de esta noche le diré que puede romper   
nuestro compromiso.  
-¿Compromiso?- dice Kero atónito- ¿Qué no están casados? ¿De qué compromiso   
hablan?  
-¿Qué Keroberos no sabe que son sólo novios?- sonríe Kogane, adivinando la   
reacción de Kero- pues que lástima, porque yo pensaba que él sería el primero en   
felicitarte Pai, ya que nada te ata al "mocoso"  
-¿No eres la esposa del mocoso?- pregunta Kero acercándose a Pai.  
-No, Kero, en realidad sólo soy su prometida- sonríe Pai nerviosamente.  
-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!- Kero abre los ojos de par en par- ¡¡¿Cómo es eso?!!  
-Ni prometidos- sonríe Kogane- porque esta noche dejarán de serlo…  
Kero guardó silencio por unos segundos. Permaneció inmóvil, viendo cómo lo único   
que mantenía "separados" a Sakura y Shaoran no era más que una vil farsa. Cuando   
pudo reaccionar, lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia la ventada, y golpearla   
con todas sus fuerzas, mientras se le revolvían las entrañas al ver a Sakura   
sonriendo con Shaoran.  
-¡¡¡SAKURRAAAAAA!!! ¡¡¡¡NO LA TOQUES MOCOSO!!!!!-   
  
La observa detenidamente. Está totalmente feliz, se ve radiante, sonríe,   
pensando que al fin realizó su cometido. Touya Kinomoto da un suspiro y cierra   
los ojos.  
-¿Ocurre algo, Touya?- pregunta Nakuru, mirando con curiosidad a su compañero.  
-Luces hermosa, Nakuru- dice Touya, pensando con detenimiento cada palabra que   
le dirá a la chica.  
-Gracias- dice ella totalmente sonrojada- tú también estás muy guapo hoy…  
-Es por la ocasión- sonríe con dificultad. Pero al parecer, Nakuru cree la   
autenticidad de la sonrisa.  
-Touya… me dijiste que tenías algo en verdad importante que decirme- sonríe   
Nakuru mirando al chico- ¿qué era?   
Touya traga en seco. Es ahora o nunca.   
-Bien Nakuru- se dice a sí mismo para darse fuerzas- veamos qué tanto capricho   
soy para ti…  
Touya se acercó a Nakuru lentamente. Ella notó esto, pero no se alejó para nada.   
Al contrario, se acercó para facilitar el acercamiento.  
-Vamos Touya- piensa el chico- piensa que es sólo un beso… y después se termina   
mi sufrimiento…  
El chico toma a Nakuru y con cuidado la atrae hacia él. Lentamente, sus labios   
se unen. El beso parece no tener fin; pero, contrario de toda lógica, es Nakuru   
quien lo rompe.   
-Nakuru…- Touya siente que su corazón late a mil por hora. Pero es que espera   
con ansiedad un rechazo de Nakuru. Todo su ser desea que la chica le diga que   
eso fue una gran equivocación. Nakuru le observa con mucha seriedad en su   
rostro, al ver esto Touya celebra su victoria, pero, poco a poco, con horror   
nota que esa seriedad se va transformando en una hermosa sonrisa.  
-¡¡Lo sabía!!- dice abrazándole con fuerza- ¡¡Sabía que tarde o temprano tú me   
amarías, Touya!!  
Una GRAN gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de Touya Kinomoto, mientras   
maldecía a Tomoyo por darle una idea tan estúpida y también se maldecía a sí   
mismo por haberle hecho caso.  
  
-Toma- dice Kogane extendiendo hacia Yue un papel.  
-¿Qué es?- pregunta el guardián tomando el papel entre sus manos.  
-Es para volverla a ver- dice la chica bajando la mirada- siempre fue tu   
favorita…  
Yue abrió lentamente el papel y leyó su contenido. Miró a Kogane, quien sonreía.   
Yue se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo.  
-Gracias- sonríe él- muchas gracias…  
Kero, que estaba aún maldiciendo a Shaoran, quedó estupefacto al ver esta   
reacción de parte del guardián. Pai, por su parte, se sintió un poco extrañada   
al ver la escena, le producía cierta… ¿nostalgia?  
-Bueno…- Kogane se separa de Yue avergonzada-… si me disculpan… quiero hablar   
con unas amigas…  
-¿Amigas?- se extrañó Pai.  
Kogane se acercó al Libro de las Sakura Cards. Estaba vacío, era lógico, Sakura   
las estaba utilizando. La chica dio un suspiro y alzó su mano derecha. Entonces   
las cartas "Luz" y "Oscuridad" se levantaron, ante el asombro de Sakura y   
Shaoran, atravesaron la ventana y quedaron suspendidas en la biblioteca, ante   
los presentes. Sakura y Shaoran se empezaron a preocupar, pero Pai desde la   
ventana les hizo señas de que no había nada de qué preocuparse.  
-Vamos… muestren su verdadera identidad- ante estas palabras de Kogane, "Luz" y   
"Oscuridad" mostraron su verdadero aspecto.  
-¡Destino!- se asombró Oscuridad- ¿En realidad eres tú?  
-Sí- sonríe Kogane- es que tengo algo que hablar con ustedes…  
-Será mejor dejarlas solas- dice Pai llevándose de allí a los dos guardianes.   
Sin embargo, pudo notar que Luz no le quitaba la vista de encima, hasta que   
salió de la habitación.  
-¿Qué tan importante es lo que tienes que hablar con nosotras?- pregunta Luz.  
-En realidad nada- sonríe sentándose- era sólo para ponerle ritmo melodramático   
al asunto… y obligar a que ellos se fueran…  
-Esta noche tal vez nuestra dueña nos usará para luchar contra ti- dice Luz- no   
puedes culparnos si te atacamos…  
-Jamás lo haría- sonríe- ya que ahora estamos en "bandos contrarios"  
-Destino… yo pensé que Esperanza estaría contigo- dice Oscuridad- ¿Qué acaso   
ella no fue encerrada también en un cuerpo humano?  
-Sí… creo que así fue…- dice desviando la mirada.  
-De eso precisamente te iba a preguntar- dice Luz mirando hacia la puerta- hace   
un momento… me pareció… me pareció sentir que…  
-¿Estaba cerca de nosotras?- sonríe Kogane cerrando los ojos-… tal vez no estés   
lejos de la realidad…  
-¿Quieres decir que…?-   
-¿A qué se refieren?- pregunta Oscuridad extrañada- yo no sentí nada…  
-"El Destino es una oscuridad impredecible, mientras que la Esperanza es una luz   
en la adversidad"- dice Kogane aún con los ojos cerrados- esas fueron las   
palabras de Clow Li al terminar nuestra creación… nuestras "vidas" están   
ligadas. El Destino y la Oscuridad y la Esperanza con la Luz. Es normal que no   
hayas notado lo que Luz notó…- dice mirando a Oscuridad.  
-Yue- dice Luz- ¿Él lo sabe?  
-El segundo en enterarse- suspira- pero la única que no está enterada es ella…   
¡Qué ironía!  
-Creo que es hora de que yo entre en este juego- dice Luz traspasando la pared.  
  
-…Demo souzou mo shinai mono…- cantaba Pai mientras entraba en su habitación.  
-…kakurete 'ru hazu…- continúa Luz entrando en la habitación de la chica, quien   
queda asombrada al verla- linda canción. ¿De dónde la sacaste?  
-¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunta Pai.  
-Lamento haber entrando así- se disculpa- pero es que necesitaba…  
-¿Qué necesitaba?  
Luz hace una pausa y observa a Pai por unos instantes. Luego sonríe y acerca su   
mano semitransparente a la mejilla de Pai, quien se siente totalmente confundida   
por la reacción de aquella Carta, a quien nunca en su vida había visto, pero por   
alguna extraña razón, se le hacía conocida.  
-Necesitaba decirte…- Luz acaricia la mejilla de la chica.  
-Decirme… ¿Decirme qué?- pregunta Pai.  
-Que tal vez necesites un poco de luz… un poco de luz… para recuperar… recuperar   
tu "esperanza"-  
Aquella palabra.  
Sólo una palabra.  
Una pequeña e insignificante palabra.  
Sin embargo, puede cambiarlo todo.  
  
Shaoran sube las escaleras con suma calma y suavidad. Ya faltan pocas horas para   
que el sol se ponga y Destino aparezca. No sabe cuál será el resultado de esta   
batalla o qué consecuencias tendrá, pero está seguro de una cosa. No se casará   
con Pai. Por ningún motivo lo hará. Quiere a Pai muchísimo, pero nunca podrá   
amarla, nunca podrá amarla porque desde que tiene once años, su corazón sólo lo   
ha ocupado una persona: Sakura Kinomoto.  
Sin embargo, no deja de dolerle en el alma tener que decírselo. Pai había estado   
allí cuando él sufría por Sakura. Cuando, por más que le escribía, sus cartas   
jamás eran contestadas. Ella estuvo allí cuando él decidió no escribirle más a   
Sakura, porque pensaba que ella ya había enterrado su amor. Y también estuvo   
allí para muchas otras tristezas, como tantas otras alegrías. Pero siempre allí,   
junto a él. ¿Era justo? No, no lo era. Pero él ya no quería seguir jugando.   
Ahora estaba seguro de que amaba a Sakura y no la dejaría esta vez.  
-No- repite en voz alta para darse valor- esta vez no la voy a dejar ir…  
Y allí estaba. Frente a la habitación de Pai. Vaciló un par de segundos antes de   
tocar a la puerta. Es que en verdad no quería imaginar la reacción de Pai. ¿Y si   
ella sí le quería de otra forma? Jamás se lo perdonaría.  
Tocó la puerta. Pasaron unos segundos y nadie abrió. Tocó de nuevo y al fin Pai   
abrió. La habitación estaba en penumbras, lo notó Shaoran desde fuera.   
-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunta el joven.  
-Sí- responde ella cerrando la puerta cuando él estuvo dentro.  
-Pai… yo… yo quiero hablarte. Es de algo que nos concierne a los dos. Sé que   
prometí que nos casaríamos, incluso tomé la iniciativa de comprar el anillo de   
compromiso. Pero… yo… en estos días, me he dado cuenta de que… yo… amo… amo… a   
Sakura…- dice cerrando los ojos.   
Espera alguna cachetada, algún sollozo, algún grito o demás. Pero… nada.  
Entonces observa que Pai tiene la mirada en el piso.  
-Pai… ¿te ocurre algo?- pregunta preocupado.  
-Amas a Sakura…- repite ella- en realidad nunca la dejaste de querer…  
-…- Shaoran está extrañado de la reacción de la chica.  
-Y ella… ¿te ama?  
-Sí… creo…- se sonroja.  
-Te deseo lo mejor- dice sin ánimos- de todo corazón, te lo mereces…  
-Pero… ¿no te importa que no haya matrimonio?- pregunta Shaoran.  
-Oh… no… en verdad no importa- dice ella con desgano- es para buscar tu   
felicidad…  
Ambos permanecen en silencio por unos minutos. Shaoran mira con preocupación a   
Pai. ¿Qué le ocurre?  
-Shaoran… no me siento del todo bien… ¿podrías irte?- le pide ella.  
-Sí, pero ¿seguro que no importa?  
-Descuida- dice antes que él cierre la puerta- en verdad no importa.  
Cuando escucha el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Las lágrimas empiezan a salir de   
su rostro.  
-No importa…- dice tirándose en su cama- en verdad ya no importa nada…  
  
Observaba el papel que tenía en sus manos. Con sólo leerlo podría cambiar el   
desenlace de todo. Pero ¿tendría el valor para hacerlo?. Yue dudaba de eso.   
-¿Aún preocupado?- la silueta de la Carta Luz apareció detrás del guardián.  
-Sí… ¿para qué mentirte?- suspira.  
-Yue…- Luz le abraza por detrás-…sabes que yo más que nadie espero que… que   
ustedes sean felices…   
-No me recordó- dice bajando la mirada en tono frío- no lo recordó…  
-Sí… tal vez tengas razón. Pero recordó lo que sentían… que según mi criterio es   
lo más importante…  
-…-Yue había quedado sin habla después de estas palabras.  
-No cometas el mismo error Yue… la primera vez la dejaste ir sin poder   
confesarle nada. Ahora la tienes allí, a unos pasos de ti… no la dejes ir.   
-Pero no me recuerda…  
-Tienes en tus manos el medio para que te recuerde- dice ella tomando en sus   
manos el papel.  
-No me recordará a menos que pronuncie esas palabras- dice él con ojos fríos- no   
lo haré… la dejaré ser feliz… como una humana…  
-Aunque no tuvieras esto en tus manos- dice poniéndose frente a él- tienes lo   
primordial para hacerla feliz, algo que nadie podrá reemplazar- dice colocando   
su mano sobre el pecho de Yue-… yo recuerdo… recuerdo aquellos momentos. Ella   
sonreía, sonreía con una felicidad infinita.   
Yue alza la mirada y le sonríe a Luz.   
-Gracias- dice tomándole la mano- creo que lo necesitaba…  
-Después del error que cometí… creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer- sonríe   
ella.  
-No fuiste la única culpable- sonríe él.  
Luz se sonroja ante la mirada profunda del guardián. Yue interpreta el rubor en   
las mejillas de ella, sabe que aún su corazón no está libre de las cenizas que   
dejó aquel incidente.  
-¿Puedo?- alza la mirada Luz- te prometo que…  
-Sh…- la calla él- es lo último que necesitamos para cerrar ese capítulo de   
nuestras vidas…  
-…y comenzar de nuevo…- sonríe.  
-Después de eso… la traeremos de vuelta…- dice acercando su rostro con el de   
ella.  
Ambos acercan sus rostros y rozan sus labios, dándose un leve beso en los   
labios.   
-Yue, me parece que Sakura…- Pai queda paralizada al ver la escena. Unas escenas   
invaden su mente.  
Sus labios se unen, quedando sumidos en un leve beso.  
Justo en ese instante, se abre la puerta y ella entra, quedándose paralizada.  
¡¡La está besando!!  
¡¡Le está besando!!!  
¡¡Se están besando!!!  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?  
Ve como ambos voltean hacia ella, sorprendidos. Él la mira estupefacto y ella,   
"la otra", trata de justificarse con la mirada. Pero ella ya no quiere saber   
más.  
Sin saber cómo, sin saber por qué.  
Pero la historia se repite.  
-Pai- Yue se acerca a ella y trata de tomarle la mano, pero ella se rehúsa-…   
verás… yo… nosotros…  
-Sakura quiere que estés con ella- le dice- me pidió que te llamara.  
-Pai…  
-Te está esperando- dice sin mirarlo- baja con ella.  
Yue la mira, luego mira a la carta Luz. Finalmente decide salir y acudir al   
llamado de Sakura.  
Luz puede sentir la mirada asesina de Pai sobre ella.  
-Pai… yo…  
-Quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Qué me hiciste?- pregunta desconcertada.  
-¿Perdón?  
-Es que desde que pronunciaste esa palabra- dice frotándose la frente- todo en   
mi cabeza ha estado dando como vueltas. Recuerdos que se confunden… sentimientos   
que se mezclan…  
-¿Sentimientos?- pregunta Luz.  
-Sí, sentimientos… como… como ahora- suspira- no sé… de repente, al verte allí,   
besándote con Yue… sentí… como si… sintiera… ¿celos?  
Luz sólo sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente. Y así, sin más, desapareció,   
convirtiéndose en una carta; que Pai tomó en sus manos, quedando más   
desconcertada aún.  
  
-Dice Pai que me necesitabas- dice Yue bajando a la sala, en donde ya se   
encontraban Eriol, Tomoyo, Nakuru, Mei Ling y Ken; junto con Xiao y Tsi.  
-Sí- sonríe Sakura- bueno en realidad, necesitamos a Yukito. Es que Touya está   
un poco… fuera de control…- sonríe ella nerviosamente.  
-Entiendo- dice el guardián, desplegando sus alas y volviendo a su forma humana.  
-¿Qué pasa?- dice Yukito.  
-Es Touya- suspira Tomoyo- creo que necesitamos que le hables. Está afuera.  
-Enseguida voy- dice Yukito saliendo del salón.  
-Espero que mi hermano se controle- dice Sakura- en realidad no sé que le pasó…   
estaba como descontrolado. ¿Por qué habrá sido?  
Justo cuando hacía estos comentarios, pudo notar que las manos de Tomoyo y Eriol   
estaban entrelazadas.  
-Tomoyo, Eriol… este… disculpen si no es de mi incumbencia, pero- entonces la   
chica señaló sus manos. Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron, pero sonrieron.  
-¿Ustedes…?  
Entonces Eriol besó a Tomoyo en los labios, para el asombro de Sakura.  
-Espero que esto responda a tu pregunta- sonríe Eriol.  
-Tomoyo…- Sakura se puso de pie y abrazó a su amiga-… ¡¡Felicidades!!!   
-¡¡Gracias!!- sonríe Tomoyo.  
-¡¿Ya les conté de mi romance con Touya?!!- dice Nakuru entrando en la   
conversación.  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Sakura extrañada. ¡Ahora sí sabía por qué su hermano estaba tan   
disgustado! Tomoyo sólo sonrió nerviosamente ante su amiga, no quería ni   
imaginarse si se enteraba que ella era quien había propiciado todo eso.   
  
Yukito dio un profundo suspiro al ver la actitud de su amigo Touya. En realidad   
él se esperaba encontrar a Touya gritando e insultando a diestra y siniestra.   
Pero, por el contrario, se había topado con un joven quien ya estaba cansado de   
la situación que tenía con una chica, que no entendía que su "relación" no iba   
para ningún lado, entiéndase Nakuru.   
En cierto modo, Yukito comprendía a Touya. En verdad ya era asfixiante la   
relación que mantenía con Nakuru, pero también se ponía en el lugar de la chica,   
quien seguramente ahora debía estar pensando que al fin Touya le correspondía y   
que su sueño se había cumplido, cuando la realidad era otra.  
-¡¡Es que aún no lo puedo creer!!- suspira Touya sentándose al pie de un árbol-   
¿Dime qué hice mal, Yuki?  
-Creo que lo mejor es que seas sincero con ella- dice Yukito de pie, mirando a   
su amigo- no tiene ningún caso que le mientas… sólo empeorará las cosas.  
-¿Cómo le digo?- suspira él- no es que me importe que se ponga triste, lo que   
temo es que no me entienda y siga con la misma historia de perseguirme y   
acosarme.  
-Mejor y se lo dices cuando esto termine- sonríe Yukito- creo que estarás menos   
tenso…  
  
Horas después.   
Todos voltean a mirar el reloj de la sala. Diez minutos. Faltan sólo diez   
minutos para que el sol se oculte. Shaoran mira a Sakura de reojo. Está   
preocupado por ella… pueden pasar tantas cosas en la batalla contra Destino…  
Touya también mira a su pequeña hermana. Tiene tanto miedo, pero no puede   
dejarlo ver, de lo contrario sólo afectaría más a Sakura y no quiere que eso   
pase.  
Eriol toma la mano de Tomoyo. Él sabe que ella está preocupada por su amiga,   
sabe que Tomoyo daría su vida con tal de no ver en esta situación a su amiga.   
Pero ahora lo más importante es que Tomoyo le tiene a él, para protegerla y   
cuidarla… siempre. Está decidido a casarse con ella cuando la batalla termine.  
Mei Ling da un suspiro. ¿Hasta cuándo terminará este ciclo? Siempre, desde que   
era una niña, ha visto a su primo y demás miembros de su familia, en batallas,   
guerras entre clanes. Pero, ella nunca ha sido de gran ayuda. Eso la tiene   
sumida en una angustia terrible. Pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la   
mano de Ken, que la coloca sobre su hombro. Ella le voltea y le sonríe   
levemente, agradeciéndole el apoyo.  
Kaho está visiblemente preocupada. A su mente vuelven aquellas visiones. Alguien   
tratando de proteger a otro… cayendo al suelo… sangre… gritos de dolor…   
inconscientemente, busca el hombro de Touya para apoyarse en él. El chico la   
recibe, dejando que se acomode en su pecho; lo hace sonriendo, aunque del otro   
brazo tenga tendida a Nakuru.  
Xiao y Tsi permanecen más alejados del grupo. Ambos están abrazados, se sienten   
un poco fuera de lugar allí, pero saben que van a ayudar en lo que sea   
necesario.  
Yukito, por su parte, está pensativo en un sillón. Se siente extraño. Él puede   
sentir cuando algo en Yue está mal. Sabe que Yue no está pasando por un buen   
momento. Algo dentro de Yue está cambiando y, como consecuencia, algo está   
empezando a cambiar dentro de él. Yukito es sólo un caparazón para cubrir a Yue   
y cuando éste cambia, Yukito también lo hace.   
Se escuchan pasos. Todos se preocupan, pero sus miedos se disipan al notar que   
se trata de Pai. Shaoran la observa de nuevo, la chica se ve completamente   
distinta y extraña. En el fondo él se siente culpable de la situación de la   
chica. Él se pone de pie al ver que la chica camina hacia él. Pero para su   
sorpresa y la de todos, ella pasa de largo y se coloca frente a Yukito, quien   
levanta su mirada y la observa por unos instantes.   
Ninguno de los dos comprende que pasa ahora mismo con sus sentimientos pero, de   
lo que pueden estar seguros, es que se necesitan el uno al otro. Yukito se pone   
de pie y le sonríe a la chica como sólo él sabe hacerlo. Pai también lo hace y   
cierra sus ojos por unos instantes, para luego lanzarse a los brazos del chico.   
  
Un viento frío abre con violencia todas las ventanas. Logra interponerse entre   
Pai y Yukito y romper su abrazo. Sakura se pone de pie de inmediato y saca la   
llave, la cual aprieta con fuerza mientras escucha el rápido palpitar de su   
corazón.  
Se van escuchando leves pasos a los lejos, entonces notan que un leve brillo   
plateado está en el centro de la habitación y que poco a poco se va   
transformando en la hermosa figura de Destino. Destino tiene básicamente la   
misma apariencia que Kogane, sólo que de un aspecto más fantasmal, por así   
llamarlo. Tiene colocadas un vestido muy similar a los que usan las Cartas "Luz"   
y "Oscuridad", en un tono azul plateado.  
-Lamento haberles hecho esperar- dice, su voz también es similar a la de Kogane,   
pero con un sonido más profundo- Sakura, empecemos cuando tú gustes…  
Un sudor frío recorrió toda la espina dorsal de Sakura al escuchar estas   
palabras.  
  
CONTINUARÁ…  
  
Notas de Autora:  
Okiss… un capítulo sin mucho sentido y coherencia. Ya lo sé… además de que me   
demoré en terminarlo. Si la última parte la hayan muy tonta… pues cúlpenme, pero   
es que de verdad no tenía mucha inspiración que digamos. Bueno, mejor dejemos   
eso allí.  
Les tengo una noticia…. ¡¡Quedan 2 capítulos de la historia!! ¡¡Así es!! ¡¡Sólo   
2 capítulos y esto se acaba!! De modo que ahora sí a estarse atentos. Sólo que   
van a tener que esperarse tal vez, porque mis exámenes finales se aproximan,   
pero pronto terminaré la historia.  
  
Avances para el siguiente (y penúltimo) capítulo: aunque al principio Destino se   
muestra digna y respetuosa, al poco tiempo Sakura se da cuenta de que la batalla   
será más difícil y que ganar lo estará aún más. En medio de la batalla, Destino   
confiesa que sí es la culpable de lo que Pai tanto sospechaba; y también   
confiesa que otras cosas más, que hacen que Sakura reaccione y luche con todo.   
Pero al parecer, ni con las cuatro cartas de ataque puede hacerle un daño   
considerable a Destino, quien se sumerge en la mente de Sakura, sumiéndola en   
sombras y desconcierto. Justo en ese momento, Mei Ling lee por error un pequeño   
papel… que cambia por completo la situación.  
  
Comentarios a meiko_kisses@hotmail.com o a kendappa_o@kaitou.org 


	11. Encontrando el Destino

Destino y Esperanza   
Por:Meiko Akiyama.  
  
  
Capítulo 10 "Encontrando el Destino"  
  
Destino podía sentir sobre ella el peso de todas las miradas. Algunas eran de   
desconfianza, de precaución. otras, como Pai, la miraban de una forma más   
profunda, como investigándola. La única que la veía con afecto era Sakura, lo   
cual era irónico. Dio un leve suspiro y murmuró algo, para después acercarse a   
Sakura.  
-Sakura, ya es hora- trata de sonreír.  
-Lo sé... es sólo que...- la chica toma fuertemente la llave mágica-... no puedo   
dejar de verte como Kogane... la amiga que tuve durante tantos años, la chica   
que siempre me apoyaba en los momentos difíciles. Cuando mi padre murió tú me   
consolaste... y ahora no puedo verte como a una enemiga a la que tengo que   
combatir.  
-Es natural- dice evitando su mirada- pero ahora yo no soy más Kogane, olvida la   
relación que existe entre ella y yo...  
-Lo intentaré...- suspira Sakura.  
-Bien, vamos, no tenemos prisa- sonríe Destino vagamente, caminando fuera del   
salón y seguida por los presentes. Ella les conduce hasta fuera de la casa- este   
jardín es lo bastante amplio para nuestro cometido. ¿Te parece?  
-Seguro- sonríe Sakura- por mí no hay problema.  
-Les ruego que se alejen lo más posible- dice Destino mirando a los demás- y   
Keroberos, Yue; ni piensen que van a ayudar a Sakura. Esta batalla es entre ella   
y yo. ¿De acuerdo?  
Yukito y el pequeño Kero se miran mutuamente. Saben que no tienen otra opción.   
-Padre- sonríe Kogane mirando a Eriol- ¿nos concedes el honor?  
Eriol sonríe y se coloca entre ambas chicas. Alza su báculo y el signo de Clow   
aparece a sus pies.  
-Que la batalla de inicio- pronuncia con la voz de Clow Li.  
Destino no tarda en elevarse por los aires. Una vez allí una luz plateada   
aparece en sus manos y lentamente se va transformando en una espada. Sakura, por   
su parte, utiliza la carta "Vuelo" para quedar a la altura de Destino en pocos   
minutos y también utiliza la carta Espada. Sakura toma la espada y se coloca en   
posición de combate, sin embargo, Destino puede notar su sus brazos tiemblan   
levemente.   
-Tienes miedo... mal, muy mal- dice negando con la cabeza- lamento decirte que   
eso no te ayudará en nada...  
En cuestión de segundos, Destino desaparece de la vista de Sakura, sólo para   
aparecer a sus espaldas y atacarla por la retaguardia. Esto tomó por sorpresa a   
Sakura, quien lanzó un quejido de dolor y fue descendiendo rápidamente.   
-¡¡Sakura!!- gritó Shaoran al ver la escena.   
Afortunadamente, el golpe no había sido tan fuerte y, a pocos metros del suelo,   
Sakura se repuso y evitó su caída. Examinó su herida: destino le había dado en   
el hombro izquierdo, sangraba un poco, pero no era nada preocupante.  
-¡¡¿Estás bien?!!- le pregunta Touya preocupado por su hermana menor.  
-¡¡Sí!!- les sonríe ella a todos- ¡¡no se preocupen!!  
Sakura llegó hasta Destino otra vez.  
-Tendré más cuidado la siguiente vez- le advierte Sakura.  
-Lo sé- sonríe Destino.  
  
-No puedo creer que la trate tan cortésmente en medio de una batalla- comenta   
Touya.  
-Destino es así- sonríe Eriol mirando a las dos jóvenes.   
  
Sakura siguió tratando, en vano, de herir a Destino. Comprendió que no podría   
vencerla así, debía utilizar otra carta, pero ¿cuál? ¿Cuál sería lo   
suficientemente rápida? Utilizaría la del fuego. Se alejó unos metros de Destino   
y sacó la carta, quien una vez en su forma verdadera se dirigió con toda rapidez   
hasta Destino y la cubrió entre sus llamas. La figura de Destino desapareció   
entre las llamas y Sakura pensó que había conseguido su propósito.   
Los demás también empezaron a alegrarse, menos Eriol, Pai y Yukito; quienes   
permanecían serios y observaban cada detalle.   
La sonrisa del rostro de Sakura desapareció cuando las llamas desaparecieron   
repentinamente y se observó la figura de Destino, intacta.  
-Lamento informarte que tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso para lastimarme en   
verdad- dice ella mirando a Sakura.  
La carta "Fuego" en realidad no había sido muy afectada, pero Sakura decidió   
guardarla.   
-¿Y ahora qué carta usarás?- sonríe Destino- espero con ansias tu decisión...  
  
-¿Por qué demonios le habla así a Sakura?- se exaspera Touya- ¡¡Que pelee y ya!!   
¡¡Eso la está poniendo más nerviosa a Sakura!!  
-Es parte de la pelea- dice Pai mirando a Sakura y Destino- Destino trata de   
enseñarle a Sakura cómo usar de nuevo las Cartas Sakura, y también a confiar en   
el poder que hay en ellas...  
Shaoran se sorprende al escuchar a Pai hablar con tanto conocimiento de Destino.   
  
  
Sakura siente un nudo en el pecho. La mirada de Destino la pone nerviosa. Es   
como si estuviera esperando que escogiera una carta, con la seguridad que   
erradicará su poder. La Maestra de Cartas cierra los ojos, tratando de   
escucharse a sí misma. Saca la carta de la pelea y el poder.   
-Ni lo pienses- sonríe Destino- físicamente estoy mejor preparada que tú, además   
usar esas cartas al mismo tiempo dentro de tu cuerpo podrían provocarte daños   
irreparables en tu sistema nervioso. Recuerda eso.   
La espada desaparece de las manos de Destino.  
-No me obligues a atacarte yo, porque saldrías mal librada- suspira Destino   
mirándola con leve compasión.   
Destino se acerca lentamente a Sakura, la sonrisa del triunfo se dibuja en sus   
labios. Cuando está a unos pasos de Sakura...  
-¡¡¡LUZ!!!- una luz cegadora le da de lleno a los ojos de Destino, quien los   
cierra automáticamente y se lleva las manos a la cara.   
  
-Inteligente jugada la de Sakura- comenta Eriol.  
-Ni tanto- dice Nakuru- porque al parecer es una forma de escapar, esconderse y   
ganar tiempo.  
-¿Conseguirá algo con eso?- se pregunta Pai.  
-Esperemos que sí...- suplica Shaoran.  
  
Cuando Destino recupera la visión, no encuentra a Sakura por ningún lado.   
-¡Sakura!- le llama enojada- ¡¡Esto no es el juego de las escondidas!! ¡¡Sal   
ahora mismo y pelea de frente!!   
No hubo respuesta alguna.  
-¡¡Sal ahora!!- volvió a exigir Destino.  
Tampoco hubo ningún tipo de respuesta.  
Sakura estaba escondida entre las ramas de un árbol, pero no tenía ganas de   
salir de allí.   
-¿Por qué no quieres salir?- pregunta Destino, al parecer un poco más calmada.  
La chica se aferra a su cuerpo y se abraza a sí misma, mientras lágrimas se   
asoman en sus verdes ojos.  
-¿Es que acaso tienes miedo?- sigue preguntando.  
-Kogane...- murmura levemente Sakura.  
-¿Será que aún me ves como Kogane?- suspira Destino- ¡¡Te dije que te olvidaras   
de eso!!  
-¡¡¡No puedo!!- grita Sakura, lo suficientemente alto como para que ella le   
escuche- ¡¡No puedo!! ¡¡Tú me ayudaste siempre!! ¡¡Cuándo no recibía cartas de   
Shaoran me apoyaste, sin siquiera saber quién era él o lo que significaba para   
mí!! ¡¡Me consolaste cuando papá murió!! ¡¡Me sacaste de las penumbras en que   
estaba en ese momento!! ¡¡Por eso no puedo ni nunca podré verte como mi   
enemiga!! ¡¡NUNCA!!!  
-Me tienes en un pedestal, Sakura- dice Destino- y no lo merezco. ¿Te digo por   
qué? Bien... para empezar fui YO quien mató a la familia de Pai...  
Esta confesión la escucharon los demás, ya que el tono de voz de Destino era   
alto, y ellos se habían acercando un poco más. Pai sintió que su mundo se venía   
encima, la mirada se le nubló; justo sintió la cálida mano de Yukito sobre su   
hombro, ella le miró, le sonreía. Esto hizo que sus lágrimas se detuvieran.   
-...y si seguimos la lista. ¿Sabes por qué Shaoran nunca contestaba tus cartas?   
¡¡Esta también fui yo!! ¡¡Yo fui quien trancó su correspondencia para que no se   
comunicaran!! Fui yo quien hice todo eso... además que arreglé todo para que Pai   
se quedara a vivir en casa Li y así se comprometiera con Shaoran... todo eso lo   
hice yo. ¿Y quién crees que provocó el accidente de tu padre? Sí, que lo   
recuerdo muy bien...  
  
El profesor Kinomoto va conduciendo su auto. Es de noche, la clase de hoy había   
sido muy larga, pero también muy entretenida, ya que había organizado una mesa   
redonda entre sus alumnos. La discusión había sido muy llevadera e interesante.   
Pero no habían podido ponerse de acuerdo para una conclusión general, de modo   
que decidieron hacer otra la semana siguiente. Esa idea le llenaba de   
entusiasmo.  
Entre tantos pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que había empezado a llover, al   
principio levemente, pero poco a poco se había convertido en una fuerte lluvia.   
Entonces una luz apareció frente a él, poco a poco se fue formando la imagen de   
una mujer. Estaba pasando por un puente, la chica estaba justo en la mitad del   
camino.  
Otro en su lugar habría pensado que se trataba de una chiquilla común y   
corriente y se habría bajado del auto para sacarla del camino a punta de   
insultos y regaños, pero él sabía que no se trataba de un humano,.  
-¿Quién eres?- preguntó desde del auto, seguro de que el ser le contestaría.  
-Lamento no poder decirte... porque no querrás saber quién soy y a qué he   
venido...- le responde el ser, con voz femenina- en realidad ahora mismo no me   
estás viendo a mí... sino a un reflejo de mi verdadera existencia...  
-¿Qué quieres de mí?- pregunta.  
-Tu vida... lo siento, pero debo tomarla- le dice ella con voz afligida.  
-¿Tú acaso tienes algo que ver con mi hija Sakura?- dice tratando de distinguir   
bien al ser.  
-Tampoco puedo responderte eso, sólo vine aquí a tomar tu vida... en verdad lo   
siento...- el ser se acerca a él levemente- sólo te puedo decir que esto es   
parte del Destino, que no se puede cambiar...  
-Sé que conoces a Sakura, y si esto es para ayudarla, puedes tomar mi vida sin   
ningún remordimiento, si te hace sentir mejor- dice Fujitaka.  
-¡¡Gracias!! ¡¡Yo sabía que comprenderías!!- el ser se escucha contento.  
Él cierra los ojos, va sintiendo cómo su auto va girando hacia un lado a   
velocidad y se estrella contra el muro del puente, destruyéndolo y cayendo al   
río en cuestión de segundos.   
El ser ve como el auto desaparece entre las aguas y da un leve suspiro.   
  
-...puedo confesarte que no me arrepiento... ni tu padre tampoco...- termina   
diciendo.  
Todos quedan helados ante la confesión de tal magnitud que ha hecho Kogane.   
Shaoran no puede creer que la causa de su compromiso con Pai y sus cartas no   
contestadas haya sido Destino. El coraje de Touya no tiene límites. ¡¡Ella es el   
asesino de su padre!! El sólo imaginarse a esa lanzando el auto de su padre el   
río le hela la sangre.   
-¿Qué me dices Sakura?- continúa Destino- ¿aún sigues mirándome como Kogane?  
No ha terminado esta frase cuando se observan cuatro resplandores que salen de   
los árboles. Se forman las figuras de las cuatro cartas de ataque: Fuego,   
Viento, Agua y Tierra. En el centro de ellas, se encuentra Sakura, quien mira a   
Destino de manera desafiante.   
-Destrúyanla- fue la orden seca y terminante que les dio a las cuatro cartas,   
quienes al instante rodearon a Destino.  
Fuego la encerró en sus llamas nuevamente, pero ella las evadió de la misma   
forma que antes. Sin embargo, no había terminado de quitarse las llamas de   
encima cuando ya Agua le estaba rodeando. A Destino le costó un poco más   
quitarse de encima a esta carta, pero finalmente consiguió que retrocediera,   
pero entonces ya Viento la tenía aprisionada. Viento formó un gigantesco   
remolino alrededor de ella, pero repentinamente Destino se liberó.   
Entonces Tierra, la última que faltaba, la rodeó completamente y la empezó a   
apretujar contra sí hasta que, por primera vez en la noche, Destino lanzaba un   
grito de dolor.   
Pero, a pesar de que parecía que ya Destino estaba bastante debilitada, al poco   
tiempo erradicó también por unos segundos el poder de Tierra y logró liberarse.   
Tenía varias heridas en el cuerpo y lucía cansada, pero no derrotada.  
-Impresionante...- dice Shaoran- a pesar de haber sido atacada de tal forma no   
parece haber sido afectada de gravedad.  
-Bien... creo que ya dejaré de jugar- dice Destino mirando a las cuatro Cartas   
Sakura.   
Al decir esto se lanza contra las cuatro cartas. Fuego se protege con un círculo   
de fuego, que Destino apaga en cuestión de segundos, la carta cae al suelo   
inconsciente.   
Agua se protege con una burbuja, pero Destino hace aparecer su espada   
automáticamente y la destruye, provocando que la carta también caiga al suelo   
muy mal herida.  
Viento trata de evadir a Destino, consiguiéndolo por un momento, pero   
repentinamente Destino aparece frente a ella y le lanza con todas sus fuerzas   
una energía que la hace quedar fuera de combate.  
Por último, hiere con una precisión increíble a Tierra en un costado, provocando   
la debilidad de la carta. Herida y cansada, es fácil que Destino le saque del   
combate en unos pocos minutos.  
Sakura, al igual que los demás, observan horrorizados a las cuatro cartas en el   
suelo. La actual Maestra de Cartas desciende entre ellas y se arrodilla,   
comprobando el mal estado en que están. No puede evitar derramar lágrimas. Se   
siente culpable por el estado en que se encuentran.   
-Es mi culpa...- solloza-... debí analizar mejor la situación...   
-No llores- se acerca Destino a ella- ahora es tu turno... la verdadera batalla   
comienza ahora.  
-¿Qué?- la mira Sakura confundida. ¿Cómo va a empezar ahora cuando sus cuatro   
principales cartas están así de heridas?  
-Es hora de que enfrentes a tu Destino, Sakura Kinomoto...-   
Sakura observa como la silueta de Destino se disuelve en una luz plateada, que   
se introduce en su cuerpo rápidamente. Luego siente un aire frío que golpea su   
cabeza, quedando todo en sombras.  
-¡¡¡Sakura!!!- escucha la voz de Tomoyo a lo lejos.  
-¡¡¡Sakura!!!- la voz de Shaoran.  
-¡¡Sakura!!- la voz de su hermano.  
-¡¡Sakura!!-  
-¡¡Sakura!!-  
-¡¡¡Sakura!!!-  
-¡¡Sakura!!-  
-¡¡Sakura!!!  
  
-Sakura, hija, despierta ya- escucha que una voz dulce le llama. Lentamente abre   
los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de su madre. ¿Su madre?  
-¿Mamá?- pregunta ella confundida.  
-Claro- sonríe Nadeshiko- ¿A quién esperabas? ¿A tu padre? Recuerda que hoy él   
sale temprano... los domingos debe preparar todo para su clase de al día   
siguiente. Te despierto hoy temprano porque prometimos ir a casa de Sonomi y   
Tomoyo. Recuerda que pronto será el 11 cumpleaños de Tomoyo y Sonomi está más   
que entusiasmada...  
¿Once años? Había algo en todo esto que no encaja. Sakura se paró bruscamente de   
la cama y corrió al espejo. Allí se pudo observar. ¡¡Era de nuevo una niña de 10   
años!! ¡¡Estaba en quinto año de primaria!! ¡¡Su madre estaba con ella un   
domingo por la mañana!! ¿Qué significaba todo esto?  
-Vístete rápido que te voy preparando el desayuno- sonríe y le da un beso a   
Sakura en la frente.  
Aunque aún no entiende qué está pasando realmente, obedece a su madre y se   
viste, para luego bajar a desayunar.   
Su madre le había preparado el desayuno. Cuando Sakura se sentó, pudo notar que   
en lugar de la foto de su madre en la mesa había otra: estaba su madre, pero   
también su madre, en el centro un Touya de unos 5 años y pudo observar que su   
madre llevaba en brazos a un bebé. Era ella... con su familia... toda su   
familia.   
Sakura se comió todo el desayuno.   
-¡¡Estuvo todo delicioso!!- sonríe Sakura, mostrándole el plato completamente en   
blanco a su madre.  
-¡Vaya!- sonríe ella- es como si no comieras por primera vez lo que yo te   
preparo, cuando lo haces desde que eras una bebé...  
-Mamá...- Sakura baja la mirada- es que siento que algo no está bien... hay algo   
que no encaja...  
-Tienes razón- dice su madre mirándola- esta no es tu realidad verdadera...  
-¿Qué?- el corazón de Sakura da un vuelco al escuchar a tu madre hablar así.  
-Esta es la realidad que tú hubieras vivido si nunca te hubieras relacionado con   
las Cartas Clow- dice ella tomándola de la mano- ¿Quieres que te la muestre?  
-Sí- repentinamente Sakura se da cuenta de que ha vuelto a tener su apariencia   
actual. Pero sentada junto a ella está su yo de 10 años, con su uniforme del   
colegio. Chibi-Sakura parece no notar su presencia y se pone en pie sonriéndole   
a su madre.  
-¡¡Ya me voy a la escuela, adiós mamá!!- le dice desapareciendo detrás de la   
puerta.  
-¿No que era domingo?- pregunta Sakura.  
-Tú sólo sígueme- dice Nadeshiko conduciéndola hasta la escuela Tomoeda.  
Allí Sakura se puede ver a sí misma, entrando y saludando a Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko   
y Chiharu. Conversan animadamente hasta que entra el profesor Terada y todos   
ocupan sus asientos.   
Sakura inmediatamente nota que detrás suyo no se sienta nadie, es más, ni   
pupitre hay.  
-¿Y el asiento de Shaoran? ¿Es que aún no llega de China?- pregunta extrañada.  
-Ni llegará. Recuerda que en esta realidad tú no tienes nada que ver con las   
Cartas Clow y eso incluye a Li- le explica su madre.  
-Ya veo...- suspira ella desalentada.  
Cuando terminan las clases, ambas observan cómo Touya está esperando a Chibi   
Sakura afuera de la escuela.   
-¡¡Hola hermano!!- sonríe la niña.  
-Hola, monstruo- sonríe él- más vale que nos apuremos, porque Kaho nos espera en   
el camino.   
-Te pasaré lo de "monstruo" porque quiero que me contestes algo- dice ella   
patinando cerca de su bicicleta.  
-¿De qué se trata?  
-¿Cuándo le dices a Kaho que quieres ser su novio?- pregunta ella en forma   
inocente, Touya casi se cae de la bicicleta al escuchar esto.   
-¡¡Ya cállate!! ¡¡Y ni se te ocurra tocar el tema enfrente de Kaho!! ¿Me oíste?-   
dice él totalmente sonrojado.  
-¿Kaho?- se pregunta Sakura- ¿no debería estar ella en Inglaterra?  
-Ya verás...- suspira su madre.  
Entonces Sakura puede apreciar cómo Touya y Chibi Sakura caminan a la mañana   
siguiente al colegio. Pasan por el lugar en donde solía colocarse Yukito, pero   
quien está allí aguardándolos es Kaho, quien les saluda y se les une   
animadamente.  
-Pero... ¿Y Yukito?- pregunta Sakura desesperada a su madre- ¿no fue creado?  
-Sí, fue creado, pero en alguien cercano a Shaoran Li, el elegido para ser Card   
Captor. De modo que debe vivir en Hong Kong-   
Las dos regresan a casa. Sakura se sienta y mira a su madre.  
-De modo que esta es mi vida sin las cartas Clow, ¿para qué me muestran esto?  
-Para ver si te sientes más a gusto aquí- sonríe Nadeshiko tomando a su hija de   
las manos- si te quieres quedar aquí para siempre... sería como vivir de nuevo,   
con la realidad que acabas de presenciar.  
-Pero... eso significaría que... no conocería a Kero... ni a Yukito, a Shaoran y   
a Eriol...- dice ella bajando la mirada.  
-Pero, podríamos estar juntas- dice su madre sonriendo- podríamos estar juntas.  
-Mamá...- Sakura abraza a su madre fuertemente-... mamá... en verdad no sé...  
-Debes decidirte- dice Destino apareciendo frente a ellas- no tienes todo el   
tiempo que quieras...  
Sakura se voltea a verla.   
-Es que... quiero estar con mi madre... y mi padre- dice mirándole con enojo al   
mencionar a su padre-... pero tampoco quiero dejar mi realidad de ahora...  
-¿En serio? ¡¡Pues déjame mostrarte tu realidad!!- la imagen de Nadeshiko y la   
casa desaparecen, para dar paso a Shaoran y Pai besándose.   
-¡¡¿Qué significa eso?!!- dice Sakura- ¿Cómo que esta es mi realidad?  
-¿Acaso no lo es?- dice Destino mirando a la pareja- porque tienes a Shaoran,   
pero está con otra. En la realidad que yo te muestro no le conoces, por lo que   
no sufrirás... ¿qué dices?  
  
  
-¡¡Sakura!!- Shaoran mueve bruscamente a Sakura, pero ésta no se despierta. La   
chica cada vez se está poniendo más pálida y su temperatura está descendiendo   
notablemente.   
-Tenemos que hacer algo pronto- dice Touya al borde de las lágrimas- o de lo   
contrario ella... podría morir...  
Ante estas palabras Mei Ling se separa del grupo y sale corriendo a la casa. Ken   
va tras ella.  
-¡¡Mei Ling!!- le alcanza, nota que la chica está llorando- ¿porqué saliste así   
corriendo?  
-Es que no puedo más- solloza- ¡¡tengo miedo!! ¡¡Mucho miedo de no perder a   
Sakura!! ¡¡Es una muy buena persona!! No se lo merece, Ken, no se lo merece-   
dice cayendo de rodillas.  
-Lo sé, lo sé- dice él agachándose junto a él- no podemos hacer nada...  
-¡¡Por eso mismo estoy así!!- se irrita ella- ¡¡porque no puedo hacer nada!!   
¡¡Nada!!  
En ese momento encuentra en el piso un papel. Está todo arrugado, pero aún lo   
abre. Parece un grabado antiguo. Pero está escrito en caracteres chinos.   
-¿Qué es?- pregunta Ken mirando el papel- ¿Qué es lo que dice?  
-Es extraño...- Mei procede a leer el escrito.  
Ya es hora... no tardes más.  
Envuélvete en tu luz dorada...  
Vuelve a nacer ahora mismo...  
Porque es tiempo ya...  
De tu misión cumplir...  
  
Mei Ling y Ken no lo notaron, pero justo cuando se terminaron de leer esta   
frase. Pai se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo cómo de repente miles   
recuerdos atestaban su mente.  
-Yue... Clow... –fue lo último que logró pronunciar antes de caer en brazos de   
Yukito, quien logró sostenerla evitando su caída.  
-¡Genial!- dice Touya en forma sarcástica- ¡¡Justo cuando necesitábamos otra   
inconsciente!!  
  
  
-Vamos Sakura- dice Destino- es hora de elegir... cuál realidad deseas vivir...   
-¡¡No sé!! ¡¡No sé!!- llora Sakura.  
-Amas demasiado... bien, entonces te quedarás en un lugar en donde no puedas   
amar a nadie, así no sufrirás...-  
Sakura vió cómo Destino desaparece en una luz plateada y ella se queda en   
sombras. No hay nada ni nadie a su alrededor. Absolutamente nada, sólo una   
profunda oscuridad.  
-¡¡Destino!!- Sakura se pone en pie y llama a Destino- ¡¡No me dejes aquí!! ¿En   
dónde me dejaste? ¡¡Llévame contigo!! ¡¡Adonde sea, pero no quiero estar aquí!!   
Llama y llama a la carta Destino, pero nadie le responde. Entonces Sakura cae de   
rodillas, y empieza a llorar nuevamente.   
-Quiero irme...- solloza.  
-No quiero estar sola...- mira a su alrededor, comprobando que está sola con la   
oscuridad.  
-No hay nada ni nadie... todo lo he perdido...- baja la mirada.  
-Sí, todo lo has perdido- escucha una voz en su mente- no tienes nada...  
-Nada... nadie... no tengo nada ni a nadie- repite Sakura.  
-Tu destino es estar sola...  
-Sola... muy sola...- repite. Sus ojos se van oscureciendo.  
-Sí, siempre sola...  
-Siempre sola... muy sola... ese es mi deber- dice abrazándose a sí misma   
mirando a la nada- no puedo estar con nadie...  
-Porque dime, ahora que estás sola... ¿qué tienes? ¿Qué es lo que tienes?  
-Nada...- contesta Sakura con la mirada perdida-... no necesito nada... sólo   
sola... muy sola...  
­-Ahora que estás sola ¿Qué te queda? ¿Dime qué es lo que te queda?  
-¿Qué es lo que me queda? Sí... ¿Qué es lo que me queda?...- desde un lugar   
lejano, Destino no sonríe al ver a Sakura totalmente bajo su hechizo. Ahora está   
totalmente perdida, Sakura permanecerá así por toda al eternidad. Quedará   
totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos, hablando con esa voz interna que la   
atormentará siempre.   
-Lo siento Sakura- suspira Destino- pero tú no quisiste elegir un destino, de   
modo que yo lo escogí por ti... y este era el mundo interior que crearon en caso   
tal que fallaras... lo siento en serio- Destino derrama unas lágrimas- yo llegué   
a apreciarte y nunca te hubiera hecho lo que hice si ni hubiera sido mi deber.   
Ahora estás aquí... atormentándote para siempre...   
-¿Qué me queda ahora?- sigue preguntándose Sakura, ajena a los pensamientos de   
Destino- ¿Qué me queda? Cierto, estoy muy sola... nadie puede contestarme...   
nadie... porque sola estoy... pero... ¿qué me queda?  
-Te queda la esperanza, la esperanza, Ama Sakura- otra voz se escucha por todo   
el lugar, es una voz dulce.  
-¿La esperanza?- se extraña Sakura- ¿Quién habla? ¿Yo no estoy sola?  
-Confíe en mí, Ama Sakura, confíe en mí y no estará sola.  
­-¿Dónde estás?- Sakura parece ir recuperando el control sobre sí misma.  
-Dentro de tu corazón...  
-Dentro de mi corazón...- repite Sakura y se lleva la mano al pecho.  
-Allí están tus sentimientos... en donde también estarán a todos los que   
quieres...  
-Mamá, papá, Tomoyo, Touya, Yukito, Mei Ling... y Shaoran...- una lucecita   
dorada se ve a lo lejos.  
-¡¡Sakura, despierta por favor!!- escucha que la llaman.  
-¡¡Me están llamando!!- dice ella volteando hacia la luz, que cada vez se hace   
más grande.  
-¿Te llaman? ¡¡Pues ve rápido!!  
-¡¡Ya voy!!- sonríe Sakura- ¡¡Espérenme!!  
  
-¡¡Sakura!!- Shaoran está inconsolable- ¡¡Sakura!!  
-Creo que ha terminado- suspira Eriol- y no como esperábamos...  
Tomoyo se abraza a Eriol y se escuchan sus sollozos, Eriol baja la mirada   
también.  
Touya se para y se aleja del grupo, Kaho va con él, al igual que Nakuru. Esta   
vez, la chica no lo asedia ni mucho menos, sólo toma levemente su mano.  
-Puedes desahogarte- dice dulcemente Nakuru- no hay problema, somos tus   
amigas...  
Se escucha el llanto de Kero y Yukito, quien aún tiene a Pai sin sentido,   
también derrama algunas lágrimas.  
Xiao y Tsi contemplan la escena turbados. Apenas conocían a Sakura, pero les   
había transmitido la imagen de niña alegre y no podían creer que ahora ella   
estuviera... no podían mencionar la palabra.  
-No pude decírtelo- Shaoran le susurra al oído- pero no estoy casado con Pai...   
en realidad somos prometidos. Pero yo ya no me voy a casar con ella porque...   
porque te amo...   
Entonces una leve luz plateada sale del cuerpo de Sakura, todos voltean a ver.   
La luz aterriza, por así decirlo, en el piso y se transforma en Kogane, no en   
Destino, sino en su forma humana.  
-Quiere decir que...- Eriol sonríe y se acerca a Sakura-... ella está...  
Poco a poco, el cuerpo de Sakura va recuperando el color y temperaturas   
normales. Shaoran no cabe en sí de gozo, ni qué decir de Touya y de Tomoyo;   
quienes no esperaban el momento en que ese par de ojos verde esmeralda se abran   
de nuevo. Finalmente, después de ligeros parpadeos, Sakura abre sus ojos y   
observa a todos con lágrimas en los ojos, pero sonriendo.  
-¿Qué... qué pasó?- es lo primero que pregunta, pero no puede obtener respuesta,   
porque el abrazo de Shaoran se lo impide.  
-¡Sakura!- suspira él- ¡¡Creí que te perdía!!  
-Disculpa...- Tomoyo recupera su humor habitual- pero... te ¿perdía?  
Shaoran entiende la indirecta y se separa un poco de Sakura, notablemente   
sonrojado.  
-Dije... te perdíamos, en plural- dice seriamente- escuchaste mal...  
-Ya veo, disculpa, es que estoy muy emocionada y confundo las cosas- dice   
guiñándole un ojo al chico y luego mira a su amiga, a su hermana- ¡¡Me alegro   
tanto que estés bien!! Creí que te perdía- hace énfasis en la palabra y mira a   
Shaoran, quien mira hacia otro lado.  
-¡¡¡Sakurita!!!!- Kero corre a los brazos de su dueño- ¡¡Creí que no te volvería   
a ver!! ¡¡Que no abrirías más tus ojitos que tanto me gustan!!  
-No, ya estoy bien Kero, gracias- sonríe ella  
-Pero ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Eriol- porque por lo que veía, Destino te tenía bajo   
su conjuro. Y era para que nunca más despertaras...  
-Sí... pero de repente... de repente había una luz... es que no recuerdo muy   
bien...- dice llevándose la mano a la frente.  
-Lo que me recuerda que allá está "esa"- dice Touya señalando a Kogane.  
Sakura se levanta lo más rápido que puede y corre hacia donde está su amiga, que   
yace en el suelo.  
-¡¡Kogane!!- le llama preocupada- ¡¡Kogane, respóndeme!!  
Todos se asombran ante la actitud de Sakura.  
-No hay duda que es un ángel...- suspira Shaoran mirándola ensimismado.  
-¡¡NO me la ojees tanto, MOCOSO!!- chilla Kero.  
-Sakura...- Kogane va despertando- vaya... creo que lo conseguiste al fin-   
entonces siente todas las caras sobre su persona- aunque por lo visto necesitaré   
mejores relaciones públicas por aquí...  
Sakura sonríe nerviosamente al ver la actitud de todos. No los culpa, pero ella   
al parecer comprende que Kogane no eligió ser lo que es. Simplemente era lo que   
tenía que ser, así como ella tampoco había elegido ser Card Captor. Entonces le   
sonríe.  
-Gracias por hacerme comprender-  
-De nada, me conformo con que sólo tú me comprendas- dice Kogane señalando   
discretamente a los demás.  
-Oh!- sonríe Sakura- ¡Tranquila que ya entenderán!  
-Pero no me has dicho cómo fue que saliste de allí- se extraña- porque yo te   
hacía completamente bajo el hechizo.  
-Es de repente ví una luz...- dice Sakura- pensé que eras tú...  
-¿Luz? ¿Era de color dorado?- Sakura asiente y entonces Kogane busca entre los   
presentes a Pai, encontrándola en los brazos de Yukito- ¡¡Pai!!  
Kogane corre hacia donde está Pai, sin importarle su condición.  
-Soy yo o ¿la situación se repitió?- masculla Kero.   
-¿Está bien?- dice preguntándole a Yukito preocupada- ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Leíste el   
grabado?  
-Yo no, ni Yue tampoco- le responde- no tengo idea de quién habrá sido.   
Pai poco a poco también va reaccionando.   
Sakura nota que es Yukito quien más se ve preocupado por ella que Shaoran, su   
propio esposo. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Ahora que recuerda, justo antes de la   
batalla, ellos dos se abrazaron sin decir palabra ¿qué significaba aquello?   
-¿Estás bien?- pregunta Yukito una vez que la joven recuperó el conocimiento.  
-Sí... creo- entonces ve a Sakura, quien le sonríe- ¡¡ya estás bien!! ¡¡Me   
alegro tanto!!  
-¿Lo recordaste?- pregunta Kogane a Pai.  
-Absolutamente todo...- sonríe ella- y no sabes cuánto me alegra.  
-Nos alegra a los tres...- sonríe Kogane- aunque sé de alguien que está más   
alegre que yo- dice mirando a Yukito.  
-Pero ¿leíste el grabado?- pregunta Kogane.  
-¿Yo? Pues para nada- se extraña Pai.  
-Entonces quién pudo ser, porque se lo di a Yue, pero él no lo leyó-   
-¿Quién, entonces?- pregunta Pai.   
Los demás, excepto Eriol quien sonríe, no comprenden nada de lo que ese trío   
está hablando.  
-¡¡Sakura!!- Mei Ling y Ken llegan corriendo- ¡¡Estás bien!!  
Mei Ling abraza a Sakura llorando. Ken sólo le sonríe de lejos, pero se puede   
notar que está feliz por ver a Sakura sana y salva. Pai, Yukito y Kogane   
reconocen de inmediato el papel que trae Mei Ling en su mano.  
-¡Mei Ling! ¿Leíste ese papel?- pregunta Pai.  
-¿Este?- dice Mei mirando el papel- ¡¡Sí!! ¡Aunque no entendimos para nada lo   
que significa!  
Yukito toma el papel en sus manos y vuelve a su forma original. Yue lee y relee   
el papel como cinco veces, para luego mirar a Pai ya Kogane, quienes le miran   
sonrientes. Yue se dispone a tirar el papel, pero Pai le detiene.  
-Más vale que ni se te ocurra- sonríe tomando el papel en las manos de Yue, de   
modo que sus manos quedan entrelazadas- este papelito nos unió, de nuevo, por lo   
que no pienso dejarlo tirado por allí, significa mucho para mí... para los   
dos...  
-Creo que tienes razón- sonríe él levemente mirando el papel- le debo mucho a   
este papel...  
Ambos se miran por unos minutos, en los cuales los demás hacen silencio. No   
entienden nada de lo que está ocurriendo. El único que sonríe es Eriol, Kero   
examina a Pai con detenimiento. El cuadro que forma con Yue se le hace muy   
conocido, los recuerdos fluyen en su mente. ¿Será posible? Entonces se fija en   
el papel.   
-¡¡Ya sé!!- grita Kero acercándose a la pareja (NA: eso sonó cute)- ¡¡Tú!! ¡¡Tú   
eres...!!  
-¡¡No arruines el momento, Keroberos!!- dice Kogane tomándolo por la colita y   
tapándola boca, mientras sonríe al ver a Yue y Pai.  
-¿Lista para nuestro primer beso a conciencia?- dice Yue.  
-Espero recordar cómo se besa- sonríe Pai.  
-No te preocupes, yo te recuerdo- sin soltar el papel, ambos acercan sus rostros   
y se sumen en un beso en donde transmiten un poco de todo: amor, dulzura, pasión   
y ternura.   
O_o (Caras de asombro por parte de todos los presentes)  
¡¡Yue y Pai se están besando!! ¿Qué rayos significa esto? Todos le conocen como   
la esposa de Pai. Bueno, menos Mei, Xiao y Tsi; pero ellos juraban que Pai   
sentía algo muy fuerte por Shaoran. Mei no puede creer que en sólo unos días se   
hayan enamorado. Shaoran está atónito ¿Pai con Yue? ¡¡Qué locura es esta!!   
¡¡Touya también está sorprendido!! "La esposa del chiquillo le traicionó. ¡Si   
busca consuelo en mi hermana se las verá conmigo" pensaba. Sakura y Tomoyo no   
tenían palabras para describir lo que sentían. Aunque en lo más profundo del   
corazón de Sakura, había un poco de felicidad, ya que eso le dejaba a ¿Shaoran?   
El único que sonríe de dicha al ver esta escena era Eriol, quien sabía   
perfectamente lo que ocurría. Había leído el diario de Clow en los días en que   
estaban Destino y Esperanza y se había acordado de toda la historia.  
El beso se terminó y ambos sonrieron. Sakura estaba extrañada de ver a Yue tan   
contento. Él generalmente no sonreía y menos daba muestras de afecto. ¿Qué   
pasaba ahora?   
-Y bien...- dice Mei Ling, obligando a ambos a voltear hacia los presentes- creo   
que nos debes una explicación ¡¡Una GRAN explicación!!  
Kogane, Pai y Yue se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron a Eriol, quien asintió   
sonriente.  
-Bueno- sonríe Pai, tomando a Yue de la mano O_o (más caras de asombro)- vamos   
adentro de la casa a sentarnos y ponernos cómodos, porque realmente tenemos una   
historia MUY larga que contarles...  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
*Domingo 22 de Julio, 12:32 a.m.  
Notas de Autora: ¡¡Y este cuento casi se acabó!! =P ¿Qué les pareció? Les aviso   
que este capítulo fue de una sola sentada, calculo que me llevó como tres horas   
y media terminarlo... de modo que tengo el trasero algo adolorido. Generalmente   
los capítulos los escribo poquito a poco, pero es que ya me habían mandado   
varios mails diciéndome "¡¡El capítulo 10!!" y, ahora que le pienso, me   
mandaron un virus ¿habrá sido por enojo de que no estaba el cap.10? je, je,   
espero que no porque de lo contrario mejor dedicarme de lleno a los fics y dejar   
mi vida personal ¿no? ^_^  
Advierto que si no les gustó la parte esa de la batalla pues no me reclamen. Eso   
no es lo mío y se los digo de todo corazón. Por lo menos espero que esté legible   
y decente. Y como lo de las peleas no es lo mío, ¿cómo me quedó la lucha interna   
entre Kogane y Sakura? La parte esa cuando la pobrecita de Sakura-chan queda   
como poseída les confieso que me daba maripositas en el estómago cuando la   
estaba escribiendo. Es que sólo de imaginarme a la pobre así, toda como   
encerrada en sí misma... u_u  
Bueno, ya se les hizo a los S+S maníacos, Shaoran dijo que amaba a Sakura. ¿Qué   
tal? Bueno, falta que lo admita en público y que Touya y Kero lo acepten.  
  
Avances para el siguiente (y último) capítulo: todos escuchan la larga historia   
de Yue, Destino y Esperanza (sí, chicos, al fin se presenta oficialmente). Eriol   
también termina de aclararles ciertos puntos y todas las dudas son aclaradas.   
Como todo ha terminado, Tomoyo ya está decidida a volver a los tiempos de la   
primaria y unir a su parejita de oro. Touya va a hablar por fin con Nakuru y...   
(mejor lo leen) en la despedida de Destino y Esperanza (sí, se nos van) esta   
última le da un consejo a Shaoran, que él no desaprovechará.  
  
Tal vez el capítulo final esté sujeto a cambios, tal vez todo lo que se anuncie   
aquí no aparezca, o tal vez sí y se agreguen más cosas, no sé, sólo no dejen de   
leerlo.   
  
Críticas, comentarios y demás a meiko_kisses@hotmail.com o a kendappa_o@kaitou.org 


	12. No Pierdas tu Esperanza

Destino y Esperanza   
Por: Meiko Akiyama.  
  
Capítulo 11: "No pierdas tu esperanza"  
  
-¿Y bien?- vuelve Mei Ling a hacer la pregunta, cuando ya todos estaban sentados   
en la sala- Queremos una buena explicación ahora.  
Kogane y Pai se miran sonriendo.  
-Ya es hora ¿no?- dice Kogane poniéndose en pie. Una aura plateada la va   
envolviendo y se transforma en Destino.  
-Tremendo- dice Touya malhumorado- ¡La explicación estuvo impresionante! ¡Si ya   
entendí todo!  
-Creo que ahora es mi turno- Pai se pone en pie. Una luz dorada la va   
envolviendo y se eleva a unos centímetros del suelo. La luz la envuelve   
completamente y permanece cubierta por ella por unos cuantos segundos. Cuando la   
luz se desvanece, la apariencia de Pai ha cambiado ligeramente, su vestido es   
idéntico al de Destino, sólo que con los colores opuestos. Su pelo, antes   
levemente recogido, lo lleva suelto y largo. Ella les sonríe a todos los   
presentes, quienes han quedado atónitos ante tal transformación.  
-¡¡Lo sabía!!- celebra Kero- ¡¡Lo sabía!! ¡¡Eras tú!!  
-Así es Keroberos- sonríe ella- ¡Cuánto tiempo!  
-¡¡Esperen un minuto!!- se levanta Touya confundido- ¡¡Dejen de hablar entre   
ustedes y explíquenos qué demonios pasa aquí!!  
-Con mucho gusto, Touya- sonríe ella- soy la carta Esperanza.  
Todos la miran estupefactos. Pai... ¿Esperanza?   
-¡No me miren así!- dice sonriendo nerviosamente- ¡Siento cómo si fuera la   
sospechosa de algo!  
-Me encanta verte de nuevo- dice Eriol poniéndose en pie- y estás más hermosa   
que antes...  
Pai le observa por unos segundos y después le abraza efusivamente.  
-¡A mí también me encanta volver a verte, padre!!- dice sonriendo.   
-¿En verdad eres Esperanza?- Shaoran se acerca a ella- no puedo creerlo... ¿por   
qué no me lo dijiste?  
-No lo recordaba- suspira Esperanza mirándolo con ternura- te aseguro que de   
haberlo sabido habrías sido de los primeros en enterarte.  
-¿Cómo que no lo recordabas?- pregunta Touya- ¿entonces cómo salvaste a Sakura?  
-Es una larga historia- habla Yue por vez primera- al igual que Destino,   
Esperanza fue creada para aparecer sólo cuando el Maestro de Cartas olvidara su   
misión. Pero, ella era la encargada de devolverle las esperanzas al Maestro de   
Cartas, de que creyera en sí mismo y que aceptara con entusiasmo su destino.   
-Sí- sonríe Sakura- yo entendí el mensaje completamente. Destino quería que   
recordara que fui elegida para ser la Card Captor y luego para ser Maestra de   
Cartas y que eso no lo podía cambiar, de modo que debía aceptarlo. Esperanza se   
encargó de recordarme que no estoy sola y que mientras crea en mí misma todo   
estará bien.  
-Lo entendiste perfectamente- sonríe Destino, quien se transforma en Kogane, al   
igual que Esperanza se transforma en Pai.  
-Yo no desperté junto con Destino porque al parecer los conjuros para   
despertarnos estaban separados. No sé qué ocurrió, porque debían estar juntos, y   
así hubiera sido las cosas habrían sido diferentes- explica Pai.  
-Bien, bien; ahora que eso ya más o menos está claro, pasemos a la parte más   
importante- dice Mei mirando a Pai- ¡¡¿Qué es eso que se traen Yue y tú?!  
El rubor en las mejillas de los aludidos no se hizo esperar y Kogane decidió   
contestar por ellos.  
-Clow, cuando nos creó, decidió que al igual que los guardianes, viviéramos con   
él. Eso era para alimentarnos con su poder, lo cual provocó su muerte, pero él   
estaba conciente de eso. En ese tiempo que convivimos con los guardianes,   
Esperanza y Yue tuvieron una relación- les dice.  
-Pero yo había oído que Clow era como su padre- Tomoyo mira a Kogane- y que Yue   
como su hermano. Incluso tú lo llamaste así...  
-Yo dije que nosotros nos "tratábamos" como hermanos, no que lo fuéramos.   
Recuerda que nosotros no somos humanos y, por lo tanto, no podemos tener ninguna   
relación sanguínea o cosa parecida- le explica Kogane.  
Pai saca el medallón que tiene entrelazados la Y y E.   
-Este era el símbolo que nos unía- les dice enseñándoles el collar- recuerdo   
cuando él me lo dio. Imagino que Clow lo dejó aquí en Hong Kong porque sabía que   
yo lo encontraría.  
-Eso también influyó en mi decisión de traerte a la casa Li- dice Kogane- porque   
sabía que allí encontrarías el medallón.   
-Y supongo que ni Yue ni yo las recordábamos porque Clow no lo quería, porque   
ustedes sólo aparecerían en caso extremo y Sakura no debía de saber sobre su   
existencia- dice Kero flotando en la habitación.  
-En ese punto Clow fue muy listo- afirma Spinel (N.A.: ¡¡Hasta que habla!!)  
-Una pregunta- dice Nakuru observando a Kogane- Yue era la pareja de Esperanza   
y... ¿no creó una para ti? Es que.... me siento extraña al verte...  
Kogane sonríe ante este comentario.  
-A decir verdad Clow tenía pensado hacer otros guardianes, uno como Yue para que   
fuera mi pareja y otro como Keroberos. Tal vez cuando Eriol les creó tenía esa   
idea del Clow original, de modo que tú vendrías siendo mi pareja, Nakuru- dice   
ella mirándole.  
Nakuru sintió cómo sus mejillas se encendían al rojo vivo cuando Kogane le dijo   
esto. Era cierto que se sentía un poco melancólica al ver a esa chica, como si   
algo de ella le perteneciera.   
-Pero no te preocupes- sonríe Kogane- que no haré nada indebido- este otro   
comentario hizo que Nakuru se sintiera aún más avergonzada.  
-Touya- Nakuru se voltea- debemos hablar.  
-Sí...  
-...ahora- insiste la chica.  
El chico lanza un suspiro de desaliento y conduce a la chica fuera de la   
habitación.  
-Pero... ¿ahora qué va a pasar con ustedes?- pregunta Sakura mirando a Pai y   
Kogane- es decir, ustedes son cartas ¿no?  
-Como cualquiera otra- dice Pai- y tendremos que comportarnos como todas, de   
modo que dentro de poco estaremos encerradas en el libro.  
-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué va a pasar con Yue y contigo?- dice Sakura.  
Pai mira al susodicho.  
-Él sabrá esperar- sonríe, y Yue le devuelve la sonrisa.  
-¡¡Pero acaban de reencontrarse!!- exclama Tomoyo- ¡¡no es justo que se   
separen!!  
-Tomoyo- sonríe Pai- hemos estado separados muchos años... esperar unos cuantos   
más no nos hará mal.  
-¿Esperar?- pregunta Mei- ¿Esperar a qué?  
Pai, Kogane y Yue se dirigen miradas de complicidad.  
-¡¡Eso es un secreto!!- dicen al unísono.  
++ Desmayo colectivo ++  
-Pero hay algo que aún no me queda claro- dice Shaoran mirando a Kogane- ¿en   
verdad tú hiciste todo eso? Es decir... todo eso que confesaste durante la   
batalla... las cartas, la muerte del padre de Sakura, mi compromiso con Pai...  
-Sí- baja ella la mirada- lo primero que hice fue matar a la familia de Pai. En   
realidad esa familia era el reflejo de su pasado: su padre representaba a Clow,   
su hermano a Yue y su hermana gemela a mí. Su subconsciente como Esperanza   
decidió criarse en una familia así. Los maté porque sabía que Pai debía   
relacionarse de alguna forma con las Cartas Clow, de modo que arreglé las   
circunstancias para que ella se quedara viviendo contigo, el compromiso se dio   
luego. Y las cartas que se mandaban tú y Sakura. Les confieso que eso fue lo que   
más me dolió. Estaban escritas con un sentimiento conmovedor, pero evité por dos   
años que llegaran a sus destinos... hasta que ustedes mismos dejaran de   
escribirse.  
-¿Las leíste?- pregunta Sakura.  
-Oh, sí, todas completas- sonríe Kogane- podría recitárselas enteras...  
-¡¡¡NO!!- gritaron Sakura y Shaoran al unísono, provocando risas entre todos los   
presentes.  
-Pero ¿por qué lo hiciste?- pregunta Mei, deteniendo su risa- ¡¡ellos sufrieron   
mucho!!  
-Lo sé- suspira- pero sabía que así Sakura iría desconfiando más y sabría lo que   
es amar y perder. En verdad lo siento, es parte de mi misión... también lo de tu   
padre, que fue lo peor. Aunque te confieso que él aceptó que tomara su vida,   
porque de alguna forma sabía que yo tenía relación contigo... lo hizo porque   
sabía que te beneficiaría...   
-Papá- a Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.  
-No llores- suspira Kogane- no me gusta verte llorar. Creo que ya te hice sufrir   
demasiado...  
-Está bien- trata de sonreír Sakura- además yo sé que tú tampoco pediste ser   
Destino...  
-Gracias por entenderme- dice Kogane entrelazando sus manos con las de Sakura-   
gracias...  
-Pero hiciste todo eso estando... ¿conciente?- pregunta Kero.  
-En realidad yo había despertando desde mucho antes, sólo que para pelear y   
presentarme realmente se tenía que leer el conjuro- les explica Kogane.  
-Yo sí acabo de recordar todo- sonríe Pai sacando la lengua en forma juguetona.  
-Creo que ha llegado la hora- dice Yue- es tiempo de que se vayan.  
-Sí- Kogane y Pai se ponen en pie.  
-¿Ya se tienen que ir?- pregunta Sakura.  
-Sakura, Tomoyo- Kogane las abraza- siempre fueron mis mejores amigas, gracias   
por darme su apoyo y comprensión. Nunca las olvidaré...  
-¿Puedes volver a tu forma original y presentarte como Destino algunas veces?-   
pregunta Sakura, triste al ver partir a su amiga.  
-Siempre que tú quieras- sonríe ella- para eso eres mi ama, ¿no? Y por favor   
siempre da tu mayor esfuerzo, recuerda que todas nosotras siempre te apoyaremos   
en todo... y nunca olvides tu destino...  
Sakura asiente en silencio, porque siente un nudo en la garganta.  
-Sé fuerte- sonríe Pai- y siempre que te sientas perdida sabes que puedes   
apoyarte en los que te quieren.  
-Sí y gracias por ayudarme- Sakura la abraza- de no ser por ti aún estaría...  
-Ya no pienses en eso- sonríe Pai- era mi deber y lo hice con mucho gusto.  
Pai se acerca a Mei, Xiao y Tsi.  
-Gracias por todo, los consideré mis amigos por mucho tiempo. No los olvidaré-   
les sonríe.  
Mei Ling sólo atina a abrazarla, mientras que Xiao y Tsi le sonríen abrazados.   
-Creo que debemos visitar a Shaoran más seguido- le dice al oído Xiao a Tsi.  
-¿Por qué?- sonríe ella.  
-Ellos sí que no se aburren- sonríe su prometido.  
Pai y Mei Ling terminan el abrazo y la primera se acerca a Shaoran.  
-Bueno... yo...- Shaoran baja la mirada- Pai... yo...  
Él no lo termina porque ya la chica le está abrazando.  
-No me digas nada- le murmura al oído- sólo quiero que me escuches muy bien lo   
que te voy a decir. Te confieso que antes de conocer mi pasado como Esperanza,   
yo te quise. En el fondo quería casarme contigo, sé que hubieras sido el mejor   
de todos los esposos. Pero creo que nuestro destino no es estar juntos, al menos   
no de esa forma.   
-Pai... lo siento...- dice él.  
-No te preocupes... porque ahora te voy a dar un consejo, ya que siempre supe a   
quien amabas: el verdadero amor no es el primero, es el que nunca se olvida. Es   
el sentimiento que no se pierde con los años... ahora que lo tienes frente a ti   
sólo acéptalo y lucha por él contra todo.  
Shaoran la mira completamente sonrojado. Pai y él miran discretamente a Sakura,   
quien habla con Kogane y Tomoyo.  
-Sólo lucha por ese amor verdadero... que lo tienes justo frente a ti- le dice   
Pai-... sólo lucha, que nada es inalcanzable.  
-Gracias- sonríe él.  
-Y toma- dice ella haciendo ademán de quitarse el anillo de compromiso.  
-No- dice él dejándoselo en el dedo- quédatelo... para que siempre me   
recuerdes...  
Pai se voltea hacia Yue, quien desde hace rato les está observando.  
-Yue ¿No hay problema?- dice ella con voz de niñita consentida.  
-Está bien- dice quitando la vista.  
La chica se voltea y le planta un beso rápido a Shaoran en los labios. Entonces   
se separa de él y corre hacia Yue.  
-¡¡Perdóname!!- le besa- ¡¡pero no te quejes porque me diste permiso!!  
-Sólo bésame y no me enojo- dice él.  
-Nos vemos, mi luna- sonríe ella.  
-Sí, mi esperanza dorada-  
-Patéticos- dice Kogane mirándolos- ¡¡Vámonos, hermanita!!   
-¡¡Esperen!!- las detiene Sakura- ¡¡Aún sigues casada con Shaoran!! ¿Entonces   
cómo quedará su matrimonio?  
-Si existiera la disolución sería casi instantánea- sonríe Pai mirando   
tiernamente a Sakura- pero descuide, Ama Sakura- se transforma en Esperanza-   
porque jamás estuve casada con Shaoran Li, en realidad sólo estábamos   
comprometidos...  
-¿Qué?- murmura Sakura atónita.  
Destino y Esperanza se toman de las manos y miran a todos en un gesto de   
despedida. Una luz las envuelve y ambas quedan transformadas en Sakura Cards.   
Las dos llegan a las manos de Sakura, quien observa que tienen escritos sus   
nombres debajo de su figura.  
-¿Por qué de una vez quedaron transformadas en Sakura Cards?- pregunta Sakura,   
quien pensaba que le tocaría transformarlas de Cartas Clow a cartas Sakura.  
-Porque ellas ya te aceptaron como dueña legítima- le dice Yue.  
En ese momento entran Nakuru y Touya.  
-¿Ya se fueron?- pregunta Nakuru- ¡¡Y yo que quería despedirme!!  
-Ya regresarán- murmura Yue.  
-Sakura, yo, quería hablar contigo respecto a lo que dijo Pai- Shaoran coloca su   
mano sobre el hombro de la chica pero para sorpresa suya, y de todos, ésta le   
rechaza bruscamente.  
-¡Yo no quiero hablar de eso!- le dice- ¡Ni ahora ni nunca!  
-Pero...  
-¡¡Me mentiste!!- dice quitándole la mirada- ¡¡Me hiciste creer que estabas   
casado!! ¡¡Yo me sentía mal pensando en que estaba traicionando a Pai!! ¿Cómo   
pudiste?  
-Intenté decírtelo... pero...  
-No quiero tus explicaciones ¿sabes?- dice dándose la vuelta y colocando las   
cartas en el libro, junto con las otras. Luego Sakura voltea hacia Tomoyo-   
¿podemos irnos hoy mismo? Dejé muchísimas cosas pendientes en Japón.  
-Sí Sakura, llamaré al aeropuerto- dice Tomoyo.  
-Mejor averiguamos desde allá mismo- sonríe Sakura- porque de verdad ya me   
quiero ir.  
Tomoyo quiere detener a Sakura, pero éste es inmediatamente apoyada por Touya y   
Kero. Estos últimos quieren que Sakura se vaya de Hong Kong lo antes posible, y   
que esté alejada de Shaoran. Yue se transforma en Yukito, para tratar de calmar   
la situación, pero se da cuenta de que Sakura está decidida a irse de Hong Kong   
lo antes posible.   
-Y no te molestes en llevarnos- dice Sakura a Shaoran cuando todo estuvo listo-   
porque ya Eriol pidió un taxi. Mei Ling, adiós y espero que mantengamos el   
contacto.  
-Adiós Sakura...- Mei Ling iba decir algo, pero se ahorró comentarios.  
-Yo me quedaré- comentó Ken a Sakura. Ella entendió que se trataba de Mei Ling.  
-No hay problema- les sonríe a ambos- al contrario, me alegro muchísimo por   
ustedes. Y no te preocupes Ken, que nuestra relación ya había terminando desde   
antes, pero ahora quedaremos como buenos amigos...  
Ambos intercambian sonrisas.   
  
Kaho nota el repentino cambio de Nakuru para con Touya. La chica le trata como a   
cualquiera otra persona. ¿Por qué? Ella tenía que averiguarlo, pero no sabía   
cómo, ya que quería hacerlo de una manera sutil. Se acerca a Nakuru.  
-Nakuru...- le llama.  
-Sí, ¿Qué ocurre?- sonríe ella- ya estamos casi listos para irnos. Spinel y yo   
tomaremos un vuelo directo a Inglaterra ¿quieres venirte con nosotros? Eriol   
dice que se quedará un tiempo en Japón, para no tener que verle la cara a   
Samantha, pero creo que yo sé de otra razón- dice mientras observa a la tierna   
pareja que forman Tomoyo y Eriol. Kaho también les observa sonriendo, al parecer   
la reencarnación de Clow Li ha encontrado la felicidad completa.   
-Creo que yo también me quedaré- suspira Kaho mientras observa al mayor de los   
Kinomoto de reojo. Nakuru lo nota.  
-¿Es por Touya?- pregunta.  
-Bueno, tal vez...- se sonroja ella levemente- no lo sé. Entre él y yo ahora no   
hay nada seguro... pero Nakuru... tú y él...   
-Tranquila- sonríe al ver cómo se pone Kaho- él y yo ya lo arreglamos todo.  
-¿En serio?- Kaho se asombra- ¿Por qué? ¿Es por Destino?  
-No lo sé... no sé si lo que ella dijo tuvo en verdad alguna influencia en mí.-   
dice la guardiana- pero algo dentro de mí me dice que debo esperar...  
-¿Esperar?- Kaho ya estaba cansada de escuchar eso, era como si los guardianes y   
las dos cartas supieran que algo ocurriría pronto- ¿Qué rayos significa eso?   
¿Qué es lo que tanto tienen que "esperar"?   
-No estoy segura- sonríe Nakuru- pero lo único que te puedo decir es que siento   
que no es nada malo...  
Kaho dio un profundo suspiro. Tal vez no había otra opción, más que "esperar".   
-El punto es que Touya y yo nunca tuvimos ni tendremos nada- la mira con malicia   
Nakuru- de modo que puedes estarte tranquila... que tienes el camino más que   
libre...  
Ella se sonrojó ante estas palabras, sabía a lo que Nakuru se refería.  
-No trates de negarlo- le murmura al oído- lo mejor es aceptar el sentimiento y   
luchar de frente.   
  
-Tenemos que hacer algo- dice Tomoyo llevándose a una esquina apartada a Mei   
Ling.  
-¿Sobre qué?- dice ella, tratando de evadir el tema.  
-¡¡Pues sobre Sakura y Shaoran!!- dice con cara de "elemental"- ¿de qué más?  
-Yo he visto a Shaoran resignado- suspira desilusionada Mei Ling- y tú que   
conoces mucho más a Sakura que yo... ¿cómo la ves?  
-Está dolida, eso es cierto- dice cerrando sus ojos- pero creo que en verdad le   
ocurre es que no soportó la mentira. Ella vio cómo ambos dormían en una misma   
habitación, cuando Pai cuidaba de él y viceversa... se trataban como si en   
realidad estuvieran casados...  
-Es decir que...  
-¡¡Se está muriendo de celos!!- Tomoyo suelta una risita burlona- ¡Jamás pensé   
que se pusiera en ese plan!!  
-Lo que me estás queriendo decir que le dio un arrebato de celos y que por eso   
decidió irse- Mei la mira confundida.   
-Sí. Eso es lo que me preocupa, ahora te puedo asegurar que ni ella misma sabe   
lo que está haciendo- su semblante se pone serio- de modo que cuando entre en   
razón...   
-...se arrepentirá, eso ni dudarlo- concluye Mei Ling- ¡¡Pero traté de hablar   
con Shaoran y me dijo: "ella ya ha dicho que quiere irse, ¿quién soy yo para   
intentar detenerla?", de modo que él está más que resignado!!  
-Voy a hacer que se casen- dice Tomoyo decida- o te juro que dejo de llamarme   
Tomoyo Daidouji.  
La joven china le sonríe a su vieja compañera de primaria. Se nota que Tomoyo   
quiere muchísimo a Sakura y no quiere verla tomar esa decisión que a leguas se   
nota que está errada. Ella tampoco va a dejar que su primo sea la oveja cobarde   
de la familia y deje ir su felicidad.  
-¡¡Ya había comprado la tela para su vestido de novia!!- escucha decir a Tomoyo   
mientras se acerca a Sakura- ¡¡Y yo no me quedo sin diseñar ese vestido, no   
señor!!  
Una gotita de sudor se escurrió por la nuca de Mei Ling.   
-¿Fingiré que no escuché nada?- dice sonriendo nerviosamente.  
  
-Sakura- Tomoyo le pone la mano en el hombro a su amiga.  
-¿Ya estás lista?- pregunta ella- ¡es que el avión sale en menos de dos horas y   
hay que irse ya al aeropuerto!  
-Sakura creo que estás...  
-No voy a discutir eso ahora- le corta, adivinando las intenciones de su amiga.  
-¿Entonces cuándo lo discutirás?- se enoja Tomoyo- ¿Cuándo? ¿Será cuando estemos   
rumbo a casa y ya te hayas arrepentido?  
-No me voy a arrepentir, nunca- dice dando media vuelta.  
-¡Claro que sí!- le dice Tomoyo- ¡Estás cometiendo el peor error de tu vida!  
-Al contrario- dice Sakura tomando su maleta- creo que lo primero que hago a   
conciencia...  
-Pues es una conciencia ofuscada- Tomoyo la sigue y le corta el paso- ¡Tú lo   
amas!  
-...- Sakura permanece callada.  
-¡Y él también!- Tomoyo mira a Shaoran que se acerca lentamente, ayudando a   
Eriol con el equipaje.  
-¡El que ama no miente!- reprocha Sakura. Tomoyo dibuja una sonrisa de triunfo.   
Allí quería llegar.  
-¡¡Eso es!! ¡¡Estás celosa!!- le dice.  
-¡¡No digas tonterías!!- reclama Sakura- ¡¡Y ya te dije que NO voy a hablar de   
eso!!  
-Terminamos con el equipaje- dice Eriol, terminando que la discusión acabe en   
peores términos- ¿segura que ya quieren irse?  
-Sí/No- las respuestas de Sakura y Tomoyo, respectivamente, se encuentran. Ambas   
se miran con detenimiento por unos segundos.  
-Sí- termina diciendo Sakura- ya vámonos...  
-De acuerdo- Eriol le lanza una mirada a Tomoyo y ella le hace señas, haciéndole   
ver que no ha podido convencer a Sakura.  
-¡¡Adiós Sakura!!- se despide Mei Ling, quien también mira a Tomoyo suplicante y   
ésta también le dice con señas que nada ha conseguido.  
-Gusto en conocerlos- dice Xiao- espero algún día nos volvamos a ver...  
-Nos vemos e igualmente- les sonríe Tomoyo.  
-Adiós a todos- se despide Shaoran, luego mira a Sakura, quien está de espaldas   
suyo- Sakura, hasta pronto.  
-Este no es un "hasta pronto", Shaoran, este es el adiós definitivo- le corrige   
ella, inflexible, sin siquiera mirarlo.  
Todos los presentes quedan helados y en silencio ante la respuesta tan fría y   
tajante que da Sakura. Se observan distintas reacciones: Tomoyo y Mei Ling   
sienten que sus últimas esperanzas de verlos unidos se desmoronan. Kaho, Yukito   
y Eriol sienten una pena terrible, al ver cómo los caminos de ambos se están   
separando inevitablemente. Pero Touya y Kero, por su parte, celebran   
interiormente, ya que han "vencido" al mocoso. Nakuru y Spi quedan estupefactos   
al ver la reacción tan fría de Sakura.   
-¿Ya nos vamos?- les sonríe Sakura a quienes parten a Japón con ella. Touya y   
Kero son los primeros en reaccionar y no tardan de acomodar todas las maletas en   
el auto (no me pregunten cómo Kero ayudó con las maletas).   
Ella, su hermano y el pequeño guardián son los primeros en entrar al auto. Luego   
suben Kaho y Yukito. Tomoyo, Nakuru, Eriol y Spi se irán en otro auto.   
Eriol le dirige un última mirada a Shaoran. Él también quiere verlos unidos a   
ambos.  
-Shaoran... creo que tú deberías...  
-Espero asistir a su boda- los mira sonriendo levemente- hacen bonita pareja.  
Tomoyo y Eriol se toman de la mano, y se sonrojan levemente.   
-Claro que irás- sonríe Tomoyo- serás el padrino...  
-Pero para ese entonces Sakura y tú...  
-No insistas, Eriol- suspira él tristemente- ella ya fue muy clara. Que tengan   
buen viaje...  
Tomoyo iba a decir algo más, pero ya Shaoran estaba prácticamente dentro de su   
casa.  
Mei Ling le dirige una última mirada a la pareja.  
-Aún tenemos dos horas- le dice Tomoyo- no te rindas...  
-No lo haré. Tú tampoco- le pide Mei Ling.  
-¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de ti?- dice Eriol mientras él y su novia se   
dirigen al auto.  
-¿Qué?- pregunta ella divertida.  
-Tu perseverancia- sonríe él- y que nunca pierdes la esperanza.  
-Creo que eso se lo debes a Pai...- sonríe ella.  
  
Al llegar al aeropuerto, el grupo se dividió. Nakuru y Spinel se irían   
directamente para Inglaterra. Kaho se quedaría en Japón por motivos que todos   
conocían y Eriol debía hablar con su futura suegra. Sakura se divertía pensando   
en la reacción de Sonomi cuando Tomoyo le presentara a Eriol como su novio y   
futuro esposo. De seguro que Sonomi pondría el grito en el cielo.   
-"¡Me dijiste que te ibas con Sakura de paseo a Hong Kong y me regresas con   
un... un novio!"- sonría Sakura imitando la voz de Sonomi-... casi puedo   
imaginármela...  
Ante este tipo de comentarios Tomoyo no dejaba de preocuparse. En estos asuntos,   
su madre era muy exigente. Entonces miró a Eriol una vez más, tratando de   
juzgarlo con los ojos de su madre y encontró que no había "peros" para oponerse.   
Era guapo, de buena posición e inteligente, además de ser la reencarnación de   
Clow Li, aunque esto no se lo diría a su madre; pero ignorando eso ¿qué más   
podía pedir? Se acercó a Eriol y le plantó un dulce beso en los labios.  
-¿Y eso por qué fue?- sonríe él, sorprendido por la reacción de su novia.  
-Sólo por ser como eres- le murmura al oído.  
Kaho se acerca a Touya.  
-Hablé con Nakuru- le dice al joven.  
-¿Sí? ¿Y qué te dijo?  
-Que todo había quedado claro entre ustedes...- sonríe- pero no quise que me   
diera detalles, ¿podrías contármelo tú?  
Touya da un suspiro, recordando lo ocurrido en la mañana.  
Nakuru le había llevado a un lugar un poco alejado de la sala.  
-¿Y bien?- dice él con cara de fastidio- ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que tenemos que   
hablar?  
Él nota que Nakuru tiene la mirada fija en el suelo.  
-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunta ya que esa actitud no es usual en ella.  
-Esto no va para ningún lado ¿cierto?- dice ella sin despegar la vista del   
suelo- ya era hora de que me diera cuenta.   
-¿Lo dices por lo que dijo esa Destino?- Touya se cruza de brazos- ¡¡Esa está   
loca, no le hagas caso!!  
Ella alza la vista y sonríe amargamente.  
-Es que... me di cuenta de algo importante. Te confieso que siempre pensé que   
Yukito sentía algo por ti... pero me he dado cuenta de que un guardián, como lo   
somos Yue y yo, sólo podemos amar a seres iguales a nosotros. Nosotros no   
podemos amar a los humanos... ni los humanos nos pueden amar...- Touya observa   
cómo ella cierra los puños y éstos le tiemblan levemente.   
-Nakuru, eso no es cierto. Tú eres libre de amar a quien quieras... – le dice   
Touya.  
-No soy libre. Fui creada ¿sabes? Eso me hace "esclava", por así decirlo de mi   
amo y señor. Es él quien decide a quién doy mis sentimientos y a quien no. No es   
que por esto odie a Eriol... al contrario, él ha sido muy bueno...  
-Nakuru- Touya roza su mejilla- lo siento, pero tú sabes que yo...  
-Sí- ella se seca las lágrimas- y gracias... por soportarme, sé que realmente   
puedo ser una molestia.   
Touya permaneció en silencio. Esto no lo podía negar, sería hipocresía.  
-Pero me besaste- sonríe- gracias, fue algo muy bonito. Quiero que sepas que en   
mí encuentras a una buena amiga...  
Ambos sonríen mutuamente. Nakuru rompe el momento posando sus labios sobre los   
de él, pero sólo por unos cuantos segundos.  
-No pude evitarlo... lo siento- se disculpa.  
-No hay problema, Nakuru- sonríe- y quiero que sepas que en mí puedes tener un   
buen amigo...   
-Vaya- suspira Kaho al terminar de escuchar la historia- Nakuru debió sufrir un   
fuerte shock emocional al hablar con Destino...  
  
Mei Ling había llamado a su puerta varias veces, pero Shaoran no respondía.   
Desde que se habían ido, él se había encerrado en su habitación.   
-¡¡Déjame entrar!!- le pedía Mei Ling- ¡¡Sé que no estás bien, pero debes luchar   
por ella!!  
-Estoy bien- le contestó él con un hilo de voz- sólo necesito descansar...  
Ella se sentía desesperada al notar el estado anímico en que se encontraba su   
primo.   
Pero él ya no quería ver ni hablar con nadie. Estaba sentando enfrente de la   
ventana de su habitación, contemplando el horizonte. Esas palabras, por más que   
trataba, no las podía alejar de su mente.   
-Este no es un "hasta pronto", Shaoran, este es el adiós definitivo.  
¡Le lastimaba tanto recordar eso! Sentía que su corazón se desquebrajaba en mil   
pedazos.   
Entonces cerró los ojos e, inconscientemente, a su mente acudieron los recuerdos   
de la pelea con Destino. Cuando la observó tirada en el suelo, indefensa. Cuando   
sentía cómo su temperatura descendía lentamente y él no podía hacer nada. Creyó   
por un momento que ella se había ido para siempre, entonces comprendió que la   
amaba, nunca dejó de amarla. Que jamás podría ser feliz si ella no estaba...   
cuando vió abrir sus ojos de nuevo sintió un deseo de tenerla para él solamente,   
de decirle cuánto la amaba, que tenía ese amor atravesado en el pecho desde   
aquellos días de la primaria en Tomoeda. ¿Cuánto hacía de eso? Diez años. Al   
principio ella no le simpatizaba para nada, Sakura era su rival, a medida que la   
fue conociendo se fue dando cuenta de todas la cualidades que ella poseía.   
Sakura se convirtió en su primer amor. Ese amor de niños. Pero también fue su   
primer sufrimiento, cuando ella estaba cegada por ese sentimiento hacia Yukito.   
Él no quería que Sakura se sintiera incómoda, de modo que calló y no fue hasta   
el final que confesó lo que sentía. Cuando por fin Sakura se decidió a decirle   
lo que sentía, él tuvo que irse. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido? Diez años,   
diez años y el amor que él sentía por ella no había disminuido, ahora podía   
darse cuenta de que la seguía amando con tanta o más intensidad que el primer   
día... hacía ya diez años atrás.   
Esto le hizo recordar las palabras de Pai antes de despedirse.   
-...el verdadero amor no es el primero, es el que nunca se olvida. Es el   
sentimiento que no se pierde con los años... ahora que lo tienes frente a ti   
sólo acéptalo y lucha por él contra todo...-  
En su caso, el verdadero amor sí había sido el primero... y el único. Pai tenía   
razón... él nunca se había olvidado de Sakura. No se perdió ni se transformó   
durante esos diez largos años. Ya él lo había aceptado, había aceptado que la   
amaba, que siempre la amó. Entonces ¿qué demonios hacía sentado allí? Se puso de   
pie y abrió la puerta de un trancazo.  
­-Sí Shaoran, ve y lucha por lo que te pertenece-   
Le pareció escuchar la voz de Pai, que se mezclaba con el murmullo del viento.   
Mei Ling, quien conversaba con Xiao y Tsi, se puso en pie al observar a su primo   
pasar por la sala.   
-¡Shaoran!- le llamó, pero él no se detuvo, entonces comprendió lo que ocurría,   
le arrebató a Xiao unas llaves y le gritó a su primo- ¡¡Las llaves de la moto de   
Xiao!!- Shaoran volteó y recibió las llaves que ella le aventó- ¡¡Y no te   
detengas hasta llegar al aeropuerto!!  
-¡¡Y más vale que no regreses sin ella!!- le alentó Tsi con una sonrisa.  
-¡¡Y maneja rápido, pero con cuidado!! ¡¡Que la moto que costó mucho!!- le grita   
como último consejo Xiao, antes de que él cerrara la puerta.  
-¡¡Xiao!!- le reprenden Tsi y Mei Ling, quienes no entienden cómo el muchacho le   
dice esto en un momento así. Mientras Tsi sigue reprendiendo a su prometido por   
su falta de tacto, Mei Ling abre su libreta de contactos y marca un teléfono.  
  
El celular de Tomoyo empezó a sonar. Ella se alejó un poco del grupo y contestó   
la llamada.  
-¿Sí?- ella esperaba que se tratara de su madre.  
-¡Tomoyo!- en su lugar, era la voz de Mei Ling y se oía muy emocionada- ¡¡Va   
para allá!!  
-¿Qué?- Tomoyo no entendía nada, pero su corazón dio un vuelco- ¡¡¿Viene para   
acá?!!  
-Sí!! Salió hace unos minutos- dice Mei emocionada.   
-¡¡Genial!! ¿Qué hiciste?- pregunta.  
-¡¡Nada!! ¡¡Al parecer él tomo la iniciativa!!- Tomoyo no lo ve, pero Mei da un   
saltito de felicidad.  
-¡¡No te preocupes, que ahora me encargo yo!!- Tomoyo cierra la llamada entre   
risas y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.   
-¿Quién era?- pregunta Eriol acercándose a ella- no me parece que fuera tu   
madre.  
-No, no era ella- sonríe Tomoyo abrazando a Eriol- era Mei Ling, quien me   
devolvió a la vida...  
-¿Qué?- Eriol se asombra y mira a Tomoyo a los ojos- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Es algo   
relacionado con Shaoran?  
-Viene hacia acá- sonríe Tomoyo.  
  
-¿Entonces viene para acá?- se emocionada Nakuru al enterarse- ¡¡Qué emoción!!   
Pero esperemos que Sakura no se ponga cabeza dura...  
-Tiene menos de veinte minutos- dice Kaho consultando su reloj.  
-¡¡Qué llegue pronto!!- suplica Tomoyo.  
-¿Ocurre algo?- Sakura se acerca al grupo.  
-Nada importante- sonríe Tomoyo- a propósito, Sakura, se me había olvidado...   
estaba hablando con mamá, pero la llamada se cerró, la comunicación no es buena,   
por eso creo que ella intentará ponerse en contacto por medio del teléfono del   
aeropuerto. ¿Podrías esperar la llamada?- le suplica su amiga.  
-Por mí no hay problema, pero ¿por qué no te quedas tú?- pregunta Sakura.  
Tomoyo y Kaho sienten que están acorraladas, pero Nakuru lanza un quejido de   
dolor.  
-¡¡Es que me siento un poco mal!!- dice ella oportunamente- Y ellas iban a   
ayudarme...  
-Ya veo...- sonríe Sakura- no hay problema Tomoyo.  
Las tres mujeres desaparecen lo más rápido que pueden de la vista de la menor de   
los Kinomoto.   
-¿Y ahora?- pregunta Nakuru una vez libres de Sakura.  
-Cuando empiecen a llamar para subir al avión, vamos y subimos lo más rápido que   
podemos. Y a Touya también... y a Kero- suspira Tomoyo.  
-Descuida- Kaho mira a Nakuru- que de Touya nos encargamos nosotras.   
Las dos se acercan a Touya y cada una toma al joven por un brazo. Éste se   
asombra pero no dice nada. Tomoyo se acerca a Yukito, quien conversa con Eriol y   
le cuenta todo. Él inmediatamente se pone de acuerdo con Tomoyo.   
-Primera llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 215, con destino a Tokio. Por   
favor vayan saliendo por la puerta A7- se escucha en el altavoz.  
Entonces Nakuru y Kaho caminan, con todo y Touya, hacia la puerta y obligando al   
joven dejar a su hermana atrás. Entre Yukito y Tomoyo, meten a Kero en la bolsa,   
ya que allí habían algunos dulces y la cierran levemente, pero de tal forma que   
le sea difícil salir al pequeño guardián.   
-Al parecer la Sra. Sonomi no va a llamar- suspira Sakura poniéndose en pie-   
será mejor que me valla.   
Pero repentinamente su cartera se calló, derramando un poco de su contenido.   
Ella se apresuró a recogerlo. Cuando se puso en pie de nuevo, algo dentro de sí,   
que le decía que la estaban observando, le hizo voltearse.   
Entonces lo vio.  
Allí estaba él, sonriéndole. Por alguna extraña razón, Sakura sintió que le   
estaba esperando desde hacía diez años, cuando ambos eran unos niños que se   
despidieron en el aeropuerto de Tokio.   
-Nos volveremos a ver ¿Verdad?- había dicho entonces ella, con el pequeño osito   
de felpa en sus manos.  
Entonces entendió que ya no valía la pena tratar de negarlo. Ella sabía que   
desde ese día lo había esperado, había esperado que él fuera a buscarla, sólo   
que ella nunca quiso admitirlo. Ahora que lo tenía frente a ella, dispuesto a   
todo, comprendió que no podía aceptar su destino y dejarlo a él por fuera;   
porque él formaba parte de su destino. Le regaló su mejor sonrisa, disipando el   
temor que Shaoran tenía al rechazo.   
A ella ya no le importaba que en pocos minutos despegara su avión, que su   
hermano pusiera el grito en el cielo, que tal vez abandonaría su estilo de vida;   
esas trivialidades ahora no importaban. Sólo corrió hacia él y le abrazó.  
-Sakura...- la estrecha él contra sí-... perdóname...   
-Perdóname tú a mí...- dice ella- soy una tonta... siempre decía que me faltaba   
algo... y ese algo eras tú...  
-Te amo... te amo desde siempre...  
-Yo también, yo también te amo Shaoran Li...  
  
-Pero... ¿Qué demonios está haciendo ese monstruo allá?- masculla Touya, ya en   
el avión, quien miraba desesperado por su ventana- ya dentro de poco vamos a   
despegar.  
-Tranquilo- sonríe Tomoyo- que ella está arreglando el mejor momento de su   
vida...  
-¿Qué?- Touya observó cómo los presentes intercambiaban miradas de complicidad y   
entendió todo- ¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!! ¡¡¡Con ese NOOOO!!!  
-¡¡Ya escuché todo!!- la bolsa de Tomoyo empieza a moverse- ¡¡Déjenme salir de   
aquí!! ¡¡No dejaré que mi Ama arruine su vida al lado de ese mocoso!!  
-Ahora no chilles tú Kero- le reprende Tomoyo tomando la bolsa en sus manos- que   
con Touya tenemos más que suficiente.  
Touya se levantó de su asiento, pero Nakuru oportunamente levantó su pierna,   
haciendo que él tropezara.   
-¡¡Maldita!!- murmura- ¡¡Malditos!! ¡¡Esto es una conspiración en mi contra!!  
-¡¡Guarda silencio, Touya!!- le reprende Nakuru- ¡¡Pareces un viejo amargado!!   
¡¡Ya deja de chillar y relájate!! El avión despegará en unos minutos...  
-¡¡Viejo amargado tu abuelo!!- le grita enojado.  
-¡¡Fallaste con el insulto, amigo!- sonríe ella- porque ¿qué crees? ¡¡Yo no   
tengo abuelo!!  
Nakuru le guiña el ojo y le saca la lengua y para evitar que Touya escape,   
coloca sus pies sobre él.   
-¡¡Quítate de encima!! ¡¡Que no soy alfombra!!- grita exasperado Touya.  
-Se les informa a nuestros pasajeros que vamos a despegar, favor de colocarse el   
cinturón de seguridad- les anuncian.  
-¡¡Sakura!!!- grita Touya colérico, provocando que todos los presentes volteen   
hacia ellos- ¡¡No te quedes con ese mocoso!!  
-Felicidades Sakura- piensa Tomoyo- felicidades...  
  
-Ahora mismo Touya debe estar loco de rabia- sonríe Sakura.  
-No importa, dejaremos que se pase por un par de meses para luego pasarle la   
invitación de nuestra boda- sonríe Shaoran.  
-Un momento... aún no hemos hablado de boda- dice Sakura mirando al chico.  
Shaoran asiente y se arrodilla frente a la chica y toma su mano derecha.  
-Sakura Kinomoto...- sonríe él-...en otras circunstancias habría tenido el   
anillo listo pero... en vista de lo ocurrido no me fue posible adquirirlo... aún   
así... ¿acepta usted casarse conmigo?  
-Desde siempre- dice ella.  
Él la toma en sus brazos y le da un beso en los labios. Ella le corresponde con   
igual intensidad. Ambos se funden en un beso que hacía diez años esperaba   
surgir, en un beso que se desbordan y plasman los sentimientos acumulados en   
todo este tiempo.   
  
I'm a dreamer Hisomu pawaa  
  
Mada minu sekai  
Soko de nani ga matte ite mo  
Moshimo risou to chigatte mo osore wa shinai  
  
Tori-tachi wa kaze ni nori tabi wo shite yuku  
Kyou kara ashita e to  
  
Tsutaetai naa Sakebitai naa  
Kono yo ni hitotsu dake no sonzai de aru watashi  
Inoru you ni Hoshi no you ni  
Chiisa na hikari da kedo itsu ka wa  
Motto motto tsuyoku naritai  
  
Genkai no nai kanousei ga koko ni aru  
It's gonna be your world  
  
Mitsuketai naa Kanaetai naa  
Shinjiru sore dake  
Koerarenai mono wa nai  
  
Utau you ni Kiseki no you ni  
"Omoi" ga subete wo kaete yuku yo  
Kitto kitto odoroku gurai  
  
Cree en tus sueños, cree en ti y nunca pierdas la esperanza,   
Que tu verdadero destino está donde menos lo esperas.  
  
-Gracias Esperanza- piensa Yukito mientras sonríe, observando el paisaje- y   
esperaré, descuida, esperaré.   
  
  
~ FIN ~  
  
  
Lunes 30 de julio de 2001, 7:07 p.m.  
Notas de Autora:   
¡¡¡Terminé!! ¡¡Terminé!!! Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado. La parte de   
S+S espero que haya cubierto todas sus expectativas. ¿Tierno? ¿Meloso? ¿Cursi?   
Pues ustedes deciden y si les gustó, al final eso es lo que cuenta. Y la canción   
Platina, es que quería que terminara como terminó el anime: en un aeropuerto, y   
con Platina de fondo, cute, ¿no? Esa parte con Sakura y Shaoran (y con el pobre   
de Touya) me llegó a la mente cuando estaba escuchando mi CD de Dido, estaba en   
mi carro, regresando a casa. Es que era un viaje de 6 largas horas y siempre   
suelo llevarme, para viajes largos, mi reproductor de CD para desconectarme.   
Pues estaba en esas cuando el final vino a mi mente así sin más. Cuando tuve   
todo arreglado me quité los audífonos y le dije a mi madre y a mi hermana que   
venían conmigo "¡¡Ya lo tengo!! ¡¡Ya lo tengo!!", imagínense la escena si   
pueden. Al llegar a casa, después de instalarme otra vez, lo primero que hice   
fue sentarme a escribir este capítulo. En dos días lo terminé n_n y estoy   
orgullosa y feliz, me siento satisfecha. Aunque a la vez me siento un poquito   
nostálgica, le tomé cariño al fanfic, je, je.   
  
Pues ahora voy con los agradecimientos, gente, porque hay quienes valen oro... y   
no puedo dejar de mencionarlos.   
*Mónica: por aguantarme durante todo el tiempo que estuve metida en la historia   
y leer los capítulos (cuando quería) y darme todo tu cariño. ¡¡Te adoro pasita!!  
*Raquel: ella sabe muy bien por qué... (Por fastidiar, traumar, molestar... ¿les   
sigo?)  
*Serena Tsukino: por mandarme mails diciéndome "¡termina!" que aunque pienses   
que eso me fastidia para nada. Al contrario, ¡¡gracias por demostrar el interés   
desde el primer capítulo!!  
*Karen: aunque a veces nos perdemos la pista... je, je. Pero cuando leas esto   
podrás "presumir" de nuevo.  
*Antonia Hibiki: sí, porque espero ponerte a gritar otra vez con este final.   
Aunque que no te regañen ¿eh?  
*A todos los que me mandaron mails felicitándome, dándome sugerencias y demás,   
porque me hicieron sentir feliz al saber que mi historia la estaban leyendo, y   
mejor, que les estaba gustando.  
*Todos los que la leyeron (y no mandaron mails): gracias por tomarse el tiempo   
de sentarse y leer la historia... gracias...  
  
bueno, mejor le paro porque pareciera que estoy recibiendo un oscar o algo así.   
Tengo ganas de alargar las notas de autor, como para que la historia no termine   
tan pronto... pero el fin es inevitable u_u, pero ya estoy preparando un fic de   
Slayers, con el que espero se diviertan tanto como este. Ya saben fanáticos de   
Slayers (en especial los que aman la pareja Zelgadis y Ameria) porque me estoy   
esforzando con ese fic.   
  
Ah! Para no dejarlos con la expectativa, porque sé que más de uno se preguntará   
"¿Qué es eso de 'esperaré'?" pues no se los digo, je, je. No en serio, es sólo   
por si tal vez, en un futuro no muy lejano (tal vez muy cercano) les sorprenda   
otra vez con Pai, Kogane y Yue. Pero sólo es un proyecto.   
  
Comentarios, críticas, dudas y demás; háganlas llegar a meiko_kisses@hotmail.com o a kendappa_o@kaitou.org o usen   
el foro http://pub66.ezboard.com/banifics porque tengo pensado abrir un topic   
especial para ese fic.   
  
Un beshote grandote y gracias por seguirme la pista durante todos estos meses!!!   
  
Nos vemos en algún otro fanfics 


End file.
